Ripples
by Mokana-chan
Summary: How long does it take to kidnap someone? How about a kunoichi? A woman trained in the deadly arts of seduction and of the sword. These are woman that no man wants to trifle with. But what about a kunoichi that is also trained as a medic? KisamexSakura
1. Captured

_**Edit: I decided to edit a couple things with Ripples. But nothing major.**  
_

_First ever KisaSaku fic. Flamers welcome._

* * *

Chapter 1: Captured

How long does it take to kidnap someone?

If done perfectly and conditions were right, it would take 15 minutes max, 10 minutes if no obstacles arose, and 5 minutes if luck was on your side.

But how do you kidnap a kunoichi?

These are woman that are trained in the deadly arts of seduction and of the sword. No man wants to trifle with these kinds of women.

But what if that kunoichi was also trained as a medic?

The last thing Sakura remembered was coming back from a two-week mission in Rock Country. She had been called away from Konoha to take care of Rock's local villages due to a serious epidemic outbreak from poisoned well water. It was a sabotage attempt to kill their Leader, but luckily Tsunade received the plea for help two days after it was sent. Sakura was instantly sent out to take care of the problem.

Sakura was sent out so quickly that no other Shinobi were assigned to accompany her. Rock needed a medic and Sakura was the only poison's specialist available.

Her kidnapping was immeneint.

But what really got her going was the fact that she was tricked with a genjutsu. She was particularly good with this jutsu and it irked her to no end that she was kidnapped with it. The jutsu she was hit with was unique all together. The jutsu caused the person trapped within the mind trick to think that they couldn't move any part of their body. With this in mind Sakura couldn't move her arms preventing her from performing the release seal "Kai."

It had been 7 years since the attack on Suna, 7 years since she fought an Akatsuki member and won, and 7 years to realize that Sasuke would never come back. It took 7 years to prove that she no longer was a hindrance.

Now at the age of 22, the long remembered little girl named Sakura Haruno was gone. She said goodbye to the long pink hair, the teary eyes, and the feeling of worthlessness. When she turned 18 she already established the rank of Jounin.

Sakura learned at the age of 16 that if she wanted to become faster and stronger, she had to do it on her own. Tsunade, the current Hokage in Konohagura, was the one that helped her bring out that hard work and determination.

Kakashi helped her from time to time only due to her persistence in wanting him to train her. He finally took her seriously when she broke his broken jaw. He realized that he wasn't dealing with the little genin but a grown woman who was becoming a promising Kunoichi. From that point on, he included Sakura into his life and allowed her to treat him whenever he was wounded.

Sakura knew that she was kidnapped due to the constant up and down motions her body kept doing. She was still fighting off the after affects of the genjustu and…. something else. Judging from her position, she knew she was being carried on someone's shoulder due to the round feeling object that kept ramming into her stomach. But something else was causing her pain. Something was running into her stomach and hip but it was at an angle. Her hip and stomach burned, becuase the thing that she was laying on was eating her hip. Each time her body went up and down it brushed up against the unknown object and her skin felt like it was being shaved off.

But this constant feeling of weakness troubled her. It felt like all of her energy was draining out of her. But what was causing it?

She had experienced a fair share of chakra reducing amulets and jutsu's but this was different. This thing was literally taking her power as well as a piece of her.

Her kidnapper was smart enough to bind her wrists and ankles together. They also took the liberty to blindfold her. Her wrists were bound behind her back while the back of her hands faced each other. Her ability to perform seals no longer accessible. This meant that her captor knew how to handle fellow shinobi's.

Suddenly her captor paused and launched themselves off the ground. It felt like they jumped into the air. Once Sakura tensed her captor tightened their grip on her thigh. The pressure that was applied there would leave some kind of bruise. Sakura took note of the size of the palm that squeezed her thigh, giving her the hint that her captor was a rather large male.

Sakura focused on her charka levels but the unknown item kept breaking her concentration.

Her mind focused on the invisible system that ran through her body, which represented the power that each and every ninja needed in order to, live.

Her concentration was cut short due to her hip brushing up against the unknown item again. Her wound throbbed while at the same time her energy and chakra were being sucked out of her.

Her captor jumped higher again, the extra power in the jump caused her to brush even harder against the item.

That was when she felt them, as her hip brushed up against the item she felt what was slowly gnawing away at her. The protruding items felt like teeth.

Sakura's jaw tightened from the movement. Her body shifted again and this time she could feel every single individual object from the item. But they weren't teeth, they felt like scales.

Sakura froze from the late realization. Scales? Sakura felt her pulse freeze from the thought. Sharp scales that could tear human flesh as easily as shredding paper. Only one thing could do that and that one thing was tied to a certain someone.

And that certain someone was tied to a certain group. And that group was known as Akatsuki.


	2. Surrender or Submittance

Chapter 2: Surrender or Submittance

She shifted slightly but her captor only tightened his grip on her even more.

"Finally awake eh, kunoichi?" a voice said above her. Sakura jerked up but wished she hadn't due to her hip brushing up against the sword strapped to her captor's back. The hand only tightened around her thigh due to her movement.

She turned her blind folded head in the direction of the voice. She knew who it was that was holding her but she just didn't want to give in to that assumption just yet. She had never before met him or heard him speak, but she had read his profile back at Hokage Tower.

"Screw You." she hissed at him. This only caused him to laugh and shift her even more against the blade on his back.

"You got nerve," he said. "To think that a girl like you has that kind of fire."

Sakura's bound hands tightened into fists from the comment, which caused her elbows and wrists to protest due to the extra movement in their already uncomfortable position. How she wanted to hurt him, but if she did that then she would probably not return to Konoha with her life.

He tightened his grip on her as he jumped higher into the air and then plummeted downward to land on the ground with a soft thump. His sudden stop caused her to jolt against the teething blade causing more of her to be shaved off. She shifted her hands in their bonds but she was suddenly thrown off her perch and onto the ground.

Sakura bit her lip to stifle the yell and line of curses that would be streaming out of her mouth by now. In her current position, she was lying in the fetal position making her utterly defenseless. She couldn't even reach up and withdraw the hidden sendon that she kept in her hair in times like this, but she had to guess that her captor found it when he stripped her of her weapons.

Sakura had her eyes squinted shut behind the blindfold and she could already feel him crouching down next to her. Her breath hitched in throat as she heard something be drawn from the depths of the infamous black and red cloud printed cloak. She suddenly felt the blindfold be tugged off her face. Sakura didn't open her eyes right then due to the blaring light but she cracked open an eye and looked in her captor's direction for the first time.

Hoshigaki Kisame, the fabled Mist Swordsmen stared back at her. Pearly eyes, blue skin, gravity defying blue hair, and the well known pointed teeth that the Mist ninja was well known for. Not to mention the overly large and long blade that was strapped to his back, to think that thing could kill a person with only one sweep. Well, she saw Zabuza weld his blade like it was a kunai and she had to think that this blade held the same power and effect.

Sakura's green eyes meet his pearly gaze, he didn't blink nor did she. Her eyes watched him, but his hand moved toward her and Sakura couldn't help but flinch away from him in reflex.

She heard a deep chuckle resound from the fish.

"My aren't we touchy."

Sakura didn't know she closed her eyes but she opened them again and looked at him. Instead of having a weapon in his hand, a plain white bandage roll glared violently against the blue hue of his skin.

He drew closer with the roll.

"Why bother healing me when you want me dead?"

The hand halted causing Sakura to release the breath that she subconsciously was holding. Having someone be a wanted S-Class Criminal and be someone besides herself try to heal her was not on her To-Do-List for this afternoon. Nor would it ever be.

He looked at her with his white pearly eyes but didn't choose to answer. Sakura could have easily yelled at him to answer her question but she chose not to. She scooted slightly away from him to avoid the approaching roll, allowing that she didn't already disturb her bleeding wound.

"There has to be a reason." she said trying to get an answer from him. He stopped the movement of the bandage role to look at her but he answered her question this time.

"I was told that the target should be 'at all possible unharmed and untarnished'."

Sakura eyed the roll that was still very close to her, she was interested in who ordered such a statement, but she still was trying to not get healed by him. But then again she was interested in how he said that sentence; he almost said it with annoyance and maybe impatience?

"Did Itachi say that?"

Kisame let out a very agitated growl at her questioning.

"I know what you're trying to do kunoichi and your constant pestering is not going to get you out of this."

"Like hell I'm going to allow you to touch me."

She wanted to prove her point by scooting farther away from him but a large blue hand fell on her wounded hip. Kisame's blue digits found their way into the gash halting her movement.

Sakura stopped her movement due to the sharp pain but her features didn't show her discomfort.

"You can take my offer of healing you or go the rest of the journey with an open wound, take your pick."

He emphasized his point by digging deeper into her. Sakura flinched and tensed from the pain, like hell was she going to show it on her face. It would only prove her surrender to his presence. Sakura only hardened her jaw from the statement and forced her body to somewhat relax to take the barbaric treatment. She felt the fingers leave her aching side and Kisame proceeded with the roll seeing that she submitted to his dominance.

Sakura looked over her shoulder to get a look at him and saw that his fingers were tinged with her blood.

"Bastard." she muttered, knowing full well that he heard her.

He roughly scooted her closer to him and yanked her up slightly to allow better access to her hip. She bit her lip and looked back over at him. He was busy wrapping the bandage roll around her to notice her analyzing look.

She saw a small smirk rise from the corner of his blue lips. Now that she was away from his sword, Sakura could see the blue-scaled weapon. However her chakra still felt like it was being taken from her.

She looked back over her shoulder due to feeling a very unnecessary tug on her waist from the certain Akatsuki member trying to heal her. She watched him narrow his thin dark eyebrows at his work.

"Damnitt." she heard him mutter, that was when she noticed more blood seeping through the thin layer of bandages.

Then without even telling her chakra poured into the wound, this caused Sakura to tense uncontrollably due to the sudden surge of power. She had to fight the natural instinct to constrict in order to make the healing process less painful and quicker. But she couldn't help it. It was painful all together.

Sakura was used to the feeling of instant healing but this was different.

Hoshigaki Kisame had no training in the medical field. The powerful chakra that was flowing into her open wound would eventually cause Sakura to slip into cardiac arrest.

Sakura fought with all her might to control and guide the foreign chakra by releasing what little chakra she had in order to intercept his. She held in a whimper in order to concentrate on the task at hand.

Kisame's chakra was so raw, powerful, and suffocating she nearly passed out in her attempts of guiding it. She felt him almost surge more chakra into her to bat away her feeble attempts but he halted his actions seeing her reasons behind her chakra guiding.

According to his file, Kisame's chakra reserves seemed to be limitless. TenTen and Neji had told her that Kisame had enough chakra to hold at least three people in a water jutsu and battle Maito Gai. In the end, the actual 'Kisame' turned out be another water clone. All three accounts required a large amount of chakra.

Sakura had to wonder how vast his reserves were to begin with. If his chakra felt like this with these small administrations, she had to wonder what it felt like when he let his chakra gates open.

His chakra alone felt almost similar to that of Naruto's demon form, but the signal itself felt like a combination of Tsunade's and Kakashi's but only stronger. She was used to being around such strong and potent signals; however, Kisame's was new and alien to her.

His chakra seemed to smoother her. It barely allowed her to breathe as it engulfed her in its masculinity. God, it made her want to fall on the ground and just lay there to show her surrender to him.

Sakura took a shaky breath as she tried to regain control over what chakra she had left in her system. Just like that Kisame stopped his administrations like he cut it off like a knife. Sakura cracked open an eye in his direction. He silently continued to wrap her wound with the leftover bandage roll.

Sakura looked over at him as he worked. Akatsuki, as she knew of, consisted all of men and she knew that such a group lived away from civilization. So any women that these men did encounter either were from seedy brothels or were kidnapped/captured women. She had to hand it to him though; Kisame was handling the situation very well. She was not able to move or defend herself and any other rogue Shinobi could have handled the situation very differently.

Any man could have taken advantage of her right then and there. She couldn't do anything about it too; she was bound with her hands and ankles were bound behind her back. Her chakra levels were so low she wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight.

She was helpless, flat out defenseless and weak.

Sakura hardened her jaw. She spent too long trying to get away from that feeling, but it always seemed to sneak up on her in times like this.

But Sakura was familiar with the opposite sex and then plus some. As a Kunoichi she had to live up to that title, 'A female ninja trained in the arts of seduction….'. And so far she had lived up to that title. Being a ninja was hard physically, emotionally, and mentally. She was 18 when she was sent on her first mission. And to this day it was the scariest mission that she ever had in her life, and she will never forget it. But as a Shinobi she was trained to not show her emotion. Tsunade later told her that her mission was mild compared to the one she was sent on when she was her age. Tsunade later told her pupil just what she experienced, and to think that her teacher, her Senpai went through such a mind shattering event. Every Shinobi had or will go through such a mission. She knew that Naruto had and also Kakashi, either it be now or somewhere in their past. They all went through them, it you were lucky you could spend your shinobi career away from them but they would catch up to you eventually.

Sakura looked back over at Kisame. Her green eyes went over his features. She had to wonder, for being an Akatsuki member and also being strangely sculpted, how many women had he been with.

Her emerald orbs went back over his face, following the line of his jaw and also the very masculine look of his face. She also could only wonder if he ever kept the women that he did happen to be with alive.

She continued to watch him as she watched him finish tying the wrap around her. Her eyes widened a fraction at his expression. Instead of holding some type of murderous glint or even look of lust, his expression held irritation and also plain concentration. The irritation she could understand, due to him having to heal her when he could have easily disposed of her after he had his way with her. But the concentration was so strange to her eyes, the look almost made him look…human in fact. Her gaze went back to the bandaged covered sword on his back, for it being so large she wondered how strong he really was because she had seen him weld it with one hand.

"Stop staring Kunoichi."

Pearly eyes looked onto her green ones; Sakura narrowed her eyes at him before averting her stare. She felt his large hands leave her side abruptly as he stood up. Sakura could only look at him from over her shoulder due to her bound position.

She watched Kisame gaze around them; he looked so gigantic from her view. The sword on his back made his presence even more menacing. She saw his gaze fall down to her again.

"We need to move."

"We?" she spat at him. He didn't answer her but crouched down again. He reached forward and slid his large blue hands under her knees. "What the fuck? Get your damn hands off—"

He pressed the pressure point in the back of her neck, and the last thing she felt before she slipped into unconsciousness was the feeling of his hands on her body.

"Bastard." she thought weakly.


	3. Predator in Disguise

Chapter 3: Predator in Disguise

Kisame stared at the hologram in front of him.

"Is the Kunoichi captured?" it asked the Akatsuki member in front of him. Kisame merely nodded.

"Hai, Leader-sama."

The projection blinked its orange eyes at him, the only visible part of their so called 'Leader'. The rest of the speakers features was masked in a cloak of darkness, the lone red cloud on the front of his cloak was visible which did nott include the piercing orange eyes that followed. The eyes right now only narrowed at him.

"Is she untarnished?"

Kisame nodded again, as he hardened his jaw from the remark. Leader must have noticed the reaction because a low chuckle floated to his ears.

"Very good. I'm surprised that you were able to follow orders Kisame-san," the hologram replied with a non-visible smile. "Even with you partner Itachi-san not being present. Well done."

Kisame shifted a little, he did after all follow orders but it was the effort of actually listening to them which often granted him a punishment of some kind.

"I want the Kunoichi brought to me once she regains consciousness, is that understood?" Leader continued.

Kisame slightly narrowed his eyes at the statement.

"In person?" he asked. "Is that wise?"

It was the figures turn to narrow his eyes but anger and annoyance were held in the gaze.

"Is it wise to question my authority?"

Kisame went rigid.

"No, Leader-sama." He said bowing his head in submittance.

"You have your orders."

And with that the figure rippled and disappeared from view. Kisame allowed a small breath to escape his lips as he looked at the now empty spot which his Leader once stood. He turned and exited the small room that he was serving as a communications point from their current base to that of the Leaders'.

As he walked down the now empty hallway, his thoughts mulled over what Leader said to him.

"To bring the Kunoichi in person," he thought. "That could only mean one thing..."

His pearl eyes lit up onto a familiar door that served as his own personal quarters.

"He must be recruiting again." He finished as he silently pushed open the door and walked into the dark confides of his bedroom. "But why the Kunoichi?"

Kisame found his eyes roving over to his bed and landing on the mass of red and pink. The whisper of the closing door still did not disturb the woman but it would have for a ninja. Luckily for him, he pressed the sleep pressure point to subdue the woman for the remainder of the long trip. He didn't want that woman bouncing up and down on him for the last 2 hours of the trip, and then he would have to tell Leader that some complications arose.

Soundlessly he walked toward the table which stood next to the large bed.

His gaze still lingered on the Leaf but he made no move to awake her just yet. He still needed to gather just who this woman was and why they, Akatsuki, needed her. As he thought of the possible reasons he began unclipping the well known red and black cloak and draped it over the chair in front of the table.

His mind racked back to any previous encounters that he possibly could have had with her. The pink hair defiantly stood out in his mind but she didn't ring any bells so far.

His gaze flicked over to the Kunoichi again, she was lying on her side with her hands and her ankles bound behind her.

He walked over to the bed and ran a finger down along the bonds; the bonds simply shuddered and cracked open for him to slip them from her wrists. As his fingers brushed up against her skin, he couldn't help but notice how smooth her skin was. A thought crossed his mind but his superior half told him better. He pulled the bonds away and glanced down at them.

It was ingenious creating such an item, even Itachi complimented him on his handiwork which is very hard to come by even for a Uchiha. The bonds themselves were scales off Samehada that were casted into a circle like form. They could easily be slipped on and off a person by a simple caress from Kisame, they like his sword only obeyed his command and touch. The bonds had the same affect as his sword but the chakra absorbing attribute was on a minor level so that it still allowed chakra to be held in the captive but the absorption would be a lot slower and painful; if he decided to allow the bonds to jut out its scales, the absorption would go much faster.

Samehada right now was leaning up against the wall on _his_ side of the large bed but it was in such a position where he could easily reach up from a laying position and take hold of the hilt. He settled the bonds on the table next to his cloak; some parts of the bonds had blood on them. A small smirk came from the corner of his lips.

Again his eyes went over the woman. He first glanced at the red marks that the bonds left when he pulled them off her. She still remained in the position that he left her but give her time and she would shift subconsciously. A soft chuckled escaped his lips as a new thought came to him. How easily he could take her in this unconscious state, and with her not knowing all the better. This woman was a prize in itself. With the unusually vibrant pink hair it only made her more exotic. A plus for his taste in women which earned them a few seconds longer to live.

The Leaf was in her early twenties about twenty-two or so and she was above the average height that most women held at her age. From her half-curled position he had to guess that she was over five feet but when he watched her before the capture he had to guess that she was about five feet and ten inches in height. His eyes followed the outline of her body as he walked to the end of the bed to lean up against the wall so he could wait for her to awaken.

The woman shifted slightly from her induced sleep and rolled onto her back with a hand near her head while the other was lightly draped over her bandaged stomach. Kisame's gaze lingered on the rise and fall of her chest, signifying that she was still in a deep sleep. The Kunoichi, to his displeasure, had all the right curves in the right places, telling him that she was also a particularly seasoned Kunoichi that has had her share of 'foreplay'. Which meant that it was going to be a bit harder for him to control himself with her near him. He blinked his pearly eyes when his gaze fell on her face. Yet she looked so young so he knew that her career as a true Kunoichi had only just started.

Even for a Kunoichi she dressed very simply. Instead of wearing the Kunoichi high heeled sandals that most women preferred, she wore the standard Shinobi sandal with black shin guards that stopped a little ways below her knees. A split white skirt covered her long legs but only stopped at her mid-thighs which were then covered with black tights underneath. White bandages hugged her toned right thigh to keep a kunai pouch in place. Under the red sleeveless vest that she wore was black fishnet under armor. A Konoha head plate was tied on her head acting like a headband; he noticed the color of the bandana,the familiar black showing her rank of Jounin. His eyes scanned over her body again noticing the lack of weapons on her, not like it really mattered if she did have any on her. He crossed his arms across his chest adding to this thought.

The rest of her gear (weapons, pouches, dagger, and bag) were at the moment stored inside of a scroll safely stored in his cloak. But again a Kunoichi was still dangerous even if you take all her weapons and clothing away. All ninja were like either male or female, but the Kunoichi was the worst out of all ninja's. They could easily cause a man to feel powerless with a simple gaze or even touch. He knew many powerful ninja's when he was living back in Mist that had fallen victim to a Kunoichi, that was the last he heard or them. Kunoichi's were trained not only in the arts of the ninja but also the mastery of Seduction.

And this was their greatest weapon; no woman needed either strength, stamina, chakra, skill or even a weapon to take down a single man. They just needed themselves and that said man would be dead or crawling to her feet bowing to her every need. He always thought that Kunoichi's were weak in the first place; the last Kunoichi that he had a run in with was a pathetic excuse of a ninja. She deserved to die the way she did.

Kisame grinned at the memory.

But this grown opinion was soon going to change due to the occupant in _his_ bed. She so far had not put a struggle which could mean that she was already thinking of a ways of escaping or was trying to figure out the motive of her capture.

But he had to hand it to her; this woman did have an amazing tolerance for pain. A ripple somewhere inside him flared, but he ignored it. He ran a hand through his hair in thought, one conclusion that he came up with was her being a medic of some kind. When he healed her or attempted to heal her, she knew what he was not doing in the healing process. But again he only assumed that with her being a Kunoichi every woman had to know some type of medical jutsu. Then again she seemed to know that the more you relax and not move, the pain of healing would be less agonizing. His thoughts went back to the weapons that he removed from her persons, among the items that he collected not including the kunai and shrukein, some bandages, vials, and syringes were found among the collection of metal.

His thoughts were still mulling over the fact that he could not link her to anyone or anything that he encountered in the past. As if on queue she shifted from her induced sleep. He felt her chakra signal ripple slightly due to her slow awakening. He watched her shift again and that was when the thought came to him.

She was the friend of a Kyuubi, a demon carrier and she happened to be the friend of their most sought after demon, the Nine Tailed Demon Fox. He remembered Itachi saying that the demon carrier had a friend with pink hair. This woman was also the one that took down the puppet master Sasori, while using brute strength alone. A sadistic smile came to his face as he watched her slowly awake remembering just who the woman was.

"Got you." He thought.

* * *

Sakura slowly came out of her induced sleep with the feeling of uttermost anger and irritation. Her mind was in a hazy state and her side was throbbing like hell. She had hoped that in her sleep that the wound would heal but she guessed she was wrong with that statement. With her eyes still closed, she gathered that whatever that kept giving her this weak feeling was now gone and away from her. She took a breath in to test to see if she was right, nothing was near her that felt foreign. Upon noticing that no such an item was near her she began to gather her senses at to where she was. In her reclining state she felt that she was on something soft but yet sturdy.

She kept her eyes closed but she knew that her captor would no more than close by. So she knew that he knew that she was awake. She didn't want to make her consciousness known just yet. She could already gather that Kisame was a few feet in front of her more or less staring at her weakened and defenseless state. She was surprised to find that her clothes were still on her and in one piece. Any other captor would have taken advantage of her when she was knocked out, but again Kisame didn't do anything at all. Her right fist clenched slightly in relaxes as her senses swirled around her to gather her bearings.

By a single intake of breath she knew that she was in a man's room. Due to the muskiness and slight smell of sweat she knew that this man rarely believed in washing or cleaning his bedroom. Sakura took in another breath as she brought a hand up to her face that was when she noticed that the bonds on her ankles and wrists were gone. But they still stung slightly due to stiffness and the chafing of the bonds.

"Hmph, he has courtesy," she thought. "Or he's just playing with me."

The smell of the room was bearable but there was another smell that she could almost not pick up. She took another breath in, it smelt of water and also of man. It smelt of Akatsuki, a ruthless group of men that willing slaughtered people just for their own benefit. And it was to her great pleasure to be in the room of one those bastard members.

That was when she decided to slide an eyelid open to look at her captor at the end of the bed. Kisame leaned up against the wall with an expression of mild interest, if it wasn't for the head protector that had the slash across the symbol, he could have been human. That image shattered when a smirk greeted her.

"Have a nice nap Kunoichi?"

She didn't answer him as she slowly sat up so as to not disturb her wound anymore. She narrowed her eyebrows slightly from the pain but that was only how much emotion that she was going to allow on her face. She returned her green eyes on Kisame.

"What am I doing here?" she asked evenly.

He only looked at her with the same smirk that he greeted her with. She looked at him but brought a glowing hand of green chakra near her and averted her gaze to look at it slightly before she returned to look at the shark man in front of her. He chose not to answer her, and it didn't matter. She wasn't expecting an answer from him anyway.

She only asked to see if he would answer her. If he did then she could gather that he wasn't careful in what he said to people especially hostages but if he chose to not answer her then she could say that he was careful and aware on the things around him either it be a fly on the wall or a hostage like her.

Sakura broke eye contact with him to begin healing her wound; again he made no move to stop her antics. She had to wonder how much Kisame knew about her, she knew a little about him but only on his fighting styles and appearance due to her looking at Maito Gai's medical files and saw just who caused some of his old injuries.

This then caused Sakura to look up more information on the fish and on his partner. His character in general was unknown to even the few Shinobi that actually fought with him, but his battle preferences were known and documented.

She could already tell that Kisame demanded dominance; she gathered that much when he tried to stop her guidance on his botched healing attempt. He also loved to strike fear into his captives or women that he happened to pick up at some brothel or town.

His presence and chakra signal alone reminded her the way sharks circled their prey before attacking. Sakura could still feel the chakra around her; it was annoying like a stinging wound that happened to get salt in it or a fly that wouldn't leave you alone. But it was more than annoyance his chakra signal offered, it was of fear. She slightly huffed at her conclusion. But she could only begin to wonder just how much dominance Kisame demanded.

Sakura flicked her gaze over at him considering the thought but returned her gaze back to her healing side. It was nearly complete all she needed was another second. She needed to see what else ran this man and also what else he was capable of doing. A thought crossed her mind as her side finished healing.

"I would have to say that you act more like your partner than anything else."

Instantly a hand was around her neck and a body was on her pinning her to the bed. Sakura found her gaze locked onto a pair of angry pearly eyes.

"Don't compare me to him, Kunoichi."

Sakura became aware of just how large his body was, she knew Kisame was tall but with him actually on top of her and pinning her whole entire body with only him straddling her, it can make a girl start to think just how huge he truly was. She found his dominate hand encased around her neck while the other was busy holding down her dominate hand to help prevent the punch that she would have sent flying. Her other hand was pinned between her outer leg and his inner thigh. She couldn't move her legs due to him being so damn huge. She felt the pressure on her neck tighten slightly.

"Or what?" she said with slight difficulty. He narrowed his eyes at her. She took the liberty to jerk her pinned hand up and jammed her fingers in between the junction of his upper inner thigh and hip hitting the pressure point located there. He jerked up from the pain, his hold on her neck loosened slightly which gave Sakura time to shove him off her causing him to fly of the bed and slam into the floor. Sakura was on him in less than a second pinning him to the floor like he did to her but instead she had both of his wrists pinned near his head.

Sakura pushed chakra through her body so he couldn't push himself off the ground; she leaned down more to put more weight on his arms. Sakura glared into his eyes as he glared up at her. But instead of anger, his eyes read amusement and interest.

"What's your problem?" she asked with irritation. Her shoulder length hair had escaped her hair tie and created a curtain of pink hair around his face. Sakura couldn't help but notice how the pink clashed violently with the blue tone of his skin and hair.

Her breathing was quickened due to her attempts of overpowering him. He merely raised a fine eyebrow at her and chuckled, in that split second he jerked his hands up and flipped her onto her back and was back into the position like she was in on the bed.

Sakura gasped as she was slammed back down on the floor. Pain shot up through her as her pain receptors registered the hard floor causing her vision to blur slightly and her head to throb.

Kisame only smirked down at her.

"You should know your place Kunoichi." He said while tilting his head slightly. Sakura tried moving her arms but he only tightened his grip on her and leaned closer to her. Sakura forced herself to not move her head to the side; he was only doing this to push fear into her. No way in hell was she ever going to allow him to do that.

"Why should I?" she demanded in a sharp whisper. At the moment her mind couldn't get over the fact that he was crushing her with his grip and weight. He had to weigh over 100 pounds with muscle alone and that didn't even include the height factor. The other thing that she couldn't escape from was his smell; he was too close for her liking. She could smell his natural scent but it was mixed with the smell of sweet and the faint waft of blood. It didn't help when he was on top of her with his strong and potent chakra signal, which nearly suffocated her. Her thoughts instantly went back to him healing her. Sakura swallowed to get the dry feeling in her throat to leave.

Kisame watched her do this but his eyes traveled down her neck as she swallowed. A jolt of fear swept through her as she watched his face suddenly change expression. He suddenly leaned closer to her causing more weight to be put on her arms. Her breath hitched in her throat due to his closeness.

"Remember Kunoichi, you are in a delicate position," he said right into her ear. She could feel his jaw move up against her cheek. Her heart was hammering in her chest due to him being so near to her; it was like she was being stalked upon by some unseen predator. But the truth was that her predator was out in the open and he already had her, he was just only playing with her to see her crack. "I control whether you live or die."

Kisame's breath puffed slightly against her ear as he moved lower in the direction of her neck.

Sakura couldn't help suppress the shudder. She felt so violated; she wanted to end his life right now for just simply breathing on her but she couldn't, he was too strong. But most of all she didn't know what to do even if she did manage to kill him, Akatsuki worked in pairs if you killed one you had to deal with the other. Also she was in a base of some kind so there had to be more people present.

Sakura squinted her eyes shut trying to control her fraying emotions. Kisame halted slightly hovering over the lower exposed portion of her neck. She heard him chuckle again, god he was so damn close to her.

"Do I frighten you?" he asked into her neck. His warm breath shot across a sensitive part of her skin causing goose bumps to rise. A gasp escaped her lips as the puff of warm air graced the tender spot making a ripple of emotions swept through her.

Kisame halted again and bent even lower causing another puff of air to go across the same patch of skin. The same effect happened to Sakura; this only caused him to smile against her skin.

"Or do I excite you Kunoichi?"

Sakura was about to open her mouth to tell him to go fuck himself when she suddenly felt his shark like teeth drag slowly down the side of her neck. She froze from the contact. Kisame slowly dragged his mouth down her neck, one of his teeth caught slightly on her neck causing a quick but sharp flare of pain. Her breathing seemed to stop at that moment.

Her mind was swirling due to him pushing her buttons. Her pulse was thudding in the vein in her neck and this only added to the Akatsuki member's amusement.

Kisame stopped at the base of her exposed neck and nudged it slightly with his nose.

"Shame I didn't take advantage of you earlier," he proved his point by suddenly biting down on the meat of her neck. Sakura let out a startled and pain filled gasp. He let go liking her response.

Sakura could feel tears starting to form at the corner of her eyes, she hated him. She really wanted him to die and go to the farthest pits of hell and stay there. She was trying to control her emotions with all her might but he already figured out what parts of her body he could use to his advantage. She was defenseless and he had the upper hand in this fight. It was like when she was fighting with Sasori but this time she didn't have Chiyo- baasama with her to help her. She didn't even know if she could win.

Kisame came closer to her; Sakura took an intake of air bracing herself for what he was going to do to her.

But he stopped; Sakura opened her eyes to find his shoulder hovering a few centimeters from her face. Her eyes averted to look at the blue hair that was in her peripheral vision. She saw him stay like that for a while, just hovering over her neck like some snake ready to strike. Sakura's breathing was still heavy.

Kisame's chakra signal rippled slightly and changed. Before it read excitement and amusement, but now it changed back to mystery and solitude? But why? Something must have triggered this sudden change of emotions.

"Kisame."

Sakura's head whipped in the direction of the door, there standing in the doorway stood Uchiha Itachi.


	4. Making a Deal

Another update. This one isn't as long as my other chapters but I think it's fitting. Well you guys know what to do! Read and Review! Flames are welcome too! I'll take anything you guys throw at me! Hehe. Yep. Bring it!

* * *

Part 4: Making a Deal

Sakura watched the Uchiha from the floor, torn between anger and shame; she hated him for standing there and not actually doing anything. Not that she was expecting him to, but he could at least have said something to control his partner. She jerked her pinned arms up trying to get away from him, but Kisame only tightened his grip on her and leaned down more.

"Leader summons you." The Uchiha said looking down at Sakura then back up at Kisame. Kisame's grip on her arms slackened as he leaned back on his heels. Sakura sat up on her elbows as she glared off to the side averting her gaze from both men.

"Now?" the sword wielder asked.

Sakura didn't hear a reply but she heard Itachi's footsteps leave the doorway and continue on down the hall. A satisfied huff escaped Kisame as he sat up and moved away from her in direction to the table.

Sakura didn't turn her eyes back to her captor but simply stood up, scooped up the discarded hair tie and redid her hair. Once replacing her hair she leaned up against the wall, waiting for what Kisame had in store for her.

Green orbs watched the Akatsuki slip on the black and red cloak and fastened the clasps shut. Her eyes moved to that to the open doorway, which stood open and unguarded. Her way to freedom. She swept her eyes back over at Kisame, who was taking a considerably long time to fasten the cloak.

"He's testing me." She thought to herself.

Sakura allowed a sigh escape her nostrils as she continued to watch him clip the cloak shut.

Her neck throbbed slightly, reminding her of what he did. She brought a hand up to see if he made her bleed, he didn't, but she could feel three little bumps on the lower portion of her neck. She brought her hand back down so she could look at it; saliva was on her fingers. She kept a bored expression on her face while loath and hate filled her, she wiped her fingers on her skirt feeling disgusted with the bodily fluid on her.

She recrossed her arms as she resettled her self against the wall, fingers drumming slightly as she waited, her thoughts mulling over her options of escape.

To her knowledge she had seen four Akatsuki members: two of them were dead due to her killing one of them and the other was finished off by Kakashi. Kisame was the other living member that she had seen, also including Itachi.

Her teammates Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji and with the help of her sensei Kakashi, had destroyed two more members, and they were by the names of Hidan and Kakuzu. This only made Sakura think to how many were actually in Akatsuki to begin with, since about a fourth of their members were already dead.

On terms of escape? Her chances were very slim at the moment, with her still in a weak her chances of victory over Kisame were not looking in her favor. She could possibly take him down if she was in complete working order but that was if he wasn't near any large bodies of standing water.

But even that couldn't weaken his ability as a ninja; it didn't falter Zabuza when Kakashi fought him in Mist Country. Even he had water based attacks and Kakashi had a time fighting him. Sakura could avoid the massive blade that Kisame wielded and use it to her advantage but she didn't know how fast he was when compared to her. In speed, Sakura was fairly quick, quicker than Naruto but slower than Kakashi. Sakura was nimble and small in comparison to Kisame's 6 foot 3 frame. But she wasn't sure if her super human strength or her expertise in Genjutsu will help her in this battle. Her Ninjutsu was more developed than what it was 7 years ago, with her training with Kakashi and the occasional Rock Lee, her skill in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu increased ten-fold. But she knew that her skills weren't anywhere near Naruto's levels. For the time being she wasn't going to allow Kisame's height and character to intimidate her when she was talking on terms of escape.

Her eyes went back over to Kisame and found him staring at her in a similar position.

"Finished?" he asked. Sakura only hardened her jaw at him as she made her way toward the open door.

As she passed him, a hand settled itself on her shoulder. She stopped in her tracks and turned her head to give him a pointed expression.

"One false move Kunoichi," he said looking at her. "Just make one false move."

His grip tightened on her shoulder.

"Thanks for the advice."

He narrowed his eyes as he shoved her out of the room and snapped the door shut. Sakura kept a relatively easy pace down the hallway. The hallway itself was long, with the occasional double or single door leading into unknown rooms.

"Left, Kunoichi."

She obliged and turned left when the hallway ended which then split into another hallway. Both sides of the hallway had doors.

This made Sakura think that they were underground because for some reason the hallway was unnaturally bright. Not a torch, light fixture, or window was in sight which meant that the hallway itself must have some sort of chakra running through the walls to give its alien like glow.

Sakura turned her head slightly seeing Kisame out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head back around to contemplate her predicament.

A few reasons as to why her capture was imminent, two came to her mind and they both directly dealt with her. Sakura was still under the current Hokage's tutelage and was becoming a rather well known and well sought after Medical Ninja. It wasn't just recently did Sakura discover a new treatment for curing the after affects of the Sharingan. It took a few years but now Kakashi was able to switch his transplanted Sharingan on and off thus preserving the life of his other eye. The other reason why some group, like Akatsuki, would capture her was due to the fact that she befriended a Jinchuuriki, a carrier vessel of a demon. But it wasn't no minor demon that she was friends with, she was friends with the Kyuubi, the feared 9 tailed demon fox.

But Uzumaki Naruto didn't allow such a burden to overcome his dream of becoming the next Hokage, even though his childhood was a sad one, he was determined in protecting his village. The Kyuubi was after all the most feared demon; Konoha was nearly destroyed with its power, which gave any evil organization a reason to capture a Jinchuuriki. Have a Jinchuuriki on your side and you could have villages bowing at your feet.

Sakura focused back on where Kisame was having her go. Doors still passed her but not one soul was seen. She followed on down the hallway till she saw a pair of large double doors at the end. She glanced over at her shoulder at Kisame but he only jerked his head in direction of the double doors. Their pace slowed when they reached the doors, Sakura couldn't help but notice the slight tension in the air as she reached for the door handle.

"Remember Kunoichi, one false move and your pretty little head is mine."

Sakura glanced over at him, her mouth thinning into a straight line to prepare herself for what was behind those doors. She turned the handle and walked into the room.

The first thing that greeted her was darkness, talk about a misconception about chakra infused walls. She heard the door shut behind her, but she didn't walk further into the room due to the lack of light. That was until Kisame placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her into the darkness.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked more out of annoyance than demand. Her question went unanswered as he squeezed harder on her shoulder. Kisame suddenly stopped her, she could only assume in the middle of the room, his hand still remaining in its place.

Sakura thought about shrugging it off but the air suddenly changed. Chakra rippled into the room, causing her to take a sharp breath in. The walls suddenly started to glow giving Kisame and her some type of light. It was then that Sakura found herself staring into a pair of orange eyes. She took a step back but was halted due to Kisame's hand.

The room was still dark but she could see enough as to whom the pair of eyes belonged to. The only thing that she could see was the infamous red cloud on the front of the cloak due to the shadows that casted over the owners face and the outline of a body. The eyes themselves were unique enough because the irises had multiple black rings in them.

"Haruno Sakura."

Sakura blinked at the deep voice, it was male. She narrowed her eyes at the figure; it had to be some type of apparition because the chakra signal felt distant and not real. The orange eyes scanned over her body, deciding if she was worth the trouble.

Her fist tightened slightly, no use insulting their so called 'Leader'.

"I already assume that you know why you are here." He addressed.

Sakura only raised her head a little more.

"Of course," she replied. "But my question is, why capture me now?"

Kisame's hold on her tightened suddenly. Her question was answered with narrowed orange eyes. Sakura had been wondering why if they suddenly decided to capture her, why capture her now. Why do it when her skills as a Shinobi had grown? If they captured her when she was younger she would have put up less of a fight.

She knew that some type of punishment was in order due to her asking this type of question to their Leader. But she had weighed her odds, better to ask the question in the presence of their Leader than in Kisame's. She knew that Kisame couldn't exactly do anything harmful to her due to his Leader's authoritative presence. She really was taking a risk doing this but she had to know just what she was pulled into.

The eyes only chuckled at her persistence.

"I knew that you would be asking that."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him.

"Since it seems that you know my name," she continued. "It must also mean that you know who I am and who I represent. But that still does not answer my question."

Kisame's hold on her shoulder tightened causing her jaw to twitch from discomfort.

"You'll figure it out in due time Haruno."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the remark.

"Indulge me then."

The eyes read amusement as he chuckled.

"You're just as I heard Haruno. You're smart, quick, and also deadly…. but you're ignorant.

Emerald eyes narrowed and hardened.

"I know what you're thinking. You think that Akatsuki is going to use you for leverage due to you being the apprentice of the current Hokage of Konoha and you knowing a Jinchuuriki that we longingly want.

Another chuckle escaped him.

"Again you are wrong. I find your talents and skills an asset to Akatsuki. But your acquaintances with our two sought after people is…enticing enough."

"Pain." Another voice said behind him. Sakura looked over the Leaders shoulder and saw another hologram like figure. Except this time the voice was feminine and a white flower showed through the darkness.

The Leader, now know as Pain, glanced over his shoulder to the female before returning to address Sakura.

"In closing, I want to make you an offer Haruno."

"I'm listening." she said raising her head.

"I give your village nine months to locate and retrieve you from Akatsuki. You could walk away with your life and possibly some information that your Hokage could very much use, but if you are still here on the sunset, of the last day of the ninth month. Then you're mine."

Sakura opened her mouth to refuse the offer but Pain continued.

"Think wisely Haruno. For if you find means of escape, I assure you that you will fail. You are out numbered and you also don't know where you are. So think wisely about what you're going to say because your life is on very thin ice."

Sakura lowered her head slightly but continued to look at Pain with a narrowed expression.

"It seems that I don't have a choice then?"

"It appears to be."

Pain glanced over at the women behind him and nodded.

"In the mean time," he continued. "You are to be escorted at all times, your chakra signal has already been woven into our networking system, giving us an exact location as to where you are in the compound.

"And you're also forbidden from entering into any other room besides your quarters and the ones you're allowed to enter.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the demands.

"This then leads me to your living arrangements….. It seems that you already know Kisame…. which makes it fitting to make him your caretaker while you are living here.

Sakura opened her mouth.

"You might be asking why I choose him," his eyes left her green orbs to lock onto the one still holding onto her shoulder. "I found it impolite to ask a certain Uchiha…. due to your previous acquaintance with his younger brother…. and also what he did to make him a traitor to Konoha."

Sakura stiffened at the mention of Itachi.

"Consider yourself lucky."

Pain glanced over his shoulder again; Sakura noticed the shift of movement and soft whispers being exchanged between the man and woman. He turned to her again.

"Remember, Kisame is your only link of staying alive. Don't tempt him into cutting your months short."

Sakura hardened her jaw hearing the final sentence.

"Kisame." Pain said raising his voice to a slightly more authoritative one.

"Hai, Leader-sama."

The hand on Sakura's shoulder tightened again, Sakura was getting annoyed due to the unnecessary squeezing.

"You're mission is extended till the Nine months are up," orange eyes went back to Sakura's. "Remember Haruno, Nine. Months."

Another ripple of chakra went through the air as both apparitions disappeared and pulled both Kisame and Sakura back into darkness.

Part 5: Living Arrangements and Old Enemies


	5. Establishing Boundaries and Old Enemies

Yah I know I took forever in getting this thing posted. But believe me I had reasons!! Being a senior really did suck! All this stuff happening all the time, college stuff, and also work! And also dang writers block!! But this update is really long! So please enjoy it! And also I'm looking for a Beta for this story and I'm picky. So if any of yah are Betas and lookin for a story just send me a email and we'll see what we can do. So thank you so much for your reviews!! They make me smile and laugh! Thank you so much

* * *

Part 5: Establishing Boundaries and Old Enemies

Kisame roughly shoved her out of the dark room and down the corridor with his hand still lingering on her shoulder. They just turned the corner, making the double doors no longer be in Sakura's view, when Kisame slammed her up into the wall and pinned her there with a hand around her throat.

Sakura instantly saw stars followed by the sound of two of her ribs snapping due to the hard impact.

"Consider this your first warning Kunoichi," Kisame said tightening his grip on her neck. This caused Sakura's hands to fly up and take hold of his wrist trying to get it off her throat. "You may have gotten away with such behavior with Leader but you won't with me."

Sakura tried to swallow but found it very difficult to do.

"Thanks for the warning." She rasped.

Kisame's eyes narrowed.

"Don't tempt me Kunoichi."

Sakura watched him come closer to her by leaning his other arm above her head. His presence becoming ever more dangerously close to her.

"I can easily make those Nine Months of yours into a living hell."

He proved his point again by angling his head toward her neck, thoughts of the bedroom incident flashed through Sakura's head. Sakura swiftly brought her knee up aiming for the one spot that could bring down **any **man. Her knee ran into something soft and hard, but instead of hearing a groan of pain she heard nothing.

She opened her eyes from the action to look down to see Kisame's blue hand holding her knee. A chuckle floated to her ears, she looked up at him.

He clicked his tongue at her boldness.

"Trying to inflict pain on your caretaker?

His hand slide down the outer portion of her knee and skimmed down the skin at the back of her knee. Sakura jerked her knee up again, but Kisame only caught it with an easy grace as his grip on her neck tightened. The move in bringing up her knee was already causing her pain due to her broken ribs, but with him still holding her knee it was only causing more pain for Sakura.

"You're only digging yourself into a deeper hole, Kunoichi." He said this as his fingers splayed across her knee.

Sakura swallowed.

"Go to hell." She spat trying to ignore the hand.

He only raised an eyebrow at her as she watched with horror as his eyes traveled down to where his blue hand was at. Sakura jerked her knee down trying to get the hand off her but he simply slipped his hand behind her knee preventing her from moving it. The grip on her neck loosened just slightly, allowing her to shoot her hands up and shove him away. He simply caught both of her hands into one of his large ones and brought them down to her waist in a crossed position. This kept her from moving them back up due to their position, pain shot through her as the extra pressure was added to her rib cage. It took all her inner self from showing any type of emotion.

"Remember Kunoichi," Kisame said looking at her with a smirk rising in a corner of his lips. "I control whether you live or die."

"Then why don't you just kill me now?" she asked looking into his pearly orbs, pain screaming at the back of her mind. "Since you consider me an annoyance, why don't you just end it?"

He chuckled at her as he brought a hand up to toy with her long bangs; she jerked her head away trying to get away from the touch. The movement caused a flare of pain to radiate through her.

"I knew you would eventually say something like that," he said reaching out again to take hold of another pink lock. Sakura repeated the action, pain burning as she did so. "Because that's what _you_ would want. I simply don't work that way."

Sakura turned her head slightly so she could look at him from the side.

"You mean by slowly breaking your captives in by using fear and your obsession for dominance?"

He closed his eyes and chuckled as he continued to go after a pink lock. Sakura gave up trying to jerk her head away from him; he would only continue doing it till he got her angry enough to strike him. But Sakura couldn't keep up the emotionless face for too long due to the extra movement.

What she now noticed with Kisame, was his way of angering people by the simplest of things either it be by irritating them or doing repetitive actions.

"You're a bright one, Kunoichi. I'm intrigued that you figured me out so quickly." He said opening his eyes.

Sakura wanted to very badly to raise an eyebrow at his comment, she wasn't stupid. So instead she settled on a sharpened statement.

"You're not that hard to read, Kisame. You're character is like that of an open book."

Kisame raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, really?"

He came closer to her by letting go of the pink lock he was toying with and leaned his arm back over her head. Sakura fought with all her might from trying to shrink back into the wall, her emotions had to remain passive in order for him to not take her as a threat. His grip on her was loose, just enough for her to slip past him but she knew that he would only capture her and inflict more pain on her if she did try to escape.

Sakura continued.

"You leave yourself quiet open when it comes to emotions," She said affirming her last statement. In all reality, Kisame did run off emotions but they were very well guarded and intentional but if not that his emotions could be read through his chakra signal. His chakra signal was indeed large and powerful, much like Naruto's, it took a great deal of control to keep such a large amount of energy from fraying at the ends. Kisame reminded her of Naruto when he was a Genin, always acting based on feelings.

To this day she was surprised that Naruto was alive with the attitude he always seemed to run off of. Now at the rank of Jounin, he was becoming one step closer to being Hokage. "It makes me wonder what it's like to have an emotionless partner like Itachi?" Sakura continued. His grip on her crossed wrists suddenly tightened. She turned her head back so she could be face to face with him.

"What makes you say that, Kunoichi?" he said bringing his face closer to her. "Remember I don't like being compared to some people, even if it be Itachi."

Sakura fought the urge to raise an eyebrow at the statement. She had always wondered what the partnering system in Akatsuki was based off of. Either it be ability, character, or skill she and Konoha did not know. Maybe she could take this situation to her advantage.

"I thought that you two were partners." She said leaning her head back.

Kisame raised an eyebrow in regards to her sudden interest.

"We may be partners but that doesn't mean we are the same."

"Seems to me that you are."

She kept her face inactive as the grip on her wrists tightened giving her warning, ribs protesting again. "After all you both came to Konoha in hopes of capturing Naruto _and_ kill Sasuke."

Kisame tilted his head at her. His expression read interest.

"How much do you know about me, Kunoichi?"

Sakura slightly smirked, so she had perked his interest. She had hoped that he would take the bait because she could learn a lot from his simple unspoken reactions. Just then she knew that Kisame did not like being compared to the Uchiha. Either it be due to Itachi's reputation in Konoha or his skill as a Shinobi. She had to wonder what _was_ it like to be partnered up with Itachi, since he joined Akatsuki at a young age; she had to think that Itachi would take all the glory and leave Kisame very little.

"Enough." She said looking at him to answer his question. "I only know as much as the report says about you."

"And what does that report happen t-"

"My isn't this a lovers spat, yeah?"

Kisame and Sakura both looked over to who just addressed them. Another Akatsuki member walked up the hallway toward them. The familiar red and black cloak showed the members loyalty which covered his features but the blonde hair shone bright above the darkness.

"Zetsu told me that a new addition would be added to our sorry group," he said walking closer to them. "I didn't know that it would be _this _kind of new addition.

Kisame's jaw hardened slightly as he lowered his arm that was above her head to address the new member.

"What do you want Deidara?"

Deidara only smiled at them and shrugged a shoulder. Now that he was closer to her, Sakura could fully see his features that weren't masked by the long bangs that covered the left part of his face. His hair resembled the hair style that her best friend Ino Yamanaka often wore, but his hair didn't cascade down into a long ponytail. He only wore part of his hair into a high topknot. Besides the hair, this Deidara looked absolutely feminine but upon closer inspection you could see that he was after all male due to the masculine jaw and the light azure eyes that he obtained. Not to mention the slight accent that he held showed that he was from Rock Country.

"I just wanted to see if the rumors were true," he replied to Kisame's hanging question. "And to also harass you, yeah."

Emerald eyes followed Deidara's gaze and went back over to Kisame's, instantly seeing the shark's jaw clamp down at the statement.

"Well you've accomplished that Deidara, now leave."

His threat was only thrown aside by a soft chuckle and tilt of the head from Deidara.

"I was also told that Itachi wants to see you once you deal with her."

He tilted his head in Sakura's direction; this caused Sakura to narrow her eyes at him due to his reference. Their conversation continued but Sakura's thoughts were spinning when a memory resurfaced. She couldn't understand it, Deidara's voice sounded so familiar to her; it felt like she knew him from somewhere previously. Her eyes went back over to the blonde.

The topknot defiantly stuck out in her mind but the face didn't register nor the voice. She watched Deidara for a bit before he reached up to push some escaping hair behind his ear when she saw it. In the middle of his palm was a mouth complete with teeth, lips, and a tongue.

Just like that the memory snapped back to her like it was yesterday. Thoughts of flying birds, explosions, a mechanical eye, and Gaara… it all came back to her.

* * *

Kisame felt the kunoichi's chakra ripple suddenly to the side of him, his gaze left Deidara's and traveled back to his captive. What greeted him, he did not like not at all. The girl's expression held hatred and anger but it wasn't directed at him. Kisame looked back over at Deidara connecting the two.

"So she's had a run in with the Clay Master," he thought silently nodding to Deidara's continued conversation. "This could make things interesting."

The look must have reached Deidara because his expression suddenly changed and his tone of voice turned sharp.

"My my what has angered the Kunoichi, yeah?"

Kisame rested a hand onto the wall in front of the Leaf to separate her from Deidara, better make some kind of obstacle for her in case she did anything irrational. Kisame looked at the Leaf but then turned it back to the Clay Master.

"I've been standing here for less than five minutes and it seems that an already growing hatred for me has surfaced," Deidara replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "And I've been beyond polite up to this point, yeah.

Kisame held his ground, preparing for the girl to spring forward and attack his statement. But she didn't. His gaze again left Deidara's and lit upon the Kunoichi. Her emerald orbs burned with loath as she continued to glare at the blonde, but any sign of movement she didn't show. Even if she didn't show signs of an attack, Kisame wanted to end this conversation before Deidara said something to entice the Leaf.

"Is that all Deidara?"

Blue eyes left jade and turned upon the taller one of the group.

"That is all, yeah."

"Then leave."

He turned his gaze to the Leaf before him and jerked his head a little in the direction of his quarters. The Leaf took the meaning and willingly walked down the corridor. Pearl eyes watched her as she passed the blonde, but she didn't stop or slow down to throw a punch at him. Kisame's jaw twitched slightly at her cooperativeness, his eyes watched her make her way toward his quarters. If she tried to escape or run, an Akatsuki member would be on her before she knew it. His attention went back to Deidara's to find his eyes still lingering on the Kunoichi.

"I suggest you refrain from angering her Deidara."

His comment brought Deidara's gaze back to his. The Clay Master raised an eyebrow at the remark, interest read upon his face.

"Why the sudden advice?"

Kisame went forward following after his charge but slowed slightly while passing him.

"Because she seems to remember you from somewhere," he stopped when he was a couple feet from the blonde. "And she's going to be staying with us for a while."

He turned his head to read the Artist's expression, it read amusement and also slight confusion. His face was about the same as Kisame's when he heard their said Leader's sentence for the girl. He looked back down the hallway to just see her enter into his quarters, a silent sigh escaped him.

"So," he turned his head back toward Deidara then back down the corridor. "I suggest you get on her good side if you want to keep that pretty head of yours."

He continued on down the corridor following after his charge.

* * *

Sakura slammed the door to prison with a little more force than she intended, but at the moment she didn't seem to care.

_I though he was dead! _Inner Sakura screamed while she paced the hallways of her mind.

"So did I!" she retorted back at her. "We both saw Kakashi blast him with his Sharingan."

Sakura took up to pacing in front of the large bed, calculating just how this Deidara remained undetected for so long. She was 15 when she saw her sensei blast him with his recently activated Sharingan; he had to, due the Jutsu that the Akatsuki generated. He blew up himself and everything around him. Her mind went back to the explosive jutsu and how he seemed to commit suicide in performing it.

Her pacing halted when she heard the click of the door close, her eyes swept over to Kisame and saw him cross his arms in smug satisfaction seeing her displaced anger. She looked at him; he nearly raised an eyebrow from his leaning position waiting to hear her waiting reply about his comrade. She only pursed her lips and copied his position by leaning up against the wall to continue her inner mulling. But she stopped the contemplation due to realizing that's what Kisame would have wanted her to do. Instead she decided to scan her soon going to be called 'quarters'.

The room was fairly large, her assumption could have been due to its recent inhabitant, but Sakura hadn't seen the inside of any of the other rooms so she wouldn't know. Her eyes swept over the room again now taking in the simple furnishings. The large king sized bed sat in the middle of the room up against the wall, a complementing sturdy wooden table stood to the left of it. Sakura looked at her captor from where he leaned up against the door before moving her eyes back to look about the room. She now noticed the fireplace to the left of her and the tall bookcase that stood in the corner showing that her, 'captor', had a somewhat intelligent side.

She hardly doubted it; then again if he was charged in watching her then he had to be just as smart as Itachi. He might not be called the genius of the partnership but he seemed to he know what he was doing.

Her eyes moved from exploring the wall to her left so she could see what was on her right. It was a simple walk in closet except that it had a standing dresser inside it. Emerald eyes twinkled slightly noticing some articles of clothing hanging out some of the drawers. Her eyes caught onto some kimonos hanging inside of the closet, instantly Sakura thought it alien that someone in Akatsuki would have something as innocent as 'kimonos' hanging in their closets. Who would have thought that wearing black and red was tiring.

_You're the one to talk, Inner Sakura replied while observing the kimonos. You wear black and red on an everyday basis. _

"Ignoring that comment." She thought back.

_Fine, think what you want. _

Her eyes moved back to Kisame seeing her complete her scan of her prison. The corner of his mouth twitched slightly as he drew something from the inside of his cloak sleeve. He then threw it at her.

Sakura reacted upon reflex and raised her arm. Jade orbs stayed level with the pearly gaze. Both sets of eyes read determination and distrust for one another. Kisame made the move by crossing his arms over his broad chest as Sakura took her queue to look at her raised hand. She returned them to her now smirking captor with a somewhat irritated and annoyed expression.

"Why are you giving me this?"

Kisame's eyes widened slightly at her remark. His eyes left the girls and lingered on the tote bag hanging from her hand. The bag was on Sakura's person before she was captured; inside it were some spare clothes, toiletries, and miscellaneous weapons. But due to her circumstances she had a feeling that those said miscellaneous weapons were probably striped from her.

Kisame looked at her with a cool expression.

"You stink kunoichi."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the remark.

"Thank you for reminding me," she replied while slinging the bag over one shoulder. "Do show me where I can rid of my 'stink'."

Kisame's grin turned into a slight scowl at her directed sarcasm. He moved from his leaning position and went toward the door, causing Sakura to raise an eyebrow. He wasn't expecting her to follow him was he?

His lingering presence in the doorway told her answer, she again willingly followed him back down the hallway. Anything to get out of his room which still reeked of man and stale air.

"Kunoichi your attitude is not going to get you anywhere." He said as she followed him again.

Sakura inwardly huffed at his remark like she was going to allow his dominance and starved need for control boss her around.

"Then do enlighten me as to what needs to be adjusted Kisame-_san_."

Sakura prepared herself to be slammed up against the wall again but the criminal didn't make any move at her smack remark.

"Try all you want Leaf, but I'm not that easily insulted."

They stopped suddenly in front of a door that was identical to Kisame's quarters; Sakura prevented herself by running into him by side stepping to the left.

"You have twenty minutes Kunoichi."

He turned around to look at her as he said this. Sakura only mimicked him by spreading her legs slightly and crossed her arms, her ribs screaming in pain reminding her of her condition.

"What not going to join me?" she asked in retreat from the sharp pain.

Kisame looked at her with an expression she could have sworn he got from Itachi.

"Twenty minutes." He said again as he moved across the hall to lean against it. Sakura looked at him and smoothly moved over to the door and stepped into the room.

She slumped against the door taking in just what happened to her and what her 9 month predicament is. Her head thumped slightly against the door as she drew it up to contemplate her verdict.

"Nine months in Akatsuki imprisonment," She muttered as she lifted her head and walked further into the bathroom. "Well, now I have an excuse not to go on that date with Lee."

* * *

Kisame tightened his crossed arms over his chest as he stared at the door in front of him.

Out of all the people in Akatsuki, he was charged in watching over the Kunoichi. Pein must really hate him right now because he would normally assign such a mission to Tobi or Deidara. But knowing those two idiots they would probably mess the mission up somehow.

He silently drummed his fingers against his arm in thought thinking how he could rid himself of this cumbersome burden. He could just irritate her to tempt her into doing something brash and hot tempered, but then again he would just get in trouble with Itachi or worse Leader.

Kisame allowed an irritated sigh escape his nostrils as his eyes lingered on the door that his charge disappeared behind.

"She has 15 minutes before I go in after her."

* * *

Sakura allowed the water to fall down her back as she healed her broken ribs. She completely forgot about them as she made her observations about her quarters and her walk down the hallway, but again she had to deal with Kisame and not her ribs.

But she had to hand to Akatsuki; they actually had good taste in bathroom furnishings. To think that the bathroom wasn't covered in red clouds and black walls

_Hmph, Inner Sakura said. Or just black in general. _

The bathroom itself was in tones of green, browns, and white. The walls were painted with green bamboo shots with brown magpies flying among the stalks. The bathing area in which Sakura was in held a large wooden tub and shower, separating it was a wooden bamboo screen.

"To think that Akatsuki had good taste." Sakura mused as she leaned her head against the shower wall. "It's kind of ironic actually."

The area where her things were laying was large and spacious like the bathing area she was in right now. In the middle of the area was a low wooden bench where bathroom attendees could settle their things from keeping them from getting wet. On one side of the area was a dark green marble vanity that had two large sinks and individual bathroom mirrors above them. On the opposite wall stood a wooden table piled with clean white towels.

But what really took the cake was a 10 tiered shelf that stood just to the left of the wooden table that had the towels piled on it. The little tiered shelf held a variety of bathroom shampoos, conditioners, body sprays, deodorants, and other bathroom items. Sakura had a hunch just who's shelf belonged to what Akatsuki member, due to the bottle of Herbal Essence she spied on one shelf she had a hunch that that shelf belonged to Deidara.

_Don't forget that bottle of lotion we saw_ Inner Sakura said. Sakura slightly smirked at the remark. She found a bottle of "Olders Skin Lotion" on a middle shelf along with a bottle of cinnamon body soap and sandalwood shampoo. The lotion had sun block in it and also skin moisturizer, Kisame was really high on her list with that shelf.

"Amazing what you don't expect in some people." She thought as she picked up a bar of soap.

* * *

Kisame emitted an impatient sigh as his fingers drummed against his crossed arms. The Kunoichi was taking an exceedingly long to bathe and it was pissing him off to no end. Why did women take so damn long? He shifted his position in agitation as he stared at the door in front of him.

He let another irritated low growl escape him.

"That's it." He thought walking toward the door. "I've had enough."

He reached for the door knob and twisted.

"That's it Kunoichi times up." He said stepping into the room. The first thing that greeted him was steam and the sound of running water. Showing that his charge wasn't out and getting dressed, much to his dismay.

"It's barely been ten minutes." Said Kunoichi yelled at him from the shower. Kisame walked toward the thin bamboo partition that separated a rather defenseless and naked Kunoichi from him.

"Your time is up."

"Why don't you come in here and make me get out."

Kisame smirked at her comment and snapped the partition door open and advanced toward the shower curtain. He didn't hear a yell or scream of intrusion from the Kunoichi, which further excited him. As he reached a hand toward the shower curtain, a powerful pulse of water sprayed in front of him, he halted questioning where the water came from.

"Kisame."

He turned his head recognizing the voice; he stood staring at the shower curtain before turning back around to address his summoning.

Itachi was there standing in the bathroom doorway, with his familiar emotionless expression of indifference and non-interest.

"What is it Itachi?" he asked leaning a forearm against the bamboo screen frame. Itachi must have noticed his slightly irritated tone of voice causing him to tilt his head a little to regard his partner.

"The Kunoichi is still your mission, I would advise that you treat her better."

"Does that mean I can shave her?"

Itachi gave his answer with a red eyed glance before retreating back down the hallway to his quarters. Kisame's gaze lingered to where his partner once stood before lowering his arm to look back at the shower. His eyes noticed the silence in the room, showing that the Leaf and turned off the water. He turned his head back and walked out of the bathing area, as he slid the bamboo screen shut he said:

"Hurry up."

And he left the bathroom with only one word floating in his mind as he clicked the door closed.

"Women."

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. Yah Yah grammar errors...wouldn't be suprised if there any are there! Reason why I need a beta!! But thank you so much for reading this story and also sending me reviews!! Thank you so much!

-Mokana-chan

* * *


	6. Settling With Wolves

Yes I'm alive....sorry for not updating in a long time....I sent this off to my betas weeks ago but I have not heard back from them. so I decided to do it myself. I would want to thank my friend dragonmage1313 with my vented frustration and for being my sound board. Woot! Woot! But enjoy this chapter and please I likey the reviews!!!!

Chapter 7: Settling Among Wolves

Kisame resettled himself back across the hallway, in front of the bathroom door after he said his share to the Leaf.

"No need for her to be taking that damn long." he muttered.

He heard the door click open as a fresh smelling Kunoichi stepped out. Over her shoulder was her duffle bag; now completely stripped of weapons and other medical instruments for that matter.

His gaze went over her now changed form. Her long legs were covered with similar shinobi slacks, as to what he was wearing now. She switched the red sleeveless vest she was wearing earlier with a different one, and she still decided to wear the fishnet under armor underneath it.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." she said with laden sarcasm ,when her eyes focused upon him. Kisame hardened his jaw as he went back down the hallway, to lead her back toward _his _room. He might as well tell the Leaf what freedoms she was allowed while she was staying here.

"You are to be staying here for Nine months Leaf, and Leader-sama entrusted me in watching over you. But let me remind that I'm the one that allows how much freedom you are given."

He glanced over his shoulder and saw the Kunoichi raise an eyebrow at him.

"Furthermore, the less you aggravate me the longer you live. So do try to keep a civil tongue while you're here."

He stopped near his door and leaned up against the wall. She stood there for half a minute till she realize that he was waiting for her awaiting for her to deliver her things. She passed him with her eyes pointed down at the ground, but that did not mean he missed the hard expression she held in those green orbs. Inwardly Kisame held in a smirk, loving how he could torment her while she could not inflict any harm on him, that was if she intended on keeping that pretty little head of hers on her shoulders.

She reappeared in his line of sight after depositing her bag, queuing Kisame to turn and go further down the hallway. The base, they were located at, had to be one of the nicer ones in comparison of the other half a dozen hidden sites. This one also was one of Kisame's favorites as well.

This one in particular, gave each member their own room which were spacious but not yet lavishly furnished. The base even had a decently stocked and equipped kitchen, when in previous bases the kitchen was small and Akatsuki members had to go out and get even the simplest of supplies.

"Another thing, when you are here you are forbidden to enter into anyone else's room besides my room, the bathroom, kitchen and scroll room."

He didn't see her expressions but he had a feeling that a look of surprise was written across her face. To think that a group of serial murders had a scroll room, a library, in their hide away.

"Yes, and I have to be escorted at all times." she replied nonchalantly.

Kisame smirked at her, so she was paying attention.

"And if another Akatsuki members asks you to do a task," Kisame said turning down a corridot. "Do not follow it."

He stopped to look at the suspecting Leaf behind him. Her jaw was set but the risen pink eyebrow was showing her need of explanation.

"You may be here under imprisonment but you are still in a group of S-Class criminals. I only stand as a guardian but that does not mean that I will protect your life. So I would advise you stay alert while you are here Kunoichi."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Kisame looked at her with level eyes as the woman in front of him tempted his patience.

"You're a mission Kunoichi. A mere assignment that enables me from doing anything unless its completion is evident. So** don't **screw up_." _

He resumed walking on down the hallway. The silence between the captor and captive established the roles that both persons would be playing. The hallway ended and then opened up to a sitting room of some kind. The sitting room was large, enough to sit a family of five comfortably on the two beaten sofa's and love seat and a low weathered coffee table sat in the middle of the room to show some type of homely comfort.

Kisame glanced about the room. Welcoming the feeling of home to him as his pearly orbs lit upon the piles of laundry that had yet to be sorted and taken away and the familiar dust and grim that showed a growing bachelor pad.

He could only just guess the expression the women behind him held. He assumed that it held only disgust. He turned back around to face the woman, seeing his assumption correct. He watched her glance about the room, now noticing the dinginess and grime that him and his fellow members called 'home'.

"Get used to it Kunoichi because you're going to be here a while."

Sakura glanced over at Kisame for the hundredth time that day, she returned her gaze back to her reading. From her position from the floor, she could tell that he was just as tired of her as she was tired of him.

"How many times do you have to clean and check that thing?" she asked more with annoyance than irritation.

Kisame sent a glare at her from his sitting position at the table. She had been referring to him cleaning Samahada, it already has been three weeks into her 'imprisonment' and she'd seen Kisame clean that gigantic blue thing about six times thus far. She had to hanker that the blasted thing was probably begging its wielder to stop cleaning and start killing. Not that she could blame it too. She loudly flipped a page to show her discomfort for her guardians habits.

Jade orbs returned to reading the piece of literature in her hands. The bookcase that stood inside Kisame's bedroom surprised Sakura the first week she laid eyes on its contents. The material on the shelves held actual textbooks, novels, and with the occasional manuscript, much to her surprise. To give an example of Kisame's sudden show of character, the book in her hand was a historical text on the Creation and Funding on all of the Shinobi Countries.

_I think it's ridiculous that you're reading that_ Inner Sakura huffed.

"Why?" she thought back in return. "It's just dry reading."

_Yeah, but it's _**his **_book._

Sakura flipped another page at her remark. She did find it a bit preposterous that Kisame had textbooks on his bookshelf and helpless kimonos in his closet. She was finding it hard that he actually had a_ human_ side to him. It was even more mind boggling that he even had a medical textbook on his bookshelf too, which she had been wanting to read for the past few weeks. Kisame was probably thinking the same thing as to why she wasn't reading it now.

Sakura glanced back over toward Kisame, emerald orbs watched him as he did his ritual like cleaning on the blue blade. He always started at the bottom of the blade and worked his way toward the top, cleaning and realigning as he went. Thats what you get for living -- no -- being imprisoned with him for three weeks.

Sakura moved her eyes back from watching the fish and focused on the unoccupied bed. She had been sitting on the floor for the past couple hours and her rear was protesting with the hard surface and lack of cushioning. The bed at the moment was not in use, not including the time when Kisame and her needed sleep. And that experience was always an awkward one when darkness came.

Kisame and her both inwardly agreed that sharing a bed was not on both of their schedules when Sakura first was captured. Sakura first demanded that she sleep on the floor but Kisame retaliated saying that he would gladly allow her to, but in the restraints that he brought her in. Sakura took the lighter option and slept in _his_ bed.

Every night for the past three weeks and the next nine months, Sakura slept as close to the edge of the bed as she could get. She didn't get what you would call a decent nights sleep because she kept a constant ear and eye open in case Kisame decided to do something to her in her sleep. She had to think that Kisame thought among the same lines when it came to her.

But what could Kisame do to her? He had to watch over her and keep her alive for a total of nine months and she still had a deal with their leader, Pein. The only way she could find herself dead was if she decided to pull the I'm-powerful-trip on him and try to overtake him. But till the time came that she wanted a free death token she was going to be his new best friend.

But also this was her chance on finally learning more about Akatsuki. Konoha had limited information about the group and their dealings, with her inside the base and also within the organization she could gather information about each individual member. This also would give her the chance as to figuring out where other Akatsuki bases were located.

Sakura rose from her spot, with book in hand, and stretched trying to rid her body of the stiffness it acquired. Her eyes continued to watch Kisame clean Samehada, noticing that he didn't turn his head to see what she was doing. He could only guess she finished the book she was reading, like she did to the two other books she finished earlier that morning, and was going to get another book to read.

Instead she tossed the book she had in her hand onto the bed and grabbed the medical textbook that had been eyeing her for the past few weeks. She then saw Kisame turn his head in response to the soft plopping noise, to only see her settle herself comfortably on the bed indian style. He hardened his jaw at her, but did not say anything...yet.

Sakura held in her smirk as she opened her new found book.

"Thought that you would be reading that eventually."

She lifted her gaze from her book to hold Kisame's.

"Yeah and what of it?"

Sakura inwardly prepared herself in case he decided to strike but instead she heard a chuckle come from him. She fought the urge to raise an eyebrow at him and continued on reading but she found her gaze going back up to watch Kisame clean Samehada.

Sakura had watched Kisame clean Samehada a total of six times since she arrived at Akatsuki but it probably had to be the first time she actually took a good look at the blade.

As she gazed upon the blade, Sakura realized that the blade itself actually held chakra. It seemed to breath chakra the same way a human breathed oxygen. But how was it capable of doing such a task when its a mere inanimate object?

Sakura stared at the blade faintly seeing a blue like aura of chakra float about its spiky facade. It seemed to hold and store chakra like a Shinobi would, but a human had limits. How much could this blade hold? But the question that really puzzled Sakura was: where did the pine cone like blade get the chakra?

Her gaze left from analyzing the blade as she turned her attention back to its wielder.

Kisame had to hold an extensive amount of chakra but did he get that chakra from Samehada or did he have that chakra stored in his reserves?

Sakura recalled that the blade seemed to 'suck' the chakra out of anyone (or in particular her) that touched its spiky surface. But that statement went back to her previous question: Where does all that chakra go to?

Sakura flipped a page in her book as she continued her inner mulling.

Kisame worked for Akatsuki which meant that he absorbed chakra either from Samehada or from his reserves.

_But which one? Since Kisame has all this stored up chakra it seems like a waste to be using the chakra from Samehada. Everyone has their limits, even Naruto knows his limits when it deals with chakra._

Sakura nodded in agreement to Inner Sakura's statement.

"Samehada gets its chakra from Kisame's victims but does that chakra later on transfer over to Kisame?"

Sakura glanced back down at her book.

Sakura's mind went back to him trying to heal her. That chakra was too raw and powerful to be from the sword, that could only mean that _that _chakra had to be Kisame reserves.

Sakura drew her gaze back toward Samehada again, she really wanted to know a little more about the blade but the whole prisoner-captor thing wasn't making it easy for her to strike up a simple conversation. Instead Sakura closed her book and stretched out along the bed so she could lean her head on her crossed arms near the edge of the bed. Kisame glanced over at her with a raised eyebrow seeing her rapt attention on his cleaning.

"What are you thinking Kunoichi?"

Sakura tilted her head a little in response to the question.

"Just watching."

She bobbed her legs a little, seeing Kisame's eyes move to them but then back toward his sword.

"You've seen me do this six times now and you finally decide to watch, I find that somewhat disconcerting." he replied while realigning some of the scales.

"I've found another means of entertainment."

She watched Kisame harden his jaw again, it seemed to be a common way of showing his disapproval with her. Either the hardening of the jaw or a cold glare, either way she knew if he was not agreeing with her. Sakura drummed her fingers against her arm, debating wether or not to ask Kisame about his sword. Another round of silence feel between the captive and the abductor.

"So..."

Kisame glanced back over at her, wondering why in all the seven hells she was disrupting their just found silence. Sakura pushed some hair behind her ear before continuing.

"So how does Samehada absorb chakra?"

Both hands stilled their gentle administrations on the blade, as Kisame slowly turned his head in her direction. His expression held no interest in her question but his eyes gave away his surprise. He didn't answer her as he turned his head back around to continue cleaning, a smirk riding in the corner of his lips.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the lack of response.

"Typical no answer to feed the conversation."

She heard a huff from Kisame. Her eyes went back toward the massive blue scaled blade. It was nearly as long as the table and about 4 feet of it extended off it due to its exceedingly long length.

_Clearly someone is compensating for something _Inner Sakura said as she leaned against the walls of her mind. Sakura bit her lip.

_I mean come on with him waving something that big, it clearly shows his--_

Kisame didn't seem fazed when Sakura sat up on the bed. Sakura reopened her book to resume her reading. She shifted on the bed as she found a more comfortable spot which was against the beds headboard on her side of the bed.

_You didn't have to move_ Inner Sakura said.

"You're sick." she thought back at her.

Sakura flipped a page in her book and got back to reading but found her eyes wandering over to the gigantic blue tampon.

_Why is it that you keep coming up with new ways of describing Samehada?_

"Because I have no other way of entertaining myself."

Sakura narrowed her eyes to return her concentration to her book in her hands. Sometimes her Inner Self could be a little perverted at times. She saw Samehada shift suddenly from the corner of her eye. Sakura glanced back over at it and saw Kisame pour a small steam of chakra into the sword. Jade orbs watched the Akatsuki member as he concentrated on his blades up keeping. She felt more than saw Kisame take note of the swords inner mechanic's and overall condition as he ventured into the items mind.

"If Samehada is able to absorb chakra through Kisame's victims and Kisame is able to control it by using his own chakra than that means the blade is personalized to him alone."

Sakura took a chance to prove her assumption right by reaching over to touch what part of Samehada she could reach. She allowed her hand to hover over the blue scales; as if sensing her the blue scales jutted out in a hissing cat like manner. Kisame looked over at her with amusement written in his eyes.

"I would not do that if I were you."

Sakura glanced up at the white orbs watching her a smirk graced onto her lips as she lowered her hand closer to the blade. The blade rumbled in response to her hand being near it and flexed its scales in slight intimidation. Sakura moved her hand down along the scales instantly feeling her chakra be hungrily taken from her. The feeling the blade left on her fingers felt similar to having some type of clinging substance on your fingers but at the same time you could feel something pulling at you.

Sakura skimmed her hand along the scales till she reached the tip of the blade, then withdrawing her hand to resume her reading. Kisame's gaze was still on her as she rearranged herself on the bed.

"Interesting," she said resettling herself. Kisame got up and went toward his closet. "By using your own chakra to control Samehada's chakra absorption you create quite the personalized weapon."

She watched Kisame resettle himself back down at the table, with two white bandage rolls clutched in his large blue hand. He put down a roll and began wrapping the blade from the bottom up.

"I don't control Samehada, Kunoichi. I contain it."

Sakura rose an eyebrow at him.

"Contain?"

He chuckled in response to her.

"I take it you are not familiar with Mist weaponry."

Sakura closed her book with a snap.

"I'm listening." she said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Samehada was given to me when I was barely even a Jounin. It's creator was known all across the lands for creating uniquely sculpted weaponry."

Sakura moved her lips into a thin line.

"How come I never heard of this blacksmith?"

Kisame turned his gaze towards her.

"Because _your_ people are the ones that killed him."

Sakura shrank into the headboard feeling the cold from his words. That could explain a few things.

"Master Toru created Samehada differently from any other blade he ever created. Instead of molding the metal with earthly fire, he molded the metal with chakra enhanced fire."

Sakura rose an eyebrow at the strange use.

"What's the difference between forged fire and chakra enhanced fire?"

"Chakra enhanced fire is hotter, purer, and more powerful than normal fire due to the natural energy that chakra holds while within a Shinobi. When metal is introduced to this, the metal absorbs physical and elemental properties."

"Properties? Like its own characteristic's?"

Kisame nodded his head slightly in response to the question.

"In some way yes, but in other ways no. Samehada was created with chakra enhanced fire but instead of using the chakra to harden the metal it absorbed it."

She tapped her chin in thought.

"Which gave Samehada its chakra absorbing ability?"

"That is correct."

She pushed herself off the bed to stand near the tip of the blue blade. Her eyes lingered on the bandages that Kisame was using. She picked up a roll that was laying on the table, instantly feeling the difference in the fabric in comparison to the fabric she used at the hospital. The fabric was courser and heavier but for some reason there was something about it that made it....strange.

"What type of bandage is this Kisame?" she said holding the roll out to him.

Sakura ran a thumb over the fabric, feeling its course fibers skim over the delicate skin. Kisame looked up at her with an amused expression on noticing the first time she said his name without having malice or hate upon her lips.

"Haven't seen this type of bandage before Kunoichi?"

She narrowed her eyes.

"As a matter a fact I haven't."

He reached out and took the roll that was in her hands and began to finish the binding on Samehada.

"It's a chakra binder bandage. Instead of allowing chakra to flow out and heal or in Samehada's case absorb chakra it prevents it from absorbing any further chakra."

Sakura rose an eyebrow as she drew a hesitant hand toward the blade again. It rippled again and created a hissing noise.

"So that's what you meant by 'containing it'?"

She glanced over at Kisame, seeing him gaze back at his weapon with an expression that only a weapon wielder could hold; and that was with admiration and satisfaction.

"Yes."

"Hmm." she said as she moved back toward the tip of the blade. "So does that mean that Samehada has a mind of it's own?"

Kisame's hands stilled again.

"I find your questions probing Kunoichi."

Sakura straightened slightly noticing the switch in tone. She could respond with heavy sarcasm to get her wanted answer or decide to just admit her curiosity for his blade. But in all actuality she wanted to just irritate him a little.

"I find your weapon interesting and I want to know more about it."

Kisame turned his head back toward his treasured blade.

"You've questioned enough, go back to your reading."

Sakura rose both eyebrows at the sudden demand.

"Well, I guess that kills the mood of our conversation," she said moving away from him as she picked up her discarded book. "Let us resume our prolonged silence."

She sat down on the bed and opened up where she left off. Sakura glanced back over at Kisame and saw him harden his jaw, clearly hiding his grin of achievement.

_Jackass_ Inner Sakura muttered.

"Not if I can help it." Sakura thought as she scooted over to _his _side of the bed and propped _his_ pillow up against the headboard so she could lean up against it. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kisame shift in his chair.

A smirk graced her lips as she loudly flipped a page in her book. She further buried herself into his pillow to get herself comfortable. His scent washed over her as her nose registered the slight water and cinnamon smell, not to mention Kisame's unique scent that only could be his.

Kisame got up from his chair and hosted Samehada up with a large blue hand, Sakura flipped a page in her book to hide her discomfort. She saw him walk to the front of the bed and deposit the blade no more than a couple feet from her, promptly reminding her that she was on _his_ side of the bed.

Sakura turned her eyes back toward the book in her hands, she head a rustle of clothing and felt something drop onto her extended legs.

Kisame plopped his Akatsuki cloak onto her legs.

"Must you?" she demanded as she kicked the cloak off her legs. She heard a muffled chuckle come from Kisame as he lifted his shirt and tossed that onto her legs too. "Oh for the love of all things sacred."

Sakura threw the shirt off her legs and rolled into the middle of the bed to get further away from him.

Sakura and Kisame still acted the same way toward each other since she first arrived there three weeks ago and that was with: sarcasm and aggravation.

But the first three weeks, Kisame and her really were just testing each others attitudes either it be with insults or jests. Now appeared, they were now down to testing each others boundaries.

As for his chakra signal, it still was strong and powerful but since she'd been there she had to teach herself to bear with the over bearing signal and its high frequency.

Being fed up with Kisame's bold behavior, Sakura got off the bed and settled herself onto the table that was just used for cleaning Samehada but not without taking Kisame's beloved pillow with her.

"If you plan on grossing me out with your public indecency, you're wasting your time."

Sakura retorted as she sat down on the unoccupied table with the pillow under her rear. She lifted the book up to her face to hide the half naked form of her captor, to shield her no longer virgin eyes. Book propped up on her bent knees.

She heard a huff from across the room.

"It's my room, Kunoichi, I do what I please."

"Yah, and I'm the guest here."

Sakura flicked her eyes up and over the book to see Kisame's form move in front of her, but towards the closet. Emerald eyes watched him for a second as he rifled through his closet trying to find something clean and not wrinkled.

"And don't even think that I'm your housekeeper while I'm here." she said as she returned her gaze to the book.

She heard a drawer snap back against the dresser.

"Don't even dream about touching my things, Kunoichi and we'll get along just fine."

_Who said about getting along?_

Sakura flipped a page hearing Inner Sakura's comment. She did have a point as to Kisame and her getting along. Those words would not even reach the surface of their agreement if and only if Gai suddenly proclaimed his love for Kakashi.

"Fine. Then just don't touch me."

She heard Kisame move before she could even lift her head. Sakura acted upon reflex when she saw the quick movement. In defense she shot off the table and landed on the bed to get away from him. Kisame was on her in less than a minute by jumping on her downed body and pinned her arms above her head. With the soft surface underneath her it was going to be difficult to throw him off of her. Sakura wiggled madly to get the upper hand in this situation, but this only caused Kisame to sit down on her.

"I believe this happened before," he drawled with a suggestive grin. "And if I'm not mistaken I was the one on top."

Sakura glared up at Kisame, wanting to very much land her chakra laden fist into his face. She surged chakra through her arms to shove him off her, but Kisame sensed it and pushed further down on her. He suddenly sat up from his sitting position on her torso and loomed over her. Sakura jerked her arms under his steel like grip, memories snapped back to when she first arrived here. Kisame's scent washed over her, just like the first time he pinned her down, except this time the chakra signal was less suffocating and his scent less pungent. His body heat radiated off him due to the lack of clothing, causing Sakura's heart to beat a little harder due to the extra contact.

Sakura stared up at him showing that his intimidating presence would not frighten her. He rose an eyebrow at her seeing her hardened determination in her eyes. He came closer to her which prompted Sakura to jerk her knee up and land a hit on his ass. He halted his predatory stalking and got off her, seeing he made his point.

Sakura sat up again feeling slight peeved at Kisame's bold move.

Kisame smirked slightly as he retreated back toward his abandoned closet, missing the shudder that Sakura let off as he turned his back was turned.

"Oh yes."

Hard green orbs moved over the blue Akatsuki member as he slipped the article of clothing over his blue body.

"You are going to be making the meals from now on."

Sakura let out a snort as she flipped a page in her forgotten book. Feelings a mixture of anger and controlled shock.

"When you learn how to turn into a shark, then I will consider doing the cooking."

She heard Kisame take a few steps towards her causing her attention to return back towards him. His gaze was steady and level as he matched it with her eyes.

*later on in the kitchen*

"You've got to be kidding me." Sakura thought as she stirred the pot of soup in front of her.


	7. Blurred Lines

_I'm alive!!!!! I know, I know...haven't updated in about a year...SO Sorry!!!! GOMEN!!!!!!!!!!! I want to thank all of the people that have faithfully waited for the update! Thank YOU!!!!!! And it's not that I didn't want to write, college took over my life, speech and debate team, boyfriend, and well.....sleep. But this chapter was hard to get going because of how I want the KisamexSakura interaction to be like. It's just hard to write as OC as possible...but not that they ever would get together. BUT!!!! That's what is for!!!!! Okay! Well Read on people. Oh if you're wondering when Metamorphosis is going to be updated....yeah...I have no idea...but I have a start on that too!!!! Well thanks for waiting and have fun reading!!! _

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter 7: Blurry Lines

Sakura glanced back over at Kisame as he silently watched her from near the kitchen doorway.

_Talk about stalker_ Inner Sakura affirmed as she turned back to her inner pacing.

Sakura's mouth twitched slightly hearing the statement. Her gaze returned to the pathetic vegetables she was chopping. She still could not believe that Akatsuki was allowing her to cook for them, let alone use a sharp object.

"Hence, the reason why Kisame is watching you." She thought sarcastically to herself. Sakura quickly chopped up the bok choy she was working on and added it to the large pot behind her.

"Kisame's presence is not the thing that I'm worried about."

Inner Sakura stopped pacing in her mind and regarded her conscious self.

_You're talking about the kitchen right?_

Sakura landed the knife that she was holding down on the cutting board a little harder than normal referring to Inner Sakura's comment.

"Yes…"

Kisame's presence was only adding to her uneasiness, but she could easily deal with him when she wasn't in _this_ particular room.

The kitchen was very spacious and adequately equipped, but for bachelors. Every square inch of the kitchen was covered in mold, slime, and dirty cookware. Sakura's green eyes swept over the nuclear area one more time before she returned her attention back to the meal that she was trying to create. She knew how to cook but with the lack of the proper pots, cooking items, and clean surfaces, the food that she was making was a thin tasteless gruel. It was only a matter of time before some of the green slime/mold started moving on its own.

"I don't understand how they can stand it in here." She muttered more to Kisame than to her herself.

Things never bothered Sakura that much, but dirty kitchens peeved her to no end. Whenever she went over to Naruto's flat, she always cleaned the kitchen because the sight of a dirty kitchen bothered her more than all the blood she saw at the hospital.

She heard Kisame huff from his leaning position, a sign to her mentioned comment. She moved the vegetables from the cutting board and added them to the thin gruel. As she stared at the contents of the soup, she heard Kisame move from his leaning position. His silent footsteps moved across the floors surface effortlessly as he brought himself closer to the Kunoichi. At the moment he was leaning up against the kitchen island.

Sakura turned her head to the side to take a side profile at the shark.

"So I have a question for you." She asked as she returned her gaze to the pot in front of her.

Kisame leaned against the island counter with a grace only a killer like him could achieve. His lounging position would tell anyone that he didn't want to hear the question but his hard jaw line told her likewise.

"How do you eat around here?"

The Akatsuki merely chuckled at the question as he reached forward and snagged a loose carrot from the cutting board and plopped it into his mouth. She could have sworn that he preferred meats over vegetables any day.

"Tobi does the cooking." He replied as he chewed on the carrot.

Sakura halted her stirring on the gruel and fully turned her attention to the killer behind her.

"Who's Tobi?"

Kisame nodded his head toward the door; she turned her head in the direction that he was referring to.

Sakura turned her head and just caught a glimpse of black spiky hair and an orange mask dart away from view in the kitchen doorway. She continued to stare at doorway and saw the spiky hair and orange mask reappear. Again the person darted back from view, as if they were caught doing something sneaky.

Sakura turned her head back to Kisame.

"Who's he?"

Kisame tilted his head slightly, and leaned his back against the counter.

"A nuisance."

He then walked toward the doorway to take his leave from the kitchen.

"A nuisance?" Sakura muttered as she returned her attention back to the pot behind her. "You're more of a nuisance than that Tobi."

Kisame shifted suddenly causing Sakura to move to the left in the direction of the cooking knife that she put down in a minute ago. Sakura lifted her head to stare at the blue man in front of her. He returned the gaze with a pearly glare of his own. He let a sigh escape his nostrils as he leaned a little more onto the counter.

"Kunoichi, you and I are going to be living together for some time and it is up to you to make that 'living arrangement' as smoothly as possibly."

Sakura allowed herself to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Kisame."

He in turn raised an eyebrow.

"Don't think that I don't find this 'arrangement' as troublesome as you do but I plan on leaving this shithole before my nine months are up."

Kisame looked at her, jaw hardening as he stared at her.

"You sound confident Leaf, what makes you say that?"

"I have friends," she said turning her back on him to address the boiling pot behind her. "Something that you don't have."

She felt his presence instantly behind her, with her being in front of the stove; she was pinned in-between the stove and Kisame. Sakura turned her head slightly seeing the black and red wall behind her.

"Keep talking Leaf."

Sakura felt a puff of breath blow across the back of her neck. She took a breath and steeled her instincts to land a blow to his gut before adding,

"Then I would be only adding to your own amusement."

"Then stop while you are ahead."

Sakura lifted her head a little straighter as she heard his soft footsteps leave the kitchen, he said that right into her neck before he silently left the room. Inner Sakura watched her for a bit.

_Creep._

Already a month and a week had already passed and Sakura had just about everything that she could take.

"That's it!" she yelled on particular day. "I've had enough of this!"

Sakura bolted up from her spot in Kisame's room and darted down the hallway in the direction of the kitchen. As she turned the corner into the kitchen, she ran into an Akatsuki member. She blinked seeing the orange masked man, two weeks previously. He looked at her and made a quick move to disappear from the angry kunoichi.

She grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the kitchen with her.

"No, I'm cleaning this kitchen and you're going to help."

**(2 weeks prior)**

"Leaf, I need to talk to you."

Sakura lowered the book that she was reading and lifted it back up to hide his blue profile from her.

"Go ahead, I have all day."

She heard the sound of sliding clothing and the scuffling of dresser drawers.

"I will be leaving you for a couple of weeks."

Sakura lowered the book completely but only to see a naked Kisame in front of her. She had given up on showing her discomfort around him. She was going to be living with this _thing_ for the next couple of months, plus she was a nurse and she had seen everything revolving around the human body both male and female.

But one thing was for certain. Kisame did have a good-looking body for how old he was.

"Whatever he does, keep on doing it please." She thought as her eyes followed the curve of his muscled back.

"Kunoichi."

"Can it shark," she said as she returned to her reading, clearly peeved at his finding her watching him. "What about you leaving for a few weeks? I thought that you were permanently assigned to me."

He turned his head to look at her as he rummaged around his closet. Sakura returned to reading her book again.

"A mission which should have been dealt with was not handled in a sufficient manner."

Sakura looked up at him again seeing him looking at her, this time fully dressed, with his arms crossed over his broad chest.

"So in other words. You are leaving me and I'm going to be babysat."

"Missing me already Leaf?" he asked with a smirk.

Sakura loudly flipped a page.

"Hell no. Go ahead. Kill yourself while you're at it."

Sakura could have heard she heard a sigh come from the shark in front of her.

"You will be in the care of another Akatsuki member while I am away."

As he said this, Sakura could hear Samahada be strapped onto his back. It grew silent between them as he walked over toward the door.

"Question."

She lowered her book one last time to address her captor.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Kisame looked at her with his known pearly gaze.

"Don't get yourself killed while I'm away Kunoichi." Was his reply as he closed the door behind him.

**(End of 2 weeks prior) **

Sakura had been wondering why he told her to not kill herself. She had factored in that Pein could not have Kisame be assigned to only her for the entire nine months, without having some kind of other side mission be thrown in. His comment was more laced with sarcasm than be advice, not like she wanted to hear his advice anyway.

But her 'relationship' with the shark was becoming interesting of late.

Instead of insulting one another like they previously had been doing for the first two weeks of her imprisonment, they had resulted in testing each other's boundaries with one another. Seeing how far each one would go before an insult or pointed threat came to the surface.

But with each passing day she was learning a lot more about Kisame than any other Shinobi. She knew for a fact that he slept alert like any shinobi would in unfamiliar circumstances. The weapon that he wielded was just as unique and powerful, but likes its owner, Kisame was not as easy to fully understand.

Since the day Sakura asked Kisame about his beloved weapon, she wanted to know more about the blade and wielder.

The information that she obtained was more along the lines of a dating blurb than a Bingo Book report. Kisame had a hell of a wall around himself and the only information that she had was not enough to fully figure out his battle tactics, style, and preferences.

She needed to see him actually fight. She could learn a lot about a person if she just simply watched them fight. She could see where he guards more, which attacks they favored, and where were their weak spots.

If she was able to figure out Kisame, then she could figure out the rest of the surviving members of Akatsuki. Then hopefully she could learn about this groups inner networks and what holds this organization together so efficiently.

Sakura's eyes glided over to the mask man working beside her. She was very much surprised that he willingly decided to work with her on cleaning up the place. Her eyes watched his movements. She could not tell his age from the cloak that he was wearing but she could tell that he was young due to the youthfulness of his voice.

"Tobi-san."

He looked in her direction.

"After you finish sweeping up the floor I then want you to wipe down and scrub all the counters."

Sakura looked up at him from her cleaning out the refrigerator (which was beyond a mess and disaster zone).

"Hai, Sakura-chan."

Sakura faltered her cleaning to look at him. That was the first time, in a month, that someone actually said her name. Tobi noticed her faltered movements.

"Did Tobi say something wrong, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura shook her head.

"No, Tobi-san. It's just that it's been a while since I last heard my name around here."

He stared at her a bit before continuing on with his work.

"Sakura-chan can Tobi ask you something?"

Sakura backed out from cleaning the frig.

"Go ahead."

"Why are you doing this?"

Sakura looked at him like he just sprouted wings. It wasn't long ago did she ask that question herself.

"Because I'm living with you guys for a while and I might as well make myself as comfortable as possible." She said returning to her work.

Tobi stood there taking in her words before returning to his work. Tobi had to be the youngest one in the group and probably the most gullible and naïve, but he was still a killer, she couldn't trust his innocent character just yet.

The kitchen took up most of the day and part of the next day. But at the end of the week the entire compound was a lot cleaner and smelling nicer than it was when Sakura first arrived there. She still was being watched over, Zetsu made sure of that every time she left Kisame's quarters to do that days cleaning. It was strange, because she never saw him at any course of the day except when she left Kisame's room in the morning. Deidara made his presence known every now and then but they did not exchange too many words due to Sakura being reminded of what he did to Gaara so many years ago.

Sakura soon found herself stumbling into a routine. She would wake up, do her morning stretches, shower, start breakfast and prepare lunch, clean if needed, read about two books from Kisame's bookself, make dinner, sleep, and repeat the cycle all over again the next day.

It was going on about the 7th day of Kisame's absence did she begin to notice that she was running low on books to read.

It was laundry day and she passed a note onto Tobi to let the other Akatsuki members to know that she would be needing their dirty clothes.

She already could see hampers or piles of clothes appearing outside various doorways. Already she could tell whose clothes belonged to which Akatsuki member. Deirdara had pieces of clay or paint clinging to his various garments, Zetsu had blood splatters and dirt smudges all over his, Tobi had clothes ranging from black to more black clothing, and Kisame's (which she noticed upon washing them last week) were large in size and ranging in the colors of blue and white.

As she stooped down to get Deidara's clothing, she heard his door suddenly open. She looked up from her stooping position and gave him a hardened glare. He returned the glare with his own and walked down the hallway toward the living room. Sakura caught a glimpse of a worktable and easel in his room before he snapped the door closed.

Sakura watched the blonde walk down the hallway before continuing down into the laundry room at the end of the hallway.

"Sakura-chan you alright?"

Sakura looked over at Tobi before she hung up another Akatsuki cloak on a rack to dry.

"I'm fine Tobi-kun," she said giving him a slight smile. "It's just that I'm finding that I'm running out of books to read."

Tobi handed her another cloak.

"Did you try the library?"

Sakura shook out the cloak before turning her attention to the masked character.

"You mean the scroll room?" she asked as she shook out the cloak again.

"Same thing, have you tried it?"

Sakura thought about it. Actually she totally forgot about that room. She remembered Kisame telling her about it the first day she got there but she never got around to actually finding it and checking it out for herself.

"Tobi show you when done here." Tobi said happily as he moved a basket of dirty laundry.

* * *

Kisame walked into the compound relieved to finish one mission and annoyed that he had to deal with the one awaiting him once he returned back to his room.

"I do not want to deal with her right now." He muttered to himself. Itachi looked up at him with his red-eyed gaze. He didn't say anything but Kisame knew what his partner would be thinking. He watched his partner walk in front of him and shut himself up into his room, like he always did. He sometimes would worry about his partner, he would never voice it but he knew that some things haunted Itachi from his past in Konoha.

He made is way toward his room and opened the door to his quarters, awaiting to hear the insults that the woman living there would be wanting to say upon seeing his return. He entered his room expecting to see the Leaf in her usual spot on his bed with a book in hand. Instead he found himself alone in the room.

He narrowed his eyes slightly as he made his way deeper into the room. His gaze wandered around the room, now noticing a slight change in the air. As he busied himself into unbuttoning his cloak, Samehada was deposited in its spot beside his side of the bed. Pearl eyes gazed about the room, now noticing the washed bed sheets and comforter, dusted bookshelf, and folded clothing on the table.

Kisame huffed seeing the touches of femininity about the room. He was wondering how long it would take for her to snap and clean up the room.

"Speaking of Kunoichi." He thought to himself. "Where is she?"

Kisame walked in the direction of the living room. He expected her to be in the living room reading as she normally did during the course of the day. As he walked past the kitchen doorway he saw Tobi inside standing in front of the stove. He reversed and stood staring at the other Akatsuki member.

"Tobi."

His eyes darted around the kitchen, seeing that it too was clean and smelling like lemon and bleach. Pearl eyes landed on the lone person standing in front of the stove.

"Tobi." He said again walking inside the kitchen, the young member acted like he didn't hear him the first time.

"Tobi what are you doing?" he finally asked, seeing that he wasn't acknowledging his name being said. Tobi continued on staring at the pot of soup in front of him, he stared at it as if something would hopefully pop out and say hello.

Kisame waited for the shinobi to respond, he didn't acknowledge the older members presence.

"Tobi watching soup." Was the masked mans final response.

Kisame stood there, hearing the man's words. It suddenly grew even more silent between both Akatsuki members.

"Tobi where is the Kunoichi?"

"Out."

Kisame's eyes narrowed hearing his words.

"What do you mean 'out'?"

"Tobi says she is not here."

Kisame's hand wanted to very badly clamp around his windpipe.

"Tobi," he said running a hand through his hair. "Where is the Kunoichi?"

He changed his tone of voice, showing his aggravation from the masked man in front of him.

"Tobi says out."

"Tobi."

He took a step toward the young member. Tobi darted from the taller Shinobi's path and headed toward the doorway. Kisame caught him and pinned him against the refrigerator.

"Tobi was told to watch over the soup as Sakura-chan went and read." He pleaded as Kisame raised his fist.

"What?" he asked tightening his hold around the man's neck.

"Tobi was told--"

"I heard you." He said as he let go and left the kitchen. He made his way back up the hallway.

It was annoying that Tobi answered in third person and always in some kind of riddle or joke. It was beyond annoying, and it made Kisame wonder just what kind of family upbringing the Shinobi was raised in. But his thoughts dropped the aloof masked man and focused on the one person that he needed to locate.

If the Leaf was not in the living room or in his room there was only one more place where she could be.

As he made his way toward the library he saw its door cracked ajar, his assumption being proven correct. He quietly opened the door to the library.

The library was nothing special in the compound. Like any library it had large rows of books, except when you walked into the room a desk was placed in the corner of the room across from the doorway and a fireplace was set into the farthest corner of the room with a couch placed in front of it.

Kisame did not see the girl at the desk nor standing in any of the rows of books. He feet led him to the corner of the room in the direction of the fireplace. It was in the middle of fall, but it still was too warm to be lighting any fires in the hearths placed about the compound. This one, like many others, lay in darkness and ashes.

He footsteps stopped at the end of the rows of bookshelves, seeing his targeted assignment. The Kunoichi was sitting on the coach with a book on her stomach, showing no signs of moving upon him entering the room. Both signs showing that she was asleep. He watched her for a minute, surprised to see the girl so relaxed in her current position. He allowed a breath to escape as he moved out of the library and back into his quarters.

"Don't get too comfortable around here Kunoichi." He thought to himself.

The Leaf did something while he was away but he could not place what exactly she did. She cleaned around the compound but she did not do any extensive cleaning in any of the rooms that she was forbidden to enter into. He was surprised she did not thoroughly clean his room; she did the basic maintenance cleaning like changing the sheets and folding laundry.

She did something to the place and for some reason, Kisame did not like it.

* * *

Sakura glanced over at Tobi peeling the potatoes that she asked him to do. Already it was two days since Kisame arrived back from his mission and already it felt strange having him be around her again. She felt that she knew a predator than an actual person.

But she had to keep reminding herself that she was a in a den of killers and murderers. But it felt, comfortable around Tobi and a little less hostile around Deidara whenever they ran into one another.

_You're in a prison_ Inner Sakura kept reminding her.

"Reason why I can't **stay **comfortable around here." She thought back to her inner half.

She heard a clatter from Tobi and looked up to see him clutching one of his fingers.

"Tobi is bleeding!" he exclaimed holding up the cut finger. Sakura allowed a smirk to grace her lips as she moved him away from the island counter and over to the sink.

"Remember cut away from you," She said as she rinsed his finger off. She moved him over to the dinner table to get a further look at the wound. It wasn't too deep but it still would bleed if not taken care of. " Just pay more attention next time."

Sakura's hands suddenly glowed green as she healed the small cut, such a minor cut for her needing her jutsu. But she still had to locate their first air kit around the compound and Kisame was not going to give back her medical kit.

"Unless I ask him." She muttered to herself as she watched over Tobi's healing.

"Ask me what?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the wound before she turned her head toward the kitchen doorway. Kisame looked at her with an expression of his own. He had been standing in the doorway for some time watching the two prepare for that nights dinner. Sakura found that his presence was becoming even more menacing than it was the first time she arrived there. It already was her second month in her imprisonment and their reactions towards one another was becoming more and more barbed and stand off-ish.

"I was just saying that you would never show me the outside of this place." She replied flippantly.

Kisame did not respond back with another flippant answer to her sarcastic one.

"Find me when you're done." Was his reply before he left the kitchen completely. Sakura watched the empty doorway wondering if she just caught what he said to her.

Tobi withdrew his hand from hers, pulling her back to reality.

"Sakura-chan alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine Tobi-kun," she said getting up from the table and moving over to the sink. "Just a little confused."

Sakura busied herself into finishing dinner and get it cooking on the stove. Once everything was prepared, Tobi would be the one in charge to make sure that everything wouldn't be burnt by the time it was done cooking. Sakura checked the dumplings one more time before going to find Kisame.

"Sakura-chan."

Sakura turned her head. Tobi looked at her and tilted his head a little.

"Tobi says it's just that Kisame-sama doesn't trust you or find you as a mission. He just wants to see what you do before he makes a final decision."

Sakura blinked, taking in his words.

"Thanks Tobi-kun for telling me that." She said leaving the kitchen. As she walked down the hallway, her thoughts about Kisame became even more blurred.

"It seems that lines that I've established about him are becoming more and more harder to read."


	8. Ripples

Hey guys! Yes, I am alive! Sorry for not writing in a long time! I got a full time job over the summer and I would be very tired by the time I got home and also I had no motivation to write! But I'm back!!!!!...for now! Thank you so much for your reviews! I finally got around to writing again and now I am posting a new chapter.....And the song that I use is 24 by Jem and it is NOT mine! Just wanted to use it because it fit the moment very nicely.

Chapter 8: Ripples

Sakura walked up the hallway back to Kisame's room. She knocked on the door to see if he was there. No voice or movement was heard on the other side. Sakura silently opened the door and peered inside. Kisame was not on the bed sleeping, not that he was regarded as a nap taker. Samehada was in its usual place beside Kisame's side of the bed, but still no blue shark. There could only be one other place that Kisame would venture into that Sakura was allowed to enter into.

Sakura silently found her way back toward the library to find the door open and Kisame's prevalent chakra signal. She peered in and did not see him at the desk. She walked further into the room and peered among the many rows of books. She found him in one of the rows with a book in hand.

_Woah, it knows how to read_ Inner Sakura commented. Sakura's lips thinned into a thin line.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked as she crossed her arms across her chest. Kisame continued to read the book he had in his hand.

Sakura suddenly found it rude for him to ignore her like this. She at least gave him her attention when she had a book in her lap. Her green eyes watched him flip a page in his book.

"Fine. I'll leave you with your reading." She said as she turned to leave.

"You said that you wanted to go outside."

Sakura looked back at Kisame, he was still looking down at his book.

"I said that with sarcasm."

He closed his book with a sudden snap causing Sakura to tense slightly preparing herself for an attack. A smirk arose on his blue lips seeing her tense. Sakura rose an eyebrow at him.

"What?" she demanded. He didn't say anything but went toward her, Sakura moved out of the way to give him room to pass. She heard his footsteps go out the door, Sakura allowed a sigh to escape her.

"I'm waiting Kunoichi."

Sakura slightly jumped. She had not expected him to be waiting for her. She followed after him and found him a couple feet from the doorway. She was lucky she did not run into him.

He looked at her with a slightly impatient expression and continued down the hallway, away from the normal hallways that she's been accustomed to. She followed after him, taking the hint that he wanted to her to follow him.

The compound itself was vast but the area that Kisame was taking her, Sakura had not yet ventured down. The compound was mostly a series of long hallways and turns. The main hallway that she spent the day in held a majority of the bedrooms on the upper end while at the lower end was the kitchen and living room. The hallway then split, the left leading to the conference room that Kisame took her the first time she arrived there, and to the right led to the laundry room and library. There were four, now three, areas that she did not or have not gone down. The hallways to the left and right of the conference room and the lone hallway that went left, from the right of the laundry room.

As Kisame walked her down the hallway, Sakura had a vague sense that they were going uphill. Kisame did nothing to keep any type of conversation between them, not like she expected him to. The hallway then ended with a wooden door, identical to the one's around the compound. Kisame opened the door and walked in, Sakura followed. Sakura blinked, she found herself in an old traditional Japanese style room. The floor was covered with tatami mats and rice paper screens covered the walls. The ceiling was low but not enough for any person to stoop down, even for someone of Kisame's height. Across the room stood two wide paper screen doors.

"What the hell?" she muttered. Kisame looked over at her with a slight grin on his face. He continued walking to the other side of the room where the two screen doors stood.

He slid back one screen door and walked into, sunlight? Sakura stood a little taken aback but followed after him. Since the two months that she was being held captive, she took a step into her first bit of sunlight .

Behind the screens doors was a covered patio that over looked an outside training ground. A forest hugged the border of the farthest side of the training ground while an old forest path led deeper into the trees.

Sakura walked into the middle of the training ground and lifted her head to welcome the suns warmth onto her face. A smile graced her lips as she allowed herself to reveal in this lost treasure. Eyes closed she could see Kisame leaning up against one of the patio's posts with his attention returned to his reading.

"Why the sudden kindness?" she asked as she turned her attention back to the shark behind her. Kisame huffed a little, hearing the comment but he still kept reading.

"You've been restless lately."

Sakura raised an eyebrow hearing the statement. Had he been noticing her movements in her sleep?

"How--"

"Don't consider running off Kunoichi," he replied tartly as he turned to go back inside the compound. "You may think that you are alone out here. But let me remind you that you're not."

He turned his back on her and left.

Sakura stared at his now empty spot on the patio.

" '_You've been restless lately_' " she voiced in her head. She had been turning a lot more when she went to sleep, but she did not think that Kisame would have noticed this to be abnormal behavior.

Sakura feet took her to the forest path leading off of the training ground.

It was odd really; she did not think that Kisame would be paying that much attention to her when she was asleep. Sakura's steps slowed slightly.

"That's kind of creepy."

_But kind of nice_.

Sakura looked at her inner self.

"I wonder about you sometimes." She muttered.

As she walked further along the path, Sakura could not help but think on her words. It probably would have to be the actual _first_ act of 'kindness' that Kisame showed her upon coming here. But it made Sakura uncomfortable naming it, 'an act of kindness'. It made it seem that he had have some type of hidden agenda.

"Like he doesn't already." She thought bluntly.

The path opened up to a lake with more forest ringing its borders. A little off in the distance, Sakura could see another path which most likely led to another training ground which then would probably led back to the compound entrance.

"Just how big is this place?" she thought to herself.

Sakura decided to train on the farthest training grounds, away from the compound door. If Kisame or anyone was sent to go get her, she wanted them to come find her. She wanted to revel in the little bit of freedom she was given.

She instantly went into her normal stretches first starting with stretching the muscles in her feet and gradually working her way up her body. As she finished stretching, her jade eyes glanced about the training ground taking in just what amount of even playing field she had to work with. The field was rather spacious and wide open, enough room for what she wanted to do for that day's training.

A small puff of air escaped her lips as she did a series of hand symbols into one of her familiar jutsu. A shadow clone in the shape of Kakashi appeared in front of her.

"Long time no see." It said. Sakura pursed her lips at the remark. She did do her far share of training with the Copy Nin and in that time she got rather close to him. He even bought her dinner from time to time when they spared into the evening. Since her training with Kakashi, she became very accustomed to his moves, techniques, weaknesses, and habits. Her Shadow Clone techniques improved ten-fold due to her training with the Copy Nin as well as her Genjustu awareness.

"Well lets say that I've been preoccupied." She said sliding on her gloves.

"Oh." The Kakashi copy said taking out an orange backed book. "Well I just hope that it has not dulled your senses."

Sakura allowed a small smirk to grace her features as she crouched down a little, preparing for the fight.

"Don't plan on that."

Kisame glanced back over at Tobi as he finished up cleaning up the kitchen. Dinner had already come and gone and the Kunoichi had yet to come back from the training grounds. His pearl eyes gazed at the bowl of rice that Tobi left out for her. Kisame picked up the last part of his dumpling and chewed on it slowly, thinking about if he should go and get his charge.

"Sakura-chan is late." Tobi voiced as if sensing Kisame's thoughts. "Tobi wonders if Tobi should get her."

Kisame watched him dry a pot and stow it away into a cupboard, he picked up his bowl and plate and brought it over to the sink for Tobi to wash. Thoughts mulling over what Tobi said.

Kisame left the kitchen and walked down the hallway toward the training grounds hallway.

Moonlight poured out onto the ground once Kisame pushed the paper screen partition open. As he expected, the Leaf was not training in front of the training ground in front of the compound door.

Zetsu materialized next to him by coming out of the woodwork in a nearby tree next to the compound.

"The Leaf?" Kisame asked the other Akatsuki member.

Zetsu glanced over at him. Zetsu was a rather strange character. He was rather good at running reconnaissance work for them, but beside that a rather hard individual to understand.

"The Leaf is at the Southern most training ground."

Zetsu's light side responded.

"She has done no means of trying to escape as of yet." The dark side replied. Kisame's jaw hardened his jaw. His eyes went toward the southern end of the training ground.

"Anything else Zetsu." he asked the Cannibal sticking out of the wall.

The Venus Fly trap man remained silent, showing his answer.

"It is not what you had expected?" questioned the light side.

Kisame took the small steps leading off the compound patio, taking in the Akatsuki member's words.

"Or should we say, not what you would have wanted."

Kisame's lips formed into a thin line hearing the comment. He would have predicted that the Kunoichi would have tested the chakra boundaries or at least scanned the entire outside in trying to find a way out of this hell hole.

"Leader-sama made it clear enough that escaping was nearly impossible." Thought Kisame. His footsteps slowed slightly upon getting closer to the training ground. He could clearly hear the sounds of the blocked impacts which came from kicking and punching. The occasional sound of chakra blasts filled the air and light up the night sky.

Kisame saw the Kunoichi spar with a shadow clone in the shape of the famous Copy Ninja. The Copy Nin kept appearing and reappearing in flashes of green and black, the Leaf still managed to follow his movements and keep a constant defense against his rapid and quick movements. The once level training field was now filled with large craters and fissures that he only presumed came from the Kunoichi's unimaginable strength.

Kisame's eyes followed the Kunoichi jump from fissure to fissure following the Copy Nin's movements. His previous memories of the woman's moves and style of fighting was muffled due to the lack of seeing each other for the last five or seven years. He had heard that her skills at the level of Chuunin were incredible for her age, now at the level of Jounin her grace, poise, and precision has matured in those years of not seeing the Kunoichi. He wondered as to what type of figher this woman had become.

Sakura took a deep breath as she focused on the chakra signature of her shadow clone Copy Nin.

Her chakra hummed within her as she allowed the power inside to warm her blood. Her breathing was rapid but her movements were the only thing that she could control in the fight.

**Been given 24 hours**

**to tie up loose ends**

**to make amends**

Sakura's senses sensed the Shadow clone directly behind her. She quickly bended backwards and guarded her face with her arm, which connected with a blur of a leg. She allowed her weight to bring her down to the ground but quickly rolled out of the way.

**His eyes said it all**

**I started to fall**

**and the silence deafened**

She went into a crouch and threw one of the few remaining kunai in her leg holster. The Clone disappeared and reappeared a couple feet away from where she threw. She took the liberty to slam her fist into the ground again to cause another earthquake of fissures.

**Head spinning round**

**no time to sit down**

**just wanted to**

**run and run and run**

Again she charged him, making sure that his visibility was down due to the shattering earth and spray of dust in the air. The Clone expected her charge, and did a series of hand signs. Instantly a large jet of water came flying at her and began to flood the entire fighting arena making it impossible for her to break apart any more of the stable ground. A smirk graced her lips as she saw the watery mass come towards her.

**Be careful they say**

**don't wish life away,**

**now I've one day**

Kisame watched from the shadows as the large jet of water came flying towards her. At this point, the Kunoiche's moves were nothing too impressive. Something he would have expected coming out of Konoha. From what he vaguely remembered and heard, was that this particular woman was the one that single-handedly killed the Puppet Master Sasori. If a woman at that age, and this incident happened over five years ago, was able to do that than her skills as an overall ninja would have improved over those missing five years.

His pearly eyes watched the woman take the full hit of the water blast. As the water settled, his slight surprise revealed that the woman actually had a water shield up before her. Kisame's eyebrows narrowed slightly, seeing how she handled the water before her. Her hands did a series of hand seals and very rapidly flung the water that surrounded her into kunai acting projectiles.

**And I can't believe**

**How I've been wasting my time**

As the kunai shaped water came toward the Shadow clone, it too created a series of hand signs and created a water force field to protect itself.

**In 24 hours they'll be**

**laying flowers on my life,**

**it's over tonight**

The Leaf took advantage and sprinted forward while hurling more water shaped kunai at her opponent.

**I'm not messing no I**

**need your blessing**

**and your promise to live free**

**please do it for me**

The Leaf and Shadow Clone instantly began sparring. As each their blows connected with each other, the gathered water around their feet sprayed and parted. Water was beginning to soak both fighters on there now water based playing field.

**Is there a heaven a hell**

**and will I come back**

**who can tell**

Sakura blocked each blow that the Kakashi clone sent toward her. She was surprised that the Shadow Clone knew how to use the Sharingan of Kakashi's. Her movement faltered slightly remembering the silver haired man. The shadow clones took the opportunity of taking her sudden change of attitude and successfully land a kick in her gut. The kick sent her flying across the water and land a couple yards away from the clone.

**Now I can see**

**what matters to me**

**it's as clear as crystal**

Sakura laid in her fallen spot for a brief moment, remembering Kakashi and the people that she left behind in Konoha. The clone took a few steps towards her seeing her change in character.

**The places I've been**

**the people I've seen**

**plans that I made**

**start to fade**

Already two months of her imprisonment have already gone and she had done nothing to find out more of Akatsuki except do the laundry and cooking for her room and board. She forgot for a brief moment that she was a hostage and bartering chip.

**The sun's setting gold**

**thought I would grow old,**

**it wasn't to be**

Sakura sat up but did not get back up on her feet. The Shadow Clone watched her. It watched a silent tear fall down her face, the first of many tears in her realizing sentence. Sakura quickly wiped it away. She would shead no tears while she was here. Akatsuki did not deserve sympathy no did they deserve it from her.

**And I can't believe**

**How I've been wasting my time**

A tear fell down her face and fell into the water causing a series of ripples to float around her. As the ripples got bigger, Sakura's hope of getting out of her sentenced hell began to slowly disappear as the outer ripples slowly faded into the water. As her jade eyes watched the ripples around her, she thought that it was time to cause a rift in her imprisonment and start to make plans in learning more about Akatsuki.


	9. Taking the InitiativePushing Boundaries

_My lovely readers! Thank you so much for being patient with me and waiting for me to upload a new chapter. I am at summer staffing at a summer camp so I don't have time to write up new chapters and internet usage is limited. But thank you sooooooooo much for waiting. I am liking how the story is progressing so far and thanks again for waiting! Much loves from the author! Again I don't own anything Naruto related just the plot idea. _

* * *

Chapter 9: Taking the Initiative and Pushing the Boundaries

Kisame retreated back inside of the compound a little after the Kunoichi sent her flying water kunai at the Shadow clone. He needed to know if the Akatsuki archives had anything else on the Leaf. He had never before heard that another water wielding nin was residing in the Land of the Fire.

This Kunoichi was making him uneasy as this _arrangement_ progressed.

"Leader-sama knew about this," het thought to himself. "He just wanted me to further research the matter."

His footsteps brought him to other portions of the compound and went into a darkened room. The room was dark and musty, his eyes adjusted to the sudden darkness as he walked further into the room. Again his feet brought him to a large cabinet. He opened one of the many drawers and flipped through the file, until his eyes landed on "Haruno".

Sakura slowly walked into the room, after her night of sparring. She was partially reminded that she was not alone outside, due to the feeling of someone's eyes watching her. She knew that Zetsu was watching her, somewhere in the deep shadows of the trees around her. Before she went in, she walked about the compound and discovered that the compound actually had 'borders'. If you weren't a ninja, you would not have felt the complex net of chakra laced about the grounds. It felt like it was a combination of every Akatsuki's chakra, she almost could feel Kisame's chakra signature but part of her said that she was imagining the feeling.

Her thoughts went over what she discovered as her footsteps brought her back to her, no Kisame's room.

_You are not a guest here_ Inner Sakura said to her. _I hope you remember that_

"How can I forget?" she muttered as she turned the door handle to Kisame's room. Kisame was not already asleep, not that she was expecting him to be asleep before her. She made her way inside the room and made her routine of getting ready for bed.

She slipped into a pair of pajama bottoms that Kakashi gave her for last year for her birthday. They were light blue with random muffin prints on them. It was a joke between her and Kakashi, she said in a random training session (when she was rather pissed off at him) that till the day he bought her muffin printed pajama bottoms she would stop calling him sensei but until then she would call him by his title. And on her 22nd birthday, there they were. Of course she made the bet when she was about 21 so she was surprised that he remembered.

Sakura's stomach dropped a little remembering the silver hair jounin. Oh how she missed him, oh how she missed Naruto, and Hinata, and Ino, and all her friends.

Sakura slipped into bed and rolled over, again trying to deal with these conflicting thoughts. The only thing that slightly calmed her was her remembering what she did before she went back inside the compound. She was sure that Zetsu would tell Kisame, and later on punish her for it. But to her it was worth the trouble.

A couple years ago, Sakura created a jutsu that confirmed to her team that she was alive. Being on long missions often lead to not being able to send a letter or messenger hawk home. It is a complicated jutsu to set up but a simple one to execute. The jutsu allowed Sakura to communicate through Japanese cherry trees. In specific locations, a cherry tree would bloom to notify her comrades. Naruto and Kakashi were two of the three location points. Her Shishou, Tsunade had two trees due to her bouncing back from home and work. One was located at her actual home while the other was in her office, as a miniature desk plant. Depending on the situation of the mission, Sakura would send various signals with using the jutsu. The trees were unique themselves; they did not bloom or grow at all during any particular season. They all were bare. If blossoms suddenly bloomed and turned red it meant that she was fine and unharmed. But if the blossoms turned white and fell off the tree it meant that something was wrong but she was alive.

Her jutsu was not used as a tracking jutsu. No one could track or pinpoint her location; this was why it was complicated to set up. If someone were able to track her through her own jutsu, she would endanger herself and the person tracking her.

If Zetsu were watching her, he would see and feel that the jutsu could not be traced.

The jutsu can't be tracked due to Sakura not tapping in to the underground network of tree roots while using her chakra. Sakura mentally pictures the specific location points while she is in contact with another cherry tree.

But there was one signal she had never used. She warned Naruto and Kakashi that someday she would use this signal.

Sakura's heart clenched slightly remembering the meaning of this signal. If the blossoms turned red and fell off the trees it meant do not come for her. This meant that she was not sure if she would come back alive.

When Sakura found the tree on the compound she thought about what she was going to signal to the others.

Sakura's fist tightened as she lay in bed.

"I hope they understand." She thought as her thoughts drifted and brought her into darkness.

* * *

Kakashi looked up from his reading. Two months had already gone by and no new information as to where Sakura could have disappeared to and who had taken her. The Hokage was in a bind for losing her top medic and could not send all her available ANBU in retrieving her beloved student.

Naruto kept getting distracted during his missions and his lessons became unfocused. They all were feeling the stress of losing Sakura. He actually was reassigned to an ANBU team in doing some outside reconnaissance work in hopes to finding some information as to where Sakura could be. But they all were running out of ideas and villages to search through. Intelligence was in an uproar due to not having any key information that was leading to Sakura's kidnapping.

He too could not allow himself to get too attached to the mission, even though Sakura meant more to him than just a fellow shinobi. He was part of her old Genin Team, but he was her comrade and close friend.

His gaze went out the window and landed on the bare sakura blossom tree. For days he waited for a sign from that tree, him and Naruto both would return from missions and training sessions hoping and praying that there would be blossoms on those trees.

His eyes returned to his abandoned reading but he found them floating up away from the explicit pages and returned to gaze upon the bare tree.

What made him uneasy about this situation was how Sakura was affecting him. Sakura and him had known each other for about seven years while four of those years they trained together. When he heard that Sakura had been kidnapped a part of him panicked while another part of him stopped breathing. During the time they trained and spent together, Sakura had slowly gotten under his skin.

His mismatched eyes watched the tree slightly, starting from the top of the tree and slowly making its way down its trunk. He gaze landed on a lone blossom.

Kakashi stood up suddenly seeing the blossom.

A lone gray eye watched the bare tree suddenly bloom cherry blossoms.

Heart hammering in his chest his eyes went back over the tree in case he was convincing himself that he just made up seeing the blossoms.

But very slowly the white blossoms began turning red.

Kakashi held his breath, seeing all the red blossoms. He waited; hoping and praying to whichever god would take his prayer to not have the blossoms fall off the tree. His eyes clung onto the blossoms like a lifeline.

When it felt like an eternity had passed as he stood staring at the tree, he took a slight breath in.

Onyx and silver eyes watched the tree.

She was safe. Sakura was alive.

Kakashi folded his book.

"But for how long?"

* * *

Kisame felt a trickle of sweat fall down his brow as he straightened his stance into a more defensive fighting position. He took a slight breath and swung Samehada in a graceful arc but brought the blade down hard onto the ground. A crablike fissure crawled across the dry earth due to the sudden impact of the large blade.

Kisame jumped up into the air. Then front flipped slammed an outstretched leg into the ground, again causing a crater where his foot had been. He swung Samehada in front of him and flipped his body over the blade. Using the weight from his body, Kisame brought his sword arcing above him. He landed in a crouched position with the heavy blade in one hand as his other hand lightly touched the ground. A slight grin appeared on his lips liking the dramatic effect.

Sweat ran down his back, it was not easy doing the movements that he just completed. The precision and muscle control he used to get his body over his blade was based on timing and muscle memory. This type of training took hours of training to accomplish.

Kisame lowered his blade, liking the feel of protestation from his worked muscles. It had been a while since he accomplished this feeling in his body. He walked over to a near by tree and gently leaned Samehada against it, instantly feeling a slight shudder come from the blade telling Kisame its dissatisfaction in being put away so early. Ignoring the blades intentions, Kisame went back to training. Pearl eyes glided across the clearing and landed on a pair of pale legs underneath a nearby tree.

Another two weeks had passed since he allowed the Kunoichi to come outside, since then she began acting…

Kisame's thoughts wandered as he continued to train.

The word 'strange' and 'different' came to mind, but he thought it did not come close to what the girl kept giving off. He settled on the word 'foreboding'. When she came back to the room that night, after she came outside for the first time, he distinctly smelt the traces of water on her. But his sensitive nose picked up the smell of tears. Why the girl was crying, he did not know nor did he care. He knew for a fact that she was beginning to understand just what kind of people she was staying with and why she was here.

One thing remained though.

Why did Pein have him take her?

Akatsuki could have easily taken the carrier vessel of the Nine-Tailed Fox, but they didn't. Why this woman? Kisame went back to the file report that he read on her.

_Name:Sakura Haruno_

_Date of Birth: March 30__th_

_Weight: unknown_

_Height: unknown_

_Blood Type: unknown_

_Village: Konoha_

_Region: Fire_

_Abilities: Has knowledge in Genjutsu and medical jutsu. Was under the tutelage of the 5__th__ Hokage. _

_Rank: unknown_

_Element: unknown_

Kisame did not like the fact that little was said about this _Sakura Haruno_. Nor did it not mention that she is of Jounin rank, a water element, and shows decent skill in Ninjutsu.

When he watched her train that night, many things came to his mind. The only thing that angered him was that she had successfully hid from him that she was a water element ninja. Whenever he was near another ninja, who happened to be a water wielder like him, he could normally sense it. This_ Haruno_ disturbed him because he did not sense it at all.

His thoughts wandered slightly as he continued on with his training, but all his thoughts were centered on his current mission.

Pein-sama wanted her for a reason. Currently, she was under the tutelage of the 5th Hokage who happened to be one of the legionary Sannin's. If his memory had served him, she was also once under the command of Hatake Kakashi again another well-known ninja.

This woman, so far, has been under the tutulage of powerful shinobi but did it show in her skills as a fellow Kunoichi?

Sasori was one of the few medics in Akatsuki, and thanks to this Leaf, he was killed. Pein could be using her for her medical jutsu but it seemed unlikely.

She did seem to have an interest with his chakra binder bandages, but so would Deidara if he related it to anything artistic.

His thoughts brought him back to Sasori. This _woman _had killed an Akatsuki member by herself. If she could kill an S-Class criminal, Pein had found a reason to have her. But what was his reason of her being here? And why did he want her here for Nine months? And he also wondered if these current nine months had any particular meaning behind them.

His thoughts wandered but his attention was diverted to the pair of jade eyes watching his every move. The Leaf, had been suddenly taken an interest in watching him.

"If you keep staring Leaf," the Akatsuki member said off handily. "I will have to start charging you."

The sound of a book page being rudely slapped over met his ears. A grin appeared on his lips. His body went into his muscle memorized routines as his thought wandered again. He heard the Leaf get up from her reading spot and walk in the direction of the compound.

She had been reading for the last hour or so, and he knew that she was not outside to just 'read' and shoot the breeze.

* * *

Sakura's lips pursed together after thinking back her notes. She knew that her approach in studying her captor was a bit obvious but under her circumstances, it was hard to watch somebody while she herself was being under constant surveillance. It was already a week and so far she knew very little about Kisame's abilities. In total she was able to watch him only two other times before this encounter and they too were obvious in her sudden attention.

Sakura closed her book, sensing that it was close to the time that she would need to make dinner. Tobi was going to teach her how to make homemade ramen noodles today. She got up from her spot and dusted off her legs and rear before proceeding. Kisame was off doing his own routine of training but as she gazed over to check, she saw that he was rubbing his left shoulder as if the arm were in pain.

Sakura's jade eyes lingered on the spot that he was rubbing but she averted her gaze and continued her way back into the compound.

Kisame finally came inside the compound to only hear her loud laughter. Tobi was demonstrating how to make the noodles the wanted length. You were supposed to toss them up into the air, to make the noodles stretch but he managed to tangle up his hand in the noodle mess causing the ramen noodles to fall onto his head.

Sakura laughed at his attempt, but she managed to get her noodles to be the desired length. She finished making the noodles and tossed them into the pot when Deidara walked in. The blonde raised an eyebrow noticing the leftover ramen noodles in Tobi's hair. Sakura allowed a small smirk to grace her lips as she finished adding the vegetables into the ramen.

She heard someone move toward the table, causing her to instantly through her kitchen knife in the direction of the noise. She heard a thunk as it hit the table. She turned around and found Deidara with his hand out stretched to the plate of cupcakes. Sakura made them earlier that day out of Tobi's recommendation.

"Don't even think about it." The pink haired woman said as she raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

Deidara moved his hand away from the cupcakes as his other hand slowly came out the clay bag at his hip.

"You're supposed to be watching her, yeah!" the artist demanded.

He sent a glare at Kisame, who was leaning up against the doorframe.

Kisame only crossed his arms.

"You know as well as I that sweets come after dinner." the shark replied before leaving the cooking area.

Tobi chuckled at the response but was soon bombarded with a downfall of raining kunai from the offended artist. Sakura laughed at them as she quickly finished making dinner.

The next few days, Sakura still continued to watch Kisame do his routinely training. As she read her book, occasionally she would glance up and watch the Akatsuki member.

Sakura mentally went over what she had learned so far from watching the sword wielder.

_Kisame favors his right hand while welding Samehada, but he tries to correct this favoritism by using his left hand to balance his weight from any grounded position. His body proportions show that the majority of his weight is in his chest and back. With arm strength alone, Kisame is able to fully lift his body off the ground. With one hand is is capable to lift himself off the ground, swing his body a full 360 degrees, and wielded Samehada. _

_His total body weight is 186 pounds. About 65% of that weight could be muscle while the rest could be due to his height. _

Sakura quickly verified her internal synthesis on the Akatuski member.

"Still sounds like a dating blurb." She muttered as her gaze followed Kisame's body go into a summersault and then finished off with a round off.

Sakura continued to watch til she thought that her eyes lingered on the shark long enough. Green eyes returned back to white and black pages.

Her thoughts continued to piece together new information.

_While using Samehada, Kisame is able to release his full potential. But he uses his chakra in small quantities even in combat he holds back. Full chakra use is still to be seen. In previous study, Kisame contains Samehada but it can be interpreted that the weapon controls the wielder. Using a special chakra binder bandage, Kisame is able to satisfy the needs of the blade by allowing the blade to absorb chakra from his enemies and not obsorb his own._

Kisame stopped in her peripheral vision, which brought Sakura's attention to observe the shark. He rolled his left shoulder and cracked his neck, but Sakura did not overlook his jaw twitch slightly. Sakura closed her book seeing his reaction to his arm.

"He's favoring his left arm more." she noted silently as she flipped another page in her book.

Strange that he did not take care of his arm. She first noticed it about a week ago, now it seemed that it was more than pulled but inflamed. She could tell that he did some type of treatment to it but it apparently did nothing to prevent any further damage.

Kisame lifted his arm again to test if his arm still throbbed; it had stopped apparently, and continued on in his training.

"Kisame."

The shark paused slightly hearing his name, his eyes narrowed seeing that it came from his captive. Sakura got up, book in hand, and dusted her rear off.

"Can I look at your arm?" she said looking in the direction of his arm.

"That's nothing of your concern." the shark retorted as his back turned toward her. Sakura stared at Kisame's back for a moment.

Plap!

Kisame halted his training when the object connected with his back. He slowly turned around and noticed the small book on the ground. Pearl eyes slowly made their way up to the jade gaze of the woman not too far from him.

Sakura blinked. She reacted without thinking.

"Oh shit…" she thought.

Without warning, Kisame attacked. Sakura somersaulted backwards to evade the large blade coming down on her. Her hand instantly went toward her right thigh for her kunai pouch, but she found it bare.

She was weaponless.

Kisame anticipated her move and swung his blade to the side trying to catch her in the middle to dismember her. Sakura landed on his blade, instantly feeling Samehada suck her chakra greedily from her, and very quickly vaulted over the S-Class criminal to land a couple feet from him. When her feet touched the ground she landed a chakra-laden fist into the ground.

The ground began exploding around them causing both ninja's to take to the air to avoid losing their footing. Swings and blows were exchanged but each attack was blocked or evaded.

Sakura was barely managing to evade his quick attacks. Open wounds began appearing on her arms and middle each time she tried avoiding the large blade.

She needed to get Samehada away from Kisame if she had any chance of healing him and to preserve her chakra reserves. Her reserves were already a third lower from touching the blade with her previous moves. Sakura landed on a block of earth and waited for the shark to make his move.

Her jade eyes watched Kisame for the opening that she wanted. If he swung Samehada completely horizontal, she knew that the strain from the weight and swing of the blade would cause Kisame's grip to slightly weaken.

Sakrua knew that people of his size were slow if you attacked within their guard, but the trick was getting inside it. She had trained a few times with Kakashi on this type of attacking position but she had barely started before she left Konoha to go on mission. Now it was life and death for her to get into his guard.

She had to take a chance and a very calculated one at that.

* * *

Kisame could not help but allow a sneer to appear on his lips when he began to move into another fighting stance to take on the kunoichi. He had to give her credit for being bold enough to throw a book at him. He didn't anticipate how arousing this spar with the kunoichi would be. It had been a while since he had sparred with someone and Itachi was not always around to satisfy his need for a fight. Ever since he saw the kunoichi have her own little spar, he had wanted to spar with the woman to see what she was capable of.

Kisame's pearly gaze watched the woman's green orbs. She was waiting for him to make the first move, he obliged her and made the first move.

He knew that the kunoichi was weaponless, which further interested him in sparring with her. He wanted to keep pushing her until breaking point to see her use her water jutsu. Kisame allowed a variety of hand seals to come across his hands. Water sprouted out from under his feet and created the once earth training ground into a field of water.

He saw the woman narrow her eyes at him, knowing the extent of his attack. Kisame knew that a portion of the Leaf's attacks used the dry earth against him. A huff escaped him. Any hit that woman landed on him would cause some type of damage. He hosted Samehada onto his shoulder and brought his other hand level with his chest to beckon the kunoichi forward.

* * *

Sakura's eyebrows raised slightly seeing the taunt. Jade eyes calculated her opponent. Currently his dominant arm, his right, was at 68% while his other arm worked at 97% working capacity. He was still wielding Samehada with his injured arm, which hindered his speed.

Kisame was taking this spar as a game, while Sakura was considering this as a chance of survival. Sakura had been working on hand-to-hand combat with Kakashi but she was nowhere near the level of skill to take on Kisame.

Sakura hardened her jaw as she formed her attack. Kisame had played his hand, now it was time for her to play hers.

* * *

The Leaf charged forward. Kisame saw her hands quickly flash a series of hand signs and two more duplicates of the Leaf appeared on both sides of her. The middle one charged forth and took him on first as the others tried attacking on the sides. He swung Samehada in a arc above his head and slammed it down onto the water. The force of his attack sent a jet of water bursting in the direction of the kunoichi. She merely jumped into the air to avoid it but as she fell back toward the ground, she flipped and slammed her outstretched leg onto the surface of the water. Kisame avoided the fissure of water but found that the two Leaf doubles had flanked him and started their attack. He dealt with the two doubles but he did not let the real Leaf out of his sight. He parried their attacks silently, but saw the real Leaf suddenly flash out of sight. He hit one of the doubles with a blow to the stomach causing it to poof out of sight. The kunoichi then reappeared behind him sending a roundhouse kick for his head. A grin appeared on his lips, noticing how predictable her moves where. He drew back his elbow aiming for her middle; he felt it connect. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw blood escape from the Leaf's lips.

She then poofed into a ball of smoke.

Kisame's eyes narrowed when suddenly he felt a powerful chakra filled kick hit his dominate hand, which sent Samehada flying away from him. The Leaf then tried to slam her leg down onto him, but Kisame parried and countered with a kick of his own. He back flipped out of the way and reavaluated the situation.

Kisame was not expecting the Leaf to pull a technical maneuver like the one she successfully executed, but she did. He rolled his left shoulder again, now feeling the pain in his arm. He landed a couple of feet away from the leaf and stared fixedly at her.

The woman spent a great deal of energy and chakra in order to execute her attack, but Kisame did not let the thought slip from his mind that Samehada actually did touch the Leaf when she kicked the blade away from him. He could see from his position that the woman was breathing more heavily than normal showing that she was beginning to get tired from the fight.

Another smirk formed on Kisame's blue lips.

* * *

Sakura ran a hand down her face to get the excess water out of her line of vision. She indeed take a change in getting Samehada away from Kisame, but she managed to get the massive weapon away from him. The cost of the attack made her chakra reserves reach to 55% working capacity and she knew that she needed at least 40% of her reserves to do deep muscle healing. Her next attack had to be quick and precise if she wanted to save the last of her energy to heal.

"Why in the hell do I care so much if he is injured?" Sakura thought angrily. Sakura charged Kisame and engaged the S-Class criminal. He sent a wave of quick punches and kicks in her direction but Sakura managed to block each attack. Kisame sent a low kick into her knee, which caused her to fall down. She blocked it and managed to spin and deliver a low kick of her own. Kisame came down onto a knee and Sakura took her opportunity and tackled him to the ground.

Kisame felt the woman's leg connect with the back of his knees, the last thing he expected was the Leaf to jump and tackle him to the ground. He tried flipping her off him but she still hung onto him. He rolled to the side to try throwing her off him but again she clung on. He managed to get on top while pinning the Kunoichi's arms above her. Water drenched both people and their breathing was labored and raspy due to the lack of air. Kisame's left arm burned and throbbed from overuse. He could see the woman eyes move toward his arm when she noticed his jaw twitch from the pain.

"What are you trying to accomplish Leaf?" Kisame asked in a dark tone. The woman's green eyes moved from his injured arm and focused on his pearly gaze.

"You have injured your lateral deltoid muscle," she stated flatly. "If you continue using your sword wielding arm, that arm will be out of commission."

Kisame tightened his hold on her arms.

"My state of health is none of your concern." he retorted. The kunoichi's eyes narrowed. One of her hands shot out from under his grip and connected with his shoulder and junction of his neck and head. Kisame's hold on the woman instantly went slack which allowed the Kunoichi to shove him off her so should could again pin him to the ground.

Kisame tried to pry the woman off him but he only had control over his right arm and his legs were currently pinned down.

The Leaf looked down at him with hardened eyes and dripping pink hair. Kisame's gaze caught onto the how sleek the Kunoichi's hair looked wet and the intensity of her green gaze.

"A Ninja must always look out for his and her own state of health." she stated. Kisame recognized what she said.

"The Shinobi Code." he replied stiffly. The Leaf rubbed her face against her arm to get some water off her face.

"You might not care about that stupid code but some of us do, Kisame." she said with an even tone.

"You can't remain naïve if you want to live by the code Kunoichi."

She looked at him and then quickly released the pressure points enabling him to move his left arm. When she released the pressure points, Kisame swung a fist and felt it connect with the side of her face sending her flying away from him. He watched the Leaf's body roll and stop a couple of feet away from him.

Kisame got up on his feet and rolled his left shoulder. The Leaf slowly got up while holding her jaw; he at least cracked or dislocated it. He heard a sickening crack and pop come from the Leaf. She moved her jaw as moved her away around him and back toward the compound.

Kisame continued to watch the Leaf make her way into compound not liking how the Leaf struck an uneven cord with him.


	10. Unlikeliest of Responses

_Hey guys! Sorry sorry for not updating in a long time. School for me has been crazy and also I am having a hard time building up to certain parts to this story. I have all the ideas for this story it's just getting there that is the hard part. But thank you so much for being patient with me! I am hoping to get another chapter up before Christmas! Hold me to it! Please! Well read on and enjoy! I think you guys will love this chapter. Woot! Woot!_

Chapter 10: Unlikeliest of Responses

Sakura allowed the hot water to go down her tired and bloody body, as she contemplated what had just happened not that long ago. With a large amount of effort and strength, Sakura had made her way toward the bathroom.

As she further thought about what she said, it was stupid to say that to a S-Class Criminal. She had no idea as to why she stated a line from the Code of the Shinobi but it seemed fitting at the time.

Sakura slowly raised a hand, glowing faintly of green chakra, and finished healing her dislocated jaw. She was surprised that her jaw was only dislocated, but her saving grace was that Kisame's arm was not at full working capacity. Jade eyes gazed down at the open gashes on her arms, legs, and stomach. Her chakra levels currently would not allow her to heal her wounds properly but allow her to stop the bleeding and partially close her wounds. After taking her shower, Sakura would have to sew her wounds closed and bandage them.

"Damnitt," she muttered. "Why in the hell did I do that?"

She shook her head at the thought and gradually finished her bathing. Sakura had to hand it to her Shishou for further rubbing 'stubbornness' into her personality. Medic Nin's had to be in order to do their job correctly, but healing an Akatsuki member would be considered high treason.

Sakura pursed her lips as she further contemplated why she healed the murderer. As she thought about her reasoning a stray memory floated into her mind.

"_A Medic- Nin must be prepared to heal even the unlikely-est of patients."_

"_But why?" Sakura asked her mentor. "Shouldn't we only heal those that are of importance to us and our village?" _

_Lady Tsunade turned her honey orbs onto her student. She then picked up the sake bottle and poured herself a cup before answering._

"_Sometimes we are faced with circumstances where we don't know the outcomes and we have to make decisions which could change the outcomes of those situations."_

When Tsunade said those words to her, she did not know what she meant. But now she had a possible inkling as to what her beloved teacher meant. Now that she thought about her reply to Tsunade's comment, she realized that it was naïve and childish of her to say that.

Sakura bit back a muffled string of curse words as she slowly stitched up a gash in her thigh. It was her third, and final, gash on her legs. She had some minor abrasions on her arms but had two gashes on her arms, which she still had to tend to, not including the gash on her torso. She had managed to use the last bit of her chakra to heal her jaw and close the wound on her torso but it was still tender and fragile.

Getting dressed was more of a pain than hassle literally. She couldn't dress as quickly as she wanted due to having to slowly and carefully pull on each article of clothing. The gashes on her legs were stitched and bandaged but the ones on her arms were still open but no longer bleeding. Her stomach wound was healed and bandaged but any abrupt and quick movements could easily tear it open. After getting dressed, Sakura looked at her face in the fogged up mirror and noticed the nice shiner going across her eyebrow ridge and down the side of her eye to stop at the top of her cheek.

"Lovely." she muttered as she slowly brushed her hair. She picked up the borrowed first aid kit and made her way into the kitchen for the better lighting and a bottle of saké.

Sakura had managed to get three stitches into her left arm when she felt a lingering presence in the doorway. He must have been standing there for at least five minutes and she was just waiting for a snarky comment to be made. Sakura had managed to ignore his presence by shielding his looming figure with her curtain of hair. She didn't want or need to say anything to Kisame because she had nothing further to say about what happened earlier that day.

Sakura had an incredible pain tolerance but patience was lacking due to having to make about fifteen more stitches without the use of an anesthetic and the inability of using both hands due to trying to stitch a gash in her upper arm. She was about to position her needle to make the fourth stitch in her arm, when she noticed that Kisame had come forward and sat in the chair in front of her. She tried very hard to not scoot her chair back and move to get further away from him.

"What the hell do you want?" she asked irritably not removing her eyes away from her stitching. At this point, she would not be surprised if Kisame pounced on her for saying smack things but at the moment she didn't care.

He didn't say anything but made a move to remove the needle from her hands, she evaded his hand and gave him a demanding look. He returned the look with one saying annoyance. His body language was relaxed and open, meaning that he meant no harm. His arms were open with his hands turned palms up, a traditional sign of trust.

_No harm my ass_

Emerald eyes stared into pearl and a stiff sigh escaped the lips of the woman.

Sakura didn't have the energy or chakra to deal with another fight, so she willingly handed over the needle and thread.

Kisame positioned himself a little closer to her so he could begin stitching her arm. Sakura noticed that his gaze was trained upon her arm. Sakura couldn't help but flinch seeing his blue fingers touch her cream colored skin. Her body tensed once she felt the needle connect with her skin. Kisame sensed her sudden tension and paused to give her a moment.

Another breath escaped Sakura's lips as she relaxed under his touch. Kisame's grip on her arm tightened slightly but soon relaxed.

Jade eyes watched the blue man in front of her. In the months that she had been imprisoned with Akatsuki, this was the first time that she was up close to her captor. Kisame's normal everyday attire ranged from black or dark blue jounin pants, with a matching fishnet collared muscle shirt. On his arms, he wore white arm cuffs that reached to his elbow. From what Sakura could tell, all his clothes were thin and well used but were carefully kept and mended. He didn't always wear his forehead protector, like now he did not wear it. His blue hair seemed to defy gravity, just like Naruto's, but she could see that only the top was short and the longer strands were collected into a low ponytail at the back of his head.

Kisame tugged on a stitch a little harder than what was necessary to get her attention. Sakura punched his leg in response to the tug as a slight chuckled escaped the sharks lips.

"Feisty aren't we?" the shark stated. Sakura caught his gaze and saw the taunt in them. She really didn't want to start another fight especially in the kitchen.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked wanting to get to the point as to why he was acting humble before her. He paused in his stitching to tie a knot and cut it free from the needle. He didn't say anything for a while but continued on onto the next cut on her arm. Sakura waited a few minutes more but was greeted with silence.

"Why did you become a ninja?" Sakura nonchalantly asked.

There was another pause in the stitching. She was prepared for another lengthy pause from the shark but she was surprised by the answer she received.

"My mother."

Again jade eyes examined the man in front of her. He didn't say anything more than just those two words. Sakura's jaw twitched slightly from the pain.

"I became a ninja because I didn't want my friends to think that I was weak." Sakura added.

Kisame didn't make any move as to if he heard her but kept on stitching.

"I was considered the cry baby in my group of friends and when I became a Genin I thought that my days as a child were over."

Kisame tugged on another stitch, which caused another string of curse words to slip out of Sakura's lips.

"But I was shown through various events that the child in me was just hidden under naïve thoughts of heroicness."

Another round of silence passed between them.

Sakura stared at her stitches in an absentminded manner and then broke out in a fit of laughter. She sounded ridiculous telling a mass murderer her life story.

"Stop moving Leaf."

Kisame gave her an annoyed look when she made eye contact with him. Sakura felt that this conversation was already awkward and she was bored with the silence.

"What did your mother do to make you want to become a ninja?" she offered.

Sakura knew that she was venturing into rather murky waters asking Kisame such a question. He again didn't say anything to her question but kept stitching up her arm. About five more stitches and he would be done.

"I wanted to protect her.

Sakura turned her gaze onto him. She felt another tug on a stitch but she ignored it.

"She protected me and gave me strength when the world did not offer it."

He reached over and picked up the medical scissors and cut the final stitch on her arm. Instead of finishing the conversation, Kisame picked up a gauze roll and started to wrap her cuts. Sakura couldn't help but notice how careful he was when he wrapped her wounds. He finished her left arm and motioned for her to turn slightly so he could wrap her other arm.

"I take it your childhood was not an easy one."

He gave her a blank expression. Sakura bit her lip knowing what the answer was to her obvious question. Kisame went back to wrapping her wounds in complete silence. He finished wrapping her wounds and made a move to get up and leave. Sakura heard him move over to the sink and the sound of running water meet her ears as she cleaned up the first aid kit. She slowly stood up right as Kisame was heading toward the kitchen doorway.

"Sakura."

She turned her head in the direction of the doorway. She could see his tall visage standig awkwardly in the entrance of the kitchen.

A moment of silence passed between them.

"Thank you."

Sakura turned her head at him. Again emerald eyes connected with pearl. She only nodded her head at him and returned back to cleaning up her kit. Kisame still lingered in the doorway a bit watching her, but then silently left.

* * *

Kisame silently entered back into the bedroom a few hours after he left the kitchen. The Kunoichi lay asleep in the large bed, her even breathing and lack of movement showed how deep of sleep she was in. Pearl eyes lingered on the women as he silently undressed in the dark.

"_What did your mother do to make you want to become a ninja?"_

His mind went over their conversation and found her comments naïve, but another part of him kept telling him that her comments were completely honest.

"Typical for a woman." he silently thought. As he silently undressed in the dark, Kisame could not help but wonder what caused the woman to risk her life in spar to simply heal his arm. He finished undressing and made his way over to his side of the bed and sat down.

"Why would she go through all this trouble for such a small thing?"

His healed arm tingled in response to the thought. He unconsciously rubbed his dominant sword arm as he shifted to gaze upon the sleeping woman. He could sense that her chakra reserves were steadily being replenished as she slept, come morning her chakra would be back to full working capacity.

Her breathing steadily grew deeper, showing that she had reached the deeper stages of sleep. A bold decision to make when you are rooming with a murderer. The Leaf slept on her back with a arm gingerly slung over her stomach as the other lay curled palm up near her face. Kisame pushed back the covers and silently laid down to sleep, thoughts silently thinking over today's events. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking over what had happened.

This _arrangement_ was becoming more unnerving and unsettling as the days progressed and he wasn't sure if he would like the outcome.

He turned his head and looked at the sleeping kunoichi's profile. He couldn't help but remember how the woman's body looked while fighting with him. His body reacted in an excited manner when the fight became more and more physical. The sensations of the fight was unnerving and exhilarating. Kisame's pearl gaze calmly shifted down the form of the woman lying next to him. He could have described her as unique and beautiful, but under the circumstances she was a mission. Meaning **Hands Off. **

He unconsciously raised a hand and extended it toward her face. Pearl eyes gazed upon the now purple and blue mark near her brow. The hand froze realizing the mistake he made.

His hand clenched into a fist as he moved it away from the woman's bruised face. Kisame turned over so that his back was facing the woman.

"Stupid Leaf."


	11. Animal Instincts

_**Edit: It was really late when I uploaded this and I reread what I wrote and found a bunch of typo's... so I made a few changes.**_

_I'm alive! OMG! I'm Alive! Yeah I know haven't updated in a LONG time. But honestly this chapter needed it. This chapter was mucho long, thought it would be a fitting present for you folks. Thank you so much for the reviews and story alerts! I enjoy them._ A_ little warning. This chapter has a little bit of maturity in it. Just a warning. Well enjoy! Loves!_

* * *

Chapter 11: Animal Instincts

A breath escaped Sakura's lips as she slowly went into the yoga move Natarajasana or the King's Dancer pose. From Tadasana, Mountain pose, she stood with her feet spread shoulder width apart, then slowly shifted her weight onto her right leg so she could bend her left leg slightly so she could grasp onto her left foot and slowly extend her leg up while she leaned her torso forward so she could maintain balance. The move was difficult to execute while maintaining languidness in one's movements. She held that move for a moment and then slowly reversed her movements and repeated the same move but for her other leg. After she released her foot she then slowly lowered her torso and grasped onto her ankles so that her torso was parallel with her legs, this move was called Uttanasana. Sakura focused on her breathing, keeping it relaxed and controlled.

Her morning consisted of going back and forth between complicated yoga moves to easy spine adjustment routines. Her mind was calm due to the fact that she was able to enjoy the silence and lack of lingering company. Since her spar with Kisame, he no longer followed her around but kept his distance and made his presence known only when he slipped into the bedroom late at night. She practically was able to walk about the compound more freely without having the lingering feeling of being watched.

Her muscles hissed slightly as she moved into another yoga move, lactic acid still lingered within her muscles reminding her of her lack of strenuous physical activity. It had been days since her spar with _the_ Akatsuki member and it had been days since she had an encounter with her captor. Her wounds were completely healed but Sakura wanted to take at least a day or two more to slowly gain back her flexibility and gauge herself before she picked up her training schedule. Sakura slowly rose from her Child's Pose.

She spent her morning training in the room that lead to the outside to the training grounds. It calmed her being able to hear the natural sounds of the outsides world and not have Kisame's strong presence around her. Sakura took down her hair so she could readjust the hair-tie so it was more secure.

She had been imprisoned for almost three months. In that amount of time she did what she could to make contact with Konoha and only hoped that they would do something about finding her. Naruto was not the type to sit by and allow his friends to go missing. Sasuke was an example of that determination and friendship. A part of her was worried that they would not find her in time, but she knew that they would find her. But she knew that if they did not find her, she would eventually know the weaknesses and strengths of all the remaining Akatsuki members. Either way she had a growing strategy of escape forming in her mind.

Her feet lead her back inside the compound. All she needed to do was keep her head down, befriend an enemy from time to time, and keep a watchful eye. She heard footsteps come up the hallway; she looked up to find pearl eyes gazing down at her. He was probably heading outside to do his own bit of training.

She gazed back, already seeing those milky orbs harden with coldness. She looked at the fellow water wielder with a soft and almost curious expression before shifting her gaze back down the hallway. Kisame may think all he wants about her motives, but she honestly didn't care. She knew that Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi would come for her. She knew that. No amount of hardened glances from a tall blue skinned man was going to break that sliver of hope within her.

* * *

Kisame stripped off his shirt to start his training routines. He did not like the look that the Kunoichi gave him. He did not like it at all. Something in him flared remembering the look that she gave him. The feeling was a burning sensation that was a combination of anger and excitement. It had been days since their spar and the Kunoichi went back to her comfortable routine about the compound. Having proven his point and dominance to the woman, he allowed her more personal space. But her attitude toward him shifted from stubbornness to curiousity? Something in him rumbled at the thought.

She was up to something.

* * *

Sakura bent over to peer into the fridge, it was late and she could not sleep. She already had a lot on her mind from dealing with Akatsuki to trying to figuring out a way home. She reached inside the refrigerator to grab the carton of milk when she felt a presence in the living room.

She briefly paused; registering who it was but then continued on with her movements.

Sakura silently drummed her fingers against the counter as she waited for her milk to boil. Her guest did not move or make an inclination that he wanted to be bothered. She had no idea what time it was but she knew that it was late, even for him.

Her movements paused again.

"Why do I even care?"

Her milk had finished boiling. She turned off the gas stove and moved the pot of milk over to her awaiting cup. Her thoughts buzzed slightly as she mixed the cocoa powder in with the hot milk. Since she had been there, she never saw Kisame talk to anyone. Itachi, perhaps was the only other person he talked to but that was only when they went on missions. Deidara and Tobi seemed to get along, minus the occasional fighting. Kisame was always by himself.

Sakura stared at the leftover milk in the pot. She had poured herself too much milk for her desired one cup of hot cocoa. Her gaze moved over toward the doorway. A sigh escaped her lips as she fished out another mug and began mixing up a second cup of cocoa.

Kisame was sitting in the living room, reading on one of the couches. He didn't make any move to turn his head and acknowledge her presence when she came closer. Sakura was contemplating to just turn and leave the cup in the kitchen for Tobi. But before she could further think on the matter she found her hand extending toward the man in front of her.

Kisame turned his head to see the cup of cocoa. He looked at the cup and then back at her. Sakura offered a small grin.

"Here."

He continued to look at her. Sakura found his gaze at the moment unnerving. She averted her gaze to the side.

"Didn't want it to go to waste." she muttered. He silently reached up and took the mug from her. Their fingers touched slightly but Sakura moved away from him before she could further think on it. She moved around him and sat on a couch of her own. She leaned back into the sofa with her legs folded under her.

"Can't sleep?" she asked.

Sakura wrapped her hands around her mug waiting for the man's response. Kisame merely looked at her and shifted his gaze to put his book aside. She was expecting him to up and leave but he stayed and relaxed further into the couch. Sakura fought the urge to raise her eyebrows; this was completely unexpected of him.

He just shook his head at her question.

Her fingers skimmed the surface of her mug as silence floated down between them.

* * *

Kisame found his gaze not leaving the woman in front of him. She was dressed in her nightclothes, muffin printed pajama bottoms with a tank top that exposed her cream colored skin. The mug of hot chocolate was still hot in his hands. He took a breath to calm himself, this sudden act of kindness from the woman was not becoming. Kisame raised the mug to his lips.

"It's hot."

Pearl eyes met green over the ceramic mug in his hand. She averted her gaze from his as he drank from his cup. Silence lingered between the both of them as they drank their hot chocolate.

"Why do you have a medical textbook in your room?" she asked after a while.

Kisame's gaze met jade again. He settled further into the couch as he formed his answer.

"Sasori was the medic," he replied. "Once he was killed I thought it would be wise to know some basic first aid."

She nodded her head at his response. Kisame stared at her when a thought occurred.

"How about you? Why are you a medic?"

She stared at him.

"You said that you wanted to become a ninja because you wanted to prove to your friends that you were not the weakling of the group.

Her eyes glimmered remembering their previous conversation.

"What made you decide to become a medic?"

Since she was willing to converse with him, he might as well take advantage of it. Akatsuki did not know much about this Sakura Haruno.

The woman in front of him shifted, deciding whether or not to answer his direct questions.

"My Team went their separate ways when one of my comrades betrayed his own teammates and village.

She held his gaze to further clarify just whom they were talking about.

"I was left in my village with no one to guide me and I wanted to become stronger. I asked the Hokage to make me her apprentice. After much begging she agreed."

Kisame shifted his position and leaned his elbows on his knees, his cup cradled between his hands. The Kunoichi shifted her legs out from under her as a sigh escaped her lips. He didn't miss the suspicion in her jade orbs.

"Why the sudden interest Kisame? I'm finding your questions ominous."

Kisame threw back his head and laughed. His gaze settled back onto the woman and found the expression upon her face a combination of confusion and uneasiness.

"I'm curious." he replied.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Well then let's take your curiosity into a different form of conversation. Like hobbies?"

Kisame sunk deeper into the couch, not liking where the woman turned the conversation.

"Don't have one."

She gave him an expression which said that she did not buy his statement.

"You have to have at least one."

Kisame hardened his jaw not liking her persistence.

"I said I **don't** have one."

Kisame glanced at the woman in front of him. She only rolled her eyes and brought her mug closer to her. He needed to gather as much information about this woman, but he will be damned to actually have mindless conversation. She only leaned forward, mimicking his body language, clearly catching onto his game. Her lips twisted slightly as another question formed in her head.

"Politics?" she asked offering up her mug.

A smirk graced his lips.

"Too controversial. Fighting preferences?"

A full smile broke onto her lips. Something in him rumbled seeing her smile.

"Still too personal Kisa." she said with the smile still in place. "Favorite foods?"

Kisame leaned back, breaking the body language mirroring.

"Indifferent."

Her eyebrows rose hearing the remark. He was starting to find the mindless talk meaningless. They were evading each others questions with more questions.

"You're kidding? How can you not have a favorite food?" she asked with doubt in her voice.

He watched her draw her legs up under her again.

"When you are in my situation you learn to not to be picky."

She swirled the contents of her cup.

"But there has to be at least one thing you favor more than the other." she persisted.

He hardened his jaw again. Jade eyes stared back into him. He pursed his lips and then shifted again, giving into the question.

"Barbecued eel."

A grin appeared on her face clearly satisfied with his simple answer.

* * *

They continued their game of Evade Question well into the night. Kisame had learned as little about her as she learned about him. But the things she did learn about him were strikingly odd. One of his favorite foods was barbecued eel. He liked to read history and literature books on his free time. He preferred mineral salt hot springs than to modernized bathrooms.

The thing that struck her the most was his ability to read people. He didn't actually come out and say this but through watching him for the last few weeks, Sakura figured out that he has the ability to sense a person without having to lock onto their chakra signature. This may be due to the rigorous training he endured when he lived in Water Country or it may be due to his current lifestyle. But he had this ability to almost sense emotion or human presences. Kakashi had that same ability due to his canine nature but she had to hanker it was not as sensitive as Kisame's. Heck Naruto may have that ability.

She wondered just how sensitive this ability to read emotion was. Was he able to feel it? Smell? She didn't know.

A thought occurred to her about tampering with her hormone and pheromones cycles, but she was not going to risk screwing herself over just to prove something. Curious she may be but she wanted to gather as much information without threatening the atmosphere around the compound.

Her thoughts continued on mulling over their late conversation as she went about her training routines. Due to being up most of the night, she woke up late which threw off her established schedule. Somewhere not far from her, she could sense Kisame was doing a bit of training of his own. Unconsciously her feet lead her over to him after she had finished her sets.

Kisame didn't acknowledge her presence as she watched. Her eyes were trained on his previously injured arm, since it had been about a week since she last saw him train. He swung Samehada with a practiced ease but she knew he would be a typical male and hide his discomfort if he had any. Sakura raised her arms above her head and leaned back to stretch, jade eyes never leaving the man in front of her.

Kisame raised Samehada above his head in a graceful ark and then shifted his footing. Sakura realized, after watching Kisame for a bit, the steps he was performing belonged to a lose form of Aikido. Aikido was a martial art that used a combination of motion from yourself and your attacker, which resulted in disarming your opponent without exerting too much physical strength. This form of martial arts was originally taught without the use of weaponry, but one can learn to disarm and wield a weapon while performing Aikido.

Sakura watched Kisame turn in his steps and face her. His jaw hardened when his eyes landed on her.

"How's your arm?" she asked as he walked toward him.

He straightened up from his crouched stance and hoisted Samehada onto his shoulder. Kisame had been training with his left hand instead of his usual right. He gave her a once over as she approached.

"Better."

Sakura looked up at him with raised eyebrows, surprised that he allowed her to directly approach him. She reached down and grabbed hold of his right wrist and raised it so it was near eye level with her. She didn't need to use chakra at the moment; she just needed to do her preliminary assessment. Her slender fingers located each muscle in his arm and began mentally dialoguing their condition.

"Any aches anywhere?" she asked as she held his arm aloft with one hand while the other massaged its way up his arm. Sakura found his lack of response a good thing so she continued her exam. His arm was getting heavier with each passing minute. She sighed and slid her hands down to his wrist and deposited his hand onto her shoulder before proceeding with her examination.

Kisame's hand gripped her shoulder, causing her to move her gaze to the man above her.

"Dude. Chill."

He raised his almost non-existent eyebrows at her remark. His grip on her shoulder relaxed and Sakura continued. It was silent between the two of them, minus Kisame's deep breathing. Heat radiated off him as she stood there examining him. Sakura could feel his body heat on her stomach due to her deciding to train in her sports bra that day.

Big mistake.

She took a step closer to her so she could reach further on his arm. Kisame's gaze never left her as she continued on with her exam. She wanted to very badly back away from him due to the both of them exposing so much skin. She could smell his natural scent and sweat due to their close proximity, but he probably could smell her as well.

Her fingers continued their search as her mind raced. Sakura silently named each muscle she located until her nimble fingers found an out of place muscle. Her fingers skimmed over the muscled arm, gently squeezing and massaging as she went. Green chakra softly glowed around her fingers as she further inspected her find. Her brow furrowed slightly as her chakra located the inflamed ligament. He had injured his lateral deltoid muscle but now it seems that due to the prolonged strain that his deltoid tendon became inflamed which meant that he had done more damage than she realized.

"Men." she muttered.

Her gaze moved upward as her hands healed the inflamed muscle. With her being so close to him, she now noticed just how sculpted his body was. He had to be in his middle or late thirties but he didn't have the body of someone double her age. Her above average height (5' 6'') couldn't even reach his shoulder, which made him more gigantic. Kisame had a body that was chiseled with muscle. He wasn't over muscled to the point of disgusting, just enough to wield his weapon.

But the thing that Sakura found interesting was his scars. He had numerous scars all over his body. The largest of them was on his left side just under his arm. It looked like an explosive burn due to its size and jaggedness around the edges. They all were faded with age, probably due to obtaining them when he was much younger. His arms and chest were littered with various shaped scars, each telling a story about what happened to him as a Shinobi. They clearly showed a seasoned warrior and a man who traveled.

Sakura found her fingers gently skimming over one of the scars on his stomach. She could feel his quiet breathing under her fingers. Her finger followed the scar until it ended at his hip; he sucked in a breath as if she touched a sensitive patch of skin. Sakura froze realizing her mistake. She looked up and meet Kisame's gaze. Those pearl eyes held curiosity and some other emotion else she couldn't place. She hadn't noticed that the hand on her shoulder had tightened to the point of being painful.

Sakura took a step back, chakra no longer flowing from her fingers. Kisame dropped his arm to his side, eyes watching her. She took another step away from him. His eyes read something she suddenly didn't like.

Sakura couldn't figure out what emotion was going through her at the moment. It wasn't disgust, anger, embarrassment, or distain; she couldn't place it. She took another step back, further distancing herself from him. Before her mind could comprehend what was happening she spun on her heel and briskly walked back toward the compound.

* * *

No sooner did the Leaf leave did Kisame lift Samehada from his shoulder and slam it into the ground. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the hilt of the sword. The only thing he could hear was his deep breathing as he tried to calm his rapid heart beat. A mixture of emotions whirled in him as he tried regaining control over his body.

For days that woman had slowly been getting to him. He didn't know how it started but it was becoming difficult for him to be around her. Ever since their spar, a part of Kisame wanted to claim her as his. It wasn't lust or his need for sexual satisfaction; it was the animal instinct of male dominance.

The animal in him wanted to dominate and claim what was his. The woman didn't know it, but her just simply being a good mode would send his over the edge. Kisame had been doing fine up until that damn woman directly approached him. Her confidence made the primal side of Kisame want to overpower her and remind her that he was the dominant one. If she hadn't backed away like she did, he didn't know if he would have been able to control himself.

Kisame's jaw hardened as he smothered the urge to follow the woman back into the compound. A deep breath filled his lungs.

He let a roar escape his lungs as he swung Samehada and demolished a nearby tree. Kisame stared at the destroyed tree not liking how their situation had turned.

* * *

Sakura avoided Kisame for the next two days. She had no idea what the hell happened between the both of them but she sure as hell didn't want it to be happening again. What was originally a medical examination; went beyond the line of professionalism. Sakura had no idea what made her reach out and touch him. Was it fascination? Curiosity? Stupidity? She didn't know and wished she hadn't walked over to him in the first place.

Kisame may have a decent looking body but there was something about him that day that left a bad taste in her mouth. His body language was upright and rigid. Sakura paused in her thinking remembering a certain detail.

Kisame's eyes held this glint.

She couldn't place it but his gaze seemed almost predatory. A small shudder went through her as she tried to shake the memory. Ever since that day, Sakura had been trying to avoid Kisame and his gaze. The only time she did interact with him was over dinner and when she crawled into bed.

Her mind went in lazy circles as she tried to collect her thoughts about her seriously messed up situation. Her feet lead her to the bathroom. Deidara looked up at her when she opened the door.

The bathroom was designed to allow more than one occupant to use the facilities. It was similar to a traditional bathhouse with a few exceptions. Sakura averted her gaze and went toward the table to gather up a bath towel. She settled her things on the sitting bench and began unfastening her sandals. Her eyes were focused on her feet while she could hear Deidara gather his things. Her eyes followed the blonde.

"Hey Deidara."

He paused in the bathroom door.

"Is there anything that you want me to cook someday for dinner?"

It was an innocent question, but she decided to be civil if she wanted her sentence to last the nine months. It was silent between them as he thought.

"Okonomiyaki."

He then turned and left. A grin appeared on her lips hearing the answer. She quickly changed and made her way over to the shower stall. Her mind went blank as her body went through the motions of personal hygiene; that was until she noticed she was out of shampoo.

"Damnitt."

Water poured onto her back as she began contemplating her options. She pulled back the curtain and stared at the little upright shampoo rack. She ran out of shampoo a couple days ago and had been meaning to ask Tobi to magically produce some more. Her hair was becoming more disgusting with each passing day and it needed to be washed.

"It's just for a few days." she muttered as she reached into a shelf and pulled out a bottle. The bottle in her hand belonged to Kisame, thought it would be polite to use her roommates things instead of someone else's.

Luckily she didn't mind smelling like a man due to showering a couple times at Naruto's or Kakashi's. Her shower ended and that was when she realized her other predicament. She didn't bring spare clothes with her.

A string of curses floated through her mind as wrapped herself into a towel. She didn't want to put her soiled clothes back on when her bedroom was only down the hall. Nothing sounded more fun than Bath and Dash! Luckily no one was around to see her near naked form sprint down the hallway and slip into her room. She was eternally lucky to not find Kisame inside the room when she entered. A sigh of relief slipped from her as she threw the towel down onto the table and walked over to her pile of clothes. Being able to walk around in one's own skin was always a rewarding experience; enjoy a little freedom from time to time.

She had just fastened the button to her pants when she heard the door open. Her head shot up to find Kisame's eyes on her. She took a breath in to yell at him to get out but he promptly closed the door but didn't leave the room. Sakura turned her back on him as she rubbed a towel through her hair. Hell, they were only breasts and she was sure that he had seen enough of them. Seeing that her hair was not going to get any drier, she tried to locate her shirt. Kisame was in his closest rummaging around for something to wear. She briskly walked over to the table to pick up her shirt, her gaze remained fixed upon the table as she passed Kisame.

Except she didn't make it to the table.

The next thing she knew she was slammed up against the wall pinned with Kisame's large body on top of hers. Chakra ran through her arms as she tried to push Kisame away from her. His grip on her arms tightened where it felt like he was on the brink of breaking her arms. Adrenaline coursed through her as she tried to land some type of hit on him. He anticipated her move and spun her body around and slammed her front up against the wall. A strangled gasp escaped her lips as she felt the wall connect with her bare chest and face. Kisame pressed closer to her but Sakura writhed against the wall trying to break free of his grip. When he had her pinned to the wall the first time, Sakura finally understood what look he had in his pearl eyes.

It was the look a hunter.

A house cat's eye will remain fixated and steady when they are on the prowl. Kisame didn't just want to hunt her; however, he wanted to dominate her. Sakura fought harder trying to get away from him. That was when she felt teeth bite down on the meat of her neck and shoulder. A scream escaped her lips as he bit harder. Pain and anger flared through her as blood dripped down her chest. She heard a low guttural growl emanate from the beast behind her. Chakra pooled into her fists but then a suffocating wave of power crashed into her. He had let loose his full chakra signature. The power was unbearable and consuming, her movements nearly slowed as she fought the ability to breath. Her body wouldn't respond to her commands but her mind kept telling her to move and kill. She felt a sudden release of pressure on her arms.

"Sakura."

She barely heard her name; it sounded small and strangled like it wasn't Kisame saying it.

"Sakura."

He said it louder but it seemed like he was having a hard time finding his voice. Sakura only tried twisting away from him again.

"Stop fighting me."

His voice was low and raspy as he said each word. She only fought harder ignoring his request.

"Sakura. Stop. I can't control myself much longer."

She stilled hearing those words. Kisame never begged. That was when she noticed that Kisame was shaking behind her and breathing just as deeply as her. Her shoulder throbbed as blood ran down her chest and back. The hands on her raised arms were still in their white-knuckle grip, but they were continually twitching and tightening around her arms.

It was if he was having a battle with himself.

"Sakura. Please. Calm down."

She swallowed and willed her heart to calm down. His voice was strained and almost pleading. Her heart hammered and she had to fight the urge to fight and defend herself. They stood there silently calming down and regaining control. His grip on her arms loosened and slowly left her arms.

"Get out."

Sakura took in a shaky breath as he took a step away from her. Her knees felt like they were going to buckle since all the adrenaline left her body.

"**Get out!**"

She sprinted from the room, not bothering to grab a shirt to cover herself. All she wanted to do was to get as far away from him as possible. Her feet lead her outside and to the farthest side of the compound boundaries. It was raining and past nightfall but Sakura didn't care. She collapsed against a tree, shaking and breathing hard from her encounter. Cold water poured down her back and mixed with the already dried blood. Sakura looked around her with frightened eyes. She swallowed but found it hard to breath. Her mind wasn't able to gather what had happened to her. She took a deep breath to calm down. She didn't know when she started crying. She didn't know how long she sat out in the rain. All she knew was that she was in a nest of predators and she had let her guard down once again. All she knew was that she wanted to go home.

* * *

_Drama Drama Drama. Loved and hated this chapter. What say you guys?_


	12. Dealing with the Aftermath

_Look at that another update! You guys are getting spoiled. Wanted to double treat you all with a very early update. Thank you so much for the reviews. I really do enjoy reading them, they actually were the reason why I updated so quickly. Please review! They really make a difference. _

_So enjoy! I am not sure if I will be updating so soon after this. Reason why I took so long on Chapter 11: Animal Instincts was because it was a major turning point for both Sakura and Kisame. It took me a long time to create the build up to the incident. Again thank you for being so patient with me! Loves! _

* * *

Chapter 12: Dealing with the Aftermath

Tobi was the one that found her. Sakura felt his signature not that far from her, but she allowed him to approach. She then felt something fall on her bare shoulders and looked up to find his Akatsuki cloak covering her still bare torso. She looked up at the masked man hovering over her, she tightened the cloak around her shoulders.

"Tobi was worried."

She stared at him with glazed over eyes.

"I'm sorry Tobi." she whispered.

A pair of large hands gently deposited themselves onto her shoulders. On reflex she tensed feeling the contact.

"Tobi is here. Come inside Sakura-chan."

His voice was soft and gentle as he tried coaxing her into standing up, but her legs wouldn't listen to her minds instructions. Her mind recollected being half carried back into the compound. The hallways were silent minus their soft footsteps. The memory of that day's incident flashed through her, causing her feet to become planted. Tobi looked at her and tried ushering her toward the kitchen, but Sakura refused and pulled away from him.

Her grip on the cloak was tight as she stared mindlessly down the hallway. Tobi only looked at her with, what she hoped, a worried expression. He approached her again but Sakura took a step back from him.

Memories of Kisame's bruising grip and sharp teeth came creeping into her mind. More than ever did she want to get away from this place and the people within it.

"Tobi won't take Sakura-chan down to kitchen."

Sakura turned her pale face to look at the young man in front of her.

"Tobi wants Sakura-chan to follow."

He didn't try approaching her again but went around her and back in the direction of the library. She silently followed him, jade eyes darting around her half expecting someone to grab her from the shadows.

"Tobi wants Sakura-chan to feel comfortable."

Sakura suddenly didn't like the idea of being in the library. The rows of books held too many shadows, but right now she didn't have anywhere else to go. The idea of being in a bedroom still frightened her. Tobi briskly walked in front of her and started a fire in the fireplace. Sakura found herself sitting down on the small sofa, still wrapped up in the cloak. She heard Tobi's soft footsteps walk down the row of books and leave the library.

Cold green eyes stared at the red clouds that were printed on the cloak. Countless lives were taken from the people wearing these cloaks. She didn't know who was worse at the moment Akatsuki, Orochimaru, or some unknown enemy of Konoha. Her fist tightened and smothered the little red cloud.

Tobi decided to reappear at that moment with a few of her clothes. He silently handed her the pile, she recognized the clothes being in the laundry room a few days previously.

"Tobi can help Sakura-chan clean her..."

Sakura looked up at him, noticing his awkward body language. She blinked and realized that he had been referring to her wound.

"Oh. Thanks Tobi."

He nodded his head.

"Tobi will give you a minute."

He left again. Sakura looked at his empty spot. Her mind was a jumble of pain and confusion. The wound on her shoulder still throbbed, but it stopped bleeding a half an hour ago. Her hands fumbled with the pile of fabric in her hands, trying to locate some type of article of clothing that exposed her shoulders. She carefully slipped on a tank top and waited for Tobi to return.

As Tobi cleaned her wound, Sakura allowed the silence to consume her. Her mind and body was still in shock. She didn't know if she should feel infuriated, disturbed, or violated. It all just… happened. She didn't know what to think. A breath filled her lungs as thoughts slowly started to form.

The fire crackled as Sakura's thoughts swam. Sakura watched Tobi and her shadow's dance across the wall. Her thoughts remembering how Kisame's voice shook and wavered as he instructed her to calm down. It was if he didn't have control over his own body.

Tobi touched a delicate part of her wound causing her to flinch suddenly. He apologized profusely and tried treating her more gently.

"_I can't control myself much longer."_

Jade eyes stared deeper into the flickering flames.

"_Sakura. Please. Calm Down."_

His words made her stomach turn in uneasiness. She didn't know what to make of the incident. She didn't know what emotion she was supposed to feel. Another sigh escaped her lips. She just didn't know.

Sakura spent the next few days confided in the library. Tobi brought her food a couple times a day and he waited for her whenever she went to the bathroom. Deidara even sensed something was wrong with the woman.

One day she found a small bouquet of paper flowers on the library desk. The flowers were shaped into gladiolus that had the meaning of strength of character. The gladioli were in shades of yellow and blue. Sakura gazed at the little paper bouquet and wondered if Deidara knew about the meaning behind the flower and color's he chose. He had to, he was an artist afterall.

Sakura's wound was completely healed but a few times she imagined feeling scar marks. On top of that, she knew that she couldn't stay cooped up in the library forever. Someone, either Kisame or Itachi could easily drag her back to Pein and kill her right then. Thankfully Tobi stayed around her during most of the day. It had been days since the incident between Kisame and her had occurred. She had to yet set foot back in their shared quarters.

With a combination of Sakura's strong will and Tobi's gentle words, she managed to get down the hallway and into the kitchen. Even though she would have wanted to stay forever locked in the library, Sakura knew that she had to brush off what happened to her. Her pride and will as a Fire Country Shinobi told her that she could get through this. She had experienced much worse situations.

Tobi was allowing her to slowly pace herself from bouncing back from the incident, and she was grateful for his patience. He currently was in the living room trying to match all his washed socks. She didn't know what the fuss was about because they were all in shades of black, but apparently they all were drastically different.

Sakura was in the kitchen peeling potatoes getting ready to make dinner. Her thoughts were busy trying to figure out what projects she had to complete due to her previous absence. She brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear, remembering that it was due to clean the large bathroom. The sound of boiling water hitting hot metal reached her ears, she turned around but then froze.

Standing at the kitchen stove stood Uchiha Itachi.

His dark eyes remained calm as he turned the stove heat down. Sakura relaxed her clenched fist.

"Thank you Itachi."

He only stared at her. Sakura fought the urge to lower her gaze away from his deadly eyes. At any moment he could easily turn his eyes into deadly swirls of red. She didn't know if she should hold her ground and wait for him to leave or continue on with her dinner planning. Instead she went across the room, toward the refrigerator and began rummaging around inside it to hide her discomfort.

"Something has happened between Kisame and you."

Sakura halted her rummaging, tension crawling into her shoulders. It wasn't a question but a statement. She found a breath escape her lips as she straightened up and turned to face the man behind her.

He had sat himself down at the table to address her. She didn't even hear the table legs scrap against the floor. Sakura had been around Kakashi long enough to sense his almost invisible presence, Itachi was able to completely erase his. It was beyond unnerving. She only knew he was there due to his chakra signature and actually being in front of her.

"Judging by your tension, I assume you have discovered his bestial qualities."

She slumped against the refrigerator. He only gazed at her and gestured for her to join him at the table.

"Kisame in many ways lives and acts like a jinchurik. His body is able to hold an excessive amount of chakra and he can physcially transform into the creature that resides within him.

Sakura sat down at the table, silently listening to the Uchiha's explanation.

"As you know, each jinchurik has a specific number of tails. The more tails, the more powerful their carrier becomes.

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed. She considered herself pretty versed in jinchurik's, Itachi had to know that. He must have seen the expression in her face.

"Kisame is said to be the Tailed Beast without a Tail.

Her eyes widened. Itachi remained relaxed as he told her the information; his smooth voice mirrored his body language.

"At one time, the demon that resides in a jinchurik was a living creature. Therefore entitling that creature a soul and conscious."

Sakura sat back in her chair trying to grasp onto what he was telling her.

"In other words a mind of its own." she clarified.

He only nodded and swept his hand in front of him to continue his explanation.

"Unlike the other jinchurik's, Kisame does not have a living demon being housed within him. Since that demon does not have a tail, it has become a part him."

Sakura leaned forward and propped her elbow up onto the table. She then rested her face into her hand, trying to gather this new information.

"Become?" she said pinching the bridge of her nose. "You mean to tell me that he is part Shark _and_ man?"

She looked up at him. His dark eyes confirming her question. Sakura leaned back in her seat, completely bewildered about what she had just learned.

"As a human sacrifice," Itachi started again. "A jinchurik is able to completely separate their mind and will from the demon within them."

"But their carrier has to have the will power to not allow their demon to overpower them," Sakura stated, remembering a previous conversation she had with Naruto. "What are you trying to tell me Itachi? That I should forgive Kisame for what he did because his animal side took over?"

The remaining Uchiha gazed at her with a blank expression.

"You stated yourself that Kisame is only _part_ human. That should rightfully include his mind being partially human as well."

He silently rose from his seat. Sakura's eyes followed him.

"Who _really_ gave you that mark?"

Her hand rose and rested on her shoulder. She turned her head away from the former Konoha shinobi. She didn't turn her head to see if he left, he had said his share. Sakura got up to tend to her forgotten cooking. Thoughts slowly synthesizing what Itachi had just told her.

Sakura thought over the countless times she came in contact with Kisame. In all of her previous encounters, Kisame did not react in any predatory way toward her or her actions. The only other time she had physical contact with him was when they sparred. Could that have been the trigger? By simply being physical with him sent him over the edge?

Their late night conversation came to her mind then. About how she offered him the hot chocolate, how their fingers touched… Sakura brought a hand to her face remembering that little detail.

Really?

A sigh escaped her lips. She didn't know what to think.

After dinner, Sakura made her way back to the library. Whenever she passed Kisame's room, her feet naturally quickened to pass the room. She noticed that Tobi was giving her more personal space. He must have noticed her change in mood. Sakura wanted to get back to normal as quickly as possible but she was being selfish for making Tobi take care of her for so long.

Slender fingers skimmed the backs of books as she browsed through the shelves. The information that Itachi told her about jinchurik's had left her uneasy. Naruto on the occasion discussed with her about the demon inside of him, but that was only a handful of times. He had told her that he was comfortable talking with her about the Nine Tailed Fox but he said it was difficult to explain.

Emerald eyes quickly glossed over the titles of the books as she continued her way up and down bookshelves. Her eyes light up when she had found what she was looking for. She pulled a small hard backed book off a shelf and glanced at the cover.

"_Xavier Maniguet's Jaws of Death, Sharks as Predators, Man as Prey_," she read. "Couldn't have picked a more cliché title."

She quickly flipped to the Table of Contents and scanned over what was listed on the pages.

"Shark hearing, smell, social behavior, the shark's brain…the sequences of a bite…reproduction…"

A sigh escaped her lips as she flipped another page of the continuing table of contents. It was beyond ridiculous that she was reading this, but Itachi's advice was sticking to her. If she wanted to understand Kisame she had to understand the animal within him. And that animal happened to be the King of the Ocean, the Great White Shark.

Her feet led her to the small sofa in the back of the library.

"Great White's are naturally curious creatures and can display forms of intelligence. It is theorized that they have ways of communicating with each other if the situation demands it. Scientists have observed that some White Sharks can function in 'clans' of two to six individuals that appear on a yearly basis. Clan relationships are unknown at this moment but each individual shark, within a clan, appears to get along peacefully. Marine Biologists believe that the structure of a shark clan is similar to that of wolf packs. Each member has an established rank and is lead by a distinguished leader.

Sakura dropped the book onto her face. She had spent a large portion of the previous night reading the beginning chapters and currently she was chapter hopping. The book in many ways was fascinating but she was becoming impatient.

An exasperated sigh escaped her lips as she stretched her body out on the small couch. After refreshing her stagnant limbs she picked the book off her face and continued reading.

"Unfortunately Great White social structure and behavior is mostly not understood. There is an established hierarchy which is determined by sex, size, and individual rights. Females dominate males, larger sharks dominate smaller ones, and veterans overpower newcomers. Great White's rarely bite their own kind, however, some have been seen with marks matching to other Great White's. A White will only bite a fellow shark if they are approached to closely or to establish dominance among the ranks. These bites are called 'warning bites'."

"Warning bite my ass." she muttered.

"Even though Great White sharks are large predatory hunters, they are not man eaters. Biologists and animal behaviorists conclude that the reason why there are so many shark attacks is due to mistaken identity. Sharks mainly eat seals, fish, birds, turtles, and sometimes whales but not humans. When a shark attack occurs, a Great White normally disengages their attack after the first bite, which are normally called 'test bites.'

Scientists believe that Whites don't like the taste of human flesh due to humans not being fat protein enriched seals. Jimmy Hall, a shark conservationist, actually swam with a Great White and reported that the Great White was naturally peaceful and curious. The documentary received global attention due to Hall's ability to successfully document a human-shark interaction without the use of a cage."

Sakura snapped the book closed and sat up on the couch. Thoughts swirling together all the information she had just learned. She got up and stretched. So far all the information she had learned made little to no sense. The bite that Kisame gave her was a warning bite, which was the natural result of a male shark wanting to establish dominance. Everything up to Kisame slamming her up against the wall made sense. Dominance needed to be established and the bite was the result but what was the trigger?

Sakura had to recollect her thoughts and think back to the previous week.

"_There is an established hierarchy which is determined by sex, size, and individual rights. Females dominate males, larger sharks dominate smaller ones…"_

She lifted her head. The day when she touched his scars. She had directly approached him instead of allowing him to approach her. Then there was their late night conversation; she had directly approached him again. A palm connected with her forehead.

"Great job Sakura. No wonder he lost it."

Kisame's shark side did not like her feminine rank coming to equal status with his own; the bite was to reestablish his alpha position. Sakura found her feet pacing back in forth in the library.

The obvious trigger was her just simply being a woman. The second, was challenging his alpha status.

But there had to be something else that would cause Kisame to go over the edge. What else had she done that day? She had an awkward experience, avoided him for two days, took his shampoo…

Sakura's fists clenched.

"And forget the fact that sharks have a sensitive sense of smell."

She had used his shampoo causing his scent to mingle with hers. Way to go Sakura!

She pivoted on her heel to leave but suddenly stopped. Jade eyes stared at the doorway, now noticing the tall dark figure.

Sakura automatically tensed once she saw him. He only stared at her; his body language was relaxed but she could still see the tension. She saw one of his hands clench and then move to rest against the doorway.

Sakura didn't even know that he had left the compound. She had expected him to stay put due to orders. Now that he was in front of her, Sakura could tell that he had a rough trip wherever it was that he went. His clothing looked to be in the same condition that he left them minus the slight smell and staining on the knees and lower parts of his pants. He looked haggard but his eyes still had the firmness of a shinobi. His normal blue skin had paled since the last time she saw him. Sakura almost found herself taking a step toward him, her medical side taking over. Her hands fisted into her pants, preventing herself from taking that step.

She had naturally lowered her gaze but slowly raised her eyes to meet his. He only looked at her for a moment before shifting his gaze away from her. A blue hand rose and rubbed the back of his neck. Sakura had been trying to control her heart beat and breathing to stay at a steady relaxed pace. The silence between them was deafening.

"How are you doing?"

She blinked hearing the question, surprised that he even asked. He didn't seem the type to ask personal questions.

"I've been better," she quietly replied. "And you?"

He lowered the hand from his neck and shrugged.

"I've had worse."

Sakura didn't know if she should smirk or remain impassive at the comment. The tension between them was awkward and uncomfortable. Her hands moved from fisting themselves into her pants and she began mindlessly twisting her fingers. She didn't like the awkward silence.

"Itachi told me everything after you left," she bit out. "He told me about…."

Sakura looked up, seeing Kisame's gaze on her. He only sighed and looked to the side. His jaw hardened as the uneasiness vanished but was replaced with indignation.

"…well…he told me—"

"I'm sure he didn't tell you everything."

Sakura closed her mouth. He was right, Itachi couldn't possibly know everything about his partner. Kisame shifted and leaned his shoulder against the doorframe. A long sigh escaped him as his eyes glanced about the library.

"Can I come in?"

Sakura found her eyes darting about the room. She nodded her head as she took a few steps back. Kisame silently walked in and made his way down the aisle until he came toward the fireplace and small sofa. Sakura watched him look about the small room; clearly seeing it be used as her temporary bedroom. He sat down on the couch and waited for her to join him. She allowed herself to come closer and sat next to him but she still had her guard up.

Kisame sat with his elbows propped up on his knees, hands dangling down. Sakura found her hands fidgeting in her lap; she rubbed her palms on her legs to still her thoughts.

Kisame sighed.

"I want to apologize for my earlier actions."

Sakura turned her head to look at him. He only stared ahead of him, but she could tell from his body language that he meant it. She was silent for a bit.

"Is there any way of preventing another….incident?" she quietly voiced. She saw him look down at his upturned hands.

"Currently, the shark is satisfied with what happened. I don't see any reason why another incident would occur."

Sakura pushed some escaped hair behind her ear.

"But we can't be too careful?" she offered. Kisame turned his head to look at her.

"I would advise you to not use any of my things from now on."

"Understood."

His gaze moved to look at her shoulder. A hand rose and moved toward her, Sakura tensed seeing the outstretched hand. Kisame paused and looked at her. Pearl and Jade silently looking at one another. The hand continued to reach for her and rested on her shoulder. Fingers softly ghosting over the now healed bite mark.

Sakura took a breath to calm her nerves. She hadn't realized, that the time she spent there, his presence and scent had become so familiar to her. He had been only gone a week but during that time, Sakura noticed that the compound lacked a potent presence among the halls.

"Kisame…"

He turned his gaze from her shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

Blue fingers softly stroked her collarbone.

"**I'm **sorry for hurting you."

* * *

_What is this? A possible spark? What?_

_A little note. All the info about Great White Sharks came from Wikipedia and the book that I mention actually is a real book. Haha. _

_So review my lovelies!_


	13. Hidden Agendas and Ambushes Part I

_Look at that another chapter! Woot! I am on a roll! Thank you all for reviewing the previous chapter! I really enjoy reviews! I will upload the second part of this story in a couple of days. I originally was planning to have it as one BIG chapter but I thought I was laying it on a little thick. So I give you a two part chapter! Woot! Well Read on Folks!_

* * *

Chapter 13: Hidden Agendas and Ambushes Part I

Sakura didn't return back to the bedroom for another two days. Kisame had experienced, what would be considered in his mind, a moment of weakness. He needed the time to readjust.

Earlier that day, Tobi had persuaded her into watching a movie. Akatsuki, ironically, had a very modern styled compound. Electricity was wired throughout the halls, gas was used to heat the water and stove, and the living room was equipped a large flat screen television. Sakura wasn't much for watching television shows, but she enjoyed watching movies.

Sakura turned her head from the television screen. Kisame had been leaning against the wall for the last five minutes watching the movie from a distance. Tobi was currently passed out on the couch in front of the tv. Sakura had moved to one of the remaining two couches, which was situated at the end of the hallway.

Andrew Lyold Webber's Phantom of the Opera was blaring on the television screen, Tobi's choice of movie. Sakura was about to turn off the movie and shake Tobi awake but Kisame had ventured down the hall to see what the operatic noise was about. The Phantom, starred by Gerard Butler, had just made his cameo appearance with the song 'Angel of Music'.

"You can sit down."

She turned her gaze to Kisame. He only looked at her and turned his attention back to the television screen. Sakura sighed, ignoring his stubbornness, and watched the Phantom's image appear in a mirror.

"You're arm is acting up again isn't?" she asked the silent man.

She didn't turn her head to look at him, but she could see the prolonged stare. Sakura had never been fully able to completely heal him. The first time Sakura tried to heal him, it was when they sparred. Her healing, back then, only healed a few of the exterior muscles. The second time she tried to heal him was before the incident. Each healing session was quick and abruptly stopped, providing Sakura not enough time to properly heal the damaged muscles. With each interrupted healing session, Kisame's arm progressively got worse.

Sakura had been sitting on the left side of the couch, so she could view the tv better. But once she heard Kisame's footsteps come toward her, she scooted to the other side.

He sat down next to her and removed his right arm cuff. Sakura pulled a leg under her and shifted so she was more properly situated. In the background, Emmy Rossum's rendition of the 'Phantom of the Opera' played for the two of them as Sakura worked. It was silent between them, minus the opera music floating about the tv.

"The book gives a better portrayal of Christine's character."

Sakura lifted her gaze.

"You've read the book?" Sakura asked. Surprised to hear that he read the novel. 'The Phantom of the Opera' was on her To-Read List.

"I consider it a Classic in Literature."

Sakura made a small noise agreeing with him as she returned to healing his arm.

"I wasn't the one that picked the movie. Just to clarify." she offered.

"A part of me believed that you didn't."

Sakura softly chuckled.

"I'm more into typical guy movies and psychological thrillers than chick flicks."

"It's fitting."

A small grinned appeared on the lips. Twenty minutes passed and his arm was in a much better condition than it had been in weeks. Sakura heard a change in music and turned her head. The movie had progressed to her favorite part of the movie, which was when the characters attended a Masquerade Ball. As Sakura listened to the song, their previous conservation floated into her mind.

"What did you mean that Itachi couldn't have told me everything?"

He turned his gaze onto her and then back toward the television. The light that flashed about the room made him look more dangerous as the shadows fell across his face. He was silent for a moment.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Bullshit," she countered. "I'm friends with the carrier of the Nine Tailed Demon. Don't tell me I wouldn't understand."

He moved his gaze back to her, a slight flicker of anger in his eyes. Sakura didn't want to back down from his challenge, but she needed to finish her job not start a fight.

She closed her mouth and pursed her lips.

"Sorry, that I asked." she muttered. Her healing was in the process of rejuvenating the damaged cells within his muscles. Another fifteen minutes and his arm will be back to working capacity. But he needed to take it easy on his arm and strengthen the weakened muscles in his arm. The muscles may be healed but they are still weak. Sakura decided that after she healed his arm she would wake Tobi and go to bed.

"I didn't doubt you wouldn't understand."

Green chakra stopped flowing out of her hands. She looked up at him. He stared back, eyes no longer holding that flicker of anger.

"It's just hard to explain." he finally said. Sakura allowed chakra to flow from her fingers. It grew silent between them again.

"Naruto said something similar to that," she said quietly as fingers skimmed over his upper arm. "He said that at times he feels like himself… but others he has a hard time remembering who _he_ is."

"During those times, I don't know who is in control."

Sakura stared at him. He was being very honest with her; she probably was one of the few people to even hear the things he was sharing. He truly must have felt guilty for losing control around her. Not only was his pride hurt, but his pride for being a man.

Sakura felt something stir within her, realizing this.

"How do you cope with it?" she asked.

Kisame gave her a look.

"By remembering my reason of becoming a shinobi."

A small grin appeared from Sakura.

"Fair enough."

She moved her leg out from under her and settled more comfortably on the couch.

"Getting comfortable, yeah?"

Pearl and Jade eyes moved to the hallway, seeing Deidara smiling evilly at the both of them. Sakura was getting used to his sarcasm.

"Oh. You're just jealous Deidara," she deadpanned as she scooted closer to Kisame. "Next we're going to paint each other's nails and swap dirty secrets."

The smile on the blonde's face fell slightly.

"I prefer to stay out of girly gossip, yeah."

"Then leave." the man next to her said.

Sakura turned her head at Kisame, he had a slight smirk on his lips. He was constantly surprising her. Deidara's eyes bounced back between Sakura and Kisame, but he did leave. Sakura shook her head at Deidara and moved back over to her spot on the couch.

* * *

After Deidara had made his statement, Sakura moved over to the remaining couch, which was directly across from him. The movie was making its final moments where Christine Dea had to make her choice between her lover and the Phantom. Kisame thought this part of the movie was beyond ridiculous. Kisame glanced over to the woman lying on the couch. She had fallen asleep a little more than halfway through the film. He noticed a shift in her mood once she finished healing him, what once was alert and awake had turned drowsy and fatigued.

Pearl eyes watched the relaxed features of the sleeping woman. He sighed and silently rose from his seat. He shook Tobi awake, who groggily left the living room. He heard the masked man mutter something about giant man eating cupcakes.

He snagged one of the couch blankets and gently covered her with it. His eyes watched the woman in front of him, thoughts going over their previous conversations.

Kisame wasn't sure if he liked expressing his moments of weakness to this woman. It made him feel vulnerable and weak. He didn't know how to process what had happened and what he was feeling at the moment. But what he told her was true. The shark within him was pleased with what happened. Dominance was challenged and dominance was achieved. Since she had been there, Kisame had been the alpha in their relationship.

A hand rose to quietly rub the back of his neck. Relationship?

He smothered the word as he silently tucked the blanket around the woman.

"Are you always this nice?"

Pearl eyes watched her jade ones open. That was a valid question.

"Don't press your luck kunoichi."

He said this while straightening up. He then moved around the couch to leave.

"For the record."

He stopped hearing her words.

"I was never mad at you for what happened."

It grew silent between them as Kisame heard her words.

"Goodnight Sakura."

He almost heard a smile come from the woman lying on the couch.

"Night Kisame."

* * *

Sakura rubbed her bare feet together as she took a drink from her coffee cup. For once she really didn't feel like doing anything that day. Minus wanting to escape. Minus wanting to beat the crap out Deidara. She woke up that morning to find a bunch of clay spiders crawling over her. That would be the last time she stayed the night on the living room couch.

She flipped a page in her book as she traced the rim of her coffee cup. Thoughts slightly going over what had happened between Kisame and her.

It had seemed that the few days that he had been back, she was slowly coming to understand him and his 'other' half. It also seemed that Kisame had a hard time explaining just what exactly is within him. At a medical perspective it seemed like a case of multiple persons disorder, but that was not the case for Kisame. He had another creature living among the strands of his DNA and conscious.

Sakura paused her thinking.

"I'm getting too personal."

She lifted her coffee mug and took a thoughtful sip. The sound of bare feet scuffing carpet and linoleum flooring met her ears. She lifted her gaze but her eyebrows rose before her mind clicked into place.

Kisame had just walked into the kitchen in nothing but a pair of black sweat pants. No shirt. No shoes. But yes Service. Green eyes watched the large man cross the kitchen and make his way over to the coffee maker. Sakura's eyes traveled down his muscled back and sweatpants pronounced ass.

"Daaammmmn." she thought as she raised her mug to her nose. She took a drink and swallowed loudly.

Sakura hated to admit it, but she had a thing for men in sweatpants. She had no idea how it started but she loved a man in sweats especially without wearing a shirt. She had seen Kakashi enough times in a pair of sweats to know that she liked men wearing them. Hell, when Naruto found out about her slight fetish for sweatpants he began sleeping in them. In Sakura's mind, a man looked damn sexy in sweats. Made you just want to cuddle up right on top of them. Kisame was no exception. He had the body and a nice ass to add on top of being eye candy.

Kisame made his way over to her and sat down in front of her. Sakura couldn't help but watch the muscles in his arms bunch up when he sat down.

She averted her gaze back to her book. But as she thought about it, Kisame normally was awake before her and he never came out of his room in only his pajamas. She slowly raised her gaze to look at the man in front of her.

"Feeling better?"

He only looked at her across his mug, but did not reply. She promptly returned her gaze back down to her book before he caught her eyes sweeping up and down his muscled form.

"I will be leaving in two days."

"And?" she asked not looking up from her book. She was expecting to hear the typical 'stay out of trouble' or 'don't burn down the compound while I am away' clichés.

"And you will be accompanying us."

"Oh." she said as her fingers skimmed her mug. "Wait. What?"

Sakura looked up again.

He leaned back in his chair, a hand still on his mug.

"Is that a problem?"

Sakura stared at him. Thoughts going in every direction because this might be her chance to escape. But it all sounded too wishful.

"Aren't you afraid that I won't kill you and run away?" she asked raising an eyebrow. She just watched him. He was too relaxed in his seat for her liking and the expression upon his face was almost thoughtful. A small grin appeared on his lips.

"You won't." he said languidly. "That is, once you hear what it is that I have to say."

She raised an eyebrow as she in turn leaned back in her chair.

"I'm listening." she said crossing her arms.

"It has been called to our attention that someone has been framing this organization in the recent attacks with the Fire Nation. We have been asked to gather intelligence in the surrounding villages and see if we can determine the source of these accusations."

"And you're bringing me along?"

Sakura was curious as to who would target Akatsuki, but a couple of groups already clicked into her mind.

"To put it simply. You would be able to access certain areas without being looked upon with scrutiny."

Sakura raised another eyebrow. Plans of escape started to form in her mind as she took in his explanation.

"Is there anything else that I will need to know before we leave?"

Kisame swirled the contents of his mug, a gesture Sakura rarely saw Kisame do.

"We will be going in civilian attire due to the surrounding villages not being used to Shinobi."

Sakura stared at him. Back in Konoha, Sakura on a handful of times had worn civilian attire while away on mission. If Kisame was told that their presence should not be recognized in any way, it must have been serious. What troubled her the most was that Konoha was becoming a part of this plot.

She had heard about a few skirmishes on the borders of Fire Country, but it seemed that her Shishou was holding back a lot more information. She had heard vaguely that some unknown group was targeting Konoha but she did not think that 'unknown' group would be Akatsuki. For now she will go along with the mission, but when she had the chance she would make her escape. She sighed not liking how the situation was turning in the direction of Konoha. Sakura found her hands encircling her coffee cup.

"Alright. Fine. I'll go," she said looking at Kisame again. "But I don't have any civilian clothes. All the clothes I have are standard issue shinobi attire."

"That has been taken care of."

He scooted back in his chair and stood, cup of coffee in hand. Sakura's eyes watched the tall man rise in front of her. Kisame's gaze did not leave hers as he stood and stretched, she averted her gaze.

"Thanks." she muttered. She heard him huff slightly and move back over to the coffee maker. A minute later his footsteps went toward the kitchen doorway.

"And Sakura."

She lifted her head and looked in his direction. He was leaning a raised arm against the doorway.

"Close your mouth before a fly fly's in."

Sakura felt her cheeks turn red hot at the comment.

"Asshole." she said hurling her book at him.

* * *

Konan silently waited for Pein to make her presence known.

"Itachi, Kisame, and the Leaf have left the compound and are on their way toward Rain Country."

Pein turned his head slightly hearing her words.

"Good. I want to hear word of their arrival once they reach civilization."

"Hai, Pein-sama."

Konan turned to leave.

"Konan."

She stopped hearing her name.

"Does the Leaf suspect anything?"

Konan paused as she formed her answer.

"From what Kisame-sama has observed, she knows that something is amiss with this mission due to her village being targeted. We can only wait and see if she tries to escape."

"Does she know that Kabuto is behind these attacks?"

The blue haired woman remained silent.

"No."

Pein turned from the window he was facing. When Madara Uchiha revealed that he was the actual leader of Akatsuki, Pein did not know if the organization had the same morals of truth like the group originally intended. All the members knew that their leader had lived in the shadows, but they did not know that a powerful shinobi like Uchiha Madara would be the soul creator of Akatsuki.

Konan informed him that before Nagato's death, Nagato held a different view of a world peace than Madara. Madara wanted the world to suffer and experience damnation while Nagato wanted to discover truth. Konan had the liberty of seeing Nagato's death after he had discussed his views of peace and truth with Uzamaki Naruto.

It had come to his attention that Madara was planning an ultimate attack that would destroy the leading Shinobi villages. The first to receive his wrath would be the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

But what disturbed him more was this new intelligence on Kabuto. Orichimaru had been killed, years previously, but his medic Kabuto was still doing his dirty work. He had heard from various sources that Kabuto was planning a pronged attack on Konoha.

Konan believed that Kabuto thought he was doing Madara a favor in joining forces with him, but Madara did not seem the type to want help from opposing forces. Madara wanted to directly manipulate his victims to do his bidding, not have someone decide to give him a free hand.

Everything he had learned did not sit well with him.

His intention of bringing the Leaf into Akatsuki custody was to lure out the traitor nin. If Kabuto appeared in their area, then it would be confirmed that he was watching the movements of this organization. If the Leaf were killed, it would further give the Fire Nation an excuse to hunt down the remaining members of Akatsuki.

Already two of their members had fallen victim to Madara's brainwashing. Hidan and Kakazu saw Madara's vision of truth as the correct way of dominating the world. Nagato had seen through this ploy and instructed that they go along with Madara's plans but keep their loyalty to themselves and not to the Uchiha member.

The members within their group, who did not know about Madara and his ulterior purpose, were Tobi and the Leaf.

The attack on Konoha, those years back, was Madara's first phase of starting a world war among the countries. They all went along with the plan. In the end Nagato ended his life in order to restore the balance of hatred and life. Pein died in that fight, but thanks to Nagato his life was spared. Nagato had saved his life twice now. That was why he wanted to sever their affiliation with Madara so that he could start seeking the truth and freedom that Nagato had died for.

His thoughts stopped their musing, realizing that Konan was still in the room.

"That will be all Konan."

She bowed her head and left him in silence. Pein took a seat at his desk and listened to the silence about him.

* * *

_I bet I heard about a dozen or so fangirl screams when you all read the part with Kisame being in a pair of sweatpants. I know I did. Haha. _

_Oh and to clarify a few things about Ripples, I will post an authors note in addition to the next chapter. So leave some questions that are forming in the back of your minds with your reviews! Oh and my story is sort not really but sorta with the canon timeline...but not really...I will explain it further in the authors note. Haha. _

_One more thing! Feel free to draw fanart for Ripples! I don't mind it at all!_ _Well thanks for reading and please review! Loves! M-chan._


	14. Hidden Agendas and Ambushes Part II

_I couldn't wait any longer to post the second part of this chapter. Thank you very much for the reviews. I will wait a little longer to post the Author's Note to give some people a chance to ask me questions. Well read on!_

* * *

Chapter 13: Hidden Agendas and Ambushes Part II

Sakura leapt to another tree limb as she silently followed Kisame and Itachi. They had been traveling for almost two days now; in what direction she had no idea. Before they left the compound, Sakura was blindfolded. After what seemed an adequate distance, Kisame took the blindfold off her and allowed her to follow him.

Jade eyes glanced down at her wrist, seeing one of the blue bond bracelets. Kisame slipped both bonds onto her once he took the blindfold off her. He didn't say anything to her about the bracelets but she figured it out soon enough.

The bracelets held the same weight and feeling to the bonds that she wore when she first arrived at Akatsuki. Oddly enough, she imagined the bonds to be bigger, about the same size as a shackle. But really the bonds were about half an inch thick that fit perfectly around her wrist. When Kisame first put them on her, they clearly were an inch too big, but as she watched the bonds, they shrunk to fit the diameter of her wrists perfectly.

As she looked at the bonds more closely, she recognized that it was comprised of scales from Samehada. They acted and felt exactly like the big blue sword. If she ventured too far from Kisame the bracelets would begin to tighten and shave off layers of her skin. Not only were the bracelets harming her but they absorbed her chakra as well.

If the likely hood she wanted to escape, the bracelets would absorb her chakra and eventually dismember her hands the further she got away from Kisame. Quiet the ingenious little thing, since a Shinobi's hands were their lifelines for success. You could die from blood loss or chakra depletion. Your choice.

Sakura vaulted over a fallen tree as she thought about her escape plan. There was no point on escaping while traveling through wilderness. Kisame and Itachi probably knew these woods better than she did, it would be just committing suicide. Her best chance of escape would be to be publicly seen while they were on mission.

She knew for a fact that Leaf Shinobi were constantly traveling and dealing with business matters while within other hidden villages. Her best chance of escape would be to be recognized while she was in a city. She could risk running away from Kisame, after all she was a medic. She could simply heal her hands back onto her wrists but that would be a risky procedure. Her options were severely limited but she needed to escape.

* * *

Kisame pulled his hood down more to cover his head. They had arrived in a remote city, which was located a few miles northeast from Amegakure. The city itself was a miniature version of the city polis, which was full of people, pollution, and technology. Amegakure was known for constant rain, but luckily the cities on the outskirts did not have this feature.

They had traveled toward the city in normal shinobi attire but decided to turn into a nearby hotel to store their gear and don their civilian clothes. Kisame had Samehada stored in a storage scroll due to not wanting to be parted with his beloved weapon. Even though the three of them looked defenseless, they each carried an adequate number of kunai and sendon, which was hidden on their persons.

A sigh escaped him as his eyes scanned through the throng of people. He had already talked to two of his connections and from what his informants told him, no new information has surfaced. He still had yet to talk to Yoshi, the local town black market smuggler. He adjusted the hood of his hooded jacket, not liking how it fit on him. The black fabric contrasted sharply against his blue skin, making him even more self-conscious. He loathed civilian attire; he preferred his normal shinobi attire than to everyday clothes. Civilian attire just amplified his unique features. All he wanted to do was to blend back in with the shadows.

His eyes feel on a patch of pink hair. She was talking to a local street kid who happened to try to pick his pocket a few moments ago. He wanted to punish the kid for trying to steal from him, but Sakura intervened. Why she was still talking to him, was beyond him. He glanced back down the crowded streets.

"Well I think I found a lead."

He turned his attention back to the woman. She was wearing a bright green hooded jacket, which contrasted, sharply against her pink hair. Pearl eyes watched the silver earrings that she was wearing swing about her neck.

The child that Sakura was talking to earlier cowered behind her once he saw Kisame's tall figure. He raised an eyebrow seeing the lingering child.

"What's the brat doing here still?"

Sakura looked over her shoulder at the child.

"This is Yuuta," she said as she reached behind her and brought the boy in front of her. "And he has something to say to you."

Kisame looked down at the boy. He had to be about seven years old but judging from the lack of nutrition in his diet, his body made him look about five years of age. Kisame noticed the lack of shoes on his feet and dirt on his face.

The boy looked up at the blue man in front of him but quickly looked back to his feet.

"What do you have to say to me?" he asked bluntly.

"Kisame. Don't be so harsh."

Kisame looked up to see a pair of green eyes glare at him. When was the last time he saw those jade eyes glare at him?

He sighed and crouched so he was eye level with the boy. The boy cringed when he got down to his level, but the boy brought up his gaze.

"I'm sorry Mister for trying to steal from you."

Kisame saw Sakura's hands squeeze the boy's shoulders. A small grin appeared on Kisame's lips as he reached forward and ruffled the kids hair.

"Apology accepted."

He stood up to address the woman, but she had this strange look on her face. He narrowed his eyebrows at her. Her eyes were crinkled at the corners and a smile had broken on her lips.

"Now what is this lead?" he asked the woman, as he watched the child cower behind her again.

"Yuuta is part of a gang of orphans, his leader would be the one we need to talk to."

"We're going to talk to a kid?"

"Unless you have a better idea?" she snapped. Kisame narrowed his eyebrows again, noticing the slight agitation in her voice.

"I don't like your tone Leaf."

She ignored him and turned her attention back to the boy.

"Lead the way Yuuta." she said with a smile. The boy broke away from him and started to lead them toward an alleyway.

* * *

After a number of various twists and turns, Sakura had a feeling that Yuuta had gotten them lost. But her assumption was proven wrong due to the number of street children increasing about them. Sakura could tell that they were getting deeper into the seedier parts of the city, where homelessness and death lurked the corridors.

"How do you know that the brat is telling the truth?"

She looked back over her shoulder at Kisame.

"Because I promised them something in return if they told me anything."

She stopped suddenly; Yuuta had lead her to what she believed to be their home. What was 'home' to dozens of children was an abandoned storehouse. The children that lived there had done their best to making it their home by equipping the place with indoor shacks and tents. The children that were playing outside of their would be homes stopped and hid from the two adults.

A broken sigh escaped her seeing them all. No matter where you went, poverty always followed a city.

She heard Kisame stand next to her. Even in all his travels, she had to bet even he hadn't seen this much poverty. They all knew about the seedy underbelly of cities, but they rarely got to see it through the eyes of children. When Yuuta turned to look back at her, she quickly slipped a smile onto her face.

"Who is in charge here?" she kindly asked. A taller figure suddenly appeared from one of the tents.

"I am." the figure said. Kisame was about to approach but Sakura put her arm out to stop him. She had dealt with enough street children to know that they did not trust outsiders, especially adults. Approaching them was a sure way of not gaining their trust. Kisame looked at her with narrowed eyebrows but she shook her head at him.

The youth that addressed them was about fifteen; his dark eyes held authority even though his body looked haggard and malnourished.

"Tha' name's Hiroshi. Who wants to know?"

Sakura took a slight step forward with her hands spread before her, in a gesture of friendliness.

"My name is Sakura," she said taking another step forward. "I'm a medic and if you allow me to, I would like to heal everyone that is here."

Hiroshi looked at her with a raised eyebrow, but Yuuta got his attention and whispered something to him. The youth looked at Sakura and then back at Kisame, eyes silently making a decision.

"Very well but I want to discuss matters with you privately."

* * *

Kisame stared at the woman in front of him. They had been in the abandoned storehouse for about an hour, allowing Sakura enough time to heal and checkup on all the children there. Sakura was sitting on an up turned wooden crate while the children stood before her allowing her to be eye level with them. Kisame was leaning against the side of a wooden shack, pearl eyes watching the woman. He had seen more smiles from her today than he had in the months that she lived with them. She had a striking smile; he wondered why she didn't smile more often.

"So why street orphans?"

Sakura looked up and stared at him.

"Because adults take them for granted."

She smoothed the bangs on the little girl she was treating and ushered her away to make room for the next child. Kisame watched her, with each child her smile grew warmer but he was noticing that she couldn't keep the façade up for too long. Seeing Sakura interact with the kids left a strange feeling in him.

"Children can hear the same crime and corruption as an adult. Except they are often dismissed _because_ they are children.

Kisame looked at the woman in front of him.

"I do what I can to help out those that don't have someone to take care of them. I know it's naïve and childish. But these kids don't have the ability or the resources to get help when they need it."

She tapped the nose of the little boy in front of her. He gave her a toothy grin, Kisame grinned at the boy.

"What did Hiroshi tell you?" he asked as he watched the little boy scamper off.

Her jaw hardened for a moment but a smile quickly replaced the small mannerism.

"I'll tell you when I am done here."

* * *

Kisame looked at the woman in front of him. After they had left the street kids, Sakura asked if they could get something to eat. She claimed she was starving and needed to discuss with him what she had learned from Hiroshi.

Sakura currently was sitting cross-legged in her seat with a bowl of ramen in her hands. Her green eyes were not focused on her food but silently processing that day's event.

Before they had left for this mission, Kisame had asked Tobi to pick out some clothes for her. The masked man surprisingly did well. Her long legs were fitted with a pair of black jeans that clung to her legs; 'skinny jeans' are what Tobi called them. Her bright green jacket matched the pale yellow t-shirt, which had a nice plunging neckline. Around her neck was a red scarf. Her long coral hair was currently bundled at the back of her head providing the earrings that she was wearing to glitter about her neck.

Itachi currently was doing his own reconnaissance work; he was due to return to their location after dusk. Since Sakura was wearing the bonds, Kisame couldn't travel too far from her due to having to follow him. Kisame returned his attention back to his meal.

"Hiroshi said that there has been a sudden increase in illegal weapon smuggling."

Jade eyes glanced over at him.

"He also says that he's noticed that there has been increase in foreigners coming and going throughout the city.

Kisame settled his chopsticks down to listen to her.

"If there is a sudden increase in mercenary activity as well as weapon smuggling… than that means that someone is in their beginning stages of starting a war."

While Sakura was explaining this, her eyes focused on everything but him. He tapped a finger on the table, thinking over his options.

"We will talk to one of my contacts and see if he knows anything."

* * *

Sakura glanced around herself. Kisame had lead her back toward the seedier parts of the city and they currently were waiting for his contact in a bar. She had been in more disgusting places but this one was getting close to her Ultimate-Gross list. The building was designed to be half a dance club and the other half a bar. It was two floors of sweat and booze. They were currently on the second floor in the farthest corner booth patiently waiting for his friend Yoshi. Sakura glanced over at her 'partner'.

She could tell that Kisame was self-conscious of his appearance, but civilian clothes in her mind suited him. They actually made him look much younger. He had to be in his late thirties but what he was wearing made him look ten years younger. The black hooded jacket that he kept messing with had a white skull printed on his left shoulder with a complimentary white paint splatter pattern on his left side. Underneath the jacket he wore a red t-shirt, which was paired nicely with a pair of dark blue jeans. The majority of the day he had his hood up which covered a large portion of his hair, but the taller portions still stuck up over his hood. He wasn't wearing his forehead protector like he normally did when he was out on missions. Jade eyes now noticed the dangle pearl earring in his left ear. How long did he have that?

Sakura watched him fiddle with his beer and look down to the floor below them to watch the dancers. She clearly saw the unease in his posture. Sakura was leaning her cheek against her left hand while she swirled her glass with the other.

"You look good."

Kisame turned his attention back to her. She couldn't tell what emotion was on his face from hearing her comment, but the word surprised came to mind.

"Thank you."

He then moved his gaze back down to the floor below. Green eyes glanced up to look at the hood that he still was wearing. Without thinking she sat up, leaned across the small table and pulled the hood off Kisame's head. He turned his head when he heard her move. A hand shot up and grabbed onto hers.

Sakura looked into his pearl gaze.

"You look better with the hood off."

He looked at her and silently released her hand.

"Kisame-dono, I heard you were in town."

Sakura turned her head slightly to see who had addressed them. Kisame had risen from his seat to grasp forearms with the man in a friendly gesture. The man in front of them wore a black dress coat with a dark pair of jeans. His long hair was slicked back with a greasy looking substance. Sakura instantly didn't like him due to looks that he kept giving her. Sakura rose from her seat as well, knowing that introductions were to be made.

"Who is this charming lady?" he asked turning an appraising look onto her.

Sakura held out a hand as a smile crept onto her lips.

"Yoshi this is my partner, Sakura."

She had to fight the urge from breaking the hand within her grasp.

"Sakura?" he said while glancing over her form again. "A beautiful name to match a beautiful woman."

Sakura smiled as she watched Yoshi kiss the back of her hand.

"Haven't heard that one before..." she thought angrily. Kisame gestured for him to take a seat as he sat down next to Sakura.

Sakura watched the two men discuss trivial matters while she remained the pretty little assistant to Kisame. After thirty minutes of useless conversation, Yoshi got down to business.

"Now Kisame-dono what brings you to my city."

Sakura plastered a smile on her face as she watched Yoshi's eyes drop down to her breasts again. Even though she was a seasoned kunoichi, she still hated it when men looked at her breasts. Unconsciously, she scooted closer to Kisame and began toying with one of her earrings. Kisame only shifted in his seat slightly.

"We have heard that trade has been increasing."

Yoshi tore his gaze from Sakura to address the blue man next to her.

"Where have you heard such rumors?" Yoshi said with a smile.

Kisame remained silent.

"Very well. Yes, there has been in increased trade but this sudden increase has me worried."

"How so?" Sakura asked. Yoshi turned his eyes onto her.

"My the Flower speaks. How so you ask?"

Kisame draped an arm on the seat behind her, bringing him closer to her.

"Don't speak nonsense Yoshi." Kisame replied. Yoshi pursed his lips, clearly not liking how Kisame cut him off. Sakura watched Yoshi's eyes bounce back and forth between them.

"I'm a business man. It is my job to monitor what goes on in the underbelly of this city. Too little or too much business can cause the authorities to come digging on my side of town. And now I hear that there is a sudden increase in trade and mercenary behavior.

Kisame leaned back in his seat while glancing over at Sakura.

"To me that makes bad business. Makes me look like I'm loafing, but really I'm keeping my head down. But some of us are dipping into this sudden trade because the money is good. And all I see, is trouble."

"So you don't know who is hiring these mercenaries?" Kisame asked.

"No one does. All we know is that they're getting ready for something. Something big. But get this.

Yoshi leaned forward.

"They say that they have a new weapon."

"A new weapon?" Sakura asked. "What kind of weapon?"

"Something that is beyond anything imaginable. Something that can dominate even the strongest of Bloodline Limits."

Sakura stopped toying with her earring and looked up at Kisame, he in turn looked at her with a hardened jaw.

"Do you know anything else Yoshi?"

"I'm afraid not. That is all I know."

Sakura watched Kisame sigh next to her. Both of them needed to discuss what they had just learned and then head back to the hotel to discuss things with Itachi.

"Now to discuss terms of payment."

Sakura slowly turned her head in Yoshi's direction. Kisame tossed a small bag full of money onto the table in front of him and proceeded to get up and leave. Sakura quickly followed.

Sakura had just slipped on her jacket when she felt a hand sharply connect with her butt.

"Shame, I wouldn't mind having a go with her."

Sakura watched Kisame's eyebrows disappear into his hairline as her temper began to boil and her vision turned red.

Kisame silently followed her back toward the hotel. After Yoshi sexually harassed her, she pummeled the living daylights out of him.

It was already past dusk and businesses were more alive now than they were previously. Their hotel was located on the out portions of the city. The street they were walking down was deserted due to it leading to the outskirts of the city. The businesses and buildings that lined the street were pitch black inside.

"Fucking prick," she muttered. She heard a soft chuckle behind her. "You probably think that was funny."

She turned around to address the man behind her. Kisame walked over to her, sweater hood was up shielding his blue hair and his hands were in his pockets. Sakura watched a hand rise to her face and toy with one of her earrings. This was the third time she caught him looking at her earrings.

"He had it coming."

Sakura allowed a smirk to grace her lips. Kisame paused his toying and looked up. She saw his expression change slightly before he slipped an arm around her causing her to become flush with his body.

"Kisame what the-"

He ducked his hooded head down to her level.

"We're being followed."

She could feel his lips against her temple as she expanded her senses to feel around her. Three, no, five presences were trying to hide themselves from them. From their position, she could tell that three of them were lower level shinobi but that didn't mean that more of them could be hiding in the shadows.

She registered Kisame's large hands on her hips. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"I bet you are enjoying this." she said tilting her head up to look at him. He too tilted his head to look at her and made a small noise, smirk forming on his lips. Sakura rested her hands onto his chest, instantly feeling the muscles the shirt concealed.

"Hardly."

Luckily for her, Kisame had unzipped his jacket back at the bar. She skimmed her hands over his chest and rested them on his sides. Fingers finding the underarm kunai holster that he had worn under his jacket. Kisame's hands gently skimmed up her sides and rested on the kunai that she had hidden. She felt him slip two kunai from the holster and proceeded to pull her into a tighter embrace.

Sakura had managed to grasp onto the storage scroll that contained Samehada. She felt their followers encircle them while five more chakra signatures joining the group.

Kisame ducked his head closer to her till they were only a few inches apart.

"Wait for my signal."

Sakura felt his breath go across her lips. Something in her fluttered, having never been this close to him before. She looked up at him through her eyelashes.

He attacked before she knew it. In an instant their followers were on them. Kisame had summoned Samehada in a blur of hand seals once she tossed him the scroll. Ten shinobi materialized in front of them, all shrouded in black clothes. Sakura had her back against Kisame as her jade eyes glanced about her.

She heard Kisame chuckle slightly.

"Lets have some fun shall we?"

She couldn't help but smirk at his comment. In a flash she slammed her fist into the ground causing a massive spider web like fissure to appear under their feet. Their opponents took the air the same time they did. Three of their opponents went toward her while the remaining seven went toward Kisame.

Big mistake for not taking her seriously. Sakura vaulted over one of them and delivered a crescent kick. A pair of arms suddenly grappled with her but she dropped her weight toward the floor and went into the splits. Her attacker doubled over but before he could regain his balance, Sakura rolled out of the way and delivered a series of punches.

Behind her, she could hear the hissing swing of Samehada. She knew Kisame could handle his own when it came to fighting. Sakura returned her gaze to her attackers to find that one of them was swinging a chain. He swung it in her direction, but she grabbed onto it and pulled throwing her attacker off guard.

She was about to deliver another set of punches to one of her attackers when suddenly everyone stopped. Sakura took a step back toward Kisame, he too thought it strange that the fighting stopped.

Her breathing was slightly labored as her eyes swept across the clearing taking in their immobile attackers. She heard Kisame swing Samehada, not liking the sudden silence.

The sound of clapping hands meet their ears. Jade and Pearl eyes located the sound coming from the shadows.

"Bravo, my friends. Bravo."

A figure walked toward them, hands still softly clapping. Sakura's fists tightened, recognizing the voice that was addressing them.

Jade eyes watched Kabuto reveal himself from the shadows, or what was left of him. The hooded cloak he was wearing showed what little human features he had. But his face was grotesque with features of a snake. Sakura swallowed, trying to ignore how monstrous he looked.

Sakura hardened her jaw as she saw his snake tail rise above his head.

"Sakura Haruno. What a pleasant surprise."

He rolled her name off his tongue like a snake causing Sakura to bristle.

"Same could be said about you Kabuto."

Kisame took a step back, pressing his back more firmly against hers. Sakura briefly glanced at him but only could see his shoulder.

"What would a Leaf be doing so far away from home? And be in the company of terrorists?" he circled them as he spoke. Sakura carefully shifted her footing as she followed Kabuto's stalking. Kisame shifted his footing as well, careful to keep their backs together. Sakura ignored his comment.

"So you are the one behind the weapon smuggling." she said as her eyes followed his movements.

Kabuto smiled as his snake eyes crinkled at the corners.

"Guilty as charged Sakura-chan," he said with a flick of his tail. "I assume you have heard about what I have planned for your village."

She narrowed her eyebrows, not following with what he was saying.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

A smile broke out onto the snake's lips.

"You mean Kisame-sama hasn't told you?" he asked as he tilted his head to address the man behind her. "Shame, Shame. Keeping secrets is not polite Kisame."

Sakura took a breath to calm her boiling nerves, quickly learning that Kisame had kept that bit of information from her.

"What do you have planned for my village?" she demanded, hands tightening as she asked. Kabuto spread his hands in front of him.

"Complete and utter destruction of course, but I think you knew that."

Sakura shifted her footing; she was trying to control her anger. Kisame had lied to her about not knowing who was the cause of this…..fucking hell hole.

Kabuto paused as he looked at her, now noticing her anger.

"Have I offended you Sakura-chan?" he asked with another smile on his face. "Do you want me dead?"

Sakura found her shoulders shaking as he addressed her. She had been played. Again she was finding herself being used as a pawn for someone else's benefit.

"Sakura."

She turned her head slightly hearing Kisame say her name.

"**Shut up** Kisame."

Chakra flickered about her hands as she turned her cold jade eyes toward the traitor in front of her.

"I see that you want to kill me." he said slowly.

He lowered his hood as his tail raised even higher above him.

"Let's see what you can do."

He lunged for her. Before Kisame could stop her she charged directly at Kabuto. At that moment, Kabuto's companions moved forward and started to engage both Kisame and Sakura.

Sakura dodged the snake tail as it lunged to strike her. Kabuto was beyond fast; Sakura exerted everything she had to keep up with him. With each strike she made, she had to dodge the snake tail and Kabuto's own moves.

With each turn she made, Kabuto and a fellow opponent appeared before her, ready to engage her offensive now turned defensive moves. Sakura had managed to rip the windpipe out of one of the opposing shinobi and she saw that Kisame had managed to kill off three more. Kabuto's team was beyond fast and precise in their attacks. It was time that she leveled the playing field. In a flurry of hand seals, Sakura slammed her hand down to the ground as water erupted in a spraying geyser. Anger filled her as her eyes continued to follow Kabuto.

A stream of water floated up toward her hands and formed itself into the shape of a scythe. She swung the weapon about her. Her opponents evaded the large weapon, not fully comprehending what they were seeing in front of them.

Kabuto did a series of hand seals and blue chakra formed around his hands.

"Chakra scalpel." she thought.

Kabuto started to engage her, but she evaded his attacks by blocking his moves with her scythe.

"Still too slow Sakura-chan."

Sakura gritted her teeth and did another round of hand seals. The scythe in her hands dispersed and exploded in a flurry of projectile water shards. Kabuto dodged them and suddenly disappeared.

Her eyebrows furrowed as two of his minions replaced his snake form. She smashed one of their skulls in with her fist and managed to puncture the others vital organs with her water kunai. Then suddenly Kabuto appeared right in front of her.

In a flurry of complicated hand seals, his eyes suddenly went black as they were replaced with red pinwheels. Sakura found her gaze falling into them and then suddenly everything went black.

* * *

Kisame swung Samehada down onto his attacker and evaded a barrage of kunai. He turned his head and saw Sakura's frozen figure. He felt a sharp sting as a couple of shuriken made contact with his shoulder. He ripped the offending metal objects out and hurled them back at his attacker. He swung Samehada around in front of him, causing his attackers to jump back. He used that time to summon his Water Shark Bullet. He watched his opponents be blasted by the shark shaped water. He glanced back over to Sakura; she still was frozen in her place. He watched Kabuto smile as he took a step toward her.

Kisame quickly glanced back to his opponents. Something was wrong.

* * *

Sakura felt darkness surround her. Her body was strapped to a wooden cross as she watched Kabuto's snake form approach her. She struggled against her bonds as he came closer to her. She could tell that she was in a field, but everything was in shades of black and red. Black flames licked the hills but Sakura couldn't smell grass being burned. Kabuto came right in front of her and raised a pale hand to caress her face. He smiled as Sakura struggled to get away from him. She looked into his eyes and everything again went black.

Hands ripped at her clothes as Sakura's consciousness came back from the darkness. Sakura whipped her head in the direction of the hands and found Kabuto's eyes staring at her. She screamed as his hands roamed over her. Tears stung her eyes as she tried to get away from him but she found that she couldn't move her limbs. Darkness surrounded her again but it didn't distract from everything that he was doing to her.

Sakura collapsed against the ground as she fought to distance herself from Kabuto. Blood poured from her shoulder as more gushed out of her side. Her body felt like she was on the brink of passing out due to how much blood she lost. She had a difficult time breathing due to all her ribs being broken. She heard footsteps approaching her; she struggled to stand on her two feet. Her shirt was torn and her pants were stained with her blood. She brought her hand up to wipe the sweat gathered on the lip. An earring fell and clattered to the floor. Jade eyes watched it bounce against the floor, now noticing that they were just metal discs instead of crescent moons. A glimmer of silver caught her eye.

Green eyes returned to look at Kabuto. Anger filled her as she stared at the snake man in front of her. She then remembered everything. The fight and how Kabuto performed this jutsu.

It wasn't real.

Sakura engaged the Kabuto in front of her but suddenly found herself on her back. Her hands instantly flew up in front of her to perform the genjutsu release seal. But Kabuto grabbed onto her hair and pulled her upright. Sakura eyes flew open but didn't dare look into his gaze. She took a breath, grabbed one of her kunai and impaled herself in the stomach.

Sakura collapsed onto the water-covered ground once the genjutsu was broken. Kunai still impaled into her stomach. Kabuto flew a couple feet away from her. Pain exploded throughout her body as her hand tightened around the kunai in her stomach. She quickly brought her other hand up and began healing the stomach wound. Her chakra was almost depleted but she had enough left to stop the bleeding and heal her organs. Her vision swam as Kabuto's image wavered in front of her. The sound of blood pounded in her ears as she watched Kabuto take another step toward her. She barely could keep herself upright; her arms shook trying to hold up her body. Her mind was barely tracking as to what was happening to her. Her body was soon going into shock due to the loss of blood. Her vision was swimming and she could see her hands and knees slowly slipping into the water she was standing on.

"Ki…"

Sakura suddenly couldn't find her voice. Kabuto raised a glowing blue hand and approached her. She fought against her body to stay conscious. Around her she could hear Kisame battling the remaining rogue nin.

"**Kisame!**"

Instantly she felt a blast of wind shoot over her as the bandaged form of Samehada hovered over her. Her heart continued to pound as Sakura continued to find it hard to breath. Her vision swam in and out of focus again. But she could see glimpses of Kisame's form fighting Kabuto. She watched Kisame finish off the last of the rogue ninjas and proceeded to go after Kabuto. The snake man gripped his bloody shoulder and silently left with his two remaining ninjas.

When did she forget how to breathe?

Darkness was becoming more prevalent in her vision. Kisame's form kept coming in and out of her vision as her consciousness began slipping. The last thing she saw was a black and blue figure running toward her.

* * *

_You know I've had this idea in my head for 3 years and it took me this long to write it? Wanna know why? Because I didn't have the events leading up to this event fully thought out. Haha...yeah... Oh and in my world Tobi and Madara are NOT the same person. btw... In total Chapter 13: Hidden Agendas and Ambushes was a grand total of 17 pages! Woah...glad I split them up. Haha.  
_


	15. The Forbidden Jutsu

_Man...I am never giving you guys a break with this story...haha...I am surprised at myself for writing these chapters so fast. My chapters are just getting longer! Ahhh! But thank you so much for reading my story! But anyways! Enjoy reading the chapter! Oh! And I will be responding back to your reviews from now on! Thank you for reviewing!  
_

* * *

Chapter 14: The Forbidden Jutsu

Kisame ran a hand through his hair as he waited for Zetsu to reappear from his room. When he had arrived back to the compound, he didn't have any time to change out of his wearing his civilian clothes.

No sooner did Kabuto's group leave did Itachi appear. The attack was that quick and precise; Itachi had no chance of reaching them in time. No sooner did Itachi arrive, he instructed that they return to the compound at once. They used a transportation jutsu to get them to the compound due to it not being safe for them to travel back on foot.

Itachi disappeared to discuss with Pein what had happened once they set foot on the compound grounds. Kisame had yet to talk to Pein but he currently had to deal with Sakura. She had lost a large portion of her blood during the short trip back. Her skin had paled dramatically and her body temperature had dropped.

He rested his head against the wall, trying to figure out what he was supposed to say to his superior. Itachi's silent footsteps come toward him, he turned his gaze to the Uchiha. Itachi gazed back at him and then looked back toward his bedroom door.

"Pein wants to see you."

Kisame pushed himself off the wall and made his way back to the conference room.

After what seemed like hours, Kisame returned back to his room to find Tobi standing outside of his door. He sighed as he approached the masked man.

"Tobi was told by Zetsu-sama that Sakura-chan is lucky to be alive.

Kisame rolled his shoulder, remembering that he still needed to treat the wounds located there.  
"She right now is in a coma due to having severe trauma to her body and cerebral cortex. Her stomach wound has been healed and treated but she is very weak. Zetsu-sama will keep her in a coma for at least two days until her chakra levels are more stable."

A sigh escaped from the Masked Man. Kisame unconsciously found a hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Would Kisame-san like to see her?"

Pearl eyes gazed passed the masked man and focused on the chakra signal behind the door. From there he could see her chakra signal, weak and trembling just like her broken body at the moment. He looked back at Tobi and shook his head.

"Go to her Tobi. I will see her tomorrow."

Kisame's feet lead him away from his room and back down to the hallway to the training grounds. His mind reliving what happened that day. He remembered how she healed the street orphans, how they obtained the information from Horishi and Yoshi, and then the attack with Kabuto.

He leaned up against one of the patio support beams. After he had told Pein what happened, the Rinnegan wielder only looked at him with disappointment. But he knew that the information he shared deeply troubled his leader. Pein later had him explain, in full detail, what had happened up until the fight with Kabuto.

Kisame was always thorough in his mission debriefings, but this time he withheld information. He silently took off his jacket as he thought about the details he had excluded.

She had been so bold to pull off his hood back at the bar; he was surprised that she crossed that personal boundary. But his memory strayed onto the moment he toyed with Sakura's earrings.

It was the first time, since the incident, that they were a breath width apart from one another. He sat down on the patio thinking about this. He didn't know what possessed him to reach out to her.

He carefully removed his shirt to further examine the puncture wounds in his shoulder. They had stopped bleeding but he needed to have them cleaned. He was lucky the shuriken were not coated in poison.

Kisame gently prodded around his wounds and thought about the fight. What troubled him was how she called his name. He didn't think she would be the type to ask for help, but she did. She had screamed his name, demanding help.

What the hell happened between Kabuto and her?

He rested his elbows onto his knees and stared at the ground. A sigh escaped him.

This entire situation with Sakura was a mission. The details of her being with Akatsuki couldn't be any clearer now. Pein had wanted her as bait to lure out Kabuto and use her to figure out what the Medic-Nin was planning.

Anger silently rumbled through him, not liking how Pein withheld his reasoning behind the Leaf's capture.

"_You mean Kisame-sama hasn't told you?"_

Kisame lifted his head remembering what Kabuto had said. He had not known that Kabuto was behind the forming syndicate; Pein had excluded that in his mission briefing. Kisame was finding that he was being used as pawn again; however, he had done the exact same thing to Pein.

But what difference would that have made if he had known about Kabuto?

If he had known, he still wouldn't have told Sakura. He ran an agitated hand through his hair.

"This all is seriously fucked."

He allowed his hands to dangle down between his knees.

He didn't like how everything was turning.

Kisame was slowly beginning to understand her role in Akatsuki's plans. Pein wasn't going to allow him to know what his full intentions with Sakura were but Kisame knew that someone's life was going to end once those plans were disclosed.

He looked up and watched the trees silently sway in the night.

But what troubled him the most was how he reacted after Sakura called his name. He was at her side in an instant, protecting her. When she called his name, Kisame had felt something constrict within him. He didn't know what that feeling was, but he had never before experienced such an emotion. He can care less about what happened to his comrades, but something about this was different.

Kisame picked up his shirt and jacket before he got up from the patio to make his way back inside. Whatever feeling he experienced, he found himself protecting that fallen woman.

Was that feeling Possessiveness? Duty?

He paused and leaned a hand against the corridor wall. He just didn't know.

Kisame didn't sleep that much that night. A feeling of restlessness had filled him preventing him from dipping into the deeper stages of sleep. He had awoken a few hours before dawn and decided that he was going to spend the morning and part of the afternoon training. Due to his injuries, he couldn't complete his more complicated training exercises.

He didn't know what was preventing him from entering his room. Either it be due to not wanting to see the broken woman laying in his bed or not wanting to experience an unwanted emotion. He knew he had to make his appearance eventually; Tobi would make sure of it.

His feet lead him back to his room with the excuse that Samehada needed to be cleaned and readjusted. Kisame silently opened his bedroom door to find Tobi's back facing him. The masked man didn't turn his head from his seated position as he approached.

Sakura was lying near the center of the large bed with her arms on top of the covers. Her breathing was shallow and soft; if he had not known any better she looked to be asleep normally. But Kisame knew that she was in a chakra-induced coma.

Tobi looked up at him. He had to be exhausted due to staying up with her most the night.

"I'll watch her Tobi. Get some sleep."

It grew silent between them; Kisame was waiting for him to retort against his comment. But the masked man nodded, silently got up, and left. Pearl eyes gazed upon the face of the sleeping woman but shifted as he moved around the bed to pick up Samehada.

As Kisame cleaned his beloved weapon, he was finding that his gaze kept moving over to Sakura's prone form. During one of those times, Samehada rumbled under his hands not liking how long he was taking. He stroked the weapon in apology and quickly finished his cleaning. After he had deposited Samehada back in its normal spot beside his side of the bed, he didn't know what to do.

When was the last time were they together in this room?

Kisame's eyes flicked over to place on the wall where the primal side of him had taken over. He could almost smell her blood on the wall, but he made sure that he cleaned up any miniscule traces of it. He almost felt awkward being in the room with her.

But his better judgment made him move the chair; that he was previously occupying, and set it beside the bed. He shifted in his seat as he rested his elbows on his knees.

Earlier that day he had Zetsu take a look at his shoulder, but the Venus fly trap only instructed that he keep the bandages dry and frequently changed. At the thought of bandages, he wondered if Sakura's bandages needed to be changed. He glanced at her and noticed that she no longer was wearing the pale yellow t-shirt but wearing one of his large dark blue shirts. Her bare shoulders were almost completely exposed due to the size of the large collar.

He silently got up and went toward his dresser. After discarding the soiled red t-shirt, he paused and glanced back over at Sakura. She still was asleep but Kisame didn't like how _silent _she was being. He quickly dressed and came back over to the bed.

He watched her sleeping form while his thoughts continually replayed the moment she screamed his name.

"What happened back there?"

Kisame didn't expect a response but it sounded better to talk to someone instead of ask himself a rhetorical question.

The hand closest to him twitched at the question. Pearl eyes quickly moved over to Sakura's face, but she still remained asleep. A shallow sigh escaped him as he looked down at the floor. He didn't know if he should say anything to her, he had read somewhere that due to increased brain activity a comatose victim could hear the things around them.

But Kisame was not the type to give encouragement; he often found that silence was the best answer.

He looked up again and gazed at the sleeping woman. As he sat next to her, he noticed just how young she actually was. Kisame knew that she was young, but he never had a chance to look at her up close. Her face was round but her sharp jaw line complimented her personality and strength. She didn't yet have wrinkles around her eyes or mouth, but he noticed that whenever she got angry her eyebrows would crease together. Even though she was primarily sarcastic around him, she balanced out the sarcastic voice with her expressive facial expressions. He had never seen someone so expressive.

His thoughts silently churned as he gazed at her face, remembering how often her face would change emotions during the course of an entire day. How her jaw would harden when she heard something she didn't like and how her eyes would crinkle at the corners when she smiled.

Kisame raised a hand toward her face, but he caught himself and slowly lowered it.

Her hand twitched again.

His hands clenched and relaxed as his thoughts continued to churn in his mind. Pearl eyes silently gazed at the woman in front of him. Having decided that silence was his best form of encouragement; he silently reached out and rested his hand on her arm while slowly stroking the skin of her arm with his thumb.

* * *

Sakura didn't know where she was. In some moments she would be surrounded by darkness then other times she would be surrounded by voices. During the times when she was surrounded by voices, she thought she recognized them but she couldn't make out what they were saying.

But when darkness surrounded her, fear gripped her and all she wanted was to be out of the shadows and back with the voices.

However Sakura was finding that she spent most of her time in the shadows, but this feeling of security and strength came from somewhere and was providing her protection…

Suddenly the friendly shadows and voices melted away from her. Sakura found herself back in the red and black field. Her heartbeat began to pound again.

_No this isn't real!_

A sadistic laugh crawled to her ears. She whipped her head around and saw…Sasuke.

"No!"

Sakura sat up in bed, heart pounding and hands shaking. Her eyes quickly took in her surroundings. First noticing the empty fireplace in front of her, then the bookshelf to the right, and then the closet with the one dresser standing inside it.

But everything didn't register in her mind as her heartbeat raced and sweat began forming on her palms. Sakura pushed the blankets down to her hips, noticing that the large shirt she was wearing had slipped off one of her shoulders.

She brought a shaky hand to her forehead, thoughts recollecting the dreams and the nightmares. Sweat was forming on her forehead and her heartbeat was still rapid. The door clicked open to reveal a very tall figure in the doorway. Sakura froze when she saw the figure, but soon the color of his skin and the shape of his hair identified him.

She swallowed with some difficulty as her hands wound themselves back up into the blankets. Green eyes looked around her as if searching for something. Her shoulders began to shake again. Heart still continued to pound as her breathing slowly calmed. The figure closed the door behind him.

"…Kisame…"

Her voice was barely a whisper but she heard him silently come toward her. Sakura drew her knees up under the blankets in a restless manner. She swallowed again, trying to hold back the hiccupping feeling in her throat, which would only result in tears. She then felt the bed dip as Kisame sat down on the bed in front of her. Glassy jade eyes looked up at him.

His jaw was hardened but his eyes had an emotion she couldn't read. She looked back down at her bent knees and took in a shallow breath to prevent herself from tearing up. Something within was torn and broken.

"Sakura."

She looked up at Kisame, but he had raised a hand and rested it against the side of her face. She took a shaky breath in as she began to register how small her face felt when being cradled by his large hand. Then carefully, but quickly, he slipped his hand to the back of her head and pulled her toward him while his other arm went around her.

Sakura found her face in his chest while his large arms were carefully wrapped around her. She found her body going rigid with the contact but her body ignored her mind and her shoulders started to shake again.

Tears streamed down her face as the realization hit.

But these tears were different from the time that Kisame's bestial side dominated her.

Every kunoichi will experience a different set of tears when they have to willingly give their bodies up for the sake of their country. Kunoichi's were trained in the art of seduction for a reason. Their body was their weapon, but it also was their identity.

Sakura was only eighteen when she was assigned those particular missions. In the end she performed her duties flawlessly, but she had a hard time readjusting. After some counseling and discussions with Kakashi and Naruto, Sakura was able to cope with her duties as a Kunoichi. But those dark sides of her career still disgusted her. The gentlemen she waited on was sleazy and disgusting but he still had a degree of finesse when it came to love making. When the act was complete, Sakura felt more disgusting on the inside than on the out.

But she was able to control the situation with all those missions.

Sakura always had a way out if something went wrong.

But this was different.

She wasn't able to protect herself.

She wasn't able to seduce like she had been trained.

She wasn't able to stop the event.

She wasn't able to be in control of the situation.

She couldn't do anything.

She allowed it to happen.

She allowed those hands to crawl over her body.

She allowed the act to occur.

She allowed him to take her.

Pain filled her as more tears came flowing out of her eyes. Her body felt broken. She felt like everything that happened her actually happened. Her body ached and she could feel the bruises of where his fingers angrily gripped her skin. A piece of her had died somewhere within her and it continually was calling for help but no one was answering her pleas. Her shoulders shook more as more tears came down her face.

She felt Kisame's arms tighten slightly around her as she buried her face into his chest. Tears and raw emotions tumbled out of her as her age and youthfulness became revealed. She continued to cry until she slipped back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Kisame gently laid Sakura back down onto the bed once he felt her slip back into the realms of sleep. Zetsu had taken her out of the chakra-induced coma only yesterday. Tobi was watching her during the day, providing him to watch at night. Kisame appreciated that Tobi silently knew that he would watch over the Leaf during the night.

But at the moment he was at a loss as to what happened.

He wasn't expecting her to come out of the coma so quickly. Tobi had noticed that since Zetsu pulled her out of the coma; she had been becoming more fitful in her sleep.

Kisame had sensed her fear through the door and relieved the masked shinobi before attending to her. He remained in his seated position on the bed, silently watching her.

Something traumatic had happened to her in the minutes that she was left to fight Kabuto, but he still didn't know what. Tears still glimmered on her face as she slept.

Kisame found his hand reaching out again. He paused his actions but he allowed himself to gently brush some hair out of her closed eyes. He was surprised at himself for his earlier actions. When she looked up at him, her eyes held so much fear and brokenness he couldn't summon himself to say anything to her.

Instead, he had found his hand naturally reaching toward her and touching her tear stained face. He wasn't the type to console a broken person, especially a broken woman. His previous relationships showed his lack of sympathy. When they demanded a reason or a shoulder to cry on, he had always remained silent.

That may have been the reason why he had stayed with Akatsuki for so long. He originally joined to experience a 'world of truth' but that world continually grew warped the further Madara progressed with his plans. But he enjoyed the silence the organization held. No one questioned your actions or reasons. Your superior and occasionally your partner gave orders, but you were a free to think on your own.

Kisame found his hand brushing back her coral strands again as he thought about this, but he pulled his hand away and silently got off the bed.

Kisame sighed as he watched the woman in front of him. It was her second day out of the coma. He noticed that she had been moving in her sleep more, but only to turn her head to the side or twitch an arm. He still wasn't sleeping but he was managing. He had gone through enough high-ranking missions to not be worrying about sleep deprivation.

He was sitting at the table so that he could read more comfortably. Pearl eyes moved back over to sleeping woman as he turned a page. He paused his page turning noticing that her jade eyes were open and staring at the ceiling. He watched her bring a shaky hand up to run her fingers through her hair.

"How long have I been unconscious?"

Her voice was soft as she spoke.

"Four days. You've been coming in out of consciousness for the last two."

She closed her eyes hearing his words.

"Have you been watching me this entire?"

"No. Tobi watched over you as well."

She grew silent again.

"Thank you, Kisame."

He glanced down at the woman next to him. It was near nightfall and the lack of sleep was slowly catching up with him. He had finally moved over to bed but unfortunately not to sleep. After Sakura awoke, for the second time, she fell back asleep. He remained at the table for the rest of the day but his back was starting to protest due to the uncomfortable chair.

A sigh escaped him as he continued to read. Sakura was taking up a large portion of the bed but there was still enough room for him to lean against the headboard and read. Kisame brought his left arm up to rub the back of his neck as his eyes traveled down the length a page. He heard Sakura shift and roll over.

That was when he felt her small body press against his side. Pearl eyes looked down at the small form pressing against him.

Kisame now noticed that she was not in fact asleep.

"You haven't been sleeping have you?" she quietly asked.

She didn't open her eyes to look at him but remained curled up at his side. Her small back was pressed against his side, shielding her face from him. He still hadn't lowered his arm due to Sakura's body being in the way. He wasn't sure if he liked her invading his personal space.

His silence informed the woman his answer.

"Sleep. Please."

He lowered his arm so that it rested on top of the headboard. Thoughts began forming in his head, but he didn't feel like questioning the thoughts gathered there. It grew silent between them as he decided what the next course of action would be. Kisame could hear the woman's near silent breathing.

The book closed in his hand and was silently settled on his bedside table. He didn't turn off the bedside lamp but allowed the yellow light to illuminate the room.

Kisame found himself sighing as he shifted to comply with the woman's gentle request. He was sitting on top of the covers, but he kept some distance between the woman and him. He didn't know if he should face her or turn his back on her. She made the decision for him and rolled onto her back and turned her head in his direction, eyes still closed.

He instantly went rigid, not liking how close she was to him.

"Just this once."

She was still addressing him in soft tone; some part of him didn't like hearing her talk like that. He looked down to see her green eyes open but they didn't move up to look into his gaze. They remained fixated on his chest.

He didn't want to battle with the thoughts in his mind, he was too tired to comprehend anything. Another sigh escaped him as he shoved an arm under his pillow. Sakura shifted a little allowing him more purchase on the bed. Unconsciously Kisame found his form scooting closer to her. As he settled himself on top of the covers with a woman curled against his side, he wondered if he was making the right decision. He knew he was going to regret it in some form but for once, let his judgment be damned.

* * *

Sakura slowly crept out of the warmth of sleep to find herself be surrounded by light. Her jade eyes focused on the pillow in front of her, noticing the woven threads and broken strings. She heard a sigh and a shift of movement behind her.

She knew Kisame was still asleep behind her, but he didn't threaten her. The arm that rested on top of her waist twitched slightly in response to the thought. She ignored the thoughts of personal space and Konoha pride as the man behind her slept silently. For once she allowed herself to be a woman. She will deal with her feelings loyalty and pride later.

Quietly she slipped out of the bed and stood on weak legs. She supported herself against the table as she looked at Kisame.

He still was asleep.

A sigh escaped her as she carefully picked up the comforter and folded it over to cover his large blue body. On silent footsteps she went toward the door. She paused as she gazed back at him.

Thoughts in a jumble about what she instigated last night. But she didn't care. She hoped that he understood her reasoning behind her actions. She turned the doorknob thinking about it. Sakura silently closed the door and carefully made her way toward the laundry room.

When she had sought comfort from Akatsuki member, at that moment, she didn't care about her Duty as a Leaf Shinobi. She had allowed herself to _be_ the broken woman. But once again she had to don the Flak Vest of Konoha once more.

* * *

Kisame didn't know how long he slept, but he awoke to find the bed empty. He sat up and settled his feet onto the floor, noticing how Sakura's side of the comforter was folded over to cover him. A hand rubbed his eyes as last night's events came back to him. Unfortunately three points of views clamored inside of his mind. The loudest one out of them was his duty to Akatsuki while the shark came in close second.

Kisame took a deep breath to calm his thoughts. He knew that Sakura asked for his comfort only because of what she experienced. He wasn't going to jeopardize his duty to Akatsuki because a kunoichi allowed herself to feel her female human emotions. As he thought about this, he made his way out of the bedroom and toward the kunoichi's chakra signal.

The closer Kisame got to the kitchen, the more voices he heard coming from the room. He stopped in the doorway to find Sakura talking to Tobi and Deidara. She was changed out his borrowed shirt and into her own clothes. From the doorway he could tell that she had managed to shower. Deidara lifted his blue-eyed gaze and locked onto his. His lack of conversation caused the woman beside him to look up.

Kisame watched her hands clench slightly around the coffee cup she was holding. Tobi was holding a fork aloft with what he hoped was eggs, and kept waving it in front of Sakura's face. Sakura looked back at the masked man and silently told him something. Pearl eyes watched the blonde and masked man get up from their seats and silently leave the woman. He made his way toward her after the two other Akatsuki members left the kitchen.

Her green gaze watched him as he settled himself into the seat in front of her.

"You deserve an explanation about what happened." she said lowering her gaze down to the cup clutched in her hands.

She took a deep breath and looked back up at him.

"How much do you know about the Sharingan?"

Kisame raised an eyebrow at the question.

"The Sharingan is a Bloodline Limit of the Uchiha Clan. It's the ultimate genjutsu. The wielder can create any type of universe while a person is trapped within it. Mastering the Sharingan is difficult. Those that can achieve the Mangekyo Sharingan have the ability to master the Tsukuyomi which is considered to be unbreakable."

Sakura nodded her head but he noticed that her gaze had reverted back down to her coffee mug.

"Have you ever experienced it?" she asked.

Kisame narrowed his eyebrows. Why was she asking these questions?

"No."

Sakura sighed as she heard his response.

"I know what Kabuto is planning."

She didn't look up at him, but her fingers began skimming the surface of the mug.

"From what you've told me, I'm certain that Kabuto has somehow found a way to replicate the Sharingan."

Pearl eyes stared at her.

"That's his plan. He plans to create a jutsu anyone can wield."

Kisame leaned forward but then leaned back in his chair as he thought about what she just said.

"Only members of the Uchiha Clan can wield the Sharingan."

"I know. We're no longer going to see certain Clans wielding Bloodline Limits. He wants anyone wielding one," she looked up at him then. "If he is successfully able to replicate that jutsu then…"

Kisame sat back in his seat, thoughts finishing Sakura's sentence for her. If Kabuto was able to replicate a Sharingan then the every Hidden Village would have a weapon of mass destruction.

"I have to speak to Itachi."

He looked at the woman in front of him.

She brushed some hair out of her eyes.

"What do you plan on telling him?"

Sakura looked at him and then averted her gaze.

"About what happened to me. He would know if Kabuto achieved a Tsukuyomi or not."

Something in him rumbled not liking how she was willing to share what happened to her with Itachi instead of him.

"If I was able to break out of that jutsu," she said fiddling with her cup again. "It tells me that the jutsu is not yet complete. The Tsukuyomi is supposed to be unbreakable. Kabuto was not expecting me to break out of it."

He sighed as he thought about what he just learned.

"I want to beat him Kisame."

Pearl and Jade eyes stared at one another. A silent understanding formed between them.

"How are you going to do that?"

Her eyebrows furrowed as she thought about her answer.

"Can you teach me?" she asked while shifting in her seat. "I know you know more than just Aikido."

Eyebrows rose at the request. He remained silent as he decided if it would be worth educating her or if it would be against his orders. Sakura must have saw the hesitation in his eyes.

"Or I can tell Deidara and Tobi that you cuddle in your sleep."

A full smile spread upon her lips. A smirk grew on his lips as he heard her comment.  
"I don't cuddle, Leaf."

She made a small noise as if disagreeing with him as she scooted her chair back to get up. He watched her pick up her mug and proceed to go around him, except she paused in front of him. She looked at him with what he thought was shyness in her eyes.

"Thanks Kisame."

She rested a hand on his arm and gave it a gentle squeeze as her fingers curled around his large forearm. He stared at the small hand and glanced back up at the woman in front of him.

"No problem."

* * *

_Ahhhhh...and now we know. I would like to have you know that writing from Kisame's point of view was hecka hard. This chapter is the most I have ever written from his point of view. Man it took me forever to be satisfied with what I wrote. Bah. But anyway! _

_Tell me what you thought eh?_ M-chan


	16. Making Another Deal

**_Edit: So after a long time thinking over what I previously posted...I might have changed a few things in this chapter...so...sorry._**

* * *

Chapter 15: Making Another Deal

Sakura took a breath as she gazed at the man in front of her. Itachi's relaxed stance was not making it easier to propose what she had discovered. She had already discussed with him what Kabuto had planned and what he did to her in his jutsu. Itachi had not yet disclosed to her what Kabuto had achieved or did not achieve. She wasn't expecting him to until he heard her offer. She couldn't tell if he was displeased with what the former Konoha shinobi had created, he was near impossible to read unlike his partner.

"If you are willing, I would like to study the various phases of the Sharingan and the Tsukuyomi," she stated as she lifted her chin a little higher. "In return I will disclose all the information that I research and the complete restoration of your eyesight."

He slowly blinked his eyes and tilted his head a little.

"Do you know what you are asking Sakura? You are offering to step into a realm which I have complete control over."

Sakura fought the urge to swallow.

"I'm quite aware of that. If in any way, I seem like I am misleading you. You have the power to stop me."

Sakura's hand clenched hearing what she was saying to him. He leaned back in his chair, thinking over her offer.

"It's your decision," she stated to his relaxed form. "If not, I can research the Sharingan on my own."

She bowed to thank him for his time and turned to leave.

"How soon can you begin?"

She paused hearing the question. Her jade eyes returned to look at the Uchiha.

"Tomorrow afternoon or you're earliest convenience."

"I will see you tomorrow afternoon in my quarters. Be ready to begin."

Sakura fought the smile that was about to spread on her lips and quickly dipped into a deep bow.

"Thank you Itachi."

Sakura pushed a strand of pink hair behind her as she watched Kisame pace about the training ground they were occupying. He silently crouched down, did a couple of hand seals, and caused an outline of a rectangular to appear on the ground. The rectangle he created was beyond small about eight feet by four feet.

Her hands rubbed the outside of her arms due to the chilly morning air. It was around seven o'clock in the morning and the surrounding trees had stopped changing color and leaves were in their final stages of falling off their branches. Pink eyebrows furrowed realizing how long she had been there. When she first arrived it was in the middle of fall, tree leaves were starting to change color, now winter was only in a manner of weeks. A breath escaped her as she thought about this.

Her day already was not starting off on the right foot. Kisame literally tipped the bed over to get her up in order to start her training. Sakura normally was a morning person, but not when you were rudely pulled—no- tossed from bed.

"You don't expect us to spar in that do you?"

She watched him stand up and come toward her. Course he chose not to answer her, she only shrugged and stuffed her cold hands into her pockets.

"_Resisting a more powerful opponent will result in your defeat, whilst adjusting to and evading your opponent's attack will cause him to lose his balance…_

A breeze floated between them as Kisame's deep voice filled the training ground.

"…_His power will be reduced, and you will defeat him. This can apply whatever the relative values of power, thus making it possible for weaker opponents to beat significantly stronger ones._"

Sakura raised an eyebrow hearing the citation.

"Kano Jigaro, founding father of Judo."

"Instead of having you learn more complex forms of Taijutsu, I will be showing you the fundamentals of Judo."

"I already know the katas."  
"Do you follow their every move while in combat?"

Sakura closed her mouth.

"Shinobi forget the basic fundamentals of hand to hand combat. They may study the technique but when they are left with an opponent. Moves are not precise, planned, and adjusted.

Kisame started to circle her, causing Sakura to get into a stance. Her green eyes never left his circling gaze.

"Shinobi fight on impulse instead of premonition. Master Judo wanted an emphasis on efficiency, technique, and planning."

He straightened up.

"So in other words you want me to come at you, get my ass thrown, and later think on it?"

Sakura watched him go to one end of the rectangle, still not answering her. He turned to face her, waiting for her to mirror his actions. She sighed as she went toward the opposite end of the rectangle.

"I am going to hate today." she thought as she faced her 'sensei' and bowed.

Sakura collapsed onto the ground, breathing labored as her thoughts replayed the last set of maneuvers she had performed. It was well into the early afternoon and she was getting beyond frustrated. Kisame had her going through all the katas but he wouldn't let her perform them because he would instantly counter them. He said that her goal was to perform each kata while disengaging his counter moves. On top of all that, she had to still be within the little eight foot by four-foot rectangle.

All the moves were easy to execute, it was just difficult because Kisame was so damn huge!

Sakura threw an arm over her eyes to block the sun's bright rays as she thought. Her last move was perfect in her mind, but Kisame countered it again and she was the one on her back.

Judo had five levels of Kata, which were pre-arranged patterns of technique. The first level Nage-no-kata was comprised of throwing patterns, the second was Kime-no-kata which were forms of decision, the third was Katame-no-kata which was grappling, Ju-no-kata was gentleness and flexibility, and Koshiki focused on the ancient forms of Judo. Each kata had numerous moves while within each level.

Kisame's persistency in having her complete all of them was beginning to annoy the hell out of her. He reasoned that as long as she relied on her chakra strength, she would not be increasing her overall strength. Once she mastered the katas, they would begin performing them at shinobi speed and with chakra.

But this was torture.

Under normal circumstances, Sakura would be training in a dojo with **padded** floors not outside on the hard earth packed ground. She also would be wearing a judogi, a heavy weave uniform, which was designed to withstand grappling and throwing. But currently Sakura was outside, wearing a long sleeved shirt, and had a S-Class Missing-Nin for a sensei. She heard said 'sensei' walk near her.

"You're not finished."

Sakura scowled under her arm.

"Bite me."

There was a pause and she heard him take another step toward her. She groped around her to find a rock and threw it at him. The footsteps stopped but she sat up and rested her elbows onto her knees.

"I start working with Itachi today," she said looking up at him. "How often are we planning on doing this?

As Sakura stared up at him, she was finding it odd to be asking him such a question. The thought must have crossed his mind because his lack of response showed his inner mulling.

"I don't know how long it will take for me to research the Sharingan but at most it will take me about a month."

Kisame still didn't say anything to her but how he was working his jaw told Sakura that he was at least thinking.

"We will continue every morning."

Sakura got up from her seated position and took a step toward him. Bruises had already started to form on her arms and hips but that didn't distract her with what she had planned with Itachi.

Water poured down her back as Sakura leaned her head against the shower wall. Thoughts going over what she was planning to accomplish while working with Itachi that day. Green eyes glanced down at her arms; bruises were starting to form in the shape of fingers and hands. Her hips had similar patterns except from the constant slamming into the ground. She shook her wet head and allowed the water to fly about her.

Today was primarily going to be used to understand how the Sharingan works with the human body and its effects to the human eye. After she had quickly showered and dressed, Sakura returned to her room to find her medic kit present and laying on the table beside the bed.

She raised a pink eyebrow seeing the unfamiliar piece of equipment. The last time she saw her medic kit was when she had arrived at Akatsuki. Eager hands began searching through it. Hands began enclosing around bandages, variously sized breathing equipment which were individually packaged and sealed, medical scissors, stethoscope, blood pressure cuff, and other packaged items. Sakura allowed a hand to ghost over her bag, had it really been that long since she handled her equipment.

"Thought you would be needing that."

She turned her head to see Kisame leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed against his chest. Hands quickly zipped the pack closed and slung it over one shoulder.

"It will make my examinations easier. Thank you."

She walked over to him and noticed the hardened jaw. He looked at her for a bit before uncrossing his arms to reveal a journal in one of his hands.

"Here."

He held it aloft for a moment. Sakura silently took it from him, amazed that he thought ahead. She studied the journal, noticing the plain cover and slightly bent corners.

"Thank you."

She looked back up at him; he only stared back at her with a hardened jaw and silently left. Sakura stared at his retreating back.

"That was weird."

She made her way down the hallway to Itachi's room to find his bedroom door open. His room was designed similarly to Kisame's except a few pieces of the furniture were placed in different places about the room. Once you walk into the room, the large bed was up against the wall to the right, while the fireplace was straight ahead of the bed. A study desk was placed in front of the door, and a series of bookcases were lined up on the remaining wall.

Itachi was standing at one of the bookcases, reading a book, when Sakura settled her items down on the desk. Her thoughts were still deciding what they were planning on achieving that day. Itachi had shelved his book and turned his attention to her. Sakura fought the urge to sigh as she slipped on her professional façade.

"Today is primarily going to be used as a diagnosis as to how the Sharingan and Mangekyo affect the eye."

As she said this she slipped on a pair of surgical gloves.

"Until I know more about the Sharingan and it's effects on users, I will not be able to determine how Kabuto replicated the Jutsu."

Itachi didn't say anything as Sakura prepared herself for the examination.

"Would you prefer that I sat in a chair or laid down?"

Green eyes moved over to the man across the room.

"The bed will be fine."

Sakura watched the man cross the room and lay down on the large bed. Gloved hands picked up her small flashlight and journal as she made her way over to the bed.

"I'm first going to check your pupil reflexes and then I am going to have you activate your Sharingan."

Green eyes glanced down at the man and saw a small nod of the head. Sakura always preferred to explain to her patients what she was planning on doing to them before she acted. As Sakura checked Itachi's pupil reflexes she occasionally reached over and scribbled a few notes down in her journal.

"Activate your Sharingan please."

Itachi's dark eyes swirled to red and black. Sakura found herself taking a breath before she proceeded. She allowed light to enter into his right eye, which constricted but at a slower pace as his normal eyes.

Almost instantly Sakura noticed that his left eye did not react to the stimulation when his right eye was bombarded with light. When the human eye is bombarded with light, the pupils of both eyes would constrict showing an intact motor connection between the optic nerve and visual cortex. If one of the eyes showed a lack of response to light than there was damage to the consensual reflex, which would result in a damaged optic or oculomotor nerve. Either case was easy to fix for a medical ninja but not for civilian surgeons. Optometrists were hard to come by in remote villages especially ones who were willing to cater to a S-Class Ninja.

Itachi didn't say anything while Sakura quickly wrote down her findings.

"I'm going to examine your eyes with chakra now."

Gloved hands reached out toward his temples.

"No need for formalities Sakura."

She looked him, jade eyes looking into red and black. Sakura repressed a shudder.

"It's just procedure," she said gently. "It also allows you to know what I'm doing."

Gloved hands gently rested on his temples as green chakra flowed from her fingers. As she suspected, his left consensual reflex was damaged due to the result of a blockage of residual chakra in the oculomotor nerve. The oculomotor nerve was responsible for moving the eye and dilating the pupil if it was damaged in any way a person's eyes would suffer from over or under light stimulation.

She noticed that the build up was more prevalent in his left eye than the right. From what she could tell his eyesight was not yet failing but it was severely impaired. His optic nerves had traces of chakra, clearly showing the activation of the Sharingan. Her gloved hands drew away from Itachi's temples and began writing in her journal again. Itachi sat up on bed when she took off her gloves to further resume writing. She paused her writing to inform Itachi what she had learned.

"The reason why you're eyesight is failing is due to your oculomotor nerve not being to dilate your eyes accordingly. I noticed that the chakra build up was heavier in your left eye than your right." she closed her journal as she addressed the Uchiha. A thought occurred to her with the last bit of information she told him. "I assume that it has something to do with the Mangekyo."

Itachi swung his legs off the bed as Sakura returned to her medic bag to drop off her flashlight and soiled gloves. She took the desk chair back with her so she could sit in front of Itachi.

"How much do you know about the Sharingan?"

"Very little," she said opening her journal once more. "Kisame said that it was the ultimate genjutsu and that those who master the Mangekyo Sharingan have the ability to master the Tsukuyomi."

He tilted his head hearing what the information his partner told about him.

"Do you know how a Uchiha activates their Sharingan?"

Sakura fiddled with the edge of her journal, trying to remember how Sasuke activated his Sharingan.

"Through some dramatic experience?"

"The Sharingan is activated through any emotional or stressful situation. The number of tomes within the eye displays the level of skill that user has with the Sharingan. However if a Uchiha wishes to master the Sharingan, they must obtain the Mangekyo.

Sakura quickly wrote down what he was telling her.

"The Mangekyo, can not be obtained like the normal Sharingan which is triggered by emotion or stress. If one wants to master the Mangekyo then they must kill the closest person to them."

Green eyes snapped up to look at the man in front of her.

"That is inhumane. Killing a person that is closest to you in order to gain a new skill?"

Sakura ignored the anger in her voice. The Uchiha blinked his eyes at her, clearly not fazed by her sudden anger.

"It had to be done."

"But an innocent life was taken for your benefit Itachi. Where is the honor in that?"

"Ask yourself the same question when you claim a life for the benefit of your village."

Anger was instantly smothered hearing the truth in his words. It grew silent between them as Sakura collected her thoughts. Itachi's voice wasn't laced with anger but truth.

"I'm sorry. Please continue."

"The price of obtaining a Mangekyo Sharingan is the giving up one's eyesight. Blindness is the cost paid to master the Mangekyo. In order to prevent this, a Mangekyo user must take the eyes of a fellow Uchiha, thus giving them an 'eternal' Mangekyo Sharingan."

Thoughts processed all the information Itachi was telling her. Anger was currently being smothered by her need for information. Sakura reminded herself to keep her anger under control when she talked with the Uchiha in front of her.

"If one were not of the Uchiha bloodline, is it possible to obtain a Sharingan?"

Itachi leaned forward with his hands laced between his knees.

"If you are referring to Shimura Danzo and Hatake Kakashi, then yes it is possible. But since they are not from the Uchiha bloodline then more chakra is needed to activate and use the Sharingan."

Sakura tapped her pen onto the journal's pages as she thought. Tender memories ventured onto the memory of the attack with Kabuto.

"Do you think Kabuto was able to replicate the Sharingan?"

She saw his jaw harden at the question and a silent sigh escaped him.

"After what you have told me, I do believe he did replicate a Bloodline Limit. But I would not say that it's stable enough to be used by an average level shinobi.

He got up from the bed and walked toward the fireplace.

"A large amount of concentration will be needed if someone, not within the Uchiha Clan, used a Sharingan let alone a Mangekyo. Only high level shinobi would be able to use Kabuto's jutsu."

Sakura sighed as she processed his words. Her mind didn't know where to start with everything that he told her. She needed some time to synthesize everything.

"This is a lot of information to take in Itachi," she said while closing her journal. "I would like to continue tomorrow and further learn about the Mangekyo. Then give me another twenty-fours after tomorrow and I will present my findings to you. I will discuss my plans of research after that."

Sakura pushed a strand of hair out of face as she picked herself off the dirt floor. Kisame looked down at her with boredom written on his face. It was day three of Judo and Sakura was getting her ass kicked. She had progressed to the third level of the Katas, which involved grappling. Her agitation with the large blue man was forever growing like the amount of bruises on her arms. She took her position at the end of the rectangle and progressed into a bow.

But the world of judo truly amazed her.

As Kisame threw her small form across their sparring area, he always was enlightening her on the philosophy of Judo. With each maneuver, he told her what she did wrong and helped her correct it. Sakura was discovering that he was beyond patient when it came to disciplining someone in martial arts, not only in technique but also in martial art history.

In a free-style spar, a rundori, two competitors take their positions on the mat and then bow to their judges and then kneel to perform a kneeling bow to each other. They would then rise from their positions, using their left foot, to assume standing. The spar would then commence, until one of the competitors would be successfully pinned down to the floor.

If one were to practice the Katas of Judo, one person would act as the Tori, the one 'taking' the moves, while the other acted as the Uke who 'performed' the moves. Since Sakura was the one performing the moves, she was acting as the Uke but currently Kisame was the one performing all the moves. She was beginning to wonder if he only did this to get back at her for nearly kicking his ass during their spar.

The sets she was currently performing were the Katame no Kata's, grappling and pinning forms, which were performed on the ground. Kisame would lay or sit on the ground while Sakura would try to perform the maneuver. Course no sooner did she perform the move would he break out of it and pin in her with the move she just executed. Technically, Kisame wasn't following the rules of Judo by constantly breaking out of her holds.

The first sets of Katame-no-kata's were filled with maneuvers that had Sakura pinning Kisame down with a combination of shoulder, arm, and knee placements. With the right amount of force and pressure, Sakura would be able to keep her opponent pinned. Unfortunately, Kisame's large size and weight were not making this easy for her.

The grappling portion of Judo was already giving Sakura problems due to Kisame's large size and literally having to be on top of him in order to execute some moves. Kisame didn't see the reasons behind her discomfort and proceeded with each set of moves as a dedicated teacher.

But this time was different…

Sakura stared at the man in front of her, agitation was quickly preplaced with pure loath. In order to perform the next phase of the Katama-no-kata, the kata-juji-jime, the Uke would grasp the collar of the Tori with their right hand, while the Uke's left hand would grasp onto the Tori's right side at the belt line. When the Uke's hands were in position, the Uke would lean forward to apply pressure to the right arm causing a chokehold onto the Tori. In order to complete the move, the Uke had to pretty much straddle the Tori.

Sakura was the Uke…

Kisame had resumed his position on the ground, waiting for Sakura to make her next move. Sakura only stared at him as her jaw hardened. A long sigh escaped her as she got into the position. She tried to ignore the fact that she had to sit on his stomach in order to be properly situated in front of him. As she placed her hands in their positions, she made damn sure not to look at him. No sooner did she lean forward to shift her weight down onto her right arm did she feel Kisame shift and jerk under her. He jerked again but Sakura held on, she then felt his hand connect with her shoulder telling her to release.

She leaned back and looked at him.

"You're kidding right?"

He sat up on his elbows and looked at her. Sakura then became very aware of his eyes roving over her as she continued to straddle his torso. She promptly got off him and readjusted her shirt as Kisame readied himself for her second attempt.

Each form of kata was to be repeated at least twice.

She repeated the position except this time Kisame broke her grip and flipped her onto her back.

"You're distracted Sakura."

She looked up to find a pair of pearl eyes looking down at her. His body hovered over her, unfortunately she was used to being on her back when training with him. Agitation slowly stirred within her as Kisame stared down at her.

"Geeeee. It couldn't be due to your body being on top of me now would it?"

He settled a hand near her head to prevent all his weight from being on her at once. He raised an eyebrow at her sarcasm.

"Your right hand was not in the correct holding position."

Sakura tilted her head to look at him at an angle. Thoughts replaying their last moments before Kisame flipped her. He took her silence as his cue to get off her and return to his end of the rectangle.

* * *

Kisame rolled a shoulder as he went into another practiced move. A week had passed and Sakura's training was slowly progressing away from the Katas. Maybe within a couple weeks they would begin free style sparring. Sakura was proving to be a quick learner and she always learned from her mistakes, which he was grateful for.

A cold breeze blew by him as he swung Samehada in a graceful arch above him. The weather was rapidly changing which made Kisame and Sakura move their training in doors. Very soon the compound would have fires burning in the fireplaces in preparation for the winter months. It was raining at the moment, but Kisame preferred the rain than most people. It allowed him to feel his surroundings without having to dip into his chakra to heighten his senses. Rain also allowed him privacy and silence.

As the rain fell down on his shoulders a pestering thought floated around his mind. Lately he was finding that he was enjoying his instructing time with Sakura. She was persistent and a quick learner, she even put aside her pride as a Konoha shinobi in order to train with him.

But he wasn't sure if he enjoyed this sudden conclusion, this feeling of satisfaction.

He paused in his Katas and looked at the night sky. It was late, which only left him a couple hours of sleep before he had to train Sakura again. His feet lead him inside the compound deciding that it was time to turn in for the night.

From the end of the hallway, he could see the library light escape from a partially opened door. He silently made his way toward the room, knowing full well who was inside. Sakura spent most of the day researching when she wasn't training. It was already a week into their training and he was beginning to wonder how much information she had learned about the Uchiha Bloodline Limit. She hadn't informed him on any of her findings, not that he was expecting her to disclose any information to him.

"Doctor-Patient Confidentiality." he silently thought. Pearl eyes peered into the library to find Sakura's small form slumped over the study desk. The desk was covered with various textbooks, glasses of water, loose pieces of paper, and the journal that he had given her. He watched her sleeping form when a glint of silver caught his eye. Located near her head were the silver earrings. Samehada rumbled as he slipped the large sword off his back, a gentle stroke quieted the weapon as he approached the woman.

She was wearing her sports bra under a green top while standard black jounin pants graced her legs. Her unnatural pink hair was up in a twisted mass at the back of her head; a couple pencils could be seen poking out from among the coral strands.

A hand reached out to wake the woman, but it halted its actions deciding that it was not the best way to wake her.

"Sakura."

She stirred hearing her name and slowly lifted her head. She raised a hand and rubbed her eyes as she sat back in her chair. Hands silently reached out to close textbooks and locate her journal.

"What time is it?"

Kisame gazed at the woman as she tried to shake her grogginess.

"A couple hours before dawn."

She was silent but muttered a few curses under her breath as she stood from her chair. Tired jade eyes glanced at her workspace before she turned to leave. He silently followed her out but she suddenly grabbed onto the doorway causing his chest to bump into her shoulder.

"Sorry. Low blood pressure." she muttered.

She turned her head to look at him and that was when he noticed how pale she had become. She shifted her gaze and proceeded to go further down the hallway. Pearl eyes watched the woman take two shaky steps before pausing to lean against the wall.

He could see that the hand that was holding her up was shaking. A sigh escaped him as he silently walked up behind her and carefully settled his hands on her shoulders. He saw a pair of green eyes glare up at him.

"I'm not an invalid Kisame."

She raised an arm to push his hands off her shoulders but it caused her footing to slip. With a practiced grace, Kisame picked the woman out of her downward descent before she made contact with the floor.

A cool forehead pressed into his neck as the woman fought to stay concious. He could tell that her body temperature had dropped a couple degrees as her heart rate slowed.

"You need to take better care of yourself."

He felt an elbow connect with his chest.

"Don't tell me things that I already know."

They progressed down the hallway in complete silence. The scent of citrus fruit wafted up to his nose from the woman in his arms. Sakura had somehow fallen asleep again. A sigh escaped the Akatsuki member as he carefully shifted his grip so that he could pull the covers down on her side of the bed. The woman stirred in his arms.

"I should call you Muscles from now on."

A huff escaped him as he watched the woman carefully settle a foot onto the floor. She quietly slipped under the covers and turned onto her side to face him. He gazed at the woman before he remembered that Samehada was left in the hallway. His footsteps turned to leave the room.

"Thanks Kisame."

Pearl eyes glanced back at the woman to find her jade eyes watching him. He only smirked at her before closing the door.


	17. Finally A Lead

_Wow...this chapter took me a long time to write...haha. But it will be worth the wait, I promise you that. Oh! And if you haven't noticed, I changed a few things in the previous chapter. I didn't like how things flowed between Kisame and Sakura so I edited the heck out the Chapter 15: Making Another Deal. Thanks Tree Leaves for pointing that out! So sorry if I took away some fluff between Sakura and Kisame...but it had to be done...sorry.. :( . But read on!_

* * *

Chapter 16: Finally A Lead

Sakura rested her forehead onto her hand as she allowed fatigue to wash over her. Tired jade eyes stared at the glass of water in front of her, wishing that it were a cup of coffee instead. Kisame didn't wake her for their morning training routines probably due to wanting her to rest from her low blood pressure episode. Sakura had a slight case of hypotension or low blood pressure. Her blood pressure would drop if she were in one position for a long period of time and suddenly changed positions or on the rare case started her period. Since she wasn't menstruating, for the last four months, she knew that the change in body positioning was the cause of her blood pressure dropping. Everyone was prone to getting low blood pressure but her chances were increased due to her desk job and her mother having it.

The sound of heavy footsteps told her that Kisame had arrived in the kitchen. She didn't bother to lift her head as she heard him approach the coffee maker and fish around in the cupboard for a cup. Deidara looked up from his sketchbook as Kisame sat down next to her.

The artist was currently drawing a quick pencil sketch of the pink haired woman because she wasn't too keen with the idea of becoming an artistic nude for him. Jade eyes saw the cup of coffee in front of the man next to her. Her eyes must have lingered on the cup too long because Kisame noticed the prolonged stare and pushed the cup in her direction. She eagerly took a sip from it and promptly handed it back. The whole while Deidara watched the interaction and eagerly flipped a page in his sketchbook to begin a new sketch.

She was slightly annoyed that Kisame had witnessed her low blood pressure episode but inwardly Sakura was glad that he was there because she would have been found passed out on the floor if she tried to continue her journey to the bedroom. She fought the urge to sigh in regards to the man next to her.

"You know you could have woke me."

Sakura glanced over at Kisame before quickly downing her class of water. His pearl eyes were peaking up over his cup as he glanced back at her.

"I prefer you being properly rested."

"Uh-huh." she replied not believing his statement. She got up from the table to make her way over to the coffee maker. The sound of another page being flipped met her ears.

"Don't expect me to be lenient in the future."

She huffed at her 'sensei' as she poured the dark liquid into her mug and quickly added some sugar and milk. Another page turn was heard once Sakura sat back down next to Kisame.

"You're just getting soft Kisa."

She gave him a sidelong glance to see his reaction, which he only returned with a stare of his own. Sakura moved her gaze away from him and raised a hand to rub the back of her neck.

"You two are getting close yeah."

Sakura glanced over at the blond in front of her, pencil quickly flying across the white pages. She rested her chin onto her hand while her other hand trailed a finger along the rim of her cup. Jade eyes watched Deidara draw what looked to be a sketch of Kisame and her.

"So close in fact that Kisame decided to become my sperm donor." she said nonchalantly.

Sakura watched the pencil jerk across the page as blue eyes snapped up to look at her. Jade and Blue stared at one another before Sakura couldn't hold back her laughter.

"That's not funny yeah." Deidara muttered angrily as he flipped another page in his sketchbook, clearly put off about ruining the sketch he was working on.

"You should see your face." Kisame said leaning forward to put his elbows on the table. Sakura cleared her throat as she quietly reached for her mug.

"Only joking Deidara."

The artist closed his sketchbook as he scooted his chair back to leave. A low chuckle rumbled from the man next to her as the angry artist left the room. It grew silent between the two of them. Sakura fiddled with her mug before she held it aloft with both hands.

"Thanks for carrying me last night." she quietly said into her mug.

"Low blood pressure."

She sighed after taking her drink as she then watched her thumbs skim over the surface of her mug.

"Only on occasion. My mother had it so it's only natural that she give it to her daughter."

"Hmm."

Green eyes watched the large man next to her settle himself a little more in his chair.

"You probably don't ever get sick."

He glanced at her with slightly risen eyebrows.

"I wouldn't say that I haven't."

The corners of Sakura's mouth lifted.

"Oh? So there was a time when you weren't your normal jackass self."

Kisame smiled at the comment.

Green eyes widened seeing the smile. This was the first time that Sakura had ever seen Kisame smile. It wasn't a full teeth smile but a smile. It wasn't filled with malicious intent but laughter. She knew better than to point it out to him because he would make it his role not to smile around her. The smile looked almost hesitant like he wasn't used to smiling.

In the time that Sakura was around Kisame, she had become used to his potent chakra signal. It no longer was uncomfortable to be around him. She could tell that he always repressed his signal; the very same way Naruto repressed his signal, due to it being unnaturally strong. But even his repressed signal was powerful enough to cause her unease. Now his signal was comfortable to be around, it felt like a forever-present warmth to Sakura.

"So you have gotten sick," she said shifting her lingering gaze back to her coffee mug. "Now my image of you being immortal is shattered."

Sakura brought a foot up and tucked it under her other leg as she heard a huff come from Kisame.

"Does that mean you allow yourself to become sick?"

Pink eyebrows were raised at the question.

"Just because I'm a medic doesn't always mean that I heal myself when I'm sick," she said this while shifting in her seat to get more comfortable. "You need to allow your body to become stronger naturally, if you are constantly using chakra to heal your system then you are prohibiting your bodies natural method of healing itself. The same rules apply for healing injuries and muscles."

He looked at her with a hand still on his mug, expression thoughtful.

"Sounds like I'm not the first one you've said that to."

Sakura took a deep breath through her nostrils and allowed a low guttural growl to escape her.

"You have no idea."

A chuckle emitted from the man next to her. A smile escaped onto her lips as she stared at the contents of her mug. It had been a week since she started working with Itachi and everything that he was telling her was a jumbled mess of information. Itachi agreed to meet with her every two days so she could further learn about the Mangekyo. After her first day from working with Itachi, she returned and further learned about the Mangekyo. This also put less strain on Itachi's eyes. From what she was told, the Mangekyo takes a large portion of chakra to wield if you were not a Uchiha Clan member. However through further examination on Itachi, she found that extensive use of the Mangekyo can be quiet draining on one's chakra reserves even if you are of the Uchiha Clan. Itachi told her that he could only use it up to three times before his reserves became depleted. Sakura was finding that the longer the Mangekyo remain activated, the users eyes became more damaged. Itachi told her that the Mangekyo was unbreakable but difficult to control if not accustomed to the Sharingan.

Itachi and her both agreed that Kabuto was selling his jutsu to increase his resources and to build an army. Sakura theorized that Kabuto was smart enough to not to sell his jutsu to any lower ranking shinobi. The jutsu was too unstable to those who did not have the skill or chakra reserves to wield the complicated Genjutsu. If word got out that his jutsu was killing his clients, his syndicate would diminish in size. The question of if Kabuto achieved a Mangekyo Sharingan had yet to be determined.

But everything was so twisted that Sakura was finding it hard to decipher. Having learned how both Sharingan's were activated did very little in trying to figure out how Kabuto replicated the Bloodline Limit. A frustrated sigh escaped her; Kisame turned his head to look at her once he heard the growl like sigh.

"Hey can I talk to you for a minute?"

She heard him shift in his chair.

"It's about my research."

Green eyes turned to look at the man next to her. He had a hand on his cup and looked at her with raised eyebrows.

* * *

For the next two hours, Kisame sat at the table with Sakura discussing her research. He was able to further enlighten her on Itachi's Sharingan while used in combat, which she had not been able to witness. During the entire conversation, Kisame allowed Sakura to voice her thoughts and findings to him. Having been partnered with Itachi for a number of years he never fully understood the Uchiha's prized weapon, Kisame was finding Sakura's research fascinating. As she told him her findings, he watched her pace about the kitchen and allowed her to fill his coffee cup. She eventually started to make lunch in the midst of her lecturing.

"There has to be something else driving Kabuto to create this jutsu," Sakura said into the refrigerator. "He has to have another reason for targeting my village."

Kisame remained silent from her statement. In his debriefing with Pein, he was told that Kabuto was planning on creating an alliance with Madara Uchiha who would in turn douse the world in an eternal genjutsu. Kisame knew that Madara was not the type to be asking for help or accept help from second party members. Considering how he shrouded his existence from the organization for a handful of years, Kisame thought it would do the Leaf good if she didn't know whom Kabuto wanted to impress. But the woman did have a point, there were numerous Shinobi villages, why only target Konoha?

Pearl eyes watched the woman search the refrigerator for her lunch fixings. She currently was standing in front of the open refrigerator with a questioning look on her face. In the middle of her thinking she raised a hand to yank her hair out of the messy ponytail. Pink strands fell past her shoulders and come to rest in the middle of her back. This was one of the few times that he ever saw her with her hair down. The times that she had her hair down was when she finished taking a shower or sleeping.

"I am dying for something spicy." she muttered while tossing her hair over a shoulder. She turned her gaze onto him. "You against anything spicy?"

Kisame saw his eyes take in how her pink strands framed her face, which caused her green eyes to stand out sharply against the feminine color. She raised an eyebrow noticing his lack of response.

"Don't make it too spicy." he replied as he got up from the table to deposit his cup into the sink. He turned to leave the kitchen, noticing Sakura's lack of commentary on her research.

* * *

Tsunade stared at the man in front of her desk. Honey eyes gazed at the man in front of her, deciding if he was really worth her time. About a week ago, this civilian had come from a Amegakure to Konoha claiming that he had business matters to attend. Unfortunately, this man's loud mouth caused some of her shinobi to turn their heads when this gentleman began spitting off after one too many drinks. Normally, travelers are not brought directly to the Hokage but what this man said caused unease in her soldiers.

The man glanced at her ANBU guards before returning his gaze to her. Tsunade could feel Shizune tense slightly seeing the man's eyes drop down to her breasts again. She only flicked a piece of blonde hair out of her face dismissing the glance.

"You claim that you are on business. Can I ask what kind?" she asked leaning back in her chair. A manicured hand tapped his travel papers.

"I'm looking for business investment."

Tsunade stopped tapping her fingers onto the small collection of papers in front of her. She hated it when people were vague with her, it showed that they were hiding something. Angry thoughts pushed aside, she pulled the small report, which was turned in to her only a few days previously.

"Can you tell me what you were doing this last Friday night?"

Her eyes didn't leave the report she was glancing over while she heard the man fidget in his chair.

"I would suggest that you try to remember everything that happened that night because I have your profile," she said while glancing up at the man in front of her. "We know everything about you, Yoshi."

She settled herself further into her hair as Yoshi ran a nervous hand through his greased back hair.

"Well, it being a Friday night I went out for a few drinks at one of your bars. I had a few drinks, picked up a girl and proceeded to go back to my hotel room."

He glanced back at her seeing her emotionless expression. Dark eyes glanced back over to her ANBU guards again. Tsunade could tell that he was nervous.

"Listen Hokage-sama, what exactly are you trying to have me say?"

Tsunade glanced up to Shizune before answering.

"It's what you said at that bar that has caused you to appear before me," she said leaning her elbows onto her desk. "This report tells me that you were seen talking about an S-Class criminal and a woman described to have pink hair. Could you tell me a little more about that?"

His eyebrows furrowed as if trying to remember what she described. Tsunade knew that he was a black market merchant but that wasn't going to stop her from treating him like a human being.

"You tell me what you know Yoshi and I guarantee that you leave Konoha without being arrested."

She saw the man settle back into his chair.

"About a month ago, one of my clients came to me looking for information. He normally comes alone but this time a woman accompanied him.

Tsunade fought the urge to clench her fists.

"This woman had vibrant pink hair and green eyes. He told me that her name was Sakura."

"What kind of information was he asking?"

Yoshi had a hesitant look on his face when she asked the question. A lengthy pause floated about the room. Tsunade was starting to get impatient with the man.

"He wanted to confirm some information that he had acquired while being in the city. He asked me if I knew anything about the sudden increase in illegal weapon smuggling. I told him that I did not but I exchanged with him what information that I knew.

He paused and looked at her. Tsunade had a feeling that he wanted to be paid for the information that he was withholding from her. She glanced over her desk and picked up an empty porcelain mug. Manicured hands held the cup gently within her grasp. Yoshi's gaze never left her movements. Then suddenly Tsunade crushed the porcelain cup like it was a piece of paper. Pieces of clay clinked to the floor as Yoshi's face turned a sickly pale.

"You were saying?" she said looking up at the man. His faced still had not returned to his normal skin tone but he swallowed.

"I told him I did not know the cause of the sudden increase but I did tell him that mercenary activity has also been increasing. More and more black market merchants are dipping into this sudden increase of money. Rumor has it they are getting ready for something big, something revolutionary.

Tsunade's jaw hardened at the comment.

"They also say that they have a new weapon which will wipe out all Bloodline Limits."

Silence filled the room. Tsunade stared at the man in front of him.

"What do you mean 'wipe out all Bloodline Limits?'"

"It's only just a rumor but I heard that this weapon anyone can get their hands on it."

The blonde woman sighed hearing this new information. Thoughts collaborating various orders she had to issue and investigate areas in remote cities. She had hoped that this man had information on Sakura, but what he told her had confirmed her suspicions about a forming syndicate.

Her eyes flicked to her ANBU guards, with one nod, one guard peeled away from his post and left the building. She sighed and turned her gaze toward Yoshi again.

"The information that you have told me Yoshi is unsettling, but true to my word you will leave Konoha unharmed," she said standing up. "But I am going to have to ask you to disclose all information that you know with this 'client'. I need to know the location of where you acquired this information and all the places where information like this can be heard."

She walked in front of her desk and noticed his slight slouch in his chair.

"You will be compensated for your cooperation," she said extending a hand. "But you did not mention your client's name."

Yoshi took her hand. Tsunade instantly noticed the coolness of his palm. He released it and took a step back.

"Your name will be protected from our investigation. But who is your client?"

Yoshi swallowed.

"Kisame Hoshigaki."

Honey eyes stared at him.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded his head. Tsunade reached behind her and produced a photo of Sakura.

"And you are positive that this woman was seen with him?"

She offered the photo to him. He took it and nodded his head.

"Yes, I'm positive. I thought it strange that he would bring a woman along because he normally comes alone. But this woman was different."

Tsunade took the photo from him.

"Different?"

He brought a hand up and slicked back his hair.

"They were close. Kisame, in my mind, seemed possessive over her."

Tsunade raised her eyebrows.

"Did she act strange in anyway? Like she was being held there against her will?"

Yoshi screwed up his lip as if in thought.

"No. At first she seemed bored with our conversation but after a while something peeked her interest."

Tsunade settled the photo of Sakura back on her desk.

"Did she do anything else that night?"

"I'm afraid not."

Tsunade ignored the leering look that she was feeling on her back.

"Alright, you may go. My assistant Shizune will escort you out and show you where you will be staying for the time being."

She heard the door close and instantly three chakra signatures appeared before her.

"What did he mean that Sakura-chan was with Akatsuki!"

Honey eyes turned to the orange jacket clad youth. Kakashi and Sai stood silently awaiting their Hokage's decision. Of course, Naruto had to shoot his mouth off before reason caught up with him.

"Naruto this information is unsettling but we at least know that she is alive." Kakashi said taking a step toward his pupil. Naruto took a step away from his team leader.

"Tsunade, Sakura-chan can not be working with Akatsuki. Konan made a peace treaty with me, with Konoha, that they would remain peaceful." Naruto exclaimed at her.

"I am well aware of that Naruto. But things have changed," she said taking her place back behind her desk. "Ever since Madara Uchiha has made his presence known, everything has changed and unfortunately for the worst."

Naruto looked at his Hokage with frustration.

"Do you believe that Sakura would align herself with a terrorist organization?"

All eyes turned on Sai. Kakashi sighed at the comment while Naruto clenched his fists.

"I do believe she has but what's saving her is her ignorance on the matter. Hearing that Akatsuki is holding Sakura is unsettling but we at least know that she is alive. But furthermore, the information that Yoshi has told us is ominous. If someone is able to create a weapon which is strong enough to destroy even the strongest of Bloodline Limits then there is no stopping the person wielding it."

Her ANBU guard returned with five more guards. She turned her attention back to her guards.

"I want four of you to travel to Amegakure and see what information you can find about Akatsuki or Sakura Haruno. The rest of you stay with Yoshi, if word breaks out that he rattled off to another Shinobi village, then his life could be at stake."

She turned her gaze to what was left of Team Kakashi.

"I'm afraid that I can not ask you to go to Amegakure on Sakura's behalf," she turned her gaze onto Naruto. "I need you all here. I feel that this new bit of information is only the start of something dangerous and devastating."

She watched Naruto clench his fists and look angry toward the ground. Kakashi's jaw hardened under the mask while Sai looked on without any emotion.

"Hai Hokage-sama." they all said in unison.

* * *

_And we jump back to Konoha. Finally! Okay so I guess a lot of you are wondering if I am following Canon...I am and then I'm not...due to Tobi NOT being Madara...Deidara being alive for one...and yeah. But hey, I'm doing my homework. Well another chapter. Tell me what you thought ne?_


	18. Discovering the Truth

_Hey Look an update! An early Christmas present for my lovelies! Sorry I took so long. I'm graduating from my university this spring and I've been super busy. But yesh! Another update. You folks are really going to love this chapter and I promise the next one is going to be just as awesome! I'm very excited how Ripples is progressing. I've had this part of the story planned for 4 years now...I know...I'm terrible. But yes! Read on! And review!_

* * *

Chapter 17: Discovering the Truth

Kakashi gazed at his pupils as his thoughts processed the meeting they previously attended. The information they were told by the Hokage was shocking. The possibility that Sakura was working with a terrorist organization did not settle well with her team. Naruto was currently sulking in a corner while Sai looked on with his emotionless expression. A sigh escaped the older member of the group. He didn't know how to break the awkward silence, but something needed to be said.

"Naruto, it's not for certain that Sakura is in league with Akatsuki."

The boy turned his blue eyes onto his mentor. Anger flickered behind those bright eyes but his tone remained civil.

"Kakashi-sensei, you know as well as I that those reports are true."

Kakashi's jaw hardened at the comment.

"At least our superstitions have been proven correct."

Eyes turned onto the former Root member.

"The rumors of a forming syndicate have been confirmed. The increase in illegal activity in Rain Country and Sakura's kidnapping provide further evidence of this.

"That is a rather ambiguous statement Sai. They are still only rumors." Kakashi replied, only slightly agreeing with his pupil. Even though a large part of him did not want to believe the rumors true, he wanted to remain hopeful.

Sai's dark eyes remained on his mentor and recently acquired friend.

"Then what do you make of this jutsu that can replicate any Bloodline Limit?"

Silence drifted between them once more. Naruto took a breath.

"Either way, I can't sit by and do nothing when Sakura is out there doing everything she can to get back to us."

Kakashi exchanged glances with Sai. A silent agreement floated down between them. A sigh escaped the former Anbu captain.

"I would advise you to not go against the Hokage," he said scratching the back of his head. "But I know you will just go against my suggestions."

A grin appeared on the boy's face as he glanced over at Sai.

* * *

Sakura slowly circled Kisame. Her breathing was labored due to sparring with him for a total of two hours. Unfortunately, neither one of them were able to flip or pin down the other. They were consistently playing this stalking game. Each time a move was executed, a counter move was quickly initiated. Her shirt was on the brink of being ripped in half due from the constant pulling and tugging.

Sakura shifted her footing once more and lunged toward Kisame. He countered her attack by grabbing onto her wrist, spinning her so that her back was against his chest.

She felt his breath go across her neck.

"You would be dead right now."

A breath escaped her as she felt Kisame's warm chest press against her back.

He released her wrist to allow her hands to drop to her sides. She replayed the move in her mind but did not see her fault.

"Show me."

He gently took hold of her wrist again and reversed her move, showing her what she had done.

"As you stepped, you crossed with your left.

He was guiding her body as he explained her movements.

He tugged on her wrist again and whirled her around, repeating her last fatal move.

"Which left my left shoulder open and exposed." she said realizing her mistake. She felt Kisame shift slightly behind her, agreeing with her explanation.

"How would you get out of a situation like this?"

Sakura's left wrist was currently trapped in Kisame's tight grip and hovering at her eyelevel.

"I could take advantage of your current state by trying to bring you over my shoulder."

Kisame didn't say anything, meaning that there was a second option.

"Or…"

She thought for a moment. Currently, an attacker would be too focused on her raised left arm, which would leave their state of balance and right side open for attack. Sakura had two options if she was faced in this situation. She could bring all her weight quickly toward the ground, throwing off her attackers balance, and then ram the back of her skull into her opponents face. Her second option would be to push all her weight against her opponent's chest, try and sweep their legs out from under them, and bring him down by using his own weight.

The second option would work if she were using chakra, but currently Kisame's present size would cause it to not work, she opted for the first option.

"I could bring all my weight toward the floor and then slam the back of my head into my attackers face."

"Very good."

He released her wrist and removed his other hand from her waist. His body heat followed his retreating form as he went toward the other side of the room. Sakura ignored the sudden chill that crept onto her skin as she too went toward the opposite side of the room.

Fall was at the end of its journey and Winter would soon take its place among the World of Humans. In light of the change in temperature, Kisame had moved their training into the room that lead out of the compound. It was designed similarly to a dojo but only much smaller.

Its floor could determine the style of martial arts a dojo taught. Dojos with wooden flooring would have classes in either karate or kendo. But by tradition, a dojo was a place to teach students in any form of martial arts, so a person could not tell what discipline of martial arts a dojo taught according to their floor. But a person could have a good guess as to what discipline of martial arts a dojo taught. The floor that Sakura was currently standing on was covered in an impact absorbing foam like material, tatami mats. Normal dojos would have a combination of take down mats, polystyrene foam, and wood.

Sakura rubbed a dirty foot onto her pant leg before going into a low bow. Jade eyes watched his white gaze follow her every move. He went left, she followed. They continued this dance till Sakura began to notice something in Kisame's gaze. He wasn't only just watching her predatory like moves, but he was watching _her_.

She ignored the look as she took another circling step around him. Four months had already passed and she was beginning to question her place at the compound. When she arrived at the compound, she was the victim but now that she had spent time with these...people, she was finding a shift in her line of thinking. Tobi was the first person to accept her, when he should have treated her like a captive.

She dodged a lunge from Kisame as she continued to contemplate.

Now she was helping a known terrorist organization in finding the cause of a possible outbreak of war and biological weaponry. Sakura's long pink braid swung under her neck, she swept the cord of hair back over her shoulder. In that instant she saw Kisame's eyes follow her braid. That was when she struck. Quickly she stepped toward him, aiming a high punch to his head. He countered her move, but she had anticipated it and delivered a punch to his gut with her other hand. She felt her fist connect with his stomach. Before he could retaliate from the contact, Sakura sidestepped and quickly hooked her leg around his and pulled. Instantly Sakura could feel Kisame's weight bare down on her as she continued to pull him over her shoulder.

A heavy thud met her ears as pain sparked all over her shoulder and back. She blinked as Kisame looked up at her from his grounded position.

She had successfully flipped him.

Sakura stared at him, slowly comprehending the situation. After weeks of training, she had successfully flipped her teacher while not relying on her inhuman strength. But before her victory could be celebrated, a crushing grip encircled her ankle and yanked her feet out from under her. The next thing she knew, Kisame rolled his massive body on top of hers, pinning her small form against the floor. Pearl eyes glared down at her.

"Never hesitate."

He tilted his head at her as she continued to gaze up at him. She was surprised that she didn't hear anger from the statement.

"Or it could be fatal." she muttered.

He made a small humming noise agreeing with her statement as he shifted his weight onto his elbows. Jade eyes silently watched the muscles in his arms flex as he shifted.

"But I wasn't the only one who hesitated." she remarked. She saw Kisame tilt his head at the remark. He leaned back onto his knees to allow Sakura to sit up onto her elbows.

"What makes you say that?"

He rose from his crouched position and extended a hand to help Sakura onto her feet. She took the hand and rose to her feet. She was surprised he didn't realize his fault.

"Well you…" She trailed off as she looked up at him. The look on his face was a mixture of curiosity and calmness. Sakura suddenly found the situation awkward. Did she want to say, 'Well you were distracted by watching my braid go over my shoulder?' It sounded beyond ridiculous and he would instantly deny it. Or should she remain silent and claim that she imagined it?

She chose the latter of the two options. Her hand tensed slightly at the decision. Jade eyes glanced down to find her left hand grasping onto the hem of his shirt. Sakura carefully released the fabric in a casual gesture and brushed some escaped strands of hair behind her ear.

"Nevermind. Must have imagined it."

She then registered a hand skimming over her elbow. Sakura took a step back, suddenly realizing how close they both were.

"Well…Is that it for today?" she asked taking another step back.

Kisame had moved away from her again.

"That will be all. You can leave."

* * *

Kisame raised an eyebrow once he opened his bedroom door. It was well into the night and Sakura was currently sprawled out on the floor in front of the bed, wrapped up in his comforter, and going over her research. She barely gave him a glance in his direction when he closed the bedroom door.

He was beginning to wonder how she was progressing with the research. He at least knew that Sakura was progressing rather quickly through Judo. It would only be a matter of days before they actually began sparring with each other and this time with chakra. The fire crackled in its hearth as he made his way over to his side of the bed. Sakura only picked up her book to allow him passage but resumed her studying once he passed.

A silent sigh escaped him as he deposited his large form onto the bed. He was still determining if Sakura was ready to spar with him again. She had progressed quickly through the katas of Judo and was quickly applying the forms to their randori sparring; but it was only a matter of time when she would begin applying her chakra-enhanced strength behind each move. At that time, they both would be using complicated water jutsu's and full physical attacks. Kisame narrowed his eyebrows at this thought. He didn't like this feeling of uncertainty that was starting to stir in him as he continued to think on the subject. He pushed the feeling aside as he focused on the woman in front of him.

"Is there a reason why you moved into the bedroom?"

She didn't turn her head at the question but only tightened the blankets around her as she continued to read.

"It was too dark in the library."

Pearl eyes stared at the woman before he turned his attention to unfastening his sandals. The nights were getting darker earlier and the air was getting colder and drier. But weather was irrelevant to a shinobi, especially ones like him who did not have the luxury of having climate tailored attire.

He got up and went in the direction of his closet; running outside in sandals was one thing but cold compound floors was another. A pair of wool socks sounded ever so promising to the battle worn shinobi. He softly deposited his worn sandals on the closet floor and began searching for warmer articles of clothing.

"I also just… didn't like the silence."

He barely heard it but he heard Sakura's soft comment. Sakura was rather intelligent for her young age but gifts of intelligence often came with the price of solitude and confinement. Itachi was an example of this. He heard a shuffle of books and then a creak from the mattress.

Pearl eyes glanced over to where the noise originated and found his comforter piled into the middle of the bed. The only visible sign of Sakura was her long pink hair peaking out from the top of the pile. A small smirk rose onto his lips as he approached the bed again so he could put on his socks. He heard Sakura shift and sit up.

"Do you have an extra blanket that I could use?"

He glanced over his shoulder to look at her. Her long pink hair hung about her face as her cream colored skin struck sharply against her turquoise colored tank top. Her green eyes reflected the firelight every so slightly.

"Getting cold at night?" he asked while slipping on the second sock.

He could already see Sakura's expression as he got up to retrieve an extra blanket from the closet.

"I just thought you wouldn't appreciate cuddling."

He mindlessly reached for the spare comforter. A small smile appeared on his lips. As the nights grew colder, he had come to realize that Sakura did not like the cold or being cold for that matter. He also couldn't help but notice that she does in fact cuddle in her sleep. But he wasn't going to mention that to her.

"Would I?"

He turned his gaze back to Sakura to see her rather surprised expression. A tinge of pink crossed over her pale cheeks. She closed her mouth and tightened the blankets around her again, not liking how he managed to make her blush.

"I think I have a break in my research." she said abruptly.

An eyebrow was raised at the remark as he handed her the blanket. She took it from him and quickly shook it out.

"Something about that jutsu just seems off. Beside the fact that it's not complete, there is just something about it that's…dreamlike.

She glanced up at him.

"I've been meditating on the jutsu for a few days now and every time I think on it, various images keep reappearing while others keep disappearing."

Kisame's mouth moved into a thin line.

"Is it wise for you to be meditating on this? After what it did to you."

He watched Sakura push a non-existent hair strand behind her ear, a nervous habit.

"I'm aware of the hazards. But I'm running out of options and information."

She said this with an even tone, completely void of emotion, similar to a medical practitioner. He watched her scoot off the bed to retrieve her journal. She flipped through its pages before handing it to him.

"In one portion of the jutsu there are black flames, red sky, and grey country side. The second portion of the jutsu completely omits these images."

Kisame read Sakura's neat handwriting and glanced over her rough sketches of the mentioned images.

"And their significance?"

He lifted his gaze to meet Sakura's. A small grin was on her lips.

"Those images are not seen until the third segment of the jutsu. It's almost like this jutsu was cut and pasted together."

Kisame flipped a page in the journal to continue reading, but at that moment Sakura held out her hand wanting the journal back.

"I don't know what it is," she said after closing the journal. "But the disappearances of those images is telling me something."

Days passed and Sakura was becoming more successful in flipping him during their training sessions. He was pleased with her progress. Very soon they would be applying chakra behind each move.

Kisame glanced over at his pupil one night at dinner. She had made a vegetable stir-fry with a simple kitsune udon, noodle dish. Her shoulder brushed up against his for the third time that evening and he was beginning to wonder if she was doing it intentionally. Lately her attitude toward him has been changing.

He wasn't sure how he liked the change in behavior. Her attitude around him would be the same way she would act around Tobi and Deidara. He would describe her personality to be spirited, cheerful, and friendly. Maybe this was her true personality. The shark in him rumbled while the human part of him thought this amusing.

He slowly chewed on a piece of broccoli as he watched Sakura tell Tobi about her genin days. This story included her whiskered friend Naruto and a weasel; by the way she was smiling he could tell that it was a rather humorous mission. Itachi was sitting on her other side while Deidara sat across from the Uchiha. Zetsu silently observed them from his end of the table.

Since Sakura's arrival to the compound, the atmosphere had shifted to something more cheerful and less dark. Highly ironic in his opinion, considering just who Akatsuki was comprised of. He silently finished his meal and scooted his chair back to deposit his dish in the sink. Sakura turned her head hearing his departure.

* * *

Sakura stared at the bottle of sake she had in her hands. Tobi had procured it out of nowhere and wanted her to enjoy the contents within the bottle. He claimed that he wasn't much of a drinker and that Deidara wasn't allowed anything alcoholic. She heard him mutter something about singing and Cyndi Lauper in the same breath that Deidara was mentioned. A pink eyebrow was raised hearing the comment but Tobi disappeared before she could further ask about supposed singing 'Cyndi Lauper'.

A sigh escaped her as she stared at the bottle. She could easily polish off the bottle by herself but she wasn't in the mood to be drinking alone. Her feet lead her over to the cupboard to fish out two small ceramic cups called choko. Fireplaces were starting to take light in various locations about the compound, the sure sign of winter. The nights were getting colder and darker.

Much to her dismay she didn't like being cold. The colder months may be beautiful but she hated cold floors and drafty bedrooms. She was surprised how Kisame tolerated the cold, she was even more surprised that he tolerated the extra blanket that she put on the bed.

Her thoughts continued to circle as she made her way back to the bedroom. Kisame had turned his head in her direction upon hearing the ceramic cups clink against the glass bottle.

"Care for a drink?" she asked holding up the cups. He looked at her from his seated position. He currently was leaning against the foot of the bed as a book lay in on his outstretched legs. She wondered why he didn't read in the library.

He closed the book in his lap.

"Why the sudden gesture?"

She silently approached him to hand off the cups and bottle before she went to retrieve the pillows off the bed.

"Tobi claimed that he wasn't much of a drinker and that Deidara was restricted from anything alcoholic. Something to do about singing and Cyndi Lauper."

Kisame chuckled as he settled the bottle and cups onto the floor. Sakura arranged herself into a more comfortable position as Kisame began opening the bottle.

"I didn't know if I should have warmed the sake first." she said while staring at the bottle.

Kisame tilted his head at her as he poured the clear liquid into her cup.

"Doesn't matter to me."

Sakura reached out to pick up her cup. She shifted a little as she brought the cup closer to her lips. A small chuckle escaped her lips as she gazed into the fire. Jade eyes quietly moved over to the man next to her, his gaze had moved back toward the fire.

"Didn't think I would be sharing a drink with you." she offered before taking a drink. Pearl eyes gazed back at her.

"Should I be insulted by that comment?"

Sakura allowed the bitter and pungent liquid to flow over her tongue before she answered. It grew silent, minus the crackling fire before them.

"I don't know. What do you think I meant?"

He gazed at her for a moment before finishing the contents of his cup. His pearl gaze returned back toward the fire. Kisame must have thought the question valid because even he did not have an answer to her claim. It was true, they both were not expecting to drink with their long considered enemy.

Sakura swallowed the last of the liquid in her cup before reaching down for the bottle. It grew silent as she carefully refilled her small cup. She needed to change the topic of conversation.

"When do you think we will begin sparring with chakra?" she asked while holding up the bottle, gesturing her want to refill his cup. "I've managed to flip you a dozen times since the first."

Kisame looked at her for a moment. She could tell it has been on his mind.

"Do you think you are ready?"

A small smile appeared onto her lips.

"I do believe so. That is unless you have more to teach me, sensei?"

He raised an eyebrow at her jest.

"Don't press your luck kunoichi."

They both spent a large portion of the evening slowly consuming the bottle of sake. Sakura could tell that she was on the brink of intoxication but she wasn't going to show it in front of Kisame. The room was comfortably warm and dark minus the fire that threw a pleasant glow about the room.

"You mean to tell me that you don't like spicy food?"

Kisame shifted onto his elbow. They were playing Twenty Questions again. The bottle of sake was almost gone and Sakura was getting more talkative with the more alcohol she consumed. Kisame, who was no where near being intoxicated, was a little more willing to answer some of her pointless questions. She currently was stretched out onto her stomach while her crossed arms rested on a pillow; Kisame was lounging perpendicular to her position. The heat on her legs felt nice and the alcohol had made her relaxed.

Kisame only raised an eyebrow at her and moved his lips into a thin line.

"I wouldn't say that I don't like it, I just prefer not to eat it."

Sakura had to refrain from pouting. After all this time, she had been making him eat spicy food. Talk about a non-complainer. She moved her gaze onto the little ceramic cup she had been fiddling with over the course of their conversation.

But one thing that she did notice was that Kisame had a soft spot for crunchy foods. Be it a shark instinct, but she noticed that he liked anything crunchy. He especially liked water chestnuts and partially cooked vegetables.

Another handful things that she learned about her 'captor' were that he wasn't much for noise and liked being outdoors. He also did not like the heat of summer. Sakura had to bury her want to laugh at the comment when he told her, another shark like characteristic.

Sakura shifted onto her side, facing the fire, liking how the heat fell onto her face. She allowed herself to stretch out like a large cat. The heat of the fire was going to cause her to fall asleep at any moment.

"Kisame can I ask you something?"

Eyes closed she could hear his head turn in her direction.

"Do I have a choice?"

A grin appeared onto her face hearing the comment. She opened her eyes and sat up onto her elbows. Pearl eyes took in the mischievous glint.

"Were you the one who bought my earrings?"

He blinked at her. Sakura normally wasn't this forward or bold, especially with Kisame considering his rather 'animalistic' nature. The last time she pulled this type of stunt, it caused him to slam her up against a wall. But this question has been floating at the back of her mind since she first received the earrings.

She slowly fluttered her legs waiting for his response. He only took in her appearance. Sakura could tell that her face was flushed due to the alcohol and her attitude toward him was a little bit on the more friendly side.

She watched his gaze sweep over her, gauging if she was for real or if the alcohol was talking.

"I think someone has had too much to drink."

Sakura's lips pouted at the remark, which in turn made Kisame smirk.

"I'll have you know that I can hold my own when it comes to alcohol," she said as she poked his chest. Her eyes caught onto his pearl earring. "But I've been known to get a bit more friendly."

She reached a hand out and carefully held it between her fingers. Showing her willingness to breach his personal space.

"More friendly." he stated allowing her to fiddle with the dangling bead.

He said the last comment as a statement, clearly not believing her. She raised an eyebrow, as she continued to play with his earring.

"Yes," she replied now turning her gaze to his. His eyes were calm and glistened slightly, probably due to the alcohol. She stopped playing with the earring to address its owner. "And you're avoiding my question."

He turned his gaze toward the fire and then back towards her.

"There is no way of getting out of this, is there?"

She only looked at him and sighed, seeing that she wasn't going to get her answer.

"Fine. Be a stubborn ass." she sat up and whacked him with her pillow. A soft chuckled emanated from her drinking partner.

* * *

Kisame flipped a page in the book he was reading as flames crackled and popped in the hearth. Sakura had turned in for the night and currently was asleep in the large bed. He didn't know what to think about the two of them having a couple of drinks together. Let alone her not being her normal self towards him. He was surprised that she offered. She was surprising him more and more these days. But he wasn't sure if he liked the sudden change in the woman. He could not remember the last time a woman acted so open with him.

He heard Sakura shift and turn in her sleep.

But he did not like hearing how she had been meditating on the jutsu. Mediation was for enlightenment and reaching internal state. If used incorrectly, a soul could be trapped. Mediation was used to reach a state of consciousness or the ability to transcend to a specific vocal point. He had been known to mediate on a handful of occasions, primarily to rid himself of past demons. Very rarely did he use it to search for answers.

What Sakura was doing was dangerous and reckless.

He flipped another page. She at least acknowledged the risks behind deep meditation and actually found answers to her questions. The book in his hand closed as he silently rose onto his feet.

Sakura turned in her sleep again.

She was making valuable progress in her research. His silent footsteps lead him to his side of the bed. Sakura had been researching for almost a month, this would then put her to five months with them. Kisame scratched the back of his head realizing this.

If Sakura was here for five months, than it meant that her time with Akatsuki was soon to be over. Or was it?

Pein declared that her village had nine months to retrieve her, but what if they didn't rescue her in time?

He found a sigh escaping out of him as he slipped off his shirt. Sakura turned in her sleep again. Pearl eyes gazed at the woman as she moved in her sleep. She was being more active tonight than any previous night.

Her breathing was slightly labored, as if she was in a nightmare. Her eyes, behind her closed eyelids, moved back and forth in rapid movement.

"A typical nightmare." he muttered. He shifted onto the bed a little more and that was when he felt Sakura's chakra ripple through the air.

Kisame's eyes snapped over to the sleeping woman and saw her hands glowing green with chakra. He then saw sweat beading onto her forehead, it was as if she was fighting an enemy in her dreams.

He reached out a hand and gently shook her arm.

"Sakura."

She only jerked away from him as her chakra pulsed more angrily around him. He quickly got up off the bed and went over to her side.  
"Sakura, wake up."

He shook her a little harder than before. A trained hand shot out and blocked his approaching hand. He narrowed his eyebrows.

It was if she was in a deep trance and she couldn't distinguish reality from a dream. He leaned over her and roughly shook her shoulders.

"Sakura."

He allowed his chakra to burst from his body and collide with hers. If a chakra signature was potent enough, it could cause an individual to wake from unconsciousness. Her eyebrows were furrowed as she continued to fight off her dream assailants.

Her signature was only getting stronger with each passing minute.

"Sakura!"

In that moment, Kisame released his full chakra signature and poured it into the room.

Green eyes instantly snapped open.

"**No!"**

A powerful blow connected with Kisame's stomach, instantly causing half a dozen of his ribs to break and send him flying to the floor in front of the fireplace. Stars floated about his vision as he slowly picked himself off the floor.

The room was silent again.

Pain throbbed in various places in his ribcage but he ignored it as he watched the woman in his bed. Sakura was sitting up with a horror stricken expression on her face. Her breathing was labored as she brought a shaky hand to her face. Kisame only watched her, not really sure what just happened. She then slowly turned her gaze onto him.

"I know how he did it."

She didn't even look at him as she quickly left the room.

* * *

_Fluff? What? What's this? What's this? Well what do you think? Well worth the wait huh? Thanks for reading! Loves!_


	19. Rematch Part I

_I would like to dedicate this chapter to my faithful reader Lacurene who has been diligent in reminding me to update and for giving me awesome feedback on each chapter. Have a Merry Christmas everyone! And Happy New Years! This chapter is going to be in two parts because as I was writing it...I realized that this chapter was going to be hecka long for just one chapter. Also the pace seemed fitting for two segments for this chapter. Read on folks and have the happiest of holidays!_

* * *

Chapter 18: Rematch

Kisame gently leaned an arm against the hearth of the fireplace. Three hours had passed since Sakura woke out of her hellish nightmare and thrown him at the foot of the bed. His ribs had dulled to a tolerable throb but it was more of an annoyance than a life-threatening wound.

Ever since Sakura left the room, he had been replaying in his mind what happened. His fist clenched, realizing that this was the second time that an event like this occured. He would be reminiscing over some past event while Sakura dealt with her own inner demons.

He did not like this reoccurring theme.

His jaw hardened at this thought. When she looked at him, her expression was filled with horror. It was if she had experienced another dramatic event, but it appeared to not be as cataclysmic as the previous. A silent sigh escaped him as his eyes searched for reason in the crackling flames.

Another hour passed as he waited in silence. The early streaks of dawn would be crawling across the black sky in a matter of moments and Sakura had yet to return. That was when he heard the soft click of the door being opened.

Pearl eyes turned toward the doorway. He instantly recognized Sakura's small form as she silently closed the door. She only leaned against the door for silent comfort as she allowed the stillness of the room to surround her. Her green eyes watched him for a moment before slowly making her way towards the large bed. She gingerly perched herself near the end of the bed, still not talking to him. Kisame could tell that she was restless and uneasy. She took a comforting breath in and looked up at him.

"Let me heal your ribs Kisame."

He raised an eyebrow, noticing her soft tone of voice. She sounded exhausted but he willingly made his way towards her. She shifted closer to him as he sat down on the bed. Already her small hands glowed a soft green. He turned slightly toward her to allow her better access to his torso but she silently scooted closer to him in order to reach the various places.

It grew silent between them. Sakura kept closing and opening her mouth as if to tell him something but she did not speak it. He was starting to grow impatient. A blue hand gently stopped her healing administrations causing the girl to look up at him.

"What happened."

She looked up at him with frightened eyes and then looked back down to where his hand gripped hers. She swallowed.

"Did you ever wonder how Kabuto got his hands on a Uchiha bloodline limit?"

He released her hand to allow her to continue healing him. Small hands continued their mindless probing.

"Kabuto didn't replicate that jutsu by himself. He had help.

One name crossed Kisame's mind.

"Kabuto knew that he could not duplicate a jutsu without getting his hands on an original bloodline limit. In this case he was able to access a Sharingan. And we both know that there are only four currently in existence.

A gentle hand skimmed over his side, mindlessly tracing over his old scars.

"We can simply rule out that Kakashi, Itachi, and Danzo would not be willing donors. It is safe to say that they couldn't contribute to the project due to their current loyalties and also not knowing the existence of the jutsu."

Kisame reached behind him to stop Sakura's wandering hand. She stopped her mindless tracing, silently apologized, and continued her healing. Another round of silence grew between them.

Sakura sighed once more.

"Kisame…how long were you going to withhold Madara's name from me?"

Pearl eyes snapped to the woman at his side. He rose to his feet.

"Who told you about him?"

He watched her rather calm expression take in his growing anger. Kisame had to restrain himself from reaching out and striking her. His fists clenched at his sides.

"Itachi." she said while pushing back a strand of hair. "He saw no reason to withhold information from me as we continued to work on my research."

Kisame's flexed his hands, trying to shake the want to strike the woman. Sakura had no reason to know about Madara. What else has Itachi been telling this woman? She was still a prisoner. She still had rules to follow. As an organization, they had rules to follow.

"You are forgetting your place kunoichi."

An emotion flickered across her face seeing the anger in his tone.

"Look, I'm not accusing you for not telling me. I understand that you have orders to follow."

His voice progressively grew louder. Her green eyes glanced back towards the bedroom door.

"Then what are you hoping to find Sakura?"

She buried her hands into her face. Not liking how this conversation had rapidly turned into an argument.

"I'm not wanting to start a fight. But if that's what you want then let's take it outside." she abruptly stood up to face him. He stared at her. Anger flickered in his vision. He couldn't understand how she was taking this situation so calmly.

She stared back at him before sighing.

"You know what, forget it. It was my mistake for asking."

She made her way back toward the door. Her footsteps halted for a moment.

"It wasn't Madara if you would like to know," she said looking back at him. A quiet anger burned in her green eyes as she gazed at him. "It was Sasuke."

* * *

Sakura slept in the library for the next three days, finding Kisame's anger unsettling and yet understandable. Better that she allow him time to calm down before she approached him again. She understood his anger, but he did not allow her to finish. If he allowed her to finish speaking than she would have told him what she had discovered. But he didn't.

"Like every other man in the world."

She knew that Akatsuki had an agenda of their own and it was not her business to know what their ulterior motives were. She wasn't stupid. She may disagree with their methods but it was not her place to question.

Her agreement was with Itachi and Itachi alone. What Akatsuki had planned with Madara was none of her business. Curious as she may be, this information could be proven useful if she were able to report it back to Konoha. But again, she was a prisoner and she had rules to follow.

She went into another practiced yoga move as she continued to think about Kisame's behavior. Their training together had turned suddenly awkward and a hanging anger still floated between them. Sakura slowly reached down to her toes, feeling the tension in her lower back and hips.

She could sense Kisame chakra signature outside. He had been training outside for the last few hours, she had only been doing her routinely yoga for a total of two hours. She had to hanker that he had been out there all night.

Taking a deep breath in Sakura slowly rolled her spine upward, carefully to not give herself a sudden blood rush. If her situation with Kisame weren't troubling her, than the question of her loyalties would be the contributing problem.

The more time that she was with Akatsuki, she was beginning to think that they were similar or if not better than Root. Danzo had secretly commissioned and created an organization that would specifically work for him. All the information and missions were with held from everyone, even the Hokage. They reported and followed Danzo and only Danzo.

Akatsuki was a group that worked similar to the corrupt association but it seemed that even they recognized good and evil. Their previous actions may have been questionable but currently it seemed that they knew that a large-scale war was upon all of them.

Sakura didn't know where she stood on terms of loyalty. She knew that her heart was with Fire Nation and its citizens. But the constant collaborations with Akatsuki were making her question her motives. Even her beloved village had dark secrets and if she dug deep enough, she knew that she would find things out that she wished she hadn't.

If Konoha heard about her situation, she could be trailed for treason and be executed. Her only trump card to avoid such a fate would be her forced corporation with the organization. She was acting on their behalf to keep her social contract intact. Sakura sighed not liking her situation. The ever-present feeling of guilt was tiring.

Ever since she was a genin, she had been trained to dehumanize her enemy. She was taught to devalue a human life by taking away its identity, its human qualities. Every soldier, shinobi or mercenary, are taught this skill. This ability is primarily taught as a skill but it is used as a tool to survive.

Akatsuki was her known enemy, but her ability to dehumanize them was shattering. She was starting to create relationships, friendships, and maybe something more with the 'people' within a terrorist organization. The guilt still lingered within her, but it frequently disappeared when she was around any of the Akatsuki members.

She was beginning to realize that her walls around Kisame were beginning to come down. That she was treating him the same as Tobi and Deidara. Green eyes drifted to the sliding wooden doors that separated the room from the outside. She currently had to address the problem that was training outside. He may never allow her to clarify her probing questions but she had to reason with him.

A thought crossed her mind and her heartbeat quickened considering the thought. She took another deep breath as she turned and went back inside the compound.

Her hands itched inside her gloves as she carefully approached Kisame's chakra signature. She had returned to the bedroom and changed back into her shinobi attire. Her sandals felt strange to her feet as she silently came to the edge of the training grounds. She watched Kisame go into another kata.

The air was cold and damp, meaning that rain would be raining down in a matter of hours. The landscape around them had lost its vivid orange and yellow colors. Plants and trees had decided to escape and turn dormant as the cold weather settled in. A cold tang filled the air, Sakura was surprised that it didn't start snowing. A couple times the outside froze but no snow fell from the sky.

She allowed a calming breath grace her lips as she performed a series of hand seals. Her hands gracefully went into a tai chi move as her stance widened. Water carefully formed between her moving hands as she continued the series of moves. She held the water for a brief moment before she projected it towards Kisame's figure.

Green eyes watched the jet of water connect with his turned back. Sakura tried to ignore her increasing heartbeat as she watched Kisame turn in her direction. The sky suddenly darkened as his face came into view, his face was dark and cold. There was a sudden ripple in the air as Kisame increased the frequency of his chakra signature. A group of birds, in a nearby tree, took flight due to the sudden increase in chakra.

She allowed herself to swallow as she took a fighting stance.

Kisame lunged toward her; she retaliated and lunged toward him. A round of punches and kicks were exchanged, but each attack was blocked and countered. Sakura could tell that Kisame was adding his full strength behind each blow, her wrists and shins felt like they were on the brink of shattering. It was time that she showed him her full potential.

Green chakra hovered over her gloved fists as she began a second round of kicks and punches. A grin appeared on Kisame's face upon seeing her glowing fists. Sakura noticed that he had left Samehada inside the compound, but Kisame was just as deadly bare handed.

He aimed a crescent kick to her mid section; she back flipped out of the way in order to evaluate her current situation. Kisame took on a defensive position, expecting her next attack. The sky was continuing to darken and rain was starting to silently fall.

The rain would be in their favor due to the both of them being water wielders. Her eyes darted toward the lake that hugged the compound grounds. If the fight migrated over to the large body of water, Kisame would try to pull some of his more shark oriented attacks. If that were to happen she would have no defensive moves to counter the attack.

She had only two ways of maneuvering in water, either call upon her animal summons or perform her more complicated water jutsu's. Kakashi was able to teach her the Water Dragon Bullet technique but its forty-four hand seals made it complicated to execute.

Her jade eyes moved back towards Kisame but found him gone. Her heart beat quickened, realizing her mistake. Her heart hammered in her chest and ears as she quickly scanned the area.

A fog like mist slowly crept into the fighting area. Sakura narrowed her eyebrows, not liking the D-rank jutsu. She took a stilling breath and concentrated on Kisame's chakra signature. The air around them was damp and cold, a sure sign that downpour was soon going to happen. She could almost sense Kisame's location but the mist was limiting the amount of area she could sense with her chakra.

A thought occurred to her. In a blur of hand seals, rain started to pour onto the training field. The mist slowly thinned and Kisame's figure appeared through the mist.

"Impressive."

He lunged at her. Sakura held her ground as he advanced toward her. At the last second she pivoted and delivered a crescent kick of her own. In mid air, Kisame twisted and prevented the kick from connecting to his body. He countered with a low kick to her ankle. Pain shot up her ankle and into her knee as she performed a round of punches again.

Again Kisame blocked each of her moves. A slight grin lingered on his lips. Anger silently rumbled through her seeing the grin. He gripped onto her wrist and whirled her around, causing her back to be pressed up against his chest. A warm breath blew across her neck.

"Your form is slipping."

He instantly released her and shoved her away from him. Sakura stumbled onto her knees as she tried to regain her composure.

"_Resisting a more powerful opponent will result in your defeat, whilst adjusting to and evading your opponent's attack will cause him to lose his balance…"_

Master and creator of Judo, Kano Jigaro's words silently came to her. She rose to her feet as she faced Kisame again. A controlled breath crossed her lips as the rest of Kano's words came to her mind.

"…_His power will be reduced, and you will defeat him. This can apply whatever the relative values of power, thus making it possible for weaker opponents to beat significantly stronger ones._"

Sakura faced Kisame again, except this time with control and composure. Green chakra flickered about her fists once more. She found herself circling Kisame as she watched his next move. He watched her make her calculations as he too circled her. Her ankle throbbed but she ignored the pain as the rain continued to rain down on them.

Lightening crackled over them but both shinobi ignored the flashes of light. In an instant they lunged toward one another. This time Kisame performed a series of kicks and punches but Sakura countered.

Green chakra still flickered about her black gloves as she managed to land a couple of hits onto Kisame's ribcage. She had heard the satisfying crack of ribs.

He aimed a high kick to her head; she quickly went down into the splits to dodge the move and rolled out of the way. In a flash of hand signs, Kisame summoned a jet of water in the shape of a shark. Sakura had only a second to flash a series of hand signs and put up a water shield of her own. Water cascaded toward her in a tunnel of power and destruction. In that instant she saw Kisame's figure flying toward her, traveling in the tunnel of water. His massive body collided in with hers. The sudden impact caused a couple of her ribs to crack. She managed to deliver a hard kick to Kisame's stomach before he managed to get her into a headlock.

Her airway was cut due to Kisame's massive arms locking behind her head. In one swift high kick, Sakura swung her leg up and managed to collide her leg into the side of his head. His grip loosened as she twisted her arms around his and flung him over her shoulder. He struggled against her grip, but by using her inhuman strength she hung on and continued to pull his arm behind his shoulder.

A sickening crack filled the air. She quickly released his arm and rolled away from him. Sakura ignored the pain in her jaw as she crouched in a kneeling position. Kisame's stance widened slightly. His left arm hung at his side. Sakura watched Kisame reach up and pop his shoulder back into place. No glimmer of pain crossed his features as he rolled the shoulder.

Their clothes were dripping with water and cold air swirled around the two figures, but it did nothing to the two fighting shinobi. Clouds of warm air escaped their panting mouths as they stared at each other. Sakura's braid had come loose in their fight and her long pink hair hung in clumps about her face. Kisame's hair had flattened slightly due to the rain but it somehow still managed to stick up like a sharks fin.

Sakura watched Kisame for a moment and noticed that anger still burned in his eyes. She quickly wiped the water that was in her eyes before circling Kisame again.

"You're training is paying off."

Sakura swallowed as she carefully circled him. She found his comment suddenly annoying.

"Why do I hear a 'but' at the end of that statement?"

Lightening crackled over them once again. A grin appeared on his lips. In a flash of hand signs, water gushed out of his mouth and flooded the fighting arena. Sakura found water collecting at her knees.

"Shit."

She jumped out of the water and stood on the waters surface waiting for Kisame's next move. Water rippled about her and to her horror saw half a dozen shark dorsel fins circle her. She heard a splash and saw a great white jump not twenty feet away from her. Sakura whirled around and saw another great white jump out of the water and brush against her.

Her hand rested on her animal summon scroll. She needed to get into deeper water if she was planning on summoning Kaito or Shou. Hiroto didn't need that much water but if she wanted to stay ahead of the White shark than she needed Kaito.

Green eyes noticed that the sharks were beginning to close in on her. Sakura bolted in the direction of the lake. At that moment, sharks began breaching water and attacking her. She pushed chakra into her legs and took to the air; Kisame blasted out of the dark water and began grappling with her. Her hand had grasped onto the summon scroll when a hard kick connected with her stomach. The momentum of the kick sent her flying into the lake.

* * *

Kisame gracefully landed on the surface of the water as he waited for Sakura to make her move. It still continued to rain as the sky made its final shift to complete darkness. It was still early evening but he was sure that Sakura wouldn't call their off duel due to time related reasons. A White shark silently swam over to him; he crouched and gently stroked the powerful creature.

"She seemed determined on something." he silently thought as he looked at the shark. The animal only looked at him with its pearly eyes and swam away from him. Kisame stood up and waited.

The water was still for a moment before a series of waves started to collect on the surface. Water suddenly exploded from the lake. Kisame tilted his head as he watched Sakura stand up on an enormous manta ray. She tilted her head at him seeing his interested expression.

He would have never thought her animal summon would be a manta ray. They were considered a rather peaceful sea creature. His eyes caught onto a large dorsal fin that appeared out of the water and continued to circle about Sakura and her manta ray.

The large fin had many spiky ridges. The colors on the fin changed from green to blue and red. The continuous changing of colors was the calling card of a sailfish.

"Animal summons?"

Sakura only raised an eyebrow at him as she crossed her arms.

"I'm merely leveling the playing field."

* * *

_Did anyone catch the Avatar Last Airbender reference? Hehe..sorry...Let me know what yall thought. Loved it? Hated it? Want me to update the next segment? *avoids thrown brick* Haha. I will try to update before New Years but no promises. Haha. Thanks folks!_


	20. Rematch Part II

_Wow...Okay so Rematch was a whooping 19 pages long in total...omg...that was longer than Hidden Agendas and Ambushes which was a total of 17 pages. Wow...I write too much. LOL. Well peoples I hope you like this chapter. Pivotal moment for our two characters. Bwahaha! Read on! Special thanks to YuukoAzmasaki and WAOADT7! Love you both!_

_**Edit: I added some stuff to the last part of this chapter in hopes to clear some things up. Thanks!**  
_

* * *

Chapter 18: Rematch Part II

Kisame allowed a smirk to grace his lips as he charged the woman. The sharks followed his move and went toward the two animal summons. Sakura jumped off the manta ray and rushed toward him.

They began sparring once more. Each hit they executed delivered enough force to cause the water near them to splash and part. Kisame could see his sharks going after her manta ray and sailfish. For being so large, the manta ray moved remarkably faster than its ocean counterpart. Her sailfish was spending most of its time leaping out of the water and slamming into his sharks. Sakura performed a roundhouse kick seeing his sudden distraction. He countered and evaded her attack.

In a blur of hand seals he summoned his Great Water Bullet Shark technique. Sakura back flipped and dove into the already standing water. Kisame narrowed his eyes, finding Sakura's choice in changing the battlefield interesting. Having only sparred with her once previously, he was curious to see how she faired in a water-dominated fight. His sharks retreated from their fight with the two other sea creatures and began to surround him. It grew suddenly quiet on the battlefield. Water still rained from the sky and already the temperature was starting to drop.

He saw something stir in the corner of his eye. He happened to glimpse the disappearing dorsal fin of the sailfish. The sounds of punches and splashing water occurred on his left, he turned to find one of his sharks floating unconscious on top of the water. He heard splashing on his right and found another shark, floating unconscious on top of the water. He furrowed his brow, not liking the turn of events. The shark in him rumbled slightly. Sakura was delving a dangerous hand in changing the terrain of their battlefield. Unlike a normal human being, Kisame was faster than most humans in water and could actually breath underwater. Sakura had a limited amount of time under the water and her mobility would be dramatically decreased.

Kisame dove into the water, following after his quarry. Once the bubbles disappeared from his vision he instantly spotted Sakura not twenty feet from him. It appeared she was at work at immobilizing a large portion of his shark summons. Currently only three of the seven summons were conscious.

Kisame allowed water to pass over the gills located in his shoulders. He could not remember the last time he allowed the primal side of his physiology to take charge. From a single breath, he could smell the sweat coming off from Sakura, tell the sex of her two animal summons, and tell if she recently had menstruated. Sometimes he found his keen sense of smell valuable but then there were times where he wished he didn't have heightened senses. Pearl eyes watched Sakura's mass of pink hair float about her face as she squared off with his three remaining sharks. One lunged towards her while another took her from behind. A massive shadow passed over them as the manta ray swooped in and rammed the shark that was planning on taking Sakura from behind. Kisame silently treaded water as he watched the scene unfold. Sakura had managed to evade the offending shark but the shark had taken a large bite out of her shoulder. Red blood floated from the wound. Kisame found himself taking another deep breath of water, finding Sakura's blood enticing and arousing. The smell of blood always got him excited, especially when fighting was involved.

The shark in him wanted to violently attack the struggling woman. The animalistic need to tear apart and feed grew strong in him, but Kisame knew better than to give into his bloodlust. The human part of him smothered the need with reason and human logic.

In a swift movement, Kisame found himself behind Sakura. She must of have sensed his presence because she whirled around in a mass of pink hair and tried to engage him. He merely blocked her water slowed attacks.

Pain seared through his side. He looked up and saw that the sailfish had swooped in and attacked him. He could smell his blood seeping from the wound. The manta ray remained to circle them and fend off the remaining sharks. He noticed a green glow around Sakura's fists; she was planning on trying to immobilize him while underwater. Her decision was clever but she seemed to forget that he was in his element. He continued to dodge her attacks. Her time under the water had to be near expiration, she would need air soon. She continued her barrage of attacks. Kisame could see her strained expression in wanting to stay under the water longer. One of his sharks swam past her and clipped her in the head with its tail. Sakura wavered in the water before her green eyes went blank and slipped into unconsciousness. Kisame floated in the water for a moment before he de-summoned his sharks and grabbed onto the unconscious girl to bring her up to the surface.

Once Kisame's head broke the surface of the water, he swam to the waters edge and brought Sakura on shore. A stream of bloody water seeped from her hairline as he gently deposited her onto the soggy ground. He glanced back toward the water to find the manta ray and sailfish watching him. He was surprised that they didn't disappear and return to the summon world once Sakura lost consciousness. Pearl eyes turned to the unconscious woman. Her breathing was shallow but steady. He brought a blue hand to her neck to check her pulse. No sooner did he touch her neck, her green eyes snapped open. Her hand shot out and hit various spots on his body causing instant paralysis. Kisame fell over, not able to find the ability to keep himself upright.

Sakura was on top of him in an instant with a glowing green hand hovering over him threatening.

"I could cut off your ability to breath right now."

He glanced up into her green eyes, finding them determined but firm. Rain softly fell down onto his face as he watched her. She had come a long way from when she first came to them. When he first met her, she was determined to go against his orders and remind him that she was a proud Konoha shinobi. Now she was fighting alongside him and helping them find out the birth of a dark jutsu.

"I submit."

A small grin appeared on her lips as she quickly released the various pressure points causing his paralysis. He sat up and found Sakura's green eyes on him once he got onto his feet. He could tell that something was worrying her and he had a small inclination as to what was the cause of this worry.

"You're worried about your animal summons."

She glanced back toward the two sea creatures that were still watching them from the waters edge.

"I was running out of options."

His pearl eyes remained on the manta ray for a moment, finding its dark eyes curious and unsettling. It had been watching him ever since he pulled Sakura out of the water. He sighed trying to decide what to do with them.

"Keep your conversation brief."

* * *

Sakura carefully walked over toward the manta ray. Its dark eyes still remained on Kisame as she approached. The sailfish was swimming in circles, anxious to talk to its mistress.

"We have been worried." a ruff voice said.

Sakura sat down on the muddy ground and dangled her legs into the cold water in order to get closer to her beloved summon. The largest known manta ray was recorded to be twenty-five feet across from wing tip to wing tip. Her manta ray, which was fairly larger than a normal ray, was thirty-five feet across. Sakura could stand comfortably between the two paddle like lobes on the sides of its mouth. Manta rays were generally darker in color on their backs, which ranged from black to grey blue. Her manta ray was a dark blue with a variety of scars on its back.

The manta ray, Kaito, had been with her for only five years but they had experienced a variety of hardships and adventures together. Kaito was also rather old for an animal summon. Most shinobi chose an animal summon whom they can train and grow up with. It is very rare for a warrior to choose an animal who is already halfway through their life cycle. Kaito was rather stubborn at first but they had managed to get over most of their differences. He could be rather blunt with her at times but his wisdom was often comforting and enlightening. She had been known to talk with the manta ray for hours at a time, this annoyed Kakashi to some extent. Interestingly enough, Kaito had been close friends with Pakkun for many years.

"I've been preoccupied. I'm sorry Kaito."

The manta ray swam closer to her. Sakura leaned forward slightly to reach a hand out to gently stroke the large animal on its head. Even though Kaito's eyes were located on the opposite sides of the paddle like lobes in front of his mouth, she knew that his attention was locked onto her. Shou, the sailfish, continued to circle around Kaito and her clearly agitated that he would not be able to speak with her. She could tell that he was excited due to his extended dorsal fin changing colors.

"Is it safe for you to be talking with me?" the manta ray asked as it slowly flapped its large wings.

She glanced over toward Kisame, who was still watching her.

"Yes. Well for the time being," she replied gently. "But what is going on Kaito? What is happening out there?"

He grew silent from her question. She knew that he was hesitant to answer with Kisame standing so near.

"I would rather not say. But we are doing all we can to find you."

Sakura leaned back hearing the comment. Her heart hammered, she had almost forgot that Akatsuki was still holding her hostage. She pushed a wet strand of hair behind her ear.

"Forget that. Something much larger than my imprisonment is at stake."

"Sakura."

She turned her head towards Kisame. He only shook his head at her. She sighed and turned her gaze back toward her summon.

"Send my love to Pakkun and Kakashi. And tell them that I'm alright. They need to focus on more important things than finding me."

Kaito flapped his wings in agreement before silently pushing away from her so he could lift his head out of the water and stare at Kisame. Shou took that moment to come toward her. The sailfish was known for forgetting that he had a weapon at the end of his nose. A small smile appeared onto her lips as she watched Shou's dorsal fin change colors.

"Tell Hiroto that I miss her." she said as she gently stroked the sailfish. The sailfish nodded his head before swimming away from her. In a puff of smoke they both disappeared. A sigh escaped her as she carefully got up. She could hear Kisame silently approach her. Green eyes glanced over at him to find him watching her again.

"Come on, before we catch pneumonia or something."

Their walk back toward the compound was silent. Sakura was starting to feel her feet again and the farther she walked her sprained ankle was reminding her that it needed to be treated. Kisame had a dislocated shoulder and it needed to be seen to, as well as a few broken ribs and stab wound. She has experienced more serious wounds than a simple shark bite but if she did not treat it soon, tetanus would start to fester.

They were halfway down the corridor when they bumped into Tobi. His masked face took in their muddy and dripping state.

"Tobi's floor!"

Kisame shook his head before he put a hand onto her shoulder to steer her toward the bedroom. Sakura could hear the masked shinobi complain about mud and water as they continued their way toward the bedroom. She smirked at the masked man as she opened their bedroom door. A wave of warmth welcomed her as she stepped into the room. She quickly headed toward the closet to get a set of clean clothes. Kisame was behind her already taking off his soggy layers and depositing them into the hamper basket. She moved out of the way to allow him space to change while she went toward the opposite side of the bed to change.

Sakura was finding it hard to change when her fingertips still remained numb from the cold. Her shoulder throbbed and it was difficult to take her shirt off without causing more pain onto her self. She had managed to slip out of her soggy pants and step into a pair of warm sweatpants. Her stomach suddenly gurgled loudly, her fists clenched hoping that Kisame didn't hear it. She turned her gaze to his corner and found him gone. Green eyes glanced about the room, expecting to see his large blue form still in the room. Her hands fumbled with taking off her shirt before he decided to return and find her topless, again.

A long string of curses floated from her mouth as she finally managed to slip a tank top over her torn shoulder. She figured that Kisame had the more injuries; better heal him before she decided to heal herself. But she mostly needed help in treating her shoulder, better have someone help you than try and do it yourself. She finished slipping on a pair of socks when she heard the door click close. Jade eyes turned onto her sparring partner to see him holding two bowls of steaming ramen.

"You are an amazing person."

She leapt up from the bed and eagerly took the bowl of ramen he was holding out to her. Kisame watched her grab the comforter off the bed and drag it to the foot of the bed to sit in front of the fireplace. He allowed her to get comfortably situated before joining her with two pillows in hand. Again it grew silent between them as they ate their simple meal. Sakura wasn't in a hurry to start healing him; she needed a little more time to build up her chakra reserves. Goose bumps were already starting to appear on her arms. She gulped down the hot liquid in hopes that it would raise her body temperature.

Kisame was silently chewing on his ramen when it occurred to her that they hadn't been this close since their argument a couple nights ago. She owed him an explanation and some sort of apology. She sighed realizing this. Bringing the subject up was going to be awkward and difficult.

"A manta ray and sailfish."

Jade eyes glanced over to the man beside her. His gaze still lingered on the fire in front of them. She swirled her chopsticks in her ramen bowl in hopes to find a stray noodle or two.

"And goliath tiger fish."

Kisame turned his head to look at her.

"A tiger fish? A fish that is said to be the Congo River's most ferocious freshwater predator."

Sakura pushed a wet strand of hair behind an ear.

"Yeah. Hiroto's temperament solidifies that claim."

She got up and motioned to Kisame to hand her his empty bowl. He silently passed it over to her and watched her walk about the room gathering her medical supplies. Sakura quickly threw her hair up in a wet messy bun before approaching Kisame again. She took a breath and sat down in front of the blue man, medical supplies in hand. He looked at her with a risen eyebrow seeing how close she was to him.

"It's purely professional, Kisame. Chill."

He merely rolled his eyes as he uncrossed one of his long legs to allow her to get closer to him. She bent her head a little as she reached out with her glowing green hands. Kisame jumped once her hands connected with his sides.

"Your hands are freezing."

Sakura only smiled at the comment.

"The true sign of a doctor."

She lifted her head to look up at him, but instantly regretted it because his face was so close to her own that she could almost see the faint stubble growing along his jaw line. He only looked at her with his pearl eyes before he reached down and pried her cold hands off his torso.

"Work on something else."

She pursed her lips as she got up and walked over Kisame's extended leg.

"Let me take a look at your shoulder."

He scooted forward a little to allow her to sit behind him on the bed. She reached out and began checking the various muscles in his injured shoulder. Sakura scooted toward the edge of the bed but gently pulled Kisame toward her to give her better access to his shoulder. Already she could feel a variety of muscles around the ball and socket joint that were inflamed and irritated. Green chakra floated above her fingers as she dug deeper into the muscle. Kisame shifted from the pain as Sakura continued with the deep muscle massage.

"Raise your arm out to the side, please."

She concentrated on the various muscle inflammations around the previously dislocated shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Kisame lift his arm.

"Any pain?"

He was silent for a moment. Sakura stopped her administrations and looked at the back of his head. He turned his head and looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Yes."

She yanked on his small ponytail before continuing her healing administrations. Kisame grunted but remained silent as she finished healing his shoulder. Time slowly passed between them as she worked. At one point during her administrations, Kisame had leaned his back against her shins showing his trust in her medical knowledge. Sakura rested her hands on his shoulders once she finished healing the inflamed muscles and torn cartilage.

"Scoot up so I can treat that puncture wound."

He obliged her simple request and scooted away from her. Sakura's eyes feel onto the discarded blanket once she sat down in the space that Kisame previously occupied. Her hands were starting to feel warm but she was still cold. She reached around Kisame and grabbed the blanket before she continued working. Kisame watched her with amusement.

"Still cold?"

She tightened the blanket around her as she got situated.

"You know I hate being cold," she replied stiffly as she quickly rubbed her hands together. "Can you pass me my medical bag?"

He reached behind him with her medical bag in hand. She took it and started to work on the wound that Shou had given him, but her green eyes stared at the large clothed back of the man she was treating.

"And could you remove the shirt please."

She heard a small chuckle emanate from Kisame as he slipped the shirt over his head. Sakura's eyes took in his scarred and muscled back once he discarded the article of clothing. She had to refrain from skimming her hands along his developed trapezius and latissimus dorsi muscles. What girl didn't love muscled backs? Her eyes jumped down to the puncture wound, which was located on the right side of his lower back. It was about two inches in diameter. She carefully prodded around the wound to determine the amount of muscle damage her sailfish had accomplished. Before she decided to heal the wound, she fished out some gauze and antiseptic.

"You did well today."

Sakura lifted her head hearing the comment but then returned to her work.

"Do you seriously mean that or are you just saying that because you're at my mercy?"

Kisame shifted a little when she touched the tender wound with the antiseptic.

"You did well in taking advantage of a physical obstacle."

Sakura slowly digested his compliment. In her mind the spar was a rather defensive fight than offensive. Water jutsu's were more defensive than offensive. She wanted to see how she would handle against Samehada again.

"Thank you for the compliment but I still think that there could be room for improvement."

Green chakra floated around her hands as she spoke, silently healing the muscle damage in his side. Kisame turned his head to look at her from the side.

"In what way?"

She scooted to the side a little more so she could reach his side easier. Kisame lifted his arm to get it out of the way. His pearl gaze locked onto her jade ones.

"I would like to go up against Samehada again.

His eyebrows rose slightly hearing the request. Sakura moved her gaze away from his as she finished healing his side.

"But we can discuss it later. Let me finish healing your ribs and you can help me with my shoulder."

It grew silent between them again as she worked on finishing Kisame's ribs. Sakura watched her hands skim over his sides as she gave him a final examination. Green chakra stopped glowing from her fingers.

"I believe I owe you an apology." she said this as she slowly got onto her feet. Kisame looked up at her with a curious look. "I was out of line for questioning your discretion about Madara."

He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off. She kneeled in front of him.

"Look, I know I have no right knowing about Madara. But please listen to what I have to say before you jump to conclusions."

He rested a hand on a bent knee while taking in her pleading expression. She couldn't read what emotion crossed his eyes but they held a glimmer of understanding. Her gaze moved away from his, trying to search for a way to start the conversation. She brought a nervous hand up to yank her hair out of the messy bun.

"Remember when I said that Kabuto had help creating the jutsu? And how I had figured out that Sasuke was the one who contributed in its creation?

She returned her gaze back toward his. He only leaned back slightly as he listened to her speak, he then motioned for her to come closer so that he could treat her shoulder. He took one of the pillows that he brought over and sat on one of them as he leaned his back against the foot of the bed. Sakura carefully turned around and wriggled toward him.

"My theory about the jutsu being copy and pasted together was correct. In order for a duplicated jutsu to have the same potency as the original, its creator would have had to experience the jutsu personally.

She swept her hair away from her left shoulder and allowed it to hang in front of her right shoulder. Kisame shifted behind her. Sakura took a breath before continuing.

"Kabuto allowed Sasuke to torture him in order to duplicate the jutsu. But I don't understand why he would be so willing to submit to this torture.

She felt Kisame slip a tank top strap off her shoulder, which caused her to turn her head in his direction. He only looked at her briefly before gently applying the antiseptic to her torn shoulder. She tensed when the stinging liquid connected with the delicate skin.

"Itachi didn't give me that much information about Madara, only about what he knew about his Mangekyo and Tsukuyomi. The primary reason why Itachi told me about Madara was because I kept seeing a pair of sharingan eyes in my meditations. I concluded that they could not belong to Kakashi or Itachi.

Sakura began to braid her hair in a loose braid. She instantly felt the prick of a needle going into her skin. She fought the urge to tense as she continued her explanation.

"Itachi said that the sharingan eyes that I had seen could not have been Madara's. We both silently came to the conclusion that Sasuke would be insane enough to aid Kabuto in this ploy. But Kabuto's method of extraction worries me.

She suddenly tensed as Kisame pulled a stitch closed. A hand rested on the back of her neck to steady her. She found herself taking another deep breath.

"The only way of extracting those particular memories is to use a transfer jutsu. It is similar to a chakra transfer jutsu but this is more delicate and dangerous. Only a handful of medical ninja's know how to successfully use this technique. You are not only dealing with a patient's nervous system but their entire motor functions. One slip and you can mentally cripple a patient.

Sakura felt goose bumps rise onto her arms again, she tightened her hold the blanket so that is covered her more.

"What do medical ninja do with this technique?"

She sighed as she gathered what information she knew about the complicated jutsu.

"It is primarily used to extract memories from a person's mind but it can be used for other medicinal purposes. Frankly, I find the technique dangerous but a sometimes-needed tool in the medical field. I have only just started to research on the technique but have not had the opportunity to actually use it."

Kisame pulled another stitch closed as she finished speaking. It grew quiet between them again.

"And you have told Itachi all this as well."

She nodded at the statement.

"I would not be surprised to hear back from your leader in the next few days."

Sakura stared into the flames of the fire.

"How Kabuto intends to continuingly replicate the jutsu worries me tremendously. A large amount of control and precision is needed to execute a transfer jutsu, not only that but stamina. If he plans on replicating a hundred copies, he physically cannot complete the task.

"So he'll pass it off to someone else."

Sakura nodded in agreement. Another tug from shoulder caused a round of curses to fall from her mouth.

"He has to continually fight off Orochimaru's cellular mutations. After each molecular attack, he will not have the strength to create even two jutsu's let alone the one that he practiced on me.

A bandage passed over her shoulder causing Sakura to relax and slightly lean against Kisame's bent knee.

"He plans on passing off the replication process to a medical shinobi." Sakura said as she stared into the fire.

She took a calming breath as she felt Kisame shift from the prolonged sitting.

"Move over to the bed so I can get a better look at your head."

She watched Kisame rise from his seated position and stretch. She stood on her own two feet and climbed onto the large bed. Kisame had picked up his discarded shirt and slipped it over his head. Sakura silently watched him as she tightened the blanket around her. She brought a careful hand up to her hairline and gingerly prodded around her head trying to locate the head wound. Her fingers brushed up against something dry, she brought her hand back down to find black chips of blood under her fingernails.

At that moment Kisame sat himself down on the bed and moved over to her. He had another blanket in hand and wrapped himself up in it.

"Still cold?" she asked with a snicker. He looked over at her with a risen eyebrow but soon moved over so that he was next to her.

He gently reached out and took hold of her head causing Sakura to tense slightly. Pearl eyes looked down at her for a moment, she looked into them and allowed him to pull her head slightly toward him. She silently unbound her braid so that he could move her strands of pink hair away from the wound. Another hand rose and carefully wove its way around her coral strands to steady her head from moving. Sakura looked to the side as Kisame worked. His touch was gentle and beyond warm. Her thoughts silently digested what she had just told him; hopefully his anger was quenched with her explanation.

"What do you think?" she softly asked.

She raised her gaze to his, to already find his gaze already watching her. His eyes were soft and held a brief curiosity in them. She blinked at him as something within her stirred. He lowered his gaze as a sigh escaped him.

"It is hard to say. What you have uncovered is troubling."

Sakura watched Kisame take another clean piece of gauze and tend to her head. She shifted a little more until she was only a few inches away from him. The room about them was dark but it was warm. She was starting to feel comfortably warm due to being on the bed and having Kisame so close to her. He never seemed bother by the cold, must be a shark thing, and he seemed to always generate heat. He was her personal walking human heater.

She tensed when Kisame brushed against a tender spot on her head. His other hand came up and cradled the side of her face as he leaned her head forward to gently blow on the sensitive spot. Her gaze was level with his chest but they soon followed the line up his arm and rested on his face. His attention was currently drawn on cleaning her head wound.

Even though he was remarkably older than her, about eight years to her senior, he didn't look it. It must be due to the spirit animal within him. A person could tell his age by his eyes because they held experience. His face held few wrinkles, minus the ones that would appear around his eyes when he was angry or stressed. Her eyes caught onto the slight stubble that was growing on his jaw line. She didn't know he shaved, most of the time she saw him clean-shaven. So he was meticulous about his personal appearance as well as being self-conscious. The thought was completely ironic in her opinion. Sakura became aware of Kisame's hand shifting and tangling a little more into her hair to keep her head steady. The hand that was still holding her face was warm and gentle. She could feel the calluses in his palm from where he held Samehada most frequently. As she watched him a thought occurred to her.

"Have you always looked like this?"

Kisame's eyes looked down at her hearing the question. His hands moved away from her face and began rummaging in her medical bag. Sakura watched his brows furrow slightly as he continued searching through her bag. She wouldn't be surprised if he didn't answer her question. She shifted a little and tightened the blankets about her more. She heard him sigh as he looked back over at her. He held another clean piece of gauze and continued on with his cleaning. The fire crackled as he worked.

"I don't really remember," he eventually said. "I remember…"

Sakura looked at him with gentle eyes. He sighed as she watched him recollect his past. His gaze shifted away from her as he gathered his thoughts. Eventually he cleared his throat.

"I remember playing with some village children…and… a little red ball…

Kisame mindlessly reached out and played with the ends of Sakura's hair. She watched him, it must have been years since he recollected on this portion of his life. It probably was a part of his past that he wanted to forget. He sighed again.

"Then one day those children didn't want to play with me anymore."

His hand had moved away from her hair and was currently resting under her jaw, gently stroking the side of her neck. Green eyes watched the man in front of her.

"How old were you?"

He sighed as his hand moved up into her hair and pushed it behind her ear.

"I don't know. Three? Maybe four?"

Sakura reached up and took the hand that was playing with her hair.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that."

He shook his head at the comment.

"Don't be."

She glanced down at the hand that she was still holding and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

* * *

Konan stared at Pein's back as he silently digested what she had just told him. She had witnessed Kisame's spar with the Leaf and was finding her progress satisfying.

"Her research with Itachi is complete. She should begin healing his eyes within the next few days." she stated.

She heard the man sigh as he continued to stare out the window. The woman's research on the jutsu was a break through. Pein knew that Kabuto was planning a syndicate and now they finally knew what he was planning in hopes to gain Madara's trust. Pein was not expecting the Leaf shinobi's research to prove their assumption correct. The research proved that Itachi's younger brother was the one who loaned his Sharingan in the jutsu's creation and that it appeared that Kabuto was trying to start a coalition on his own.

The fact of the matter was that their current captive had gained valuable information for them and now it was their turn to act on this. She did not know it but her interactions with Akatsuki were all planned. Unbeknowest to their group members, their relationships with the woman would aid their plans against Madara. Her ulterior purpose was constantly changing but the fact remains, her gained trust would become critical once a war broke out among the nations.

Skirmishes were already starting along various borderlines in Fire, Sand, and Rain country. Kabuto was taking his time the creation of a world war. Pein could already tell that Madara was doing his part in making it appear that the snake had gained his trust. In all actuality, Madara didn't trust anyone. He was always one step ahead of everyone else. He was only interested in himself, no one else. It was only a manner of time when Madara took the traiter medic nin's life.

Pein turned from the window.

"Once the Leaf has completed healing Itachi, Kisame and her are to be relocated to Amegakure. Prepare for their arrival and await for further instructions until them."

* * *

_Well what did yall think? *avoids mass of bricks being thrown* I know some of you folks are just begging me to throw in the fluff batter and lemon stuff. But honestly these two characters take time but I promise they will come! Honestly. I'm killing myself too. Hehe. _


	21. Returning to the Field

_Hey Folks! Look another chapter! I do hope you enjoy this one. I had fun writing it. Bwahaha! Another shout out to Lacurene, who I love with all my heart! Oh...so Ignore the Chapter numbering. If you notice, my numbering of the chapters is different from what is actually listed on . This is due to splitting a couple chapters into two segments. That is why! But read on folks!_

* * *

Chapter 19: Returning to the Field

Kisame shifted as he slowly slipped from unconsciousness as last nights events slowly came back to him. The spar between Sakura and him appeared in his mind, as did her gentle medicinal touches and her discovery with the jutsu. He felt something tighten its grasp on the front of his shirt. Pearl eyes slowly opened to find Sakura's relaxed face not far from his own. He slowly blinked as he took in her sleeping features. In order to prevent her left shoulder from experiencing any from of pressure, she had decided to sleep on her right side instead of her usual left. One hand was resting near her face while the other softly clenched his shirt. Kisame became aware of the warm skin that was under his palm. He skimmed his fingers over the portion of skin to find that it had been resting on Sakura's hip all night. Something in him warmed once he felt her skin against his own. The small movement caused the woman to shift in her sleep toward him.

Kisame watched the sleeping woman in his arms. A warm feeling swept over him as he unconsciously pulled her closer to him. He was beginning to notice that whenever he was around Sakura, especially when they were like this, a warm feeling would come over him. When they were at dinner with the others, Sakura always leaned a little in his direction. He was lately finding himself content with her presence.

A part of him wanted to push back the strands of pink hair that were shielding a part of her face, but he chose not to. Better for him to get out of bed before she awoke. He carefully removed his hands away from her sleeping form and slipped out of bed. He silently moved about the room to dress as he thought about what was currently on his mind, Sakura.

If his feelings weren't troubling him than their conversation last night did. She asked him a simple question but it caused him to think back on a part of his life that he had almost forgotten. He slipped another clean shirt over his head as he thought about this. If he could remember certain areas of his early childhood, they would mostly consist of pain and hardship. He was only a young boy when he discovered the creature that was housed inside him.

A sigh escaped him as he heard Sakura shift in her sleep. He glanced over at her and finished dressing.

* * *

Sakura silently stretched in the large bed once she regained consciousness. If she had the luxury she would stay in bed for another hour or two, reveling in the warmth and familiar smell of the sheets. Kisame had just left about ten minutes previously but she was in no rush to go back to training. She sat up in bed and gazed about the room. Her medic kit was on the table, dirty bandages were discarded, and their previous nights cloths were still in the hamper. Sakura raised a gentle hand and poked around her bandaged shoulder. It was still tender but her chakra would heal the wound in a couple of days.

She swung her feet off the bed and onto the floor to find a slightly swollen and bruised ankle. A pink eyebrow was raised seeing the neglected injury. She carefully inspected the ankle and decided that it had only suffered a sprain. A sigh escaped her as she hopped over to her med kit.

"Great way to start the morning."

As she searched through her kit for an ace bandage, her thoughts could not but help stumble upon last night's events. Their spar was probably the most exciting, let alone most dangerous, thing that had happened to her since their run in with Kabuto. Her movements stilled as her thoughts turned onto Kisame. His administrations last night were beyond gentle and delicate. Even when he was stitching her shoulder wound closed, he was careful with how much pressure he applied. Her mind wasn't too focused on his methods of healing, but his touch was calming. Sakura was surprised that she tolerated his mindless caresses but something swirled within her when she remembered his warm and callused fingers on her neck. She pursed her lips realizing the thought and shook her head dismissing it. Green eyes moved over to the closet and proceeded to pick up a clean bra. Sakura weighed if it was worth putting it on. She knew there was no way she could slip on sports bra without inflicting pain on herself. Another sigh escaped her as she rummaged through her clothes to find the green jacket that Tobi bought her. She slipped on the jacket, grabbed the ace bandage and hobbled toward the door. As she walked down the hallway, she couldn't help but notice how quiet it was. It couldn't have been that early, normally Tobi could be seen in the kitchen sorting through the cupboards deciding what to make for dinner that night. Speaking of which it probably was her turn to cook if he wasn't appearing.

She limped into the kitchen to find Kisame's large form hovering near the coffee maker. Sakura found her eyes following his broad shoulders and muscled back. He looked over his shoulder hearing her come in and silently reached up to grab a second coffee mug. Sakura hobbled over to the table and loudly sat down in the wooden chair.

Kisame raised an eyebrow at her seeing her propped up foot as he came back over with two steaming cups of coffee. He handed her a mug and watched her take a satisfying sip before allowing him to sit down. Surprisingly he got her coffee right, two teaspoons of sugar and creamer.

They both remained silent as they enjoyed their morning coffee. Kisame reached over and picked up the ace bandage and held it aloft while giving Sakura a curious look. She only glanced at him before she stuck her nose into her coffee mug, slightly put off about asking him to help her again. He only chuckled as he scooted his chair back so she could hold her foot out to him. She extended out a foot and watched him carefully take hold it in one of his large hands.

The palm of his hand felt so warm against her cold feet, she had to fight the urge to put both of her feet into his hands. He pushed up her pant leg and spotted her slightly hairy ankle. She jerked the foot away from him realizing her mistake in asking him. He only leaned his elbows onto his knees as he leaned forward, a slight smirk on his lips seeing her flushed expression.

Sakura felt heat on her cheeks as she avoided his gaze. She curled her toes as she drew her feet under her chair more. He didn't say anything as she slowly brought her gaze back over toward him. He held his hand aloft once again waiting for her foot, a visible twinkle in his eye. She took a slow breath as she slowly extended her foot out to him again.

"Don't. _Say_. **Anything**." she said darkly as stared at her foot. She watched the hands push her pant leg back up again as he began wrapping her ankle with the ace bandage. He didn't say anything and Sakura wasn't going to move her gaze from her foot.

He finished wrapping her ankle in silence as Sakura fought the urge to jerk it out of his grasp. He gently let go of her ankle and scooted his chair back up to the table to return to his forgotten cup of coffee. Sakura tucked her good ankle under her leg and silently took a sip from her coffee as well. Their shoulders brushed slightly against one another.

"Keeping warm for the winter?"

Sakura pivoted with a raised fist and aimed it toward Kisame's head.

"Another lover's spat, yeah?" a voice interrupted.

Sakura froze as Kisame's hand intercepted her punch. They blinked at each other before they turned toward the doorway to find Deidara. He was leaning a shoulder against the doorframe with his open sketchbook.

"Good morning to you too Deidara." Sakura said as she lowered her raised fist. "Find what you needed?"

The artist grinned as he quickly finished the sketch that he was working on. He snapped the book shut and strode over to the coffee maker. Sakura watched him for a moment before scooting her chair out from the table more to give her ankle more room. She heard Kisame shift next to her as she heard an arm being draped on the back of her chair.

Deidara turned from the coffee maker and was making his way out of the kitchen when he stopped. Sakura lifted her gaze and found Deidara's gaze bouncing between her, her shoulder, and Kisame.

"I never figured you guys would be into the whole pain and bondage thing." He said with a smile.

Sakura raised both of her eyebrows hearing the remark. Deidara only smiled at them as silence entered into the room. She took a quick breath before her eyes caught onto Kisame's dangling hand. She reached up, wove her fingers through his and pulled his arm across her chest.

"Kisame was being polite," she smoothly said as she scooted in his direction more. "We figured a bite would be worth not waking up everyone last night."

The owner of the hand she was holding only squeezed their laced hands and Sakura suddenly found herself being pulled out of her chair. A possessive arm wove its way around her waist as she found herself sitting across Kisame's lap. Sakura had still somehow managed to keep a saucy smile in place as this interaction occurred. She suddenly became aware of Kisame's body heat against her small frame. A low growl emanated from the man below her.

"I could have been louder."

Sakura felt Kisame's breathe cross her collarbone and lower neck causing goose bumps to shoot down her arms. Deidara's eyes widened at the spectacle. Sakura felt her heartbeat quicken as she found herself leaning into Kisame's warm chest. She then felt him gently press his forehead against her throat as his arms tightened more possessively around her. Deidara's eyebrows rose into his hairline as shock and embarrassment crossed his face. Sakura rose a hand gently skimmed the back of her hand against Kisame's jaw line. Deidara's blue eyes bounced back between the two 'lovers'.

"You guys are sick, yeah."

He turned on his heel and continued his way out of the kitchen. Sakura listened to Deidara's disappearing foot steps as Kisame's hold on her waist loosened. The top portions of Kisame's hair tickled the underside of her neck, showing that he had moved his head away from her.

"Who said that I was the biter?"

He leaned back in his seat as his eyes swept over her petite form; one hand lingered on her knee. Sakura stared at the hand and watched Kisame's thumb rub her clothed knee. She picked the hand off her knee and glanced back at him with a raised eyebrow upon hearing the obvious sarcasm.

"Don't start shark boy." she said as she jabbed him in the chest with her elbow. Ignoring the heat that had risen onto her cheeks, she carefully settled a foot down and got off his large lap. Without taking a second glance to the man behind her, Sakura hobbled out of the kitchen and down the hallway.

Sakura went through her day cleaning various parts of the compound, finished a couple loads of laundry, and started healing Itachi's eyes. Itachi had only been with Akatsuki for a handful of years, but the time he spent with them had severely damaged his eyes. Having his Sharingan being constantly activated had done its fair share of damage. She was amazed that he could still function as a high-class shinobi. She flipped a page in her journal as she quickly wrote down her observations from Itachi's healing session. His eyes would be healed by tomorrow, a sign of their completed agreement. Itachi's eyes had accumulated over half of dozen years of damage and the treatment was meticulous and draining. Green eyes skimmed through the medical textbook she was referencing as she completed her notes. Next to her was a partially completed scroll on the jutsu that Kabuto had created. It was near complete it only need a few paragraphs summarizing various methods of extrapolation and reproduction.

She was rather content on how well Itachi's treatment was progressing but the researcher side of her wanted to further develop the information she had gathered. Itachi's vision was slowly returning to normal and her knowledge about the Sharingan had aided her in his treatment. Sakura believed that the research she had gathered with Itachi could be proven useful for individuals whose bloodline limits handicapped specific parts of their bodies. She theorized that the excess chakra, left behind in various parts of the human body, created vessel blockages over an extended amount of time. Sakura wanted to further her research and devise a method of treatment that curbed excess chakra build up. She tapped her pencil against the desk as she thought but at that moment she heard someone clear their throat by the door.

Jade eyes turned and landed on Deidara.

"Deidara, what brings you here?"

She closed her notes and shifted in her chair to address her visitor. Green eyes watched him glance about the library and lean a casual shoulder against a bookcase. Sakura had temporarily moved back into the library to finish her research. The silence was not as consuming if she was completing an assignment.

"I need to talk to you."

Sakura raised a pink eyebrow hearing the statement. She glanced about the library and then returned her attention back on the man in front of her.

"About what?" she asked as she closed her medical textbook.

"Well about you," he said walking closer to her. "and Kisame."

Her hands stilled from their mindless tidying.

"What?"

Green eyes looked at the blonde wanting him to further explain his reasoning. He only crossed his arms and leaned against a bookcase.

"I thought your little spectacle today looked a little too real to be fake."

Sakura felt something drop in her stomach hearing the statement. Images of their previous interaction flickered across her mind. She quickly regained her composure and shifted in her chair.

"Believe me Deidara, it was fake."

He only raised an eyebrow.

"Are you denying that statement?"

She found herself becoming slightly agitated with his questions.

"What are you talking about? Did you happen to forget why I was brought here?"

He only looked at her noticing the anger in her voice. He then tossed a little black book onto the desk. Sakura recognized that it was his sketchbook. A blue ribbon was marked about halfway through the manila pages. She found her hands reaching toward it and flipping to the marked page.

The sketch was an obvious sketch of Kisame and her. The marked page portrayed a time that they were sitting in the living room. Judging by the perspective of the drawing, she could tell that it was drawn from the hallway looking into the living room. Kisame was sitting on one couch while she sat on another. She couldn't see her expression but Kisame's face held annoyance.

"That is the first sketch I ever sketched of the two of you."

Sakura looked up at the artist, not sure if she liked him spying on her and Kisame.

"There's more."

Sakura flipped another page and found another picture of Kisame and her. Except this time they were on the same couch and it appeared that Sakura was doing something to his arm. The overall scene was dark, but there was one source of light that illuminated their faces. Sakura's face held irritation while Kisame's held doubt. Then she remembered when this particular scene occurred. She was watching Phantom of the Opera when Kisame finally allowed her to finish healing his arm.

She flipped another page and found a sketch of herself. This memory came more quickly to her. It was when Deidara and her were in the kitchen and he was trying to persuade her to become an artistic nude. He had been sketching her during the course of their conversation. Her fingers flipped another page and found a sketch of Kisame. Her fingers hovered over the sketch finding his expression curious. He was sitting at the dining table with a coffee cup in hand except his wasn't looking at the artist but something to his left. Sakura wanted to say that the Kisame's face held amusement. The corner of his mouth was twisted up into a slight grin, his dark eyes looked light and interested.

The next few sketches still featured Kisame and her but each one was different. Each picture showed them smiling, laughing, and looking at each other. They were always side-by-side and close to one another. The last sketch was a picture of Kisame holding her foot, a grin upon his lips while Sakura looked on with embarrassment. Sakura closed the sketchbook and pushed it away from her.

"What are you trying to get a Deidara?"

He took up the sketchbook and crossed his arms again.

"I'm not saying anything because I think you are starting to notice what's occurring between Kisame and you."

Sakura watched him wave his sketchbook before heading towards the doorway.

"But I will tell you this Sakura," he said from the doorway. "Don't forget that you are still a captive here and don't always trust your feelings because you will only get hurt."

She watched him leave the library with nothing but her thoughts. Sakura sat further back into her chair digesting his closing remarks.

"What did he mean by that?"

* * *

Kisame looked up from his rummaging when he heard the front door close. He left the closet he was inspecting and walked down the apartment hallway to find Sakura in the kitchen putting away a couple bags of groceries. She only glanced at him before returning to her mindless task.

Earlier that day Pein had summoned them to the briefing room to discuss their current plans with Kabuto and Sakura's research. In his explanation, he clarified why they were needed in Amegakure.

Sakura's research had proven that Kabuto needed someone to replicate the jutsu for him. They all agreed that in Kabuto's present condition, he would have to hire out a small team of medical ninja's. Pein had decided that it would be Kisame's and Sakura's job in locating capable medical ninja's that Kabuto would be more inclined to hire. Sakura proposed that she be given the freedom to work in a hospital, in Amegakure, because they would have the medical database that listed qualified surgeons. Amegakure was known for its advancement in technology, and according to Sakura a leading country in medicine and medical practitioners. Pein had gathered enough information to inform his two-person team where exactly Kabuto was in his replicating process. It had been two months since their run in with Kabuto; they assumed that he would be halfway done with his jutsu duplication. If he had a team that consisted of fewer than five medical ninjas than their replication time would double.

Their mission was to locate the medical team, stop the jutsu, and learn just whom else Kabuto had hired. They originally were given a month to complete the mission but Sakura insisted that they be given two in order for her to locate the specific medical ninja and gain his or her trust. Pein eventually submitted to her request but reminded her that her 'freedom' will be limiting.

Pein further explained the details of their mission. Having a rather influential presence in the medical world, Sakura would present herself to Amegakure Hospital in the Southern Light District under the guise of being their for research purposes. Kisame was to gather intelligence on who would be suitable for the jutsu duplication and find out what else Kabuto was planning.

Kisame settled himself at the breakfast bar and watched Sakura put away her food purchases as he thought about their mission. Having Sakura being out in the open as 'Sakura Haruno' risked of her village discovering her. Pein didn't seem bothered by this comment when Sakura brought it up. The Rinnegan user had thought of this and prepared various documents giving Sakura a solid alibi. Also if her team were to come to Amegakure, they still had to abide to Rain Country law. Pein almost seemed not worried about the idea of Sakura being taken from Akatsuki. It was part of their agreement but Pein's reaction towards Sakura's question bothered Kisame. It was if he was planning something.

* * *

Sakura glanced over in Kisame's direction as she quietly dried a plate. He was currently sitting at the computer, typing away to some unknown correspondent. Seeing his large form slouching at a computer desk was surprisingly amusing to her. His typing speed was moderate, slow in comparison to her, but he took his time in forming his sentences. He also seemed to scowl at the computer screen, which only increased her amusement.

She didn't know what to think about their 'mission'. She understood why she was needed to locate the medical ninja, but Pein's reaction to her inquiry on her public exposure bothered her. He almost seemed like he found the question irrelevant. She happened to glance over the 'documents' that Pein had produced for her. It was a class S mission scroll that explained that her presence in Amegakure was confidential under the orders of the Fifth Hokage. It also stated that the Amegekurian government and her employers were not to publicize her research and presence. Her presence was to remain within the walls of the Amegakure Hospital, in the Southern Light District, and her research was to be presented under normal medical procedures to not stir suspicion. Sakura thought the scroll clever and it did solve some of the questions that Sakura had been thinking. What better way to fool someone than to weave a web of half-truths? Her 'mission scroll' would hinder her discovery by Konoha and satisfy the curiousity of Amegukurian officials. But the thought of Konoha discovering her in Amegakura left an unpleasant feeling in her stomach. She should be glad that she would be found but she couldn't shake this feeling of duty. A part of wanted to finish what she had discovered. She may be the only one who could stop Kabuto's plans with the jutsu. Akatsuki needed someone to weave through the complicated corridors of medicine and protocol. If Konoha found her before she could locate the shinobi responsible for this taboo research than countless lives, on both sides of the playing field, would be at sake.

Her hands mindlessly settled the plate she was holding back in the cupboard. She put the complicated feelings aside because she was inwardly glad to be out of the compound and be given the freedom to further develop her research. As much as she hated to admit it, she missed the sounds of a hospital. She was already in the process of writing her research in a dissertation in order to be presented to the research board. If she was going to go along with Pein's plans than she had better make her stay believable. Her appointment with the hospital was in two days. In addition to her research presentation, Kisame had informed her that they would still be training. She had yet to explain to him that she probably could not keep their morning training schedule once she started working at the hospital.

Her day was pretty much spent wandering the apartment, inspecting various cupboards and closets, and preparing for her first day at the hospital. The apartment was a little bigger than her apartment back in Konoha. It was similar in design but more spacious. If you walked through the front door a hallway was instantly to your right which lead you to the only bedroom and bathroom. The kitchen was separated from the living room by a breakfast bar. Its overall design was modern but still had a touch of plainness. The apartment had its occasional touches of technology that included a flat screen television and computer in the corner of the living room. Sakura was rather surprised how adequately equipped the apartment was, it even went as far as producing a closet about halfway full of clothes in both Kisame's and her sizes. Sakura couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that Akatsuki was so accommodating.

But there was one thing that had yet to be discussed.

After riffling through their bedroom closet, she discovered that Kisame's clothes mostly consisted of shinobi attire and the occasional graphic tee. An obvious sign that he did not feel particularly comfortable in 'normal' clothes. If they were planning on staying in Amegakure for two months than staying inconspicuous would be crucial. Unfortunately for her, she had to remain as Sakura Haruno due to her status as visiting medical shinobi and her reputation in the medical world. Kisame didn't have the luxury of being so 'normal'. Being marked as a criminal and S-rank missing nin would limit the amount of times he could go out in public. If he were to somehow change his appearance, their detection in the city would be almost eliminated.

Green eyes glanced over at the large man in front of the computer. Her lips twisted up into a smile seeing his brow becoming more furrowed as he stared at the computer screen.

"Kisame."

Kisame glanced at her. Sakura instantly found herself nervous under her gaze. She took a quick breath to calm herself.

"If you had the opportunity would you change your appearance?"

He raised an eyebrow at the question and then glanced back at the computer screen.

"What do you mean by 'change my appearance'?"

Sakura left the kitchen and sat on the arm of the living room sofa. Kisame had turned to face her in the computer chair.

"As in," Sakura found her eyes sweeping over his sitting form. "Changing the way how you physically look."

His eyebrows narrowed.

"What are implying Sakura."

She found herself taking another deep breath.

"What if there was a way of changing your skin color back to its natural skin tone."

Sakura found her gaze on the floor but lifted them to see Kisame's reaction.

"No."

A breath escaped her hearing his response.

"But—"

"No."

Her eyebrows narrowed at his stubbornness.

"We are going to be here for two months. You said yourself that staying inconspicuous would be crucial once we started living in the city."

"I don't need to have anything changed. I've managed without you Sakura."

"But that was then," she replied sharply as she crossed her arms across her chest. "You didn't have a someone with a reputation hanging off your arm. Did it not occur to you that Kabuto probably has a bounty on your head."

"The answer is still no."

Sakura was finding her anger starting to surface.

"Damnitt, Kisame! What I am proposing is only temporary. You would still have the ability to change back to your normal blue self. I'm only—you know what- Fine."

Sakura distanced herself from the blue man and stuck herself back in the kitchen. Anger had bubbled its way to the surface and was quickly becoming fury. She didn't even glance back at Kisame to see his expression; if she did she probably would punch a hole in the wall.

"I thought you would have more trust in me but I guess I was wrong."

* * *

Kisame walked into the living room after showering to find Sakura at the computer, briskly typing away. The surface of the computer desk was covered in her research; she occasionally glanced at various documents and continued typing. He rubbed the towel, which was around his neck, against the side of his head to collect the lingering moisture in his hair. It was well into the night and he was not surprised to see Sakura still up and working.

He watched Sakura lean back in her chair and twirl a pen between her fingers as she formulated her next couple of sentences. He took a breath and turned back toward the bedroom.

"Hey."

He turned back to find Sakura staring at the computer screen, fingers currently still on the keyboard.

"Sorry that I lost my temper," she said while taking a breath. "I just thought..."

She turned her head to look at him. Kisame found confusion and hurt in her green eyes. He crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"Why did you propose such an idea?" he asked.

Sakura looked at him like he caught her off guard with the question. Her eyes darted about the room for a minute but eventually landed on him.

"It would make reconnaissance work easier. You would have an easier time accessing various parts of the city without being recognized," she turned away from him and started typing again. "I also thought you would like to look normal for once."

She almost muttered the last part but he heard her. He sighed as he watched her work. After their argument, he had thought about what she said. Her proposal of changing his skin color did not sit well with him but it would make their mission easier. He was fairly easy to recognize, especially in the darker alleys of Amegakure, thus making it harder for him to gather intelligence without being marked as Kisame Hoshigaki. But allowing her to physically change his appearance stirred unpleasant memories within him. The last time someone tampered with his appearance, he had the demon sealed inside of him.

But Sakura was asking him to trust her.

He wasn't sure if he was ready to trust her. After all they had been through, you would think that he did trust her. But his trust was hard to gain. Itachi had gained his trust after years of working together. Sakura had only been with him for five months. The more that he was around her, he was slowly coming to learn that he did in fact trust her. But there were some areas of a person's life that you did not disclose to anyone. On various occasions, Sakura had coerced him in discussing portions of his life that he had not told anyone. Perhaps he did trust her; he had just not acknowledged it. He saw Sakura save the file that she was working on and go through the process of shutting down the computer.

He watched her get up from the computer desk and walk toward him. Her green eyes showed obvious signs of fatigue and weariness. He found his hand reaching out and touching her face. She looked up at him when his hand skimmed over her cheek. Warmth spread across his chest when he looked down at her. Her eyes almost closed when he swiped his thumb across her cheek.

"You need to get some sleep."

He felt her nod her head at the comment but she did not say anything. She removed his hand from her face before stepping around him. Kisame found the warmth disappear when she stepped away from him.

"I do trust you Sakura."

He felt her wrap her small hand around his wrist and give it a small squeeze.

"I know." she softly said before turning down the hallway toward the bedroom.

* * *

_Good dose of fluff for you guys? Bwahaha. I giggled like mad when I was writing this chapter. Bwahaha! Well review if you like!_


	22. Mindless Thinking and Doubts

_Hey people! Another chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews from last chapter. I dedicate this chapter to my close friend Volleyschan! Thank you for allowing me to rant your ear off about Ripples and what I had in mind for this chapter. Loves you! Well enjoy peoples. Bwahahaahah!_

* * *

Chapter 20: Mindless Thinking and Doubts

Sakura looked up from her microscope when she heard her name being called. She pivoted around in her chair as her jade eyes landed on the medical intern standing behind her. The woman was about her age with light brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail and light brown eyes that always seemed to twinkle. Sakura was allowed one intern, if they volunteered for the position, while she was researching; Mizuki Nanba was sweet and an excellent addition to her small team.

"We have the list of all shinobi that have the specified bloodline limits." the woman said.

She pushed a strand of hair away from her face as she took the small file the intern was holding.

"Thanks Mizuki, do you also have all their medical records and dates of hospital visits?"

Her green eyes scanned over the list she was handed as she heard her intern shuffle more papers.

"Yes, but five of the listed shinobi have had their medical files pulled from the database due to being on classified mission work."

Sakura lifted her gaze hearing the information. Shinobi were the most troublesome when it came to paperwork. In Konoha, if any shinobi were undergoing classified mission work, their medical files were pulled from medical databases. The logic behind this was to prevent any enemy from finding any further information on their assailant. Apparently the city of Rain believed in this philosophy as well.

"Thank you. What is the status on contacting these shinobi for an examination?"

"I've contacted ten of the individuals. I should complete the list coming tomorrow."

Sakura scanned her list again and held her hand out for the files Mizuki had been holding.

"I can't thank you enough for volunteering to be my intern."

The young intern smiled as she handed the half of dozen files over.

"It's my pleasure. I can only hope to learn newer methods of medical research."

Sakura smiled at the comment.

"I would be willing to take a couple of your resident shifts as a thank you for helping me out." Sakura said while tapping the files on the counter.

The girl only looked at her in slight surprise.

"I couldn't do that. It would be against protocol."

"I'll talk to your superiors, I'm sure they wouldn't mind seeing how a Konoha medical ninja handles various situations," she said to the medic. "Also I wouldn't want to push you over the maximum eighty-hour workweek. Every girl needs her beauty sleep."

Sakura rolled her head on her shoulders to only hear a satisfying pop in her neck. It was close to ten o'clock in the evening and she had yet to leave the hospital. She had been working at the hospital for a total of three days and she was making slow progress on her research. But her research on Kisame's procedure was progressing. After much coercing, she obtained her blood sample and the various blood-testing procedures were in progress. The blood work should be returned to her in at least two days.

She had come to learn that Kisame was not fond of needles or hospitals for that matter. He was quite similar to a certain silver haired jounin. But he had his reasons behind his uneasiness. Her asking him for a blood sample probably stirred more unhappy memories from his childhood. The last time someone pricked him with a needle, Kisame awoke to find a demon being sealed inside him.

But like any proud and stubborn man, he passed out after getting his blood drawn. Sakura was not at all fazed by his sudden blackout. She had drawn blood enough times to know that all men think they are bars of steel after donating blood. That was until they stood up and tried taking their first steps out the door.

Kisame was no different. He wasn't too pleased with her once he woke up, but she didn't say anything as she continued to monitor him for the next couple of hours. If she could describe Kisame's attitude toward her when she was making sure he didn't pass out for the second time. It would be, cute. It would probably be the only time that she could fawn over him; again he wasn't too thrilled. She saved him the embarrassment and had not given him a, "I Donated Blood" sticker.

She leaned back in her chair to stretch as she thought. Her plans with Kisame's procedure were simple but complicated. An animal demon was sealed inside of him thus masking his original human DNA with DNA of the Great White Shark. Instead of sealing inside of Kisame like other demon carriers, the demon sealed itself within Kisame's chemical makeup. Once she received his blood work, she would isolate a strand of his DNA and tease out the human DNA from the White Shark's DNA. The question of how still lingered in her mind, but once she had the DNA in front of her she would have a better idea as to how to mask the White Shark DNA. If her theory were correct, once she teased out the human DNA, his human characteristics would surface while his shark like qualities become temporarily dormant.

"Wouldn't this make the medical textbooks." she muttered as she carefully began picking up her paperwork and began packing up to leave.

* * *

Kisame turned his head in the direction of the front door when he heard Sakura's key scrape against the door. He paused in his typing as he heard her walk down the hallway toward the bedroom. She always promptly changed after getting back from work. He couldn't blame her after spending an entire day in a sterile building. Her soft footsteps came back down the hallway and walked up toward the back of his computer chair. He felt her small hand fall on the back of his neck as she watched him work on the computer.

"How's the research coming?"

She only glanced at him before reaching up to yank her hair out of the twisted bun at the back of her head. She had changed into a pair of sweatpants and loose t-shirt.

"Slow." she softly said as she walked away from him and walked toward the kitchen. "But I'm progressing with your blood work."

He turned his attention back toward the computer monitor.

"Oh that reminds me."

He heard her footsteps retreat back down toward the bedroom again but then quickly return. Kisame looked over at her and noticed the large tote bag in her hand.

"I needed one for work and I thought you could use one."

She dug through the bag and produced a small box. She handed him the box, instantly recognizing that it was a cell phone. He looked up at her.

"Do you find it necessary to have these?" he asked while holding the box aloft.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

"That's almost asking me if I find it necessary to drink coffee in the morning," she said as she opened another box and was in the process of plugging the small plastic device into the wall. "Owning a cell phone would make it easier for the both of us. You would be able to reach me when I'm at work and I would be able to contact you if anything comes up."

He looked down at the small box and opened it. The device was small a little bigger than your standard bar of soap. The small phone could open horizontally and held a small keyboard inside.

"You do know how to use one right?"

Pearl eyes glanced over at the woman upon hearing the question; she had settled herself down on the couch with a blanket and was currently flipping through television channels.

"I know how to use a phone," he said as he began to plug the device into the wall. "But I am assuming you meant texting."

"I'll help you set up your phone once it's charged." she replied while digging through her bag again. "In the mean time, tell me what you've been up to."

He watched her pull her bag into her lap and began pulling out various folders and documents. A sigh escaped him as he pivoted around in his chair to glance down at the documents he had been writing. Once Sakura started working on the hospital he had been pouring over the Internet for any changes in the city news. At night he would be wandering the city streets, contacting his various sources and following any leads he was given. If Kabuto were planning on duplicating a jutsu, he would need test subjects in order to know if he had replicated the jutsu properly.

"I've mostly been cross referencing the local news with my sources. If Kabuto intends on replicating the jutsu than our medical ninja will need test subjects."

He glanced back at Sakura who had finally settled on a movie.

"So you've been looking to see if there has been an increase in kidnappings and body discoveries," she said as she finally glanced in his direction. "I take it you have a couple of newspaper articles to back up your theory."

Kisame picked up the few dozen newspaper articles that he had found and the various notes he had been writing. He handed her the newspaper clippings that date as far as two months ago. His sources, unfortunately, have not noticed an increase in disappearances. Not that he was expecting them to notice. The articles that he found were vague to say the least. A total of seven bodies had been recovered in the last two months, not unheard of in a large city. Each body that was recovered had no reoccurring theme. When the local authorities found each body, the location always changed. The gender always varied, as well as its age, ethnicity, and profession. It appeared that each individual just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Kisame made note to contact his loyal Amegakurian police officer, maybe she had some information that was not conveniently being left out of the press.

He reached down and picked up the large folder that she had settled on the couch before sitting next to her. Fingers already flipped the file open and glanced at its contents.

"That is the list of all the possible surgeons capable of performing a chakra transfer," she said as she continued to read over the articles. "I also was able to obtain each surgeons achievements, research and performance record. You name it, I got it."

Kisame's pearl eyes glanced over each individual name she had listed. She had provided five surgeon profiles.

"Is there any one surgeon that stands out to you as a possible suspect?"

She brought her legs up onto the couch and shifted closer to him to tap a finger against the current profile he was reading.

"Unfortunately, I only found out today that Dr. Akita is currently on maternity leave. I highly doubt that she is the one we are looking for."

Kisame shuffled Akita's profile to the back of the pile and continued to read over the remaining four profiles.

"And the remaining four?"

"All possible candidates in my opinion."

She handed him back the newspaper articles and continued to read over his notes. Pearl eyes continued to watch the woman for a moment. She balanced her attention between the television and the documents she had in her hands. He was beginning to notice subtle rings under her eyes and that her overall attitude was starting to become irritated and fatigued. He could tell that she tried her best to not snap at him when she returned from work, but that was if he was in the apartment that evening. Kisame continued to read each individual surgeons profile as Sakura continued to work on her paperwork. It grew silent between them as each person read their respected documents and research.

"Screw it, I'm too fucking tired for this." Sakura eventually muttered as she loudly plopped her stack of papers on the floor. He snorted at her obscene remark; he also noticed that Sakura cursed more if she was irritated or tired. She then shifted a little more until her back leaned against his shoulder. He glanced down at her but she had turned her attention toward the television. The warmth returned but it quickly died as Sakura kept her attention on the television.

It grew silent between them as he continued reading and she continued to watch her program. Sakura eventually got up from the couch and returned with both of their cell phones. She powered her phone and began through the process of activating the device. He had successfully activated the small device when his phone sudden buzzed to life and a muffled tone rang through the air.

"That's me."

His eyes lit up on an unidentified number. He opened the text message to find the word 'Hey' with a smiley face next to it. He scrolled through the phone options and added Sakura's number to his contact list. After fumbling with the phone for a few minutes, he managed to send Sakura a text message. Sakura was in the process of adding a small list of numbers into her phone; he assumed all belonging to the hospital. She then helped him set up the various options on his phone as she personalized her phone.

"I don't have to remind you that you are still a captive."

He felt Sakura turn her head to look at him.

"What brought this up?" she asked as she shifted a little more to share the blanket she had been holding. "You afraid that I will contact my village?"

He leaned forward so that he could drape his arm on the back of the couch.

"The thought may have crossed my mind."

He glanced at the woman next to him to find her suddenly contemplative and quiet. Her gaze lingered on the television set as her expression became darker and more serious. Silence settled between them again. She finally sighed.

"My village is currently the last thing on my mind," she said quietly as she shifted a little more against him. "If I contact them now…then everything I have done would have been for nothing and Kabuto would have won."

She turned her head to look at him. He saw determination and slight anger behind her jade eyes. He nudged her with his shoulder before returning his attention to the television. Kisame was quickly finding himself becoming bored with the program Sakura was watching. He had turned his attention back toward the file that he had been reading.

Sakura then become unnaturally tense. He turned his head in her direction to see her face pale slightly. The noise from the television caused him to turn his gaze away from her. On the television screen he saw a man throw a woman down to the floor and then proceeded to tear her dress off. Sakura's jade eyes continued to stare at the television screen as her body continued to tense. The arm that was resting on the back of the couch came around and gently settled on Sakura's shoulder to pull her against him. She had tensed when he pulled her against him but she slowly relaxed and settled further into the couch. He continued reading his paperwork as Sakura continued to watch the television screen.

He had always had his suspicions about what happened between Kabuto and her. She never talked about it but seeing her react to the movie clearly showed that she had not gotten over it. To boil it down, she had been raped. Not literally but in the world of a powerful genjutsu, illusions often bridged reality. In her mind the act really occurred, but it really was only her imagination. A feeling of protectiveness swept over him as his arm slipped down around her waist.

She was silent as his arm tightened around her more. They continued in silence with the occasional shifting on the couch. As the movie finally closed with the credits, Kisame knew that Sakura had fallen asleep. Her head had found its way onto his shoulder and remained there until the end of her movie. He had slouched further on the sofa and was surprisingly comfortable. He moved his head away from Sakura's, which unconsciously rested against hers. The whispers of sleep continued to coax him but judgment got the best of him and he remained awake. A sigh escaped him as he turned off the television and carefully scooped up the woman in his arms. As he carried her down the hallway, Sakura wrapped an arm around his neck and pressed closer to him as he walked toward the bedroom.

* * *

Sakura allowed a sigh to escape her as she rubbed her tired eyes. She had been working on Kisame's blood work for two days now and the procedure was proving to more difficult than she predicted. The human DNA was interwoven around the strands of shark DNA. From her view, the shark DNA had dominated the human DNA when it was first introduced into the body. She was surprised that Kisame wasn't killed when the demon was sealed inside of him. The human body is rather sensitive to foreign antigens entering the body, let alone a demon. She currently was trying to use a medical perspective in masking the shark DNA but currently nothing seemed to be working. Human DNA is composed of several types of chemicals: Adenine, Guanine, Thymine, and Cytosine. Shark DNA had a similar chemical composition in comparison to humans. DNA can easily be affected by mutagens, depending on what the strands of genetic code were bombarded with. Sakura had been trying for more traditional methods like oxidizing agents and alkylating agents but sadly nothing was working. If she could somehow block the connecting base pairs than one strand become dormant while the other remained active.

A sigh escaped her as she peered into the microscope again. She had exhausted all possible methods of isolation, chakra use seemed the more plausible solution.

Her phone went off next to her. She reached over and answered the small device without looking at the caller ID, knowing who would be calling.

"Does your phone call mean that I am going to be home alone tonight?" she asked sarcastically as she peered into her microscope again. She heard a slight pause on the other end. "Kisame."

"I was going to tell you that I would not be in the apartment." his deep voice resonated into her ear.

Sakura wrote some notes into her journal before answering.

"You going to talk to your friend again."

Sakura couldn't help but notice a twinge of anger spark at the mention of his 'friend'. Kisame had been to Amegakure a handful of times, which allowed him to create a circuit of sources that would give him any form of information. But his questions often came with a price, of course. The source he had been referring to was an Amegakurian police officer by the name of Ren Ashiya. This woman was a simple civilian investigator but she could persuade any other law enforcer with her good looks and sexual appetite. Sakura really didn't want to know how Kisame became acquainted with her. She couldn't help but become agitated at the mention of Ren's name. When he introduced her to Ren, Sakura instantly didn't like her.

Kisame must have picked up on how she enunciated the word 'friend', but he didn't comment on it.

"I have a client at the docks who says that he has been noticing a shift in his shipments."

Sakura stopped gazing into her microscope.

"When you mean shipments, do you mean sex trafficking victims?" she asked as irritation leaked into her voice.

She heard Kisame sigh over his end of the phone. This wasn't the first time that they got into an argument over his 'sources'. She had made is pretty clear that she was against sex trafficking and she wanted nothing to do with his sources that dealt in the trade. She even threatened to end his sources career. He of course ignored her remarks.

"He claims that a large portion of his stock is being bought out and then found weeks later dead."

Sakura raised an eyebrow hearing the comment.

"You think that our medic is buying sex trafficking victims to avoid suspicion from authorities?"

She heard a chair creaking in the background; Kisame must have shifted in his chair.

"It's the most logical course of action. They would have no record and no one would be looking for them."

Her lips twisted as she contemplated on Kisame's statement.

"But where do you think they would hold all of them? I mean, a shipment ranges from ten to twenty people. Where would you put them without looking suspicious?"

"Hopefully my client can answer that question," he replied. He got quite on his end as if he was looking at something. "I have to go. Don't wait up for me."

A feeling of disappointment dipped in her hearing him say the last statement.

"Okay, I have work in the morning anyway. Night, Kisame."

"Goodnight."

"Hey, Kisame." she said quickly before he hung up. "Be careful."

She heard him pause on his end.

"You too."

Sakura returned home to an empty apartment. She could faintly smell the traces of cooked food; Kisame apparently ate before he left. Her high-heeled feet moved into the kitchen and found a plate of rice and cooked fish waiting for her in the refrigerator. She smirked at the plate as she silently took it and placed it in the microwave. As her food cooked, she moved over to the computer to see what Kisame had been working on that day.

His notes were neatly stacked next to the keyboard. She flipped through them as her eyes glanced over his small neat text. His handwriting was smaller in comparison to her handwriting but the pen strokes were quick and to the point. As her green eyes analyzed his handwriting, she realized that it matched his personality. Blunt and precise.

After eating her rather late dinner, Sakura trudged down the hallway looking forward to a good nights sleep. She tossed her bag at the foot of the bed and progressed to undress into her night cloths. Her jade eyes happened to notice a laundry basket at the foot of the bed, two piles of laundry neatly folded inside.

"Has it been that long?" she silently asked the darkness.

She had been busy with work that she forgot to do laundry. She had spent the night at the hospital the previous night and had been coming home in the late hours. Kisame was apparently picking up her slacking cleaning duties. A smirk rose onto her lips at the thought of him folding laundry and cooking dinner for her. A full smile broke onto her lips as the mental image of him being in a pink ruffled apron crossed her mind. She grabbed a t-shirt from the laundry basket and slipped it over her head, quickly noticing how large it was on her. A sigh escaped her noticing that Kisame's scent floated off the article of clothing.

"It's not like he's coming home tonight anyway," she muttered as she slipped into bed. "I'll just keep this shirt for now."

She set her phone alarm and settled it on the night table and climbed into her side of the bed. A satisfied hum escaped her as nestled further into the blankets. Restlessness caused her to turn over and gaze at Kisame's empty bed space. The last time she saw him it was almost three days ago. She only saw glimpses of him when she got up for work but when she came home, that is if she did, he was normally investigating the city and contacting his sources for more information. She was kind of hoping to see him that night. Sakura couldn't help but notice the feeling of disappointment stir within her as well as another warmer emotion flickered at the thought of Kisame.

Sakura was always used to having someone around her, she hated being alone. Being in a busy hospital was one thing; being around someone you knew personally was another. She missed having the ability to be around people that she knew and cared about in a special way. Her heart quickened at the thought.

Kisame and her shared a special bond that could not be defined as friend or foe. It was a shared partnership, a unique circumstantial partnership to be exact. Despite her circumstances with Akatsuki, a bond had formed between Kisame and her. She didn't know what to think, now that she actually was thinking about it. Apparently she wasn't the only one that noticed this growing bond. Deidara clearly saw it in the pages of his sketchbook. In some ways she trusted Kisame, but her loyalty to Konoha still hovered over her. Even he had his loyalties to Akatsuki.

She reached behind her and picked up her cell phone to make sure she had set the right alarm. Her eyes slightly watered as she stared at the bright screen of the electronic device. She softly tossed the phone onto Kisame's pillow and settled back down into the sheets. Eventually sleep took hold of her but before sleep completely claimed her, she thought she felt the faint brush of fingertips against her cheek.

Sakura sighed as she stretched her arm out across the mattress. Her head nuzzled deeper into her pillow as sleep slowly slipped away from her. That was when she registered a hand on her hip. Sakura then realized that what she thought was the mattress was actually a body. She stirred again to find that a hand was continually passing through her hair, gently to not wake her. She shifted and found that her body was pressed against the other occupant of the large bed. Before she could decide what to think next, her alarm suddenly went off.

She sat upright and found Kisame's body under her, awake and watching her. Her phone continued to scream its unholy alarm, which had been settled on his nightstand. She leaned over Kisame's large chest to grab her phone and proceeded to change her alarm. Kisame shifted under her as she continued to mess with the electronic device. It was only six in the morning and she was not needed until eight, she wanted at least another hour of sleep. She settled the phone back onto the nightstand and found her arms still lingering on Kisame's chest. Sakura slowly turned her gaze to glance down at the man she was laying on top of. He was watching her; probably surprised that she was leaning on his chest.

"Feels like I haven't seen you in a while."

She got off his chest and sat back, the collar of his borrowed shirt slipped off her shoulder. He sat up onto an elbow, eyebrow slightly raised as he took in her rumpled form.

"What did I say about wearing my things." he asked while gently tugging on the shirt. Sakura pulled the fabric back over her shoulder. His eyes weren't hard with question but full of some unidentified warmth.

"It was by accident," she softly replied. "I'll wash it."

She watched him reach out and play with the ends of her hair.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that you like stealing my clothes."

She allowed a small smile to grace her lips as she allowed his fingers to reach up and skim under her jaw. She felt her heart flutter and chest warm at the contact. She hated to admit it, but she did miss him. Seeing him in front of her brought this unknown feeling in Sakura. A sigh escaped her as his hand softly traced over her cheek. She almost found herself leaning into his touch. Tired eyes closed at the contact and caused the woman to retreat back to the warm sheets.

She wriggled into the sheets, trying to find that dip in the bed that seemed to cradle her body when she slept. Kisame was still propped up on his elbow, watching her. Sakura ignored him and buried herself deeper into the sheets as sleep started to creep up onto her again. He eventually shifted and laid back down next to her. The mattress creaked slightly but eventually quieted as the two people found comfort in the warm folds of fabric. She shifted a little more until she felt her back bump into him. He only snorted as she leaned against him a little more.

Sakura felt him shift behind her and a hand gently settle on her hip. The warmth had returned when she felt a thumb pass over her skin. It started first in her chest and then flared down to her toes. A part of her wanted to comment on the situation, but she remained silent. Eventually her mind started to drift as Kisame's body heat lulled her back to the comfortable darkness of sleep.

Sakura was startled awake by her alarm again. The hand that had settled on her hip had moved completely around her where she could feel Kisame's chest pressed against her back. Said arm tightened its hold on her when the alarm continued to scream its horrendous noise. She was then nudged to stop the obnoxious alarm. Sakura willing sat up and reached over Kisame again to silence the phone. Jade eyes glanced at the time, her phone read seven o'clock, which gave her almost twenty minutes to get ready for work. She silently got out of the large bed and headed towards the closet. When she emerged from the closet, changed for work, Kisame had gotten out of bed and left the bedroom.

Her hands rummaged through her bag to make sure that she had all the necessary documents that she had brought home the previous night. Kisame pushed a cup of coffee towards her as she settled her bag on the counter. Eager hands took the cup and took a hungry sip. Sakura allowed the hot liquid to run down her throat as she glanced about the apartment noticing that something was different. She turned around and took notice of the dusted furniture, sterilized counter tops, and stored dishes. Jade eyes returned to the man in front of her, finding them already watching her.

"You cleaned?"

She must have sounded surprised because he chuckled at the remark.

"You haven't been around lately."

Sakura watched him walk out of the kitchen and head toward the computer. She quickly drank her cup of coffee and proceeded to head out the door. Again she found her attention on Kisame's turned back which had taken refuge in front of the computer. The sound of determined keystrokes filled the air. She smiled as she turned and headed out the door.

* * *

Tsunade leaned back in her chair as she silently processed what she had just heard. The small pug in front of her only blinked and glanced up at its owner.

"Are you sure that's what Sakura's animal summon told you?" she asked again.

"Kaito," the pug replied as he brought a leg up to scratch his ear. "He said that Sakura specifically told him to not have us look for her but pay more attention to more important things."

"More important things?"

Tsunade laced her fingers in front of her as she leaned her elbows on the top of her desk.

"Kaito claims she could not further clarify what she meant due to Kisame being near her. But she said, 'Tell them that I'm alright. They need to focus on more important things than finding me.' She did ask previously what is currently happening in Konoha."

Tsunade watched the small animal glance up at Kakashi again, who remained silent. Her honey eyes returned back to the pug.

"You may go Pakkun, but I want you to tell Kaito that I will be wanting to meet with him tomorrow," she said as she rose from her desk to walk in front of it. "I know this is against an animal summon contract but given the circumstances..."

"I will relay your message Hokage-sama."

The pug bent his front paws forward in a doggy like bow. Then in a puff of smoke the small animal disappeared.

"I should have you punished for withholding this information Kakashi." she said as her eyes suddenly turned on the dog owner. The silver haired shinobi shifted slightly hearing the remark.

"But given what Pakkun has told us, I'm willing to forgive you despite this information being a week old.

The leader of the Fire Nation moved back around her desk and sat down in her chair heavily.

"It seems that we are being told to keep our attention away from Akatsuki and focus on more important things."

"Do you think she meant the war?"

Tsunade glanced up at the man in front of her, before releasing a long sigh.

"I don't know, but Sakura's message is troubling me."

It grew silent between the two warriors.

"You believe that Sakura's loyalty is shifting."

The woman looked up hearing the comment.

"I dare not think it. But Sakura's words make us question her loyalty," she said as she leaned her elbows on her desk again. "What was keeping her from being marked as a conspirator was her unwilling coercion into the organization. Now it seems that she doesn't want us to continue looking for her, this puts her motives and alliance in question."

"But that is only speculation." Kakashi offered.

Tsunade snorted at the comment.

"Is it?"

She leaned back in her chair as she continued to think over the information the small pug told her. Kakashi sighed as silence settled between them.

"But she is right, I simply can not afford a small squadron of ninja to continue looking for her. Not with the war approaching."

"So you are just going to give up looking for her?"

Tsunade couldn't hear anger in the question. She felt a piece of her break inside hearing the anger and question.

"For the time being," she finally said. "But it seems that Sakura has a plan of her own. She isn't the type to sit by and do nothing.

She pivoted in her chair so that she could look out the large window behind her.

"I just hope that she knows what she's doing."

* * *

_Fluff fluff fluff. Lots of fluffles. Hehe. Things are getting interesting between our shark and human, neh? * giggle* Well...until next time..._

Chapter 23: Preparations and Growing Tension


	23. Preparations and Growing Tension

_I'm alive! OMG! I'm a graduated woman! Heck yes! It took longer than I thought to get back in my KisaSaku groove. Sadly I've been on a HP trip lately. Anyway. I was tickled pink by all your reviews and kind words of good luck when I posted my hiatus note. Thank you so much for waiting! This chapter you all are going to love! Well before I give away spoilers read on my lovelies! Sadly I only play in Kishimoto's world and don't own the characters or concepts he has created.  
_

* * *

Chapter 21: Preparations and Growing Tension

Sakura leaned back in her chair not completely sure if she was fully comprehending what was under her microscope. She scooted up toward the microscope again to peer in. The strand of DNA twisted slightly but remained normal. The strand of DNA was human, the shark DNA was dormant and now currently recessive.

Sakura sat back in her chair not exactly sure how she should react to what was winking at her under her microscope lens.

She had done it.

Triumph swept over her as a smile broke onto her lips. She had done it. A soft chuckle erupted from her and filled the now empty lab. But reason caught up with her as she scooted back up to her microscope. Before she could fully celebrate this medical victory, she had to make sure that she actually accomplished the DNA masking.

* * *

Kisame heard the apartment door swing open then close as Sakura's footsteps disappeared down the hallway towards the bedroom. For the last few nights Sakura had been arriving back to apartment well past midnight. Not seeing her over the course of a few days left him uneasy. It did not help that he was out with Ren on some nights looking into leads and shifts in the dark underworld of Amegakure. He knew that Sakura didn't like the Amegakurian civilian investigator but it wasn't his problem.

Her footsteps lead back down the hallway and into the kitchen. He felt his muscles stretch as he rose from the computer chair. Kisame turned and silently sat at the breakfast bar to watch his female companion go about the kitchen. His pearl eyes watched her move about the kitchen as she prepared her late meal. She had found the plate he had made for her earlier that evening and was in the process of rummaging around in the refrigerator for another food item.

He settled his elbows onto the breakfast bar as Sakura turned to regard his silent form. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow before taking in a breath.

"You look like you want to tell me something." she said as she ran a hand through her long pink locks.

Kisame tilted his head at her.

He had received some new intelligence from one of his sources. This would be the same source that was part of the sex trafficking down at the docks. He source described the buyer that had bought a large portion of his stock, which invariably turned up dead a few weeks later. This buyer was said to make routine visits to the docks at the start of each month.

"I was given a physical description of buyer."

Sakura had her back toward him as she proceeded toward the microwave to retrieve her reheated food. He didn't miss the slight tension in her shoulders.

"Would this buyer be the one that killed your sources stock?"

He had to refrain from sighing once he heard the irritation in Sakura's voice.

"Yes."

Sakura kept her back toward him as she silently ate her meal. Not that he was expecting her to join him at the breakfast bar and continue this conversation.

"When does this buyer make his appearances?" she finally said. The irritation was no longer present in her voice.

"At the beginning of each month," he replied as he shifted in his seat. "We still have a few days before then."

Sakura turned to face him with her plate balanced in one hand as she ate.

"And your plan?"

Kisame watched her mindlessly swirl her chopsticks around her plate as he thought. His plan had yet to be fully thought out. There were too many unseen variables even for a place as deserted like the sea docks. Any type of plan of investigation could easily lead them both into a trap.

"Go down to the docks and intercept him if possible."

Sakura finished the last of her meal and silently deposited it in the sink to wash. The room was silent except for the sounds of rushing water and clinking dishware.

"But we have no way of knowing if he is going to be guarded." she responded with even tone.

Kisame got up from his chair and walked around the breakfast bar towards the refrigerator. He could feel the shark within him swim about noticing the female's behavior. His hand mindlessly rested on the refrigerator door handle, not sure if he wanted anything to eat or drink. What she said was true; they had no way of knowing if this particular buyer had hired protection. But it seemed that Sakura wanted to further discuss their plan in the morning, not that he could blame her for being tired. Pearl eyes continued to watch the woman at the kitchen sink but shifted his attention when he found his gaze lingering too long.

"I've completed your blood work…" she said after a while. "…and I can successfully mask the shark DNA..."

He turned his gaze and found her already watching him. He had forgotten about her other side project. They had been in Amegakure for about two weeks and little was being done in uncovering any further information on Kabuto's jutsu. As of now, the information about the buyer was their strongest lead. Sakura's body language was relaxed but her eyes didn't have her noticeable alertness, this caused him to blink.

Kisame turned his gaze away from her, digesting what she told him. He was still against her tampering with his appearance but she did have a point about him staying as inconspicuous as possible. He found a sigh escape him as he unwillingly submitted to her suggestion.

"When can you begin the procedure?"

She shrugged one shoulder at his question.

"Tomorrow if you like. But it's your decision really."

She settled the hand towel she was using back on the counter and left the kitchen.

Kisame entered the bedroom to find Sakura changed into a pair of sweats, which strangely looked like his, and a white tank top. She glanced at him before she proceeded to climb into bed. He watched her for a moment before he went through the process of getting ready for bed as well. Once he slipped in under the covers, he noticed that Sakura was still awake. He could sense that she wasn't her normal self, which often was energetic, determined, and playful.

It must be due to not being able to see him on a regular basis plus the added stress of work. He remembered that she mentioned that she didn't like silence, which could also lead to loneliness. Her personality thrived off companionship and physical contact. If you took that away from a person like Sakura, then that person would feel relatively unbalanced. He felt her small frame press into his back. The warmth had returned once he felt her against him, but he ignored the emotion as the shark swam in possessive circles. He shifted slightly and pressed his back against her, allowing her to lean against him. He felt her breath fan across his back as he felt her press her forehead between his shoulder blades. The warmth flared across his chest as she did this. She remained silent but he didn't miss the satisfied sigh that escaped from her.

He felt like he should say something but nothing came to mind. He was content with her silence because it meant that he didn't have to offer any encouraging advice or sentiments. A part of him thought that she enjoyed the silence between them and that any conversation would disrupt what was currently happening between them.

Again two points of reason clamored in his mind but he ignored them as he concentrated on trying to find sleep. He shifted again and noticed that Sakura's bent knees had taken refuge behind his, perfectly spooning against his much larger frame. He felt her shift as she took a deep breath.

"Goodnight Kisame."

She shifted and tangled her feet among his. Again the warmth flared across his chest as he allowed the woman behind him to sleep against him.

"Goodnight."

* * *

Sakura took a deep breath as she mindlessly swirled her cup of coffee as her jade eyes watched her cooking breakfast. It would have been her first weekend that she wasn't actually working on anything medically related. She was still padding around in Kisame's borrowed sweats, she had better not make a habit of stealing his clothes or he would go all 'predator' on her. But he was doing everything but act predator around her lately. She noticed that he has been more accommodating to her need for physical touch.

Each individual person has a specific way of communicating love. This form of love does not mean intimate love but affection and concern. For Sakura, physical touch is her love language. In order for her to feel loved or cared for, she has to have physical contact. This contact can be a reassuring squeeze on the hand or light touches on the face or arms. It might have been due to her being in constant isolation at the hospital that caused her to crave physical contact. Naruto on the other hand uses acts of service to demonstrate his concern for others. Sai was more difficult to figure out due to not being much of a talker. But with patience, Sakura figured out that Sai functioned better when he spent time with people.

She hadn't seen Kisame for a couple of days due to spending a large part of the evenings at the hospital. The only times she saw him was if he came back to the apartment when she was there. Mizuki was sweet and a great conversationalist when she was working in the lab with Sakura, but she was still only a coworker. She needed to be around people that understood her need for physical contact.

Another sigh escaped her as she realized that her need for physical contact was becoming a slight complication. She ran a spatula through her cooking scrambled eggs as she thought. Kisame had taken his post in front of the computer again. She really didn't know what could continually bring his attention back to the electronic device. She had assumed that he did most of his intelligence gathering at night.

She turned and reached into the cupboard to grab two plates.

"Hey. Even if you don't agree to the procedure," she said as she scooped up even portions of eggs and deposited them on the plates. "I still need to inform you about what I will be doing."

She heard the computer chair creak and Kisame's footsteps come in the direction of the kitchen. Sakura went about gathering toast and coffee before taking her seat next to her blue companion. A blue hand reached out for the coffee carafe and refilled his empty coffee cup. She allowed herself a few more sips of coffee before she began her explanation.

"The procedure will take three sessions. The first session is primarily prepping and stimulating both the shark and human DNA. You should not be able to feel any pain due to the procedure occurring at the molecular level just slight pressure from the chakra output.

She piled some eggs onto her buttered toast before she took a bite. Kisame watched her with a raised eyebrow, finding her technique rather strange and inhuman. He shifted in his seat allowing his shoulder to brush against hers. Familiar warmth spread over her chest feeling the contact.

"The second session will be taking the cellular preparation of the first session and begin isolating the shark DNA from the human DNA. At this point, the shark chromosomes will be shifting away from the human DNA.

She paused in her explanation noticing Kisame's stillness. She curled her fingers around the wrist that was closest to her.

"You should not experience any form of pain, maybe tingling and changes. But if you experience any form of pain, we can quickly stop the procedure."

"You've assumed that I've agreed to this."

Sakura glanced over at him and found his gaze hard but curious. She had assumed that he had agreed to the procedure, a mistake on her part. She had better remind herself that it was still his decision to proceed. Her fingers skimmed over the skin on the inside of his arm.

"I'm sorry if I did."

Kisame turned his head to glance down at her hand, which was still lightly grasping onto his forearm. He shifted slightly as Sakura felt a hand settle on her knee.

"What about the third session?" he mindlessly asked as he returned to his breakfast.

She turned her gaze back to her meal as she felt a thumb pass over her clothed knee. Sakura had this sudden urge to lean into his shoulder as he continued the soft caress.

"The third session will be the most complicated. Sealing the jutsu needs to occur at the same time as the shark DNA go through the final stages of isolation."

"Is that to replace the blood sacrifice?"

She shook her head at the question.

"The jutsu still needs a blood sacrifice. Once I seal the jutsu, it needs to be reactivated with your blood."

Kisame remained silent as he contemplated her words. Sakura found her fingers still skimming along the inside of his arm. She carefully removed her hand as she got up to reheat her coffee.

"How long will this procedure take?"

She tilted her head as she continued to stare at the microwave door. Another breath escaped her as she recollected on the procedure she had developed in the lab.

"I was working with blood samples that ranged from five to ten milliliters. One blood sample took about thirty minutes," she said more to herself than to Kisame. She had retrieved her coffee cup by this time. "So if I do the math… how much do you weigh?"

She turned her gaze over to the large male, who had raised an eyebrow at the question. His lips thinned slightly.

"One eighty three."

Sakura raised an eyebrow in response to the question. She was expecting him to be heavier due to his height and thicker body mass.

"One eighty three?"

He glanced at her telling her to drop it.

"Alright. It takes thirty minutes to isolate ten milliliters of blood. Men relatively have seventy milliliters of blood per kilogram of body weight…"

She waved her forefinger in the air in front of her as she did her unit conversions and mental calculations. Her eyebrows furrowed seeing the number that the calculation had produced.

"That can't be right." she muttered.

She took a sip from her coffee cup and went back toward her abandoned breakfast. Kisame continued to watch her as she muttered through her calculations. They continued their breakfast in silence and went about cleaning their dishes as Sakura continued to process her math and procedure.

Sakura pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she glanced over her research notes. She had finally figured out her procedure. Given the information that Kisame had given her, it would have taken twelve days to completely isolate the shark DNA if she worked directly from Kisame's blood. Since they did not have the luxury of time, she had devised a method that would accelerate the process.

In the human body, there are seven chakra gates that follow the central Nadi. The Nadi resides on both sides of the spinal column and acts as the river of the seven energies. The nervous system also follows the spinal column and acts as the network of electrical communication in the human body. By combining the nervous system and chakra gates, Sakura would be able to isolate the shark DNA in a shorter length of time.

Medical shinobi have been known to use this technique when performing surgery on victims that have more than one life-threatening injury. By accessing the chakra gates along the central Nadi, healing chakra could be distributed more efficiently and evenly. This puts less stress on the body and decreases the chances of shock.

The theory behind the technique combines Hindu medicine and scientific research. The Hindu people believe that every person has seven wheels of chakra in their body. Each wheel acts as whorl of energy that receives and emits energy. The nervous system is a network of communication within the body, providing that it acts as the highway for the seven gates. Therefore it is important to open these gates when performing complex forms of surgery. Healing chakra puts stress on the body by rapidly speeding up a naturally slow healing process. When using healing chakra, a medical shinobi must monitor the speed of their chakra output and the quantity they are flooding their patients system. By opening the chakra gates, the healing chakra will be received more positively and decrease the possibility of chakra rejection. The Chakra Nervous Pathway Technique uses the nervous system and the healing properties of each chakra gate as it floods the entire at one even and controlled pace. The technique allows the body to acknowledge the foreign chakra and permits a healer to proceed without resistance.

However this technique differs from the Eight Gates technique. The Eight Gates technique uses the raw energy that is contained within each gate to increase the metabolism of the human body. This of course is very dangerous because adrenaline and blood pressure levels dramatically increase when this technique is used over an extended amount of time. The Chakra Nervous Pathway technique 'opens' the seven known gates of the Hindu culture. The Hindu culture uses the chakra gates as a mediator of human action and emotion. This technique is used for healing and realigning the human spirit.

The downside to this process is extreme debilitation on the main surgeon. Even though this process is more effective than normal forms of healing, it is one of the longest forms of healing. It can take up to six hours to heal a patient if their pathways were not damaged and depending on the severity of the injuries. Whenever this procedure was executed in Konoha, more than one main surgeon is present in the operating room to prevent chakra depletion. Sakura has experienced chakra depletion only twice in her medical career and both times kept her off her feet for nearly a week.

She had assumed that each session would take a large portion of time to complete but now this procedure was going to test her stamina altogether. But it all boiled down to the hanging question: Will Kisame proceed with it?

She arched her back and stretched her arms overhead as she thought on the question. A suppressed yawn slowly bubbled through her reminding her that she hadn't moved in the last three hours. It was in the early afternoon and she was already bored. She couldn't press Kisame for his answer because it still was his decision. Sakura got up from her chair and proceeded down the hallway to change out of Kisame's borrowed sweats. She had reached the doorway to see Kisame begin to lift his t-shirt over his head. Her eyes followed the line from his waist up to his toned back. The corner of her mouth lifted liking the view as a soft chuckle emanated from her throat.

"Mama likes." she said with a taunting smile.

Kisame paused before pulling the shift over his head. She didn't see his face but she had a feeling a slight grin graced his lips.

"You returning my sweats?" he replied with a mocking tone.

Sakura leaned a shoulder against the doorway as she watched Kisame turn to face her. Again she found her eyes following the line from his waist to his chest. Another smirk graced her lips when she noticed the playfulness in Kisame's eyes.

"Come and get them." she said with a raised eyebrow. She took a few steps into the room but moved towards her dresser to rummage around for a pair of jeans. A hand encircled her wrist and whirled her around as another hand skimmed around her waist. Sakura found her jaw being tipped up so that she could look at him.

"And what if I do actually come and get them?"

Her hands tensed slightly as she realized that they had gained purchase on his waist. She felt a hand slip along the side of her face as his large palm cradled her face. Jade eyes glanced up into pearl. Something in her stirred as she gazed into those eyes.

Her breathing slowed as the hand that held her face swept back a few strands of hair. Sakura found her fingers twitch slightly as she ran a thumb over his lower stomach. The hand that was around her waist tightened which caused her to be pulled against him. The something swirled more intensely in her once she felt the physical contact.

Only one word came to her at this point: Inappropriate.

Kisame must have realized this too because at that moment he lowered his arms away from her. Sakura took a step back from him and awkwardly bumped into her dresser. He didn't look at her but silently moved away and quickly finished getting dressed. She didn't want to acknowledge her fluttering heart and the growing warmth.

* * *

Kisame glanced over at Sakura. She was currently sitting on the living room floor with a variety of maps spread around her. He did not want recollect what happened that afternoon but he needed to inform her his decision on the procedure.

The procedure sounded tedious and highly complicated but Sakura assured him that he would not be feel any type of pain during the entire process. But it still left him uneasy. He did not doubt Sakura's capabilities as a medical shinboi. He had seen and experienced her wrath in combat to know that her medical knowledge aided in her combat. She had asked him to trust her. Maybe it was time that he actually did.

"Do you think you would be able to start tonight?"

Sakura tensed slightly hearing the question but relaxed as she tapped a finger against one of the maps in thought.

"Yes," she replied as she stacked a couple of maps. "But the first session will take the longest."

He found himself nodding at her statement. From Sakura's explanation, the first session acted as the foundation of the procedure. She had to take her time in developing and laying out her foundation before she started building.

"And the remaining two?"

She pivoted around to face him as she grasped onto her crossed ankles.

"The level of complication raises with each session but the execution time decreases."

He had turned the computer chair around to face her. She sighed at her comment. Kisame knew that even though he would not feel any pain during the process, it would be draining on Sakura.

"Is there anything that I need to do to prepare for this?"

She scrunched her face up in thought. Kisame skimmed a hand under his lip to hide the smirk that formed seeing her expression.

"No, but I suggest you use the bathroom before we begin."

He watched her pick up the stack of maps and loose pieces of paper before standing. Pearl eyes continued to watch her move about and collect various items about the room.

"You will be laying down in the bedroom during this first session. You can sit or stand for the remaining two."

Kisame glanced over at her and nodded his head before she disappeared down the hallway.

He entered the bedroom after shutting down the computer and finished using the restroom. Sakura was sitting on the bed going over her research notes when he entered. Their incident from earlier flickered across his mind, which caused him to clench his fists. He saw Sakura shift slightly, uncomfortable with the silence between them.

"While I'm working, it's important that you move as little as possible." she stated as she moved off the bed.

He walked toward the bed and sat down. Sakura moved out of his way and continued to watch him. She had caught her lip between her teeth, which caused him to raise both eyebrows seeing her expression.

"I'm going to have to ask you to take off your shirt," she said as she held out her hand. His lips thinned but silently obliged her request and handed her his shirt. "And you are going to have to stop repressing your chakra signal."

Kisame leaned his elbows onto his knees as he allowed his chakra signal to slowly intensify. He noticed that her lips had thinned feeling his chakra signal increase potency. The signal increased to its fullest potential between the two shinobi. Sakura took a quick breath in, having never felt the fully intensity of his signal before. She closed her eyes and narrowed her eyebrows as she controlled her breathing. He saw her stagger slightly before she had control over her breathing again. It took her about ten minutes to become accustomed to his signal before she stepped toward him again.

"Lay down and we can begin." she said tightly.

He silently shifted and laid down on the bed. Sakura continued to watch him as he settled on top of the mattress. Once he had settled himself, she sat on the edge of the bed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. In a quick but even pace, Sakura performed a flurry of hand seals that caused her hands to glow a pale green.

"You should feel some slight tingling."

She gently settled two fingers between his eyes and a palm on his chest. In an instant, he felt tingling all over his skin but he felt it in the inside rather than out. Light started to emit from various points on his body. He realized that she had visual illuminated his chakra pathway system and seven chakra gates. Kisame lifted a hand to examine the chakra pathways in his arm. Sakura removed her hands and allowed him to examine himself.

He had always acknowledged the chakra pathway system in his body but he had never been able to physically see the pathways. The chakra system ran along the same pathways that his arties and veins followed. Five of the seven-chakra gates glowed steadily brighter than the pathway system. The Brow and Crown Chakra's he could not see due to their location. But each gate resided in a spot along his spinal column. Each glowing a different jewel color in response to its function in the human body.

"Satisfied?"

He turned his pearl gaze onto the woman at his side. She had remained silent as he gazed at the glowing pathway system in his body. Kisame shifted and resumed his prone position on the bed. His eyes stared at the ceiling but he heard Sakura take another calming breath in.

"Now take a deep breath in.

He raised an eyebrow at the request but took a deep breath.

"Hold for seven.

He held it for seven counts. The pressure in his lungs was mild and slightly uncomfortable.

"Release for seven.

He carefully allowed the air pass from his lungs through his mouth.

"Take another breath for seven.

He repeated the breathing cycle.

"Allow every part of your body to relax. First relax the top of your head, then your brow and then the face. Slowly relax your body as you go down the spinal column.

"Do you normally do this with your patients?" he interrupted. Sakura shifted a little more on the bed.

"My patients are normally unconscious."

He felt her shift again as she scooted ever closer to him.

"Are you finished?" she asked. He thought he heard annoyance in her voice. He took another breath and repeated the breathing exercise.

"Do not move unless it's absolutely necessary. Unless you object to the procedure, say something now if not we are going to begin."

She remained silent as she waited for some kind of response, but he did not offer one. He heard her take another breath as he felt her chakra seep into him. If one had to describe how it felt when someone poured chakra into you, the first words that came to mind would be pressure and water. Chakra would sweep over you like water, sometimes feeling hot or cold, but there was this constant pressure.

Sakura's chakra was cool but the pressure was firm. It wasn't completely uncomfortable but it did cause slight discomfort. He was beginning to understand why anyone that received this type of treatment would be unconscious. Sakura had placed a hand at the crown of his head and in the center of his chest.

"Sahasrara, also known as the Crown Chakra, resides at the top or crown of the head," Sakura replied softly. Her tone was soft but even, it was similar to the amount of control she exhibited over her chakra. "Sahasrara controls consciousness, physical action with meditation, unity, and emotional action. It is often represented by the color white, which invokes inner wisdom and death of the body.

Kisame shifted his gaze from the ceiling to glance at Sakura. He didn't keep his gaze on her for too long due to the awkwardness of his position but her expression was distant as she worked.

"The Heart Chakra, Anahata, is reflected by the color green. Anahata governs complex emotions, compassion, and equilibrium. It resides in the middle of the torso below the throat but above the navel. It is Anahata's duty to monitor the physical and emotional circulation within the human body.

"By combining the two, you are establishing unity and equilibrium. Even though the chakra gates work in tandem of each other, all seven chakras can work in pairs. Anahata and Sahasrara juxtapose each other by balancing out their emotional, spiritual, and mental needs. Anahata exhibits emotion while Sahasrara governs emotional action.

Sakura's voice rolled over him as he listened. As she talked, her hands remained still as her chakra went through the process of isolating his complicated DNA. After what seemed like hours, she carefully removed the hand that was resting on the top of his head to his brow. The other hand shifted and rested on his stomach above his navel.

"Ajna, the Brow Chakra, controls balance of the higher and lower selves, trusting inner guidance, intuition, and visual consciousness. As the name suggests it rests in the brow. It is sometimes referred to as the Third Eye. Ajna is seen as the color violet and also checks clarity.

"Manipura, the Solar Plexus Chakra, balances the royal color with yellow. Manipura controls fear, anxiety, and transition. This chakra resides at the base of your spine just behind the navel. When Ajna and Manipura are used together they create personal empowerment and visual consciousness.

It grew silent again but he heard a slight huff from the medical shinobi.

"Manipura also controls digestion in our human bodies."

Kisame allowed a smirk to grace his lips. The pressure in his body was slowly increasing but it was not painful. He continued the breathing exercises that Sakura had him perform before they started. Again silence drifted down between them for an unseeingly long length of time but once again Sakura removed a hand and placed it at a different chakra location. Kisame didn't miss the slight tremor in her hands.

"I'm going to use your own hand at the next chakra gate Kisame," she said as she shifted slightly and he felt her reach over him. "Don't be alarmed."

He felt her small hand slip under his larger one until she grasped around his wrist. She guided his hand until she rested it just above his groin; her hand remained on top of his. He tensed but slowly exhaled as he remembered to stay relaxed. The hand that rested above his remained flat, fingers and palm were extended and together. The hand that rested at the base of his throat remained relaxed but he felt a slight twitch in her fingers.

"Vishuddha, the Throat Chakra, controls expression, relating communication to growth, and sense of security. The color turquoise represents this chakra. Physically this chakra promotes communication; emotionally it represents independence while mentally it performs fluent thought.

"Swadhisthana, the Sacral Chakra, not only controls the sexual organs but the higher complex emotions. This chakra is located in the curve of your pelvic area hence why this chakra governs the sexual organs. Swadhisthana regulates violence, addiction, and pleasure. The color orange depicts this gate, which physically promotes reproduction; mentally it stimulates creativity, while joy derives from its emotional response.

"Swadhistana may be the more primal chakra gate but when its paired with Vishuddha growth and communication override the these raw emotions. Security protects violence while communication undertakes basic emotional needs.

Another hour passed before Sakura removed both her hands and placed them on both sides of his hips. He could hear her breathing and the smell of sweat floated to his nose.

"The last chakra gate is Muladhara the Root Chakra. It is the emotional opposite of Sahasrara due to invoking survival, instinct, and security in the human body. This chakra is located at the very end of the spinal column and is represented by the color red. It is the flight counter part of Sahasrara. While Sashasrara uses reason, Muladhara invokes reaction."

Kisame felt Sakura's chakra waver as she continued to talk. The grip on his hips slipped slightly but held firm. Another hour passed and he felt Sakura's chakra slowly recede and pull away from his body. He opened his eyes and slowly sat up to gauge his body's reaction to the procedure. No immediate changes alerted him but he felt off 'off'. Pearl eyes glanced over to the woman beside him. She glanced at him with tired eyes before running a shaking hand through her hair.

* * *

Sakura gazed at the man in front of her as he sat up from his laying position. She had done it. The first step in Kisame's procedure was complete. She teetered slightly as Kisame shifted on the bed. Her chakra was not yet completely exhausted but if she had under went two more hours; she would have depleted her reserves. She had never performed the Chakra Nervous Pathway technique by herself. It was her role to act as the secondary surgeon in the operating room and their procedures never lasted more than six hours.

Sakura had endured nine hours of complicated surgery.

She raised a shaking hand to push back a few strands of hair. Her eyes drooped as she fought to stay conscious. A chill had started at her toes had traveled up to her arms. She carefully settled a foot on the floor to stand but could not find the strength to raise herself up from the bed. Sakura pushed what strength she had left to her feet but her knees buckled and sent her towards the floor.

But her descent was halted as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her halting her descent. What strength she had left was quickly slipping away. Before she could get a biting remark out of her mouth, the arms around her scooped her up and carried her out of the bedroom. The next thing she knew she was being deposited on the living room sofa and a blanket was placed over her. She lifted her head to just see Kisame's retreating form leave her field of vision.

Sakura could feel the pressure in her head slowly decreasing but her body temperature was still a few degrees below normal. Her blood pressure must have dropped again.

"Damn genetics." she muttered as she tried to shift the blanket around her more. She raised a hand to see that the tremors still racked her body but she could tell that they were slowly decreasing. Sakura heard Kisame's footsteps come toward her again. She looked up to find him holding a cup of steaming liquid. She reached for it with shaky hands. He had made her chicken bouillon. Odd she didn't remember seeing the small cubes in the pantry. A cold shiver swept through her as she held the steaming cup in her hands. Kisame sat next to her and reached a hand out to rest against her forehead. Green eyes glanced over at him.

"Blood pressure."

Sakura found herself nodding as the hand dropped from her forehead. She raised her legs up onto the couch. She wasn't fighting to keep her eyelids open as much now.

"Are you feeling any different from before?" she asked as she took another sip of the salty drink.

"I could be asking you the same question."

Sakura turned an annoyed look at the man next to her but another cold shiver swept through her. The cup she was holding was taken out of her grasp as Kisame slid his body closer to her. Reason clamored in her mind as their interaction from that afternoon lingered in the back of her mind. But once she felt Kisame's much warmer body collided with her cooler one, reason was set aside as she scooted her body closer to his.

Sakura moved her legs over his lap and tucked her toes under his thigh while she leaned against Kisame's bare chest. He rested a hand on her shin as warmth swept over her body. It was already starting to begin its process of increasing her body temperature. She could feel Kisame's strong but steady heartbeat against her shoulder. His chakra signal was still at its full potency, he must have forgotten to suppress it again. His signal was always strong but over time she had became accustomed to its warmth. His unsuppressed signal reminded her of the first time she was around him. How it made her want to roll over and submit to his dominance but now it was a pleasant thrum of energy around her. A sigh escaped her as she settled her head into his neck, the signal pulsed again but calmed.

She mindlessly reached down towards his hand and slipped her fingers under his. His signal pulsed slightly but it stabilized. Kisame held his hand aloft for her as he allowed her fingers to trace over his calluses and scars. His hands were much larger than hers but she knew about their strength and hidden gentleness. She could feel his heart thrum as her gaze continued to watch their hands. It was strange seeing Kisame's blue skin against her pink hand. Kisame shifted slightly but remained relaxed under her. The warmth had returned and blossomed across her chest. Sakura found her eyes drooping again but she welcomed the fatigue that swept over her. Before she fell into the comforts of sleep, she felt arms slip around her again and carry her. But she didn't mind the movement because she could still feel Kisame's chakra signal about her.

* * *

_1. The number I used for Kisame's body weight is actually from the Narutowiki. I did not make it up. It's legit._

_2. The information on Chakra also came from Wiki._

_3. Chakra Pathway System is also from the Narutowiki._

_4. Chakra Nervous Pathway Technique is my creation but it uses some concepts from Chakra Pathway system. _

_5. I also used some info on the Nervous System and DNA from Wiki._

_Just citing my sources. haha. Well review my lovelies. Hope I dished out enough lols and fluffs for yall._


	24. Triad of Realizations

_Yes! I am alive! Sorry I have been very busy this summer, even though I'm graduated, I have been having a hard time finding the time to write. Also Ripples got a facelift. A major remodel but it will cause the story to be stronger and more amazing. A shout out to YamiZeke for the clarification on Samehada. FYI Samehada is NOT female it's...well that's it. it's an "IT" or him. LOL. Okay read on my lovelies._

* * *

Chapter 22: Triad of Realizations

Sakura flipped a page in her journal as she scanned over her notes. The hospital's research board had requested to meet with her later that week to discuss her research. Her research had completed its initial assessment for a variety of patients and treatment was now taking place. It was completely unorthodox for any research team to start implementing treatment given the short amount of time to procure the subjective research. But treatment procedures needed to be initiated as soon as possible. Sakura's unforeseen deadline was the main cause of this decision but medically, Sakura's entire list of patients would continue to exhibit exponential chakra damage if not treated. Under normal circumstances, it would take two year's worth of research and testing before institutional treatment was implemented. Sakura was able to save months of research due to her having access to Itachi's Sharingan and Tsukuyomi. In her initial research proposal she had mentioned that Hatake Kakashi was the one who had provided the Sharingan. Kakashi's 'contribution' had allowed the medical world an insight into the Uchiha bloodline. If Akatsuki had not been pushing her, Sakura would have spent more time developing her research. But given the circumstances her research was looking promising and the collected data could serve to be a medical breakthrough in the world of Bloodline limits and chakra system research.

In light of all this, Sakura found herself sighing into the comforter as her thoughts recollected on her research and formulating presentation. She had been giving presentations since she was eighteen but they still gave her nervous jitters. Kisame was currently sitting on the floor cleaning Samehada while Sakura spilled herself on top of the bed.

"Why is this even bothering me?" she said into the blanket.

She heard a huff and chuckle come from the man not far from her.

"I take it you don't like presentations."

She could hear the smirk in that statement which only caused her to laugh.

"I don't hate them just don't prefer them."

She allowed the smirk to grace her lips remembering when Kisame said those exact words months previously. She sat up on her elbows and scooted towards the edge of the bed to watch him work. Her crossed arms gave her a suitable pillow for her to lean her head as she continued to watch in silence.

"How are you feeling right now? Do you feel any changes that are not normal to you?" she asked as watched his hands carefully and meticulously clean each individual scale on the blade.

They had completed the second procedure earlier that afternoon. Sakura did not know if she could afford the extra time and energy for the procedure if she was going to present her research. The second procedure took the stimulated chromosome 15 receptors and bonded them with altered chakra binders. Human DNA and shark DNA were built on similar principles, the only significant differences between the two species was the chemical makeup within each chromosome strand. Sakura had determined that if she could introduce medically modified chakra binders, the shark DNA could be separated from the human DNA. Genetic isolation was not unheard of in the medical world; it was still in its adolescent stages of development but with time and resources it could be a medical breakthrough. Diseases and human disabilities could be prevented before conception. The procedure was still fairly new to the shinobi world while the civilian population had been experimenting with the procedure for the last decade. Medical shinobi just did not have the time, resources, or dedicated staff to fully engage research for chakra genetic isolation.

If Sakura were not so focused on her shinobi career she would have loved to transfer to the larger civilian cities and work in a medical research facility. But she was focused on an upcoming war and continued to train in fighting and healing. Tsunade had studied chakra genetic isolation and taught only a handful of pupils who excelled at chakra control. Sakura was thrilled to have finally put the skill to use; however, she was not expecting to use the technique for an almost cosmetic alteration. The second step of the procedure took four hours to complete; unlike the first, it did not leave Sakura as debilitated. After eating a large lunch and a four-hour power nap she was feeling normal again.

Kisame turned his head to glance at her before he turned his attention back to Samehada, the sword rumbled under his hands.

"Samehada's touchy today." she commented as she saw the sword rumble again. Kisame's hand stroked the sword as if to calm it.

"It's restless."

Sakura raised both of her eyebrows as she stared at the blade.

"That's just odd," she replied. Finding it strange that Kisame almost treated his weapon like a beloved pet. "But you are avoiding my question."

She watched him stroke the blade again as he continued contemplating.

"I've noticed that my sense of smell is not as sensitive and that my eyesight is changing."

"Are your eyes taking longer to adjust and focus?"

He continued to work on cleaning his weapon before answering.

"I do not believe so, but I could be wrong."

Green eyes continued to watch his skilled hands clean the blue blade.

"Let me take a look at you once you finish cleaning Samehada," she said sitting up. "I don't want any complications creeping up."

Sakura had retrieved her medic kit and resumed her position on the bed by the time Kisame finished cleaning his weapon. She heard him deposit the weapon in the corner of the bedroom and retreat back toward the bed. Without loosing her place in her reading, she reached into her medic kit to retrieve her mini light.

"I just want to check your pupillary light reflex and visual field." she said as she slid off the bed to stand.

She motioned for him to sit so she could examine his eyes. He sat down on the bed and allowed her to step closer to him as she reached for his face. Sakura held his jaw in one hand while she bombarded his eyes with the concentrated source of light. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly upon seeing the slight discoloration in the iris. Unlike normal human eyes, Kisame's eyes were a constant milky white minus the black pupil at the center of his eye. The iris was the part of the eye that held the color pigment. Kisame's 'color pigment' was white. But now she could see streaks of brown appearing in the white iris. Kisame raised an eyebrow seeing her change in expression. She pursed her lips as she tilted his jaw and head a little more.

"Your eyes are changing color." she commented. She released his face as Kisame narrowed his eyebrows at her again.

"Changing to _what_ color?"

She shrugged a shoulder.

"I really can't tell. Possibly brown but what color were your mothers eyes?"

He stood causing him to be less than a foot away from her and raised a hand to rub the back of his neck in thought.

"Black? Maybe brown?" he said with a shrug. "I remember them being dark."

"Well there you go." she replied as she moved around him to toss her mini light back into her bag. She continued to watch him but noticed that something was off about him. Sakura tilted her head as an eyebrow raised.

"Kisame is your hair normally a cobalt navy blue?"

He looked at her with another confused expression.

"Why do you ask?" he asked very slowly as if he hadn't heard her correctly.

She almost smirked at the confusion in his voice but her eyes remained to stare at his hair.

"It looks… darker."

His eyebrows narrowed as he walked out of the bedroom towards the bathroom. She followed after him. He leaned a hand against the bathroom vanity as he looked at his hair in the mirror. He even took the liberty to examine his eyes. His hair color was a combination of cobalt and navy blue but it currently was sitting at a midnight blue. It almost looked black in some types of light.

The word 'cute' floated to her mind as she watched the man examine himself in the mirror. A smirk floated to her lips as he scrunched up his face.

"I bet you are find this amusing." he said at last.

Sakura's gaze caught onto his pearl eyes through the mirror.

"Highly." she replied as she crossed her arms over her chest. He turned toward her with his lips twisted in annoyance. He moved past her but Sakura didn't miss the hardened jaw. When was the last time she saw that? She followed after him again but saw him take a heavy seat into the computer chair.

Even though they were progressing through the DNA masking procedure, she could tell that he still wasn't thrilled with the process. He had agreed to allow the procedure to happen, he was hesitant in allowing her to mess with his DNA. She could understand why. But he was allowing himself to trust her.

Medically, he was reacting very positively towards the procedure. No complications had surfaced during the most critical stages. Minus for a few cosmetic changes and alterations, his body was adapting very nicely. Medical doctors from all over would have loved to examine him but Sakura wasn't disclosing this process to anyone. Sakura saw him lean heavily back in the computer chair. Green eyes continued to watch him as she took a hesitant step towards him.

She, however, did not take into account how he would emotionally react to the sudden changes. She had been caught up with the qualitative side of research and not the sociological side of medicine. She placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze. He tensed under her touch but slowly relaxed.

Strangely she could sense that he was annoyed with her, but she didn't dare ask the 'why' out of him. The answer was obvious enough not to ask. She leaned against the desk so she could face him. Tension was mildly thick between the both of them. Her arms crossed over her chest but she didn't turn her gaze towards him.

"The chakra isolators that mask the shark chromosomes decompose after forty-eight hours." she commented, specifically to no one.

When she was testing his blood samples she had found a number of things. If there was any delay in any of the sessions, the chakra isolators that masked the shark DNA decomposed after forty-eight hours. Once all three sessions were complete and reactivated to the primary users blood, the cosmetic alterations had a shelf life of twenty-four hours. As long as Kisame deactivated the jutsu for a minimum of eight hours, his chakra would regenerate the chakra isolators, and the jutsu would forever remain in his system. The jutsu was more technical than that but she was waiting to explain the process to Kisame when they got to the final steps of the procedure.

Sakura found a sigh escaping from her. Again it was all his decision to continue. She completely understood his indecisiveness and she had no right to push him in making a decision. Words caught in her throat as apologies and explanations floated to her mind, but a part of her knew he didn't want them. She settled a hand on his shoulder again and gave another reassuring squeeze before she stepped away from him. But a hand around her wrist halted her step. Jade eyes glanced back towards the man.

He continued to stare ahead of him as he continued to hold onto her wrist.

"It's not that I don't appreciate what you are doing," he softly said as he pulled her towards him. Sakura watched him turn the chair around to face her. She was standing before his seated knees with her wrist still trapped in his light grasp. A thumb passed over the skin on her wrist. "I'm finding this hard to digest."

Sakura brought up a hand and lightly turned his face in her direction. She noticed that he still wasn't looking at her. Her hand gently moved and cradled the side of his face, Kisame almost leaned his head into her hand. She knew better than to try to persuade him why he should continue with the procedure or ask him to disclose the parts of his past that made him hesitant. He didn't need to hear the reasons or explanations. He also didn't want her sympathy.

He just needed to be with someone.

A sigh escaped her as her hand moved into his hair. Kisame pulled himself closer to her until he leaned his forehead against the front of her thighs. Her fingers slowly and carefully moved through the dark strands as his hands found themselves around her legs. Sakura found herself leaning against the computer desk as Kisame allowed the physical contact. He hung his head as a soft sigh escaped him. Green eyes continued to watch the man in front of her as her fingers ghosted through his hair and carefully traveled down the back of his neck. He even allowed her to carefully undo the hair tie, which was located at the base of his neck. Kisame always unbound his hair when he slept and showered but she never questioned why he kept a ponytail. It must have been a family trait or personal decision. Again her fingers traveled through the longer cobalt strands, which caused the man before her to relax further into her touch.

She didn't say anything as the silence resumed between them. All that was heard was the sound of a hand quietly passing through hair. They both didn't know how much time passed between them but eventually Sakura got up and got ready for bed due to having work in the morning. But she couldn't help but notice the slight disappointment in her that he didn't follow after her.

"Sakura are you listening?"

Sakura blinked hearing the voice but was confused when two sets of eyes crinkled into laughter. Mizuki giggled as the woman next to her smiled.

"I've seen that look before. I had that look when I met my husband for the first time." the woman said with smile.

Heat instantly went to her cheeks.

The woman that was sitting next to Mizuki was her newest lab intern. Amanda Sano was from one of the outer islands of the Country of Water and was living in the city with her husband. She had joined their team once Sakura's research started introducing treatment plans. Amanda was recommended to her team due to her unique methods of administering healing chakra and knowledge in shinobi tailored physical therapy. Amanda was also happily married to ninja academy teacher.

In Sakura's circle of friends, the idea of marriage was a foreign concept; they all had been too busy focusing on their careers to develop relationships. But Sakura couldn't help but notice the romance that was blossoming among some of her peers. But being able to meet someone who was married and be around her age was exciting.

Her interest in men had dwindled since she started her apprenticeship with Tsunade. Setting time aside to date was difficult with her unpredictable schedule. But she had occasional flings with the gatekeepers of Konoha, Kotetsu and Izumo, from time to time. Even though Sakura shared her affection with both of them, they never openly admitted jealousy. The three of them had grown remarkably close over the years and sometimes Naruto and Sai would openly admit they had been replaced. Before she had left Konoha, Kakashi and her were spending a large amount of time together, but nothing moving beyond friendship.

"What?" Sakura blurted, not liking how Amanda phrased her comment. The heat on her cheeks slowly died as she shifted in her chair. They were currently having lunch in the hospital cafeteria.

"It has to be a guy." Mizuki stated as she waved a hand at her. "I've noticed that you've been having these distant far-off looks lately."

"I never said it was a guy," she replied as picked up her forgotten sandwich. "Could be a woman for all you know."

"Tell me Mizuki," Amanda said ignoring Sakura's comment as she leaned into the brunette's shoulder. "How long has she been having these 'far-off' looks?"

Sakura raised an annoyed eyebrow as she looked at brunette and blonde sitting across from her. She did not want to talk about Kisame in a 'romantic' form of conversation.

But a part of her wanted to discuss what was developing between the two of them. He had figured out her need for physical contact and she was beginning to realize that he used touch as a way to sort through his emotions. He spent a large portion of his life in solitude and conversation was often limited. She could understand why conversation was difficult to initiate and how words of consolation didn't work with him. The only thing he knew in his vagrant life was physical contact and his only outlet for contact was from paid escorts.

She should be afraid of his touches and what power he could wield, but she wasn't afraid of him. All the interactions they had been sharing; were in a way, consoling one another. There was nothing romantic or intimate about that.

"It must have started about a week ago," Mizuki replied as she shrugged a shoulder. "Maybe it's been going on longer than that."

Sakura scrubbed a hand through her hair in slight agitation. She could almost hear the smirks and nods at her question. Another sigh escaped her.

"Fine. Just this once and _once_ only," she said as she turned her attention to her colleagues. "Amanda what is your husbands love language?"

"Love language?"

Sakura received two confused looks from the question.

"What does he do to show his concern or affection for you and I don't mean sex being the obvious one."

"If you put it that way," she said as she leaned back in her chair. "I guess….spending time with me. He knows I rarely see him and he makes sure we set aside some time to talk to each other and find out how we are doing. Why?"

Sakura rapped her fingers on the cafeteria table in thought.

"The man that I'm…" Sakura paused as she carefully selected her words. "Currently living with has the same love language as me. We both use physical contact as a way of showing concern for one another."

"Is that a problem?" Mizuki asked. Sakura rolled her eyes as she thought up an answer to the question.

"I don't know. Lately we've been…

Sakura paused again feeling how impossibly awkward this conversation was becoming. She sighed as she picked up her hanging sentence.

"Lately we've been consoling one another by mindless touching and cuddling and…I don't know..."

Mizuki took a sip out of her iced coffee drink as Amanda twirled her chopsticks through her ramen. Both women silently digested what she had told them. Sakura dropped her head onto her arms, not completely sure if she was doing Kisame and her a risk of disclosing their living status. But on the outside it appeared that two people, who were currently living together, were having roommate problems. For the last few days, her insides were doing swoops and swirls. Their situation was leaving her frustrated and confused most of the time but a part of her did not want to acknowledge these feelings.

She heard Amanda shift, which caused Sakura to lift her head and look at the women, seated across from her. Mizuki exchanged a glance with the married woman and shrugged.

"I don't see what the problem is," Amanda replied after swallowing her bite of ramen. "You like him."

* * *

Kisame shifted his weight on the freight box he was leaning against. Being a rather commercial city, Amegakure did have its occasional moments of beauty. It was past dusk and the rays from the sun were already turning the sky shades of blue and black. The docks were deserted due to being past working hours but it still loomed with foreboding. His pearl eyes flicked across the deserted alleyway to land on his female companion. She had her back toward him as she continued to watch the other end of the alley. They were meeting with their buyer that night but Kisame didn't dismiss the tension in Sakura's shoulders. Kisame could sense that she was tense about something and was having a difficult time in regaining calmness.

Sakura did not resume the last step of the procedure the previous night but allowed him time to dwell on the current changes in his body. Dislike would not be the right word to use in this context, but loathe. He had initially accepted the procedure to increase his chances of not being recognized, but he was not expecting his senses to suddenly become handicapped. The changes that were currently affecting his body left him uneasy and frustrated. It was if Sakura had lied to him and he hated being lied to. But even she seemed to not know that these side effects would have affected him so dramatically. His sense of smell was constantly changing while his eyesight wavered from precision to various stages of being dysfunctional. Judging from what Sakura told him about the chakra binders, he had another twenty-four hours to decide if he wanted to proceed.

Kisame leaned his head against the freight box with a hallow thud. He had experienced the cruelest forms of torture, but this was nothing like he experienced. Knowing that you were being chemically manipulated and altered was worse than physically experiencing pain. When a person is afflicted with pain, there is always some way of escaping its clutches. But not this.

The shark within him sharply whipped its tale agreeing with the reason his human mind had formulated. The creature inside him was handling the changes remarkably well but from time to time, the animal thrashed in its human cage demanding why it suddenly felt 'human'. A part of him wished he listened to his animal instincts more and it would be now that he paid attention to them. He concentrated on the animal part of his psychology and noticed its sudden bouts of silence. If he could summarize his current feelings with the changes in his body, he would use the word defective.

"This seriously needs to end."

He didn't know whom he should be upset with, Sakura or himself. He thought he had a better grasp on his past but Sakura's procedure kept causing forgotten memories and emotions to surfaces. He lifted his head as he saw Sakura turn from her post and begin walking towards him. Pearl eyes continued to watch her as she approached him. Her eyes kept darting about, taking note of their surroundings, but never once landing on him. When she arrived from work, he noticed the shift in attitude. She seemed tense and nervous about something.

"Your man is here." she said bitterly as she moved past him. Kisame lifted his gaze toward the end of the alley to land on the man walking toward him. Kujo Shuichi was a rogue shinobi that once belonged to the Village of Rain. But it wasn't Kisame's business to know why Kujo went rogue as long as he was provided with suitable information. Kujo often came off as cocky but he had this trained air about him that only a fellow shinobi could sense.

"Your presence is a surprise." Kisame said once Kujo was closer.

Kujo tilted his head at the taller and blue toned man in front of him causing his red hair to slide across his forehead. Kujo was nearly eye level with Kisame, maybe a few inches shorter, but his tall frame provided him the extra speed and flexibility needed in his line of work.

"I have a business transaction to settle."

Sakura huffed behind him as she thumped her back against a freight box to show her irritation. Kisame's lips twisted slightly noticing her attitude. At least he wasn't to blame for her attitude, this time. Kujo lips turned into a slight smile as his hazel eyes fell onto Sakura.

"At least show that you miss me, Sakura-chan."

"Go to hell Kujo."

"I take it that you've spoken to your buyer." Kisame stated as he put himself in front of the seething woman. He watched Kujo's eyes leave Sakura's form and turn toward him.

"I've lead him to believe that I have another shipment coming in," he said as his hands splayed in front of him. "I want answers as to why my shipments are coming to the end of their contracts."

"I'm finding it hard to believe that you actually care." Sakura interjected.

Kisame shifted hearing Sakura's growing anger in her voice. Kujo's eyebrows narrowed hearing the anger but it quickly vanished into amusement.

"I'm a businessman Sakura-chan. If my shipments are not meeting their expiration dates in…more natural ways, local investigations will run me out of business. Surely you understand?"

Kisame heard Sakura take a step behind him. His hand had just grasped onto her wrist preventing her from taking a step closer to the Rain country shinobi.

"That. Is. Enough."

Both Kujo and Sakura turned their gazes at him hearing the finality in his voice. A chuckle floated from Kujo as he held his hands up in playful surrender.

"I take it you have a plan or you wouldn't bring the lovely lady." Kujo said as he pocketed his hands. Pearl eyes turned once again to Sakura but she had already moved and disappeared among the freight boxes. They both had decided that Kujo would handle the transaction while Sakura and himself would remain hidden until the last moment. A sigh escaped him as he went into his position not far from Sakura; Kujo was still in his line of sight.

They did not have to wait long before another figure began walking toward them. Kisame's pearl eyes never left Kujo's form as the second figure came closer to the man. He could sense Sakura's chakra signal flicker slightly and decrease in potency as to blend in with the various other life signals in the area.

Kujo greeted his client with a business like grace, a trait that he could never possess. The buyer was probably a local black market businessman and lap dog to some drug lord. But if he proved to be linked to their suspected surgeon, they could figure out how far Kabuto was with the Bloodline Replication jutsu. For all they knew, Kabuto may have anticipated the investigation and hired multiple surgeons to speed up the replication process. They were running out of clues and this was their only lead.

By having Sakura at his side, she was providing the carrot that would draw out their surgeon.

He paused realizing the thought. Lately, he had been noticing the bond that Sakura and him had been forming as of late. The moment they had shared in the bedroom surfaced in his mind. He remembered how she felt in his hands and how a sudden need of want had ripped through him. The shark whipped its tail again as he thought these thoughts. When she had looked at him something stirred within him. Sakura was affecting him more by just being around him.

A growl rumbled through him as he shifted his footing on the pavement. But he couldn't dwell on these thought for too long. Pearl eyes darted in the direction where Sakura had disappeared. Kujo's client continued to look amused and unaware of what they had planned. Kujo motioned to his client and began walking towards the alleyway in their direction. The rogue shinobi continued to engage his client in conversation as they walked. Kisame took a silent step closer.

In that instant Kujo's client froze and glanced about him. Kujo was still talking with him but in another moment the man tore off in the opposite direction of the alleyway. Kisame lunged out of the alleyway after him. Sakura had jumped on top of the freight boxes and quickly pursued after them. He caught up with Kujo as they closed the distance between them and their client. A rain of kunai skittered in their direction causing both Kujo and him to break off their attack.

Kisame evaded and continued pursuing after his target. Buildings flew past them, which brought them even deeper into the cul de sac district of the docks. Sakura had joined them by this time and continued to keep up with their quick speed.

All three sets of eyes watched their target disappear into large building. Concern rippled through him as they approached closer. The three of them hesitated slightly as they came to the entrance.

"Stay alert and cautious," he said to his group members. "Call the instant you find something. Agreed?"

Sakura and Kujo gave him steady nods before they disappeared into the building, each choosing their own separate way. He chose an alter route from Kujo and Sakura. The building appeared to have three floors, he had opted in patrolling the ground floor while Sakura and Kujo explored the other floors. The building was deserted but it appeared that some squatters were using it for a hide out judging by the smell of urine and trash. At one point this building was probably used for commercial use, possibly oil shipping. Kisame found himself inhaling to confirm his suspicion, but quickly became irritated due to not being able to determine the source of the smell around him. Pearl eyes continued to track about the room, now noticing the sudden increase in sleeping palettes.

His feet slowly came to a stop as he began taking in his surroundings again. The palettes were arranged in two very long rows as if to make sure that its occupants could be seen at all times. Squatters did not live like this. These rows were specifically placed here. The windows of the building were all boarded up and each door was equipped with a lock. Kisame crouched as he gazed more about the room. Judging by how the ratted blankets were arranged and the scuffmarks on the cement flooring, the building had been cleared out.

Kisame rose to his feet and quickly walked towards the staircase, which lead to the upper levels. This building was once used as a storehouse for holding people, in other words this building was used as a prison. He reached a hand out to the stairwell door when his cell phone suddenly went off.

* * *

Sakura carefully climbed the stairwell leading to the third floor. Kujo and Kisame had taken to the lower floors while she explored the upper level. She hoped she would be the one who found Kujo's client because she really wanted to pummel something.

The warehouse looked as if it was once used for commercial purposes. Possibly oil shipping but she couldn't tell due to overwhelming stench of stale air and human waste. Sakura kept climbing the stairwell when her nose registered a very familiar smell.

The smell of sanitizer.

Her steps quickened as she approached the last set of steps in the stairwell. She smelt another smell mixed with the cleaner, ash. Sakura paused next to the door as she listened to the silence about her. Her senses fanned around her instantly sensing Kujo's and Kisame's chakra signatures someone else in the building. Nothing else stirred in the building, but that didn't make the kunoichi relax as she cautiously opened the door. Green eyes peered about the room as her feet ghosted over the cement floor. Her nostrils flared slightly, confirming the assumed scent. The room smelled strongly of ash and melted plastics but the distinct smell of sanitizer hung in the air and she knew why.

The room that she was currently in once served as a research lab. Counters and destroyed sinks held broken lab equipment and glass containers. It was if something in the room had exploded, completely destroying everything. But the smells of chemicals and sanitizers could still be smelt over the ash and plastic. Counters lined the walls while a much longer lab bench went down the center of the room or what was left of a lab bench. Light fixtures and ceiling insulation hung precariously from various places in the ceiling. Sakura quickly but carefully walked about the room, taking note of the damage. Her eyes registered on destroyed lab equipment, the very tools she used at the hospital for her own research. Everything was destroyed. Her feet silently ghosted over the charred cement flooring while her eyes continued to look for anything that was not damaged by the flames. Jade eyes traveled along the wall noticing the flame patterns. She tilted her head noticing how two of the flame patterns seemed to have more than one source of ignition. Sakura pivoted on her feet to take note of other flame marks in the room. There were four distinct explosion patterns on the wall. It was if someone…

"It was if a Fire Jutsu user did this."

A sigh escaped her as she surveyed the room again. She fumbled for her phone and dialed Kisame's number. Sakura's feet continued to walk about the room as she waited for Kisame to answer his phone. Jade eyes landed on the remains of a centrifuge. It was piece of lab equipment that separated solutions with the use of gravity. Back in the lab, their centrifuge sat on a counter that had a half an inch gap between the counter and wall, ironically this one did too. Test vials were notorious for rolling between the wall and counter. Sakura would waste at least twenty minutes each day with how many times her vials had rolled between the counter and wall. Out of curious habit she dipped her fingers along the side of the wall mindlessly searching for anything. Her fingers bumped against something causing Sakura to sudden go rigid. Her phone still rang in her ear; she quickly closed it as she reached further into the small gap between the counter and wall.

Her fingers brushed against glass.

Very carefully she shimmied the glass object out of the wall until she had a blackened glass test vial in her hands. She felt blood pound in her ears as she held the vial. She carefully pocketed the vial as she turned around to notice a second door that was adjacent to the lab entrance. The outside of the door was blackened from the fire but it appeared as if the fire had not reached the other side of the door. Sakura cautiously approached the door and gingerly laid a hand on its cool surface. Her senses filled the room behind the sealed door, noticing how nothing living was currently inside it. She grasped onto the doorknob and pulled.

In an instant another hand grasped onto her hand while an arm slammed against the door she was in standing in front of. She became aware of a chest pressing into her back while her eyes took in the blue skin tone before her.

"You open that door and you'll be killed."

Sakura felt Kisame's breath brush against the back of her neck. She felt her heart thud in her chest realizing her situation.

"Shit..." she muttered now sensing the invisible threads connecting to the door. She could only imagine explosive tags being on the end of those threads. Kisame moved his raised arm that had prevented the door from being further opened. She then felt an arm wrap around her waist. The hand that was currently covering hers loosened slightly.

"On my count release the door knob and jump as far back as you can."

Sakura took a breath as she swallowed. Kisame carefully stepped closer to her as his arm tightened around her. She could feel the firmness of his chest behind her and the warmth from his body. A steady breath escaped her as she focused on the task at hand.

"One. Two. Three."

Sakura jumped back as hard as she could while Kisame pulled them back together. Pain exploded through her shoulder and hip as she slammed against the floor. An ear shattering blast filled the air as the explosive tags detonated. Metal, fire, and debris flew about the room. Sakura curled further into a ball as the explosion continued about them. Then everything went silent again. She opened her eyes to see lingering smoke and ash hanging in the air. A cough tickled her throat, which caused her to swallow. The arm around her waist tightened slightly as she shifted against the floor. That was when she took note of the body that was on top of her. A cough escaped her. Kisame had nearly smothered her in order to protect her from the blast. Said man shifted and sat up behind her.

"It appears we were being expected."

She sat up but found a chest instantly behind her. Her eyes continued to survey their surroundings. It would appear that whoever was in charge of this research facility made sure that nothing could ever be recovered. A thought suddenly occurred to her. Hands fumbled in her clothing until her fingers closed around the test vial. It still remained undamaged. A sigh escaped her as she dug the vial out of her pocket and held it aloft for Kisame to see.

"Found that among the damage." she said as she watched him take it out of her hand. He shifted behind her but didn't move away from her. She found this strangely relieving.

"Can you identify it?"

He handed the vial back to her as she found herself leaning more against the chest behind her.

"I believe so. Hopefully it will provide us some answers as to what happened here."

She rolled the vial between her fingers as she spoke. Kisame rested his hand over hers, which held the vial and twisted it slightly to examine her wrist.

"I didn't hurt did I?"

She turned her head slightly and felt her head brush against his check slightly, reminding her just how close they were to each other. She turned her head back to gaze at the hand gently holding onto her wrist. Sakura shook her head as she leaned further against him. His hand slid below her wrist and lightly brushed a thumb against her skin.

"Looks like you still have your touch Kisame."

Both heads turned to see Kujo leaning a hand against a blackened counter staring at the pair of them.

"You don't miss a thing Kujo." Sakura retorted as she quickly stood and distanced herself from Kisame.

"I heard the explosion, are you two alright?"

Sakura's eyes turned in the direction of the second door. The door was now barely hanging from its hinges as the room behind the door continued to smoke and burn. Kisame stood and took a few steps towards the red headed shinobi.

"Did you locate your client?"

She turned her attention upon the man and found his expression grim.

"He's dead."

Sakura ignored the door being closed as she continued to pace in the living room. She was scheduled to present her research the following afternoon and she was going through the finishing touches of her speech. A laptop was resting at the breakfast bar with her presentation currently across its screen. Kisame's footsteps brought him into the kitchen but she didn't dare turn to acknowledge him. She was still upset about the other day, but her anger was only fueled by Kisame's arrival in the apartment. After they were told that their client was dead, Sakura quickly left the lab so she could examine the body. She confirmed that their client was poisoned, a small mark about less than a ten centimeters in diameter was found at his neck. Someone used a poisonous sedon.

She should have been curious as to why their source was killed but instead she was frustrated. It had taken weeks to gather what little information they had and now their possible source was killed in their pursuit. Kisame had noticed her sour attitude when they arrived in the apartment and quickly departed. She assumed he would have arrived back at the apartment later that evening but seeing him in that morning only confirmed just 'who' he had spent his evening with.

But the question of who attacked him was still in question. Sakura unwillingly ruled out Kujo because the quality of poison was too high class for a simple rough shinobi to randomly obtain. Only a handful of medical shinobi could mix up this particular batch of poison and Kujo just didn't have the skill to do that.

Whoever cleared out the lab had done a thorough job in making sure that their research could not be identified. They willingly destroyed the very equipment they needed to research. Even though their source was killed; Sakura was hoping that the sample she found would provide them some answers. But again she was proven wrong the moment she set foot back in the hospital and peered into a microscope. The sample that she collected was beyond unusable. The contents inside the vial were too damaged due to heat exposure. Sakura could identify that it was blood but the heat of the flames caused the blood to destroy any antigens, if there happened to be any, in the sample.

Sakura sat in front of her laptop and quickly began typing away on the keyboard.

"Under a case study of approximately fifty patients, residual chakra damage is more prevalent in individuals who regularly activate their Bloodline Limits," she said as she reread her notes. "After having each patient disclose family history, I further investigated how many registered bloodline limits are in the city."

Kisame had opened the refrigerator and paused in front of it. She _was_ planning on making dinner but since he arrived she was beginning to reconsider. Her irritation with Kisame was beyond childish but she was mostly irritated with herself. The refrigerator door closed which caused Sakura to pause slightly in her typing but resumed when she heard Kisame's footsteps leave the kitchen. She leaned an elbow on the counter as she continued to review her presentation. That was when she noticed Kisame's lingering presence. Sakura moved her cursor on the laptop screen so she could review some of spreadsheets and image files. She drummed her fingers against her track pad finding Kisame's presence an annoyance. She could smell Ren's perfume coming off him, Sakura had to refrain from typing in fear of damaging her computer.

"Do you have something to say or are you just going to stand there?"

A part of her should have been worried on how she allowed anger to appear in the question but she honestly didn't care. There was another lengthy pause between them. Sakura found herself taking in a breath.

"I want to finish the jutsu."

Fingers paused on the keyboard, not sure if she heard the statement correctly. She turned her head to glance at the man next to her. Green eyes took in his stance and current expression. His eyes were steady but they glimmered with slight aggravation. His body appeared relaxed but his jaw was hardened. A sigh escaped her as she allowed the agitation to slowly leave her. The chakra isolators were nearly decomposed; after tonight they would be complete destroyed and the entire procedure would have to be repeated from step one.

She turned in her chair as she continued to watch her patient.

"Are you sure you're prepared for this?" she asked with a rather forward tone.

Pearl eyes narrowed at the forward question.

"When can we begin?"

She reached a hand out to close her laptop. The scroll that she had created for the jutsu was in her workbag as well as her other needed items.

"Right now."

Sakura had moved the sofa out of the living room to give her an ample space to work. She had laid out about half a dozen sealing charms in the shape of a circle about the room. Kisame had taken his position at the breakfast bar watching her work in preparation of the sealing jutsu.

She paused in her work, double-checking to make sure that everything was in its place before the actual sealing. A breath escaped her as her green eyes glanced over at Kisame. The expression upon his face was currently unreadable.

"If you're ready." she said turning her attention to her colleague. He got up from his seat and cautiously walked toward the center of the circle. Sakura took a step toward him and carefully painted on the Kanji character symbol for 'Focus' on his forehead. Green eyes paused before she brought a hand up and pulled his shirt collar down so she could paint the character for "Lock" on his chest just under his collarbones.

Sakura proceeded to paint two more characters on his palms when the hand she was holding rose up and tilted her head up causing her to look into pearl eyes.

"You're angry."

She jerked her head out of his grasp and continued to paint the symbols.

"So I am," she said bitterly as she finished the final character. "Let's get started."

Sakura left his side and took her position outside of the circle with her calligraphy brush and jutsu scroll. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. A familiar breathing exercise floated to her mind as her thoughts calmed and breathing slowed. Sakura formed the familiar hand seals to visually illuminate the chakra gateways within her.

She opened her eyes to find Kisame watching her. She could feel the natural power flow through her as she collected a steady breath. Another breath escaped her as she balanced the calligraphy brush on top of her thumb while her hands formed the hand seal sign for 'serpent'. In a flash, Sakura performed a series of hand seals that caused the sealing charms about them to light up. Another quick movement Sakura picked up the scroll and snapped it out its bindings. Her hands flashed again as her hands formed the symbols: Serpent, Horse, Dog, and Ox. The animals of the zodiac that represented healing, strength, and stamina.

The calligraphy brush twirled in Sakura's fingers as she elegantly and rapidly painted the symbols for the sealing jutsu. The symbols that were painted on Kisame suddenly glowed blue. In another set of hand seals, Sakura activated the chakra receptors. The seals about them suddenly intensified with light, Sakura closed her eyes but continued painting the seals on the jutsu scroll. She performed another set of hand seals.

Dragon. Tiger. Boar. Rat.

Sakura could feel the receptors within Kisame move as her chakra stimulated the receptors which in turn activated the human DNA. Through squinting eyes she saw Kisame stumble slightly due to the sudden activation of the receptors. The signal intensified as the charms continued to glow with a powerful light. In a moment, Sakura finished the symbols and slammed her hand down in the middle of the locking seal in the scroll. A ball of light exploded before them causing both of them to duck from the blast. The light slowly decreased before two figures could be seen on the living room floor.

Sakura lowered her calligraphy brush when her eyes became adjusted to the light. The finished scroll lay before her, sealed and ready for Kisame to activate. A headache pounded in her ears as Sakura felt her chakra levels stabilize at less than sixty percent working capacity. Green eyes looked up but widened at the sight before her.

* * *

_So after all this time. I finally do it. Kisame is human...well sort of at the end of this chapter..yall have yet to see him. Points to people who have an idea as to what our lovely shark man looks de-sharkefied. I've been meaning to draw him myself. Haha. Well... so our two shinobi are realizing something...kukuku. _


	25. A Reason to Remember

_I do** not** own Naruto or the ideas presented here._

* * *

Chapter 23: A Reason to Remember

Sakura could only stare at the man before her. The person that was standing in front of her was no longer the Kisame Hoshigaki that she had grew accustomed to knowing. The recognizable blue grey skin or cobalt hair was not present. His pearl eyes she was familiar with weren't staring back at her, but dark brown eyes that appeared black in the light. His beautiful blue hair was replaced in shades of black and ebony. But it was the lack of blue skin that caused her words to clutch in her throat. His blue grey skin was replaced by a warm peachy complexion, maybe two or three shades darker then her cream colored skin. His skin tone was customary to the people of Water Country who were all too familiar to the sun.

Kisamee turned his hands over as he continued to gaze at them. She couldn't place the expression upon his face but he looked bewildered almost. Dark eyes, instead of pearl, lifted to look at her but then shifted to examine himself. She suddenly didn't like the confusion in his eyes. His eyes were always determined and controlled. But right now his eyes didn't hold that accustomed strong will and cold edge.

They were human.

"Kisame?"

Sakura realized that her voice must have sounded unsure. She almost didn't know if she was addressing the same man she had been living with for the last few months. She found herself blinking as she continued to stare at him. Everything about him looked the same, same strong jaw line and stubborn brow. His gill markings on his face were no longer visible; she had to wonder if it was the same for the ones on his shoulders.

"Well?" he asked.

She swallowed hearing the familiar deep voice. Green eyes continued to take in the unfamiliar sight before her. Her eyes swept up and down his body. First looking at his face, then his skin, and then his entire body again. She couldn't believe what she was seeing in front of her. Heat crossed over her cheeks as her eyes widened transfixed on Kisame's new appearance.

Said man uncomfortably rubbed his palms together and lifted his gaze towards her again. A slight grin cracked onto his lips seeing her expression. Sakura found herself blinking again as Kisame took a step towards her.

"I apparently look too good for words."

He brushed a knuckle under her chin, which caused her to snap out of her stupor.

The heat on her cheeks died instantly when she felt his skin come in contact with hers. Sakura carefully moved her gaze away from the rather un-normal man in front of her as she surveyed the damage in their living room. Her nose took in the slight burnt smell in the air as her eyes took in the disorderly furniture.

"Are you feeling nauseous or light headed?" she asked as she bent over to retrieve the loose pieces of paper seals. "Any light sensitivity or lack of focus?"

She inspected her equipment as she heard Kisame go about the room and move the furniture back to their original positions. Sakura sorted through the seal papers grouping them in salvageable piles for possible later uses. The ink well and brush were carefully placed back in their cases before she turned her attention back to the man behind her. A pink eyebrow drifted up upon seeing Kisame. He gazed about the room with a rather cryptic expression upon on his face.

"I don't….

He paused as he continued to glance about him.

"I don't really know if I am having a problem…"

A corner of Sakura's mouth lifted slightly hearing the uncertainty in his voice. She rummaged around in her bag for her small mini light before she approached the couch again. Her green eyes continued to linger upon his changed appearance as he took a seat beside her. She lightly placed her glowing fingers upon his temples.

Her chakra flowed into his chakra system as easily as someone slipping into water. His chakra system was cool and vast. It reminded her of the deep ocean. Sakura allowed her chakra to swim along his chakra system looking for any holes, dancing waves, or eddies that could hide any dangers from her. She opened her eyes as she ferried around the strainer that she found along his optic pathways. Sakura brought the mini light up and allowed a stream of concentrated light to fill each of his eyes. She watched the pupils of each eye contract and dilate accordingly.

"Does your vision appear darker or lighter?"

She lifted her head to gaze up at him but couldn't help the sudden surprised jerk as her gaze fell upon unfamiliar cream skin. His gaze lingered upon her as he considered the question.

"Darker."

She lowered her hands and mini light away from his temples as she lightly placed her hands on top of his. Again her chakra flowed into his system as she continued to look for any obstructions. Kisame's body and chakra systems were handling the jutsu fairly well. On a biological perspective, Kisame's body was treating the jutsu like a pathogen, as if it was a cold. There were places among his chemical makeup that were fighting for dominance, but the chakra binders and isolators were doing their job in keeping the shark and human DNA separated.

"Lighter pigmented eyes tend to be more sensitive to light in comparison to darker pigmented eyes. Your eyes could be considered albino, therefore entitling your eyes to be more sensitive to light.

Sakura slipped one of her hands under his and pressed a fingernail down on his thumbnail. His capillary refill was normal while his skin felt warm and dry. Blood pressure and heart rate needed to be measured next. She turned his palm upright, to find his radial pulse, and started counting.

"Your eyes just need time to adjust," she softly replied after a few moments. "But if something is even remotely bothering you. Please let me know."

As a medic, Sakura made sure that it was her duty that her patients were getting the care and attention that was needed to reach a full recovery. Kisame was no different. Medically he was fine, no elements of concern had risen but that didn't mean she could sit back and marvel at her work. She still needed to monitor his progress.

Sakura found her gaze moving upward towards Kisame's face again. She could barely recognize him. She wouldn't think that skin tone and lack of gill markings would cause this man to look 'human' for the lack of a better word. Everything about him was normal but not normal.

Sakura blinked, realizing that she lost count of his radial pulse and couldn't remember how long she had been counting. A sigh escaped her as she started to recount the pulse that thudded under her fingers. Kisame shifted his wrist and lightly grasped onto her hand that had been pressing on his forearm just under his wrist.

She found herself gazing into dark brown eyes.

"Thank you."

Something in her chest thudded hearing the small compliment. She allowed her eyes to gaze down his jaw line and over his person again to digest everything she was seeing in front of her. For weeks she had been pouring all her available time to guarantee the success of this complicated jutsu. In the end, she was able to successfully isolate the animal DNA from the human. A series of new possibilities and achievements went through her mind. What she could accomplish and further develop with this knowledge. The people and the resources she would have access to if she presented this new medical find. This would launch her medical career as a researcher.

A hand skimmed under her jaw as she thought these thoughts. Thanks and slight admiration glimmered in the dark eyes that continued to watch her, not knowing that dueling thoughts of opportunity and moral flittered through her mind.

Jade eyes blinked at the soft touch. Sakura found her head leaning into the touch as his callused fingers ghosted over her cheek.

"Think nothing of it." she found herself muttering. His hand pushed some hair behind her ear; she moved her head away from the touch.

The prospect of furthering her medical career died as she looked at the man in front of her. He willingly allowed her to test this theory, this experiment, to make him appear more human. She could only imagine how much pain she had put him through.

Sakura tilted her head as she hesitantly raised a hand towards his face. The gill markings that were always present just below his eyes were gone. Her fingertips skimmed over the now smooth skin. Her heart fluttered at this late thought.

He had trusted her.

His now human eyes watched her as she searched his face. Words could not express the feelings that were coursing through her at that moment. Feelings of astonishment, pride, warmth, and anxiety continued to swirl in her belly as her fingers skimmed over Kisame's cream-colored skin. She would be gambling with Kisame's trust if she submitted her chakra isolator research. Scientists and doctors all over would want to dissect his biology and learn the secrets of his DNA. Shinobi villages would kill to know what made The Beast Without A Tail.

She couldn't betray him like that, not when he sacrificed so much for her.

Warmth and some other emotion flooded into her as she realized this. Sakura's gaze continued to search Kisame's, but found his expression soft and warm. His hand was gently playing with the ends of her hair. Tingling flared across her scalp at the soothing motion. Sakura found her hand skimming across one of his forearms while his free hand gently grasped onto her elbow, bringing her slightly closer to him. More warmth flared across her chest at the contact.

Then something in her stirred once she become conscious of the situation. She watched Kisame's eyes darken slightly as he too realized what was happening between the both of them. His smooth touches in her hair halted a fraction, anticipating her reaction. But he remained still as he watched her, which only caused panic to creep into her. One of them would have backed away by now.

"You still need to reactivate the jutsu to your blood markers," she replied as she carefully freed her elbow from his grasp. Sakura was careful to keep her voice even and controlled despite her current emotions. "But you can take your time if you want to get used to the changes."

Sakura pulled away as disappointment rumbled within her as her hands resumed their forgotten evaluations. Panic still lingered in her. Kisame's hands stilled and allowed her to finish her work.

Afterwards her evaluations, Kisame got up from the couch and headed in the direction of the bedroom. The sounds of running water could be heard, telling her that he had decided to shower. A sigh escaped Sakura as she walked into the kitchen. Her body felt restless and agitated from their strange encounter.

"_I don't know what the problem is…you like him." _

She regretted telling Amanda and Mizuki about Kisame. Her heart hummed as she thought back on his touches. Unwanted warmth flared in her as she reminisced on those thoughts. Sakura knew what feelings were associated with this warmth, but she took a calming breath as she pushed her jumbled feelings aside. She would not dwell on these vexing emotions. She did not want to acknowledge any kind of truth to Amanda's words.

* * *

Kisame ran a hand through his hair as he stared back at the reflection in the bathroom mirror. The shower was currently running, reminding him that he couldn't linger too long in front of the mirror. He watched his mirrored reflection. The hand that currently ran through his dark strands looked unfamiliar to him. A sigh escaped him as he leaned his palms against the bathroom vanity to further scrutinize himself.

He still could not believe that it was his reflection. He was expecting the stage makeup to rub off at any moment. Clearly reminding him that it was only an illusion, a topical deception, to make him appear 'normal.'

Kisame silently began to undress as his thoughts mulled over this new appearance. A smirk lifted at the corner of his mouth, seeing that _every _part of him had changed color. He thought it would have been humorous if the transformation only stopped at areas that weren't routinely exposed, but this wasn't some parlor trick.

Hot water ran down his back as his thoughts continued to wander. An uneasy feeling gnawed at the back of his mind. When he looked at himself in the mirror, he couldn't shake this particular feeling. Regret could still be felt at the bottom of his belly, but he did this for Sakura. The glimmer of satisfaction and triumph was unmistakable in her jade eyes. For now, he will swallow his pride.

Dark eyes watched the water bounce off his upturned hand. He could still feel the power within him. Power hummed in his system at the thought, reminding him that he still was a terrifying beast. However, the shark was strangely silent with this new change. He could feel it swimming in curious circles, gently prodding the surfaced human traits. The creature appeared calm and seemed content with the changes. Kisame took a breath and focused on the living animal within him. Its presence seemed subdued and complacent, but its powerful influence still swam throughout his biology. He could always feel another presence within him, but now it felt like he could only feel one, himself. The beast was docile. A breath escaped him, realizing this lack of familiarity. The shark languidly whipped its tail as laughing at him for this thought.

Kisame snorted at the creature as he went through the motions of washing his hair. Memories and old emotions began to surface, but he did nothing to smother them. Perhaps he had a reason to remember.

He had been born into an upper middle class family in the country of Water. The Hoshigaki clan had a small political influence to one of the lords near the Hatachi region. His clan wasn't to remotely well known, but his family followed the traditional methods of judo and continually provided warriors for their countries army. At a very young age, Kisame was exposed to the rigid training disciplines of his clan and accepted that lifestyle.

His father, Minoru Hoshigaki, was the third youngest brother to the Hoshigaki clan head. Minoru was not a skilled warrior but his talent lied in diplomacy and strategy. He served as a magistrate between the clan head and local council. He was a rather quiet man who showed loyalty above and beyond his status. He was neither disliked nor hated, but viewed with a sound mind and even temper. Even though he was the youngest brother of the Hoshigaki clan, the title of clan head never tempted him. However, Kisame remembered a certain sadness in his father's eyes when he was growing up in the Hoshigaki compound.

Of course he would not know the cause of this sadness until he was much older and after his father's passing.

Kisame had gone by a different name when he was a child. His name was Haru, which meant 'sunlight' and 'spring.' His earliest memories of being called 'Haru' always involved his mother. Setsuko Hoshigaki had married into the family when she was only fifteen. She had come from a merchant family who had arranged a marriage with one of the Hoshigaki brothers. The two older brothers had already been married off which only left Kisame's father, Minoru. Minoru was well into his twenties, but accepted the arrangement. The marriage was like any other, calculated and commemorative. At first Minoru's and Setsuko's marriage seemed distant and foreign, but in two years the young couple were in love. Setsuko was pregnant and Minoru was becoming more distinguished as a magistrate.

But reality sometimes has to remind us that we are mortal. Setsuko had become deathly ill in the early stages of her pregnancy. In the process of recovery, she lost the baby. The loss of their first child drew them closer together, but it would nearly drive them apart at the death of their second child. Doctors could not explain to Minoru or Setsuko why their child had died, but only offered their condolences and sympathies. Setsuko had become more withdrawn and hallow upon hearing the devastating news. Minoru could do nothing to console his wife for his duties as magistrate only increased in light of his recent promotion.

On their third attempt, a son was born.

Setsuko named the boy Haru, after the spring air and sunlight. Minoru was proud to have a son and his wife's love seemed to have returned. Even through her depression, Setsuko remained beautiful. She was a kind and a gentle woman that loved to laugh. As a wife to one of the Hoshigaki brothers, she knew how to be stern when her title demanded it. Like her husband she was liked among the servants and other clan members.

Unfortunately, Minoru's family lived through a dark time in Water Country history. It was during a time when Water was ripped apart by the constant civil wars between nations. It was during a time when every country wanted to harness the power of a bijú, a chakra monster, so that the creature could be used as a tool of war. Villages were committing unspeakable crimes in the forced creation of demon carrier vessels. The martyred warriors of shinobi villages were used to create jinchúriki's, but each sacrifice could not cope with the power of the chakra monsters. Dozens of shinobi lost their lives due to their leaders lust for power. By now it was rumored that Water Country was in possession of a bijú, but it was not confirmed if it were true or which of the nine tailed beasts the country possessed.

There was truth to these rumors when Minoru's son had celebrated his third birthday.

The elders and clan heads of the Hoshigaki clan had assembled to discuss this unsettling discovery. Tempers flared and explanations were demanded from each clan member. But it was the decision of the clan head that silenced them all. One clan member was to offer up a child as tribute to the Mizukage. It was Minoru that spoke the question that vibrated through each clan member's mind, "Why does this tribute have to fall on the Hoshigaki clan?"

The clan head replied rather bluntly that if their family had a jinchúriki in their midst, than their family could be utilized by the government. It was a political maneuver and the Hoshigaki clan was willing to sacrifice one of their own to gain that power. At first not a soul spoke in the room.

Who would dare offer up their flesh and blood so that a monster could be permanently bound to them? What father would willingly offer their child as a living sacrifice? What husband could tell their wife that they will be losing one of their own?

What kind of person, who had experienced love, could surrender another life so willing?

In desperation, clan members began throwing possible names at the clan head. Tempers were tested and anger began to brew as each suggestion was received with rejection. The clan head only looked on with dead interest, when a voice suddenly spoke above the rage. Heads turned until all eyes were on the youngest of the Hoshigaki brothers. Minoru sat rigid as he addressed the clan head.

"I will offer my son as tribute."

Silence filled the room as all clan members watched this man before them. The clan head only stared at him with mild contempt.

"Do you swear before the clan Minoru-san? That you will give your only son as tribute?"

Minoru's hands clenched into the pleats of his hakama. His face remained impassive but only a few could see the slight tremor in his jaw.

"I, Minoru Hoshigaki, third brother to leader of the Hoshigaki clan, Yuudai Hoshigaki, forfeit the life of my son Haru Hoshigaki, as homage to the Mizukage and clan head."

Minoru bowed from the waist when he finished his pledge. More silence filled the room as everyone allowed this pledge to soak into the walls of the Hoshigaki compound.

"It has been decided."

In an instant everyone stood and bowed to their clan head as he departed from the room. One by one each Hoshigaki clan member left the room, until only Minoru remained. The man had remained in his bowed position but one could see that his shoulders shook in sorrow. Tears streamed down his face as the sentence of his child vibrated through his consciousness. Minoru did not do this for power but for the loyalty to his clan. No person would understand this sacrifice unless they lived in a clan like his. Loyalty was bought with blood not sympathy.

He had heard the rumors about the bijú, about how grown men and women could not withstand the power of the tailed beasts. If the power of the beasts could not be contained in an adult, than what were the possibilities that a child could? These were dark times for Water Country. Men and women often sacrificed love for duty and honor. Love was nothing in comparison to the patriotism for one's country.

Kisame cracked the bathroom door open to allow the steam to escape out of the room. He ran a hand through his wet locks, finding that he was in need of a trim. Dark eyes glanced down at the jutsu scroll that was sitting on the bathroom vanity. Memories of the Seal flickered across his mind.

Kisame's father had changed that day.

In Minoru's mind, he had lost his only son when the bijú was sealed inside his three year old. Haru had barely survived the Sealing Technique, but with each passing day he became stronger. Nothing could explain the miraculous recovery of the young boy. But the sealing came with a price. In the spirit world, the number of tails governed what power of influence a bijú held. Unlike the other bijú's, the creature that the Mizukage had captured did not have a tail.

In the history of the Tailed Beasts, there was no record of a beast without a tail. The recorded monsters were said to have a level of consciousness that was continually stable and coherent. The beast sealed inside Haru, had no comprehension of reality or exhibited intelligence. This type of tailed beast was unpredictable and the most dangerous of the recorded nine. The creature appeared to only follow its primal instincts and often lashed out in power. Instead of the creature being caged inside the human, it had wrapped itself around the humans DNA. Successfully merging itself with its carrier. As the creature continued its parasitic relationship with its host, the boy began to change.

The changes were subtle but they were like night and day to Haru's mother Setsuko. Haru was a boy that normally smiled and laughed, but he becoming more withdrawn from everyone. There were times when Setsuko would find her son staring into nothing while a lost expression appeared on his face. It was then that Setsuko realized that her son had two levels of consciousness inside his mind, the beasts and her sons. Haru continued to change until the unthinkable happened. Haru was losing the characters of a human and slowly turning into a monster. The creature had infected the boy internally as well as externally.

As promised, the Kirigakurian government began utilizing the Hoshigaki clan. The clan head regarded Minoru with loyalty and respect for sacrificing his only son. Like his son, Minoru became more withdrawn and focused on his work to escape the shame of being a father to a monster. Haru was becoming more focused in judo and became determined to enroll in the Kirigakurian Ninja academy. But as Haru continued to train, his name slowly began to disappear. People within his clan were beginning to call him Kisame, after the 'demon shark' that resided within him. The only person who ever called him 'Haru' was his mother.

Kisame looked at himself in the mirror again. The face of his late father stared back at him. It was due to this image that caused those forgotten memories to surface. He raised a hand to run his fingers along the skin where his gill markings would have been. Memories floated in his mind as he watched himself in the mirror. He honestly didn't know what he should have been feeling at that moment. Shame? Sorrow? Regret? He didn't know. His past was a jumble of emotions and he had sealed those sentiments somewhere within him a long time ago. When he first saw his image in the bathroom mirror, something dipped within him, which possibly could be the closest thing to sadness.

Dark eyes glanced back down to the jutsu scroll again. He carefully picked it up and broke the seal to carefully read the painted script. Sakura's calligraphy was precise and distinct, nothing like her normal handwriting. He drew a pocketknife out of his jean pockets and carefully slit the pad of his thumb. In a practiced gesture he smeared his bloody thumb against the parchment and muttered the kanji that sealed the contract.

A strong pull and swoosh like feeling could be felt within his body as the transformation jutsu vanished. The familiar presence of the shark entered his mind in a sudden burst of energy. Kisame had to find purchase on the bathroom vanity to stabilize himself as the rush of charka fell onto him. He scrunched his eyes shut in concentration when the ability to breath suddenly became difficult. The shark happily thrashed within him as it swam back into its accustomed cage. The pressure eventually subsided and ceased. Kisame allowed a shaky breath to escape his lungs as he opened his eyes.

Pearl eyes stared back at him and blue grey skin.

"Kisame are you okay?"

He found a pair of jade eyes looking at him through the mirror. Concern was written on her face as she cautiously pushed the bathroom door further open. He turned and leaned against the bathroom vanity.

"You didn't say that there was slight discomfort when releasing the jutsu." he replied stiffly but sarcastically as he rubbed his arms.

She didn't laugh at the sarcastic remark. Worry etched her face as she uneasily watched him.

"Do you feel any pain? Any feelings of discomfort?"

He did not like the sudden worry in her voice. Kisame shook his head as turned to pick up the now sealed jutsu scroll. He heard her grow silent behind him before a sigh escaped her before she turned and left. A blue grey hand lifted and ran through his partially dry hair. He still needed to get it cut.

Sakura was in front of the kitchen stove when he emerged from the bedroom again. A towel dangled from his hand as he continued to watch her. He couldn't blame her for being worried, she had heard a noise and he was still technically her patient. She glanced over her shoulder hearing his soft footsteps. He didn't miss the lingering stare before she returned her attention to her cooking.

"Would you be willing to cut my hair?"

She paused in her cooking and slowly turned her head in his direction. Surprise was written on her face as her eyes drifted up to his hairline.

"Sure?" she replied with confusion in her voice. He pulled one of the breakfast bar stools into the kitchen and sat down. Pearl eyes continued to watch the woman go about the kitchen. She eventually procured a pair of scissors and approached him. "Did you want the same length like before?"

He offered her the towel so that she could wrap it around his shoulders. Kisame considered the question as she ran a hand through his cobalt strands. He leaned his elbows onto his knees at the contact, instantly finding it soothing. Sakura huffed at him and gently pulled him upright.

"You need to stay upright if you want an even trim."

"Just a trim Sakura."

He obliged her command and sat up. It grew silent between the both of them as she began to cut his hair. Kisame relaxed further under her touch. His pearl eyes watched the cut blue strands fall to the ground as Sakura's fingers stroked across his scalp. He felt her hands gather the longer strands at the back of his neck as she carefully began cutting the sections near the back of his head.

"Is there a reason why you have a ponytail?"

He shifted at the question and sat a little straighter. Her hands continued their rhythmic motions through his hair.

"My father was said to have one." he eventually said.

Sakura's hands rested on his shoulders for a moment before proceeding back to their task. Again silence floated down between them. Again she swept her hand through his longer strands.

"Cut them off."

Her hands halted a fraction.

"Excuse me?"

He shifted in his chair and picked a wet clump of blue hair off his pant leg.

"Cut off the ponytail. I'm not in need of it anymore."

He heard her walk in front of him.

"Are you sure? If it has something to do with the jutsu, it's okay to keep it."

He lifted his gaze to look at her. She gave him a rather deciding look. A clump of blue hair was stuck to her skin. He reached up and gently swept it off her.

"Just cut it off."

She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it. Strange, she normally was one to argue. Sakura moved back around him and began cutting off the longer strands. When the last strand of hair was clipped from his head, he felt her hand skim up the back of his neck to check the length.

"You know," she said as she walked in front of him to further check the evenness of her cut. "I prefer you being blue."

He glanced up at her as her fingers skimmed through his hair again, a slight smile on her lips. Kisame gave her a grin in return.

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

Blue eyes watched the convulsing woman on the floor as a pen flew across the notepad in his hand. The rogue shinobi smirked as he too watched the writhing woman. The woman was only eighteen years old and in a state of pristine health. The girls brown eyes rolled at the back of her head once more as she fought against the nightmares that she was subjugated to endure. Who knew what horrors she was seeing.

A muffled moan ripped through her throat as she rolled over and trembled from the pain. The heart monitor that she was hooked up to was beeping madly showing her increased heart rate. Her brain waves ricocheted off the mechanical device further showing that the grotesque images the jutsu was displaying her border lined reality. It was only a matter of moments before her heart gave out from the stress.

The blue eyes continued to watch the girl writhe on the floor before he nodded his head at the rogue, signaling him to desist. His eyes scanned down the length of his page, deciding if that day's session had showed progression.

"Get her treated and lock her up. We are finished for the day."

He turned and walked away from the two figures as his thoughts silently digested what he had seen that day. That days test was showing some progression in the jutsu, but he was running out of time. The previous carriers could only handle two sessions before they too died from the stress of the jutsu.

When he was not testing the jutsu, he was either reconstructing or finalizing its composition. In three weeks he had to present the final replicated jutsu to his employer. From what he could gather, failure was not an option with this man. He needed more time.

His footsteps lead him to another room in the facility. The florescent lights hummed above him as he carefully settled his notepad down upon a desk. Lab benches encircled the walls of the room. Medical equipment filled the counter space as blood samples and more electronic equipment beeped and calibrated away. He leaned against a lab bench as he allowed a breath to escape him.

There were about twenty test subjects that were available for testing while only five potential shinobi, that were able perform the jutsu, remained alive. He was finding that the number of rogue nin was not in his favor. Finding test subjects was the easier task while finding rogue shinobi, that showed a thimble of talent, was harder and more expensive.

His pocket began to vibrate and emit a merry ringtone. He dug the small device out of his pocket and flipped it open.

"Yes?"

"Doctor Komoto. I'm to remind you about the research presentation that will be taking place tomorrow at two o'clock? A Miss Sakura Haruno is to present her findings on Bloodline Limits and Residual Chakra Damage."

Komoto paused hearing the name, feeling as if he had heard it before.

"When is the presentation?"

"Tomorrow at two o'clock in the conference room in the Rose Wing, floor seven, room 143."

A finger tapped against the phone as he thought.

"Thank you for notifying me. I will be there tomorrow."

* * *

_A plot! Finally. Oh I'm so excited to have introduced my villain. He's been in my mind for a couple of months now. *avoids avalanche of bricks* Yeah, I know. I'm a horrible person for making you all wait that long. Well. I've decided that I have until January to finish Ripples. Yeah, you heard me. Ripples is coming to an end in January. I will be starting graduate school in January and frankly I won't have the time to write. Haha. So that is my goal! I hope you liked Kisame's background story. I had a fun writing it and was thoroughly torn to write his parent's story. I wanted his story to sound more like a story and historical text.  
_

_On another note. Thank you so much for the random reviews that you folks drop me. They do make me happy and the recent flood of reviews has pushed me to write again. Writing this chapter was a little difficult. I had to get back in the writing groove from a rather emotionally and physically draining summer. But thank you so much! But drop me a review please? I do love hearing from you all._

_M-chan_


	26. Dehumanization and Slip Ups

Redid the ending to this chapter. It just did not sit well with me even when I posted it. I believe I got it to a point that I am satisfied with.

* * *

Chapter 24: Dehumanization and Slip Ups

The sun had already dipped past Hokage Rock when the Fifth Hokage moved her honey eyes from her office window. A sigh escaped her as she turned to approach her desk. Report files and operative cases littered the desk surface while more documents spilled onto the floor. It would take many sleepless nights to review and complete the reports, but she could not find the ability to focus on the paperwork. Her concern for Sakura was currently not her leading priority. The Fifth had more pressing matters to address than her missing pupil.

She had received word that the Fourth Raikage, the leader of Kumogakure, wanted all the Kages to gather and discuss the topic of Madara. But there was underlying reason why A wanted the wisdom of the other four Kages. It would be inevitable that their nations went to war with the Uchiha but there was something sinister brewing between the nations. When Pakkun had relayed Sakura's message, her suspicions were only fulfilled. The darker alleys of the shinobi world were preparing for an upcoming onslaught. If they worked in tandem, this uprising could overthrow the leading shinobi villages. That was if these darker allegiances had a brain between them. Drugs and money often lead these coalitions astray. But these rumblings were not surprising to Tsunade. For the last seven years this uprising had been steadily increasing and now overflowed with the revealing of Madara Uchiha. Unfortunately, the Uchiha was the red herring to this mess. He was the intentional clue that was placed to steer their attention from the larger issue. Why did Madara decide to reveal himself now? What else is hiding in the shadows?

The Slug Princess sat heavily down in her desk chair, honey eyes wishing that a bottle of sake would miraculously appear. If war was going to break out among the nations, she needed to know who were going to be the main contenders. When Pakkun informed her of Sakura's message, an unsettling feeling was left in her belly. Something else was coming and she knew that it was something much darker than just war.

"After I was able to obtain pertinent medical history on my test subjects families, I realized the growing problem in chakra blockage prevention.

Sakura's gaze focused on the projection screen she was standing beside. The slide displayed a tree diagram that showed a variety of ailments and linking family names.

"I wanted to find reoccurring problems not only in my current patients, but their entire family.

Her presentation turned to another slide.

"The individuals that use Bloodline Limits that funnel into specific locations, have a greater healing rate decline. In the case of Hatake Kakashi, I found that since his Sharingan was in constant activation, the rate of decay in his one eye is increased. The residual chakra created a tumor like blockage to the optic pathways thus cultivating permanent blindness.

"Have you been able to remove the blockage?"

Sakura paused at the question and smiled.

"Fortunately, I have devised a method of extracting the blockage without having to perform open surgery.

An impressed rumble of whispers was exchanged among the faculty.

"Using a modified chakra scalpel and customized chakra therapy, I was able to extract the residual chakra.

Another slide appeared onto the screen.

"As we know, chakra is the living energy system that flows through all living beings. In the case of Bloodline limits or kekkei genkai, this flow of energy is increased towards a specific body part or organ, thus, enabling its user a unique source of power. We have seen examples of kekkei genkai through certain families like the Hyúga and Uchiha clans. These particular clans use a kekkei genkai through their visual pathways. It was noted that the Kuguya clan uses their skeletal system to activate their genkai. Bloodline limits come in many variations but documentation on these traits has been difficult to obtain or achieve.

"As we know, chakra is formed when the spiritual and physical energy is combined within a human being. But there is a price in using this energy. The rules of equivalent exchange are still in effect when this temporary power is used. In order to use one, another must be sacrificed. It is at the cost of a limb or organ that a shinobi is able to use their Bloodline Limit. When a Bloodline Limit is activated, both physical and spiritual energy collide to form this specialized chakra. However, only one of the two forms of energy is released. The energy that acts as the sacrifice is the residual chakra.

She heard and saw various individuals nod in agreement with her analysis.

"Since chakra is part of a symbiotic relationship with our bodies. One cannot simply remove it. The modified chakra scalpel simply dislodges it so that it can return to the natural flow of energy in an individuals charka system. With the help of chakra therapy, blockages can be diminished if not prevented."

Sakura allowed a tired sigh to escape her as she sifted through her research notes and neatly stacked them back into their folder. Her presentation had lasted for almost an hour with questions randomly being asked among her slides. The conference room still had lingering hospital board members and various doctors. They talked amongst themselves as they drank glasses of water and munched on refreshments. A feeling of relief swept over her as she carefully saved her presentation and began shutting off her laptop.

"I'm impressed with your thoroughness Miss Haruno."

Emerald eyes lifted at the smooth voice addressing her. The man that approached her appeared to be in his middle thirties with slightly curly grey brown hair. The sides of his hair were clipped reasonably short, while the longer portions were styled into a very subtle faux hawk. His hair was tamer version of Kisame's. His small mustache complimented the matching beard that hugged his jaw line. He, unfortunately, fulfilled the definition of looking ruggedly handsome. He almost seemed to slouch as he stood before her, but it did not hide his nice set of broad shoulders. If he stood at his full height, he might have been two inches shorter than Kisame.

Sakura's eyebrows lifted at the man before her. When did he walk into the room? He only extended a hand out towards her.

"Doctor Jujiro Komoto, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Sakura held out her hand and accepted it, noticing that his handshake was firm and warm. Komoto's blue eyes continued to watch her with glimmering curiosity.

"Sakura Haruno, the pleasure is mine."

"Your research was beyond fascinating," he said as he pocketed his hands into his lab coat. "I'm curious what caused you to pursue this line of work."

Sakura allowed a smile to grace her lips at the comment but was careful to guard her response.

"I'm friends with a number of Hyúga clan members as well as the Copy Ninja, Hatake Kakashi," she replied as she finished packing her laptop. "Having been on the front a few times myself, I've seen what power a bloodline limit can possess."

Sakura slung her bag over her shoulder and picked up her folders. He continued to watch her as she packed her things.

"I will have to take your word on that, I've never set foot outside of a hospital."

Sakura's eyebrows rose at the remark.

"You're a medical nin and you've never been out in the field?"

He only shrugged and shifted his stance at the remark.

"In Rain Country, medical ninja hardly ever go into field work."

A small group of doctors walked over to them.

"Haruno-san. I want you to meet some people." the gentlemen in the front of the group said. Sakura glanced over at Dr. Komoto and offered a sympathetic smile. He only saluted at her before taking a few steps back.

"Nice to have met you Miss Haruno."

Jade eyes watched the back of the retreating doctor. In the back of her mind, she felt like she had heard his name before, but she couldn't place where.

Once Sakura made it back to the apartment, she plopped her laptop bag onto the couch. She was exhausted, mentally and physically. Her feet were killing her from having to stand in stilettos for a large portion of the day. Damn the man for inventing those beautiful hip-swaying contraptions. Sakura normally spent her days in the hospital in sneakers and hospital scrubs, but when her position called for it she would dress in casual business wear.

She didn't bother kicking off her stilettos as she unceremoniously plopped herself down into the computer desk chair. When she met Dr. Komoto, his name sounded oddly familiar. She allowed herself to slouch in the chair, which caused her pencil skirt to ride up her thighs a reasonable few inches. A huff resonated through her before she sat up and began flipping through the desk files. Her fingers found the file that contained all the medical reports of eligible chakra transfer surgeons. Jade eyes continued to glance at the faces as another huff escaped her. It had been a while since she glanced at this particular file. It sorely needed an update. Currently, a few of the selected candidates were either out of the country or were on loan to another nation. Sakura had found five probable surgeons in the area but now only three were available. Dr. Akita was still on maternity leave while Dr. Kayashima was, ironically, on loan to Fire Nation. Jade eyes light up on Dr. Komoto's photograph and profile.

"Dr. Jujiro Komoto. Senior specialist in Chakra Transfer research and senior specialist in Ophthalmology1. Oh, that is completely ironic," she muttered to herself. "Graduated at Yale University with honors. Explains the foreign accent."

Sakura flipped through Komoto's file as she scooted her chair back to prop her stiletto-ed feet onto the desk. She groped for a second file in the desk drawer. For the last few weeks, she had been slowly building a loose psychological profile on their researcher. If Kabuto wanted to hire an outside researcher, Sakura had to know what type of person he would be looking for. They were looking for a high functional non-criminal psychopath. In fact there are two different types of psychopaths; unfortunately, thanks to social media and Hollywood, the general public only knows of criminal psychopaths. Walk up to any one person on the street and they will tell you that all serial killers and murderers are deranged psychopaths. Not too many people care to know the difference between a criminal and non-violent psychopath.

When she was going through her medical internship in Konoha, she was required to observe a penitentiary psychologist and document all reported case files presented there. She was shocked and amazed at the difference between functioning and nonfunctioning psychopaths. Psychopaths are individuals that manipulate and deceive anyone around them. These individuals are generally perceived to be friendly and empathetic, but they often lack responsibility, are impulsive and always look for an outlet of excitement either physically or sexually. What most of the general public does not understand is that psychopaths are completely rational and aware of what they are doing.3 However, there have been known serial killers that were psychopaths, but most psychopaths are not killers. Non-criminal psychopaths don't have to kill another human being to get satisfaction, simply draining a victim emotional and/or financially can be satisfying. Psychopaths are known for openly manipulating their victims to get some type of reward, economists sometimes refer this as the 'Game Theory.' Psychopaths view their schemes or cons as a strategic board game, which will always be in their favor. If a psychopath's true intentions are discovered and exposed, they will openly deny the charges. There have been some case studies where psychopaths, who have been exposed, manipulated their victims into being the real culprit.

In relation to their researcher, they were looking for someone who craved intelligence and competition. Psychopaths, men in particular, have been known for 'hunting' their victims. Women, who have met men like this, have reported to be stared down with intense gazes. These types of men thrive off manipulating the helpless and lonely.1 Even though a psychopath may appear emotional and understanding, they are incapable to conceive emotions and harbor empathy.

Their researcher is going to be someone who wants intellectual competition. Hence the reason why Komoto made his presence to her after the presentation, he was interested in her. But before she started to jump to conclusions, she still needed to become further acquainted with him. In fact, she could be wrong about Komoto being a possible psychopath.

But if she was right and Komoto was their researcher, that left one question. How could another surgeon willingly subjugate a person to pain? Those that practiced in the medical field were aware of the moral medical ethic of _primum non nocere_.2 The moral ethic of 'first do no harm'.

Even she had to admit that the Replication Jutsu was morbidly fascinating. She could understand why another medical nin would take this perverse offer. It was a chance in a lifetime. The reward would be research, data, on an undiscovered medical breakthrough, even if moral duty were put in question.

Sakura heard the door click open and then close.

The only way of knowing if Komoto was not their researcher was to become his new best friend. Looks like she was going to have a new boyfriend.

Kisame walked further into the apartment, transformation jutsu in place, and eyed her current propped up pencil skirt and stiletto legs.

"Any luck?" she asked him as she carefully settled her feet back onto the ground. She ignored the flutter of her heart as Kisame sat himself down on the sofa with a tired sigh. Kisame mentioned that Itachi had requested to meet with him earlier that day. Sakura was beginning to wonder what his partner was doing since Kisame was currently 'babysitting' her. She twirled her chair around to face the man on the sofa.

He was still getting used to the transformation jutsu, as well as she, but it seemed to be working in his favor. Kisame was starting to go out during the day to talk with his clients and wander down the darker alleys of Amegakure. He wasn't being recognized as Kisame Hoshigaki anymore, but a normal citizen.

Her captor only shook his head as he leaned further back into the soft cushions. She found herself tapping her heeled foot as she groped around her and picked up the two files.

"How was your presentation?"

Two pink eyebrows rose at the question. Must have been a bad day if he was instigating conversation.

"Funny that you mention that."

She got up from her chair and sat down next to him. He shifted slightly but didn't move that much away from her.

"Jujiro Komoto was at my presentation," she replied while handing him Komoto's file. "He even introduced himself to me afterwards."

Kisame sat up a little straighter hearing this bit of news.

"And the second file?" he asked as he flipped through the file in his hands. A sigh escaped her as she passed the file over to him. She watched him for a moment before talking.

"Well, we will be looking for a psychopath. Not that it means anything to you."

"So we are going to be looking for someone who is manipulative, deceitful, and a generally liked by people."

He looked at her with a smirk on his lips. Sakura pursed her lips at him and shook her head. Of course he would have read the file. Kisame flipped through the psychological profile again and started to compare the file with Komoto's.

"If he finds me a catch, which I know he did, he will be in contact with me in the next few days."

"You sound confident. What makes you guarantee that he will come looking for you?"

She shifted in her seat a little so that she could peer over the two files in his hands. She pushed back a strand of coral hair before tapping on the psychological profile.

"Psychopath's are always drawn to something. In this case, my research and well, me. I just finished researching on a bloodline limit that not many optometrists have the ability to access. From a researchers point of view, I'm fulfilling a fantasy."

She looked up at the man she was addressing and found his prolonged stare. Sakura hadn't noticed that she had rested a hand on his knee to peer over the files that he was holding. It was then when she noticed that her pencil skirt had ridden up her thighs again, exposing her bare legs a little more than what she was comfortable with showing. The heat of Kisame's gaze lingered on her as she continued to stare into his dark eyes. Sakura carefully got up and distanced herself from Kisame. She did not want to think about what just happened.

Sakura found herself taking another sigh as she stared into her lunch. During the first half of her shift a very heavy silence had settled between the three workingwomen. Amanda had tried fishing the cause of the silence out of her but she insisted that nothing was wrong. Of course, that was a flat out lie. She had decided to eat lunch alone that day in order to give her head the time to clear. If she were to pinpoint the cause of her uneasiness it would probably have to revolve around a certain blue skinned gentlemen. Of course, she was trying hard to ignore that idea and focus on how she was going to approach Dr. Komoto without looking suspicious. When she had informed Mizuki and Amanda of her lunch plans, her two female companions looked at her with worried expressions but agreed with the promise of buying them lunch the following day.

"Miss Haruno?"

Sakura lifted her head at the voice and found Dr. Komoto staring at her. Speak of the devil. He had a file in his hand while the other held a hot-to-go cup with a precariously balanced sandwich on top. Her insides did a swooping flop.

"Dr. Komoto."

He glanced about her with a curious expression. She removed her propped up feet from the chair in front of her.

"May I ask why you are eating alone?" he asked as he carefully settled his to-go cup down onto the table.

"I needed some air today."

Sakura had decided that in order for Komoto to not see her as a threat, she needed to be as real as possible. No deception, no dishonesty, no angle, no acting. She needed to be herself.

"Care to join me?" she asked.

A part of her twitched at her question. She sounded desperate. Man, when was the last time she allowed herself the luxury to openly date someone? Her question must have sounded odd to the man in front of her due to his somewhat surprised expression. Panic slowly seeped into her seeing his reaction.

"Unless you have some where else to go?" she affirmed as she shifted in her chair. Smooth one Sakura. She picked up her forgotten coffee and took a sip to hide her discomfort.

Dr. Komoto looked at his watch and glanced back at her. Resignation on his face as a playful smile twitched at the corner of his mouth. He settled his file onto the table and sat down in front of her.

"No, I don't have lunch plans."

Lunch consisted of the two medical practitioner's talking mostly about work. Dr. Komoto had indeed graduate from a university across the seas. He said that he wanted to experience being a 'foreigner.' Sakura had to refrain from putting her guard up around him, being a psychopath allowed him the privilege of knowing if he was being lied to or manipulated. Subtly was key in this relationship; unfortunately, Komoto had no way of knowing that he was conversing with a kunoichi.

Historically kunoichi's were used as spies during feudal times. These types of women were often employed to upper class estates as servants and handmaidens. But it was unknown to their employers that these women were trained soldiers. The first known kunoichi was Mochizuki Chiyome of the Koga Clan.4 When her samurai husband was away from the estate; she was approached with the mission to train women as assassin's and information carriers for the Takeda Clan. She trained one hundred to four hundred women in the deadly art of ninjutsu. Chiyome would later train her women in the ways of the geisha and miko's, female priestesses, which further shadowed her warrior's existence. It would be due to her dedication that created the existence of kunoichi's.

Sakura could feel Purpose battling with Duty as she continued to speak with Komoto. She pushed the thoughts away as she continued to eat her lunch between bites of conversation. Her coworker's eyes sparkled as he continued to explain his research to her. They continued to talk about work and delved little into personal interests. Sakura had to keep reminding herself that she couldn't fully reveal her personality to him on the first encounter. Man, it sorely had been a while since Sakura last pursued someone.

A dull buzzing interrupted their conversation as Sakura glanced down at the pager attached to her hip. Her lips tightened into a thin frown recognizing the number sequence and its associated medical code. Green eyes glanced back at the man across the table, but his attention was diverted to a similar device on his hip.

"Duty calls?" her companion asked.

Sakura smiled and nodded as she picked up her folders and empty lunch container. She was weighing her odds in stating that she enjoyed his company at lunch. Nervousness settled into her belly at the decision. But she decided to omit the comment and quickly dismiss their little encounter.

"Thank you for having lunch with me, but I have to run."

Dr. Komoto inclined his head towards her as he picked up his forgotten files and empty lunch materials.

"I will hopefully see you around Miss Haruno."

A small grin lingered on her lips as she watched him turn and leave. She continued to watch him before she reminded herself that she had patients waiting.

Days passed and Sakura could only say that things were going rather smoothly between Dr. Komoto and herself. It seemed that they both had a knack for running into each other when they were on lunch breaks. Amanda and Mizuki instantly noticed the doctor's sudden appearance. They all but dropped the mention of Kisame seeing Sakura's instant shift in behavior. But at each mentioned observation on her changed 'behavior' small twinges of guilt resonated through her. From Sakura's point of view, her change in behavior was all an act and it was lying to her friends.

Jijuro Komoto was a man of 'many interests' from what he told her during one of their reoccurring lunch breaks. Sakura found out that he had a soft spot for jazz music, loved to ballroom dance but was not much of a dancer himself, owned a short haired golden retriever named Samson, and enjoyed cooking.

But it was during times like this when Sakura enjoyed spending time with 'Jijuro Komoto.' He talked to her. Literally talked to her. The only times she was privileged with conversation was with Amanda and Mizuki. Kisame was not much for talking, not that she minded it, but the silence between them was becoming deafening especially of late. Sakura was finding herself enjoying Dr. Komoto's company more with each passing encounter.

"You hate it when people specialize their coffee orders?"

Sakura's lips pursued down into a sarcastic line in response to the question from her coworker. They were at a nearby coffee house for lunch that day which was within walking distance from the hospital. The café was filled with the noise of coffee steamers and jovial customer conversations.

"If you're buying coffee, than buy coffee. Not dirty dishwater. The orders that I hear at the hospital café irritate me to no end." she stated this as she took one satisfying long pull from her coffee drink.

Dr. Komoto only chuckled at her comment. A coffee house employee happened to walk by at that moment with their lunch orders. Dr. Komoto thanked the girl before she walked off.

"Tell me more about your research," she commented as she reached for her eating utensil. "How are you able to successfully implant a patients positive cerebral responses into another patient?"

Something glimmered behind Dr. Komoto's eyes when she asked the question. Sakura had been known to getting this particular look whenever she found herself explaining her passion behind her medical career.

"You understand the mechanics of how the eyes work, yes?"

Sakura nodded her head as she continued to eat her meal.

"When an individual sees an image, the rod and cones reflect that image into the back of the eye. The image is then translated to the cranial nerve, located near the top of the brain, so that everything is upright. Everything that we see is then written into our long and short-term memory. You still following?

"Like a first year intern."

Dr. Komoto nodded his head and carried on the conversation in-between eating his meal.

"Every emotion that we experience is directly linked to a previous memory. That experience is written into our cognitive memory, which is drawn from an emotional physical stimulus. I believe that those emotions can be transplanted into another individual.

A twinge of panic swept through Sakura hearing this declaration. This was the reason why Kabuto had hired this man. His research was perfect for replicating the jutsu. Kabuto was using Komoto's ambition to fulfill his need to create a genetically modified weapon.

"Why would you want specific individual experiences to be transportable? Isn't that risking cerebral damage to the transport victim?" she asked as she took another sip of coffee. She would have to tread lightly around this and not show her sudden response.

Dr. Komoto shifted in his chair at her question. His blue eyes glimmered with excitement, showing she had walked into a rehearsed explanation behind his research.

"What happens when an individual looses the ability to control one of their limbs?"

She found herself raising an eyebrow at the question. Theories and countless hours of research began formulating in her mind at the offered question.

"Specific body sensations and functions are controlled by the brain. If there is a loss of motor controls, this could primarily be caused by some degree brain trauma.5 The level of trauma that the cerebral cortex endured determines the rate of functionality of any limb or organ even if that limb or organ were free from external damage." she summarized.

Dr. Komoto nodded his head as he heard her explanation. Sakura could tell she was in for a very interesting mini-lecture.

"Amputees are said to experience 'phantom pain' in their amputated limbs. Originally other surgeons believed that this experienced pain was due to misfiring neurons or inflamed nerve bundles. It was discovered that our brains have a level of plasticity that allows transmitting pathways to be rewired to accommodate for the missing limbs. Doctor Ronald Melzack first proposed this theory and called it 'neuromatrixing.6' It was not until much later did other surgeons realize that Doctor Melzack's theory was correct. With specialized therapy, amputees were able to use image visualization to decrease the 'phantom pain' felt in their amputated limbs.

"If civilian doctors could use this technology than why can't medical shinobi? We are trained to use the natural energy within us to process any sort of trauma that is introduced into a human body. I'm proposing that the stimulations and neural pathways in a non-traumatized individual can be transferred into another individual who has lost the use of a particular limb. I would be providing an individual the ability to move a stagnate limb. Now the how is another lunch all together."

Sakura leaned back in her chair as she continued to process what Dr. Komoto had just told her. Putting aside Kabuto's want of exploiting his skills, he did have sound reasoning behind his research.

Rehabilitation was almost unheard of in the shinobi world and difficult to implement in hospitals. Sakura could only name a handful of individuals who were forced into retirement and that was only because a certain blonde had threatened them. A shinobi will constantly experience structure and criticism in their warrior career as they continue to train and fulfill village missions. Any form of deviation from this rigid lifestyle would be difficult to assimilate into when age and ailment forced you to step down. Retirement was especially difficult for those that lost the use of a limb, either hand or foot, life could never be the same for that individual. If it were somehow devised that a damaged limb could be revitalized, retirement for shinobi could be pushed further back.

She could help but allow a smile to spread across her lips at his leaked excitement and enthusiasm. What he was proposing sounded amazing and invigorating. The possibilities of physical therapy and shinobi rehabilitation began pouring into her mind. Sakura was finding herself wishing she had come up with the idea instead. It was pure genius.

Sakura had a lot to think about as she made her way back towards the apartment. Everything that Dr. Komoto had told her sounded truly fascinating as well as being a medical achievement. It would be something that any surgeon would be proud to accomplish someday. She found herself changing out of her scrubs as she continued to think about that day's conversation.

Her time with Dr. Komoto was coming along accordingly but she couldn't help but shake these certain 'feelings' whenever she interacted with him. He was a generally pleasant man but she had to keep reminding herself that he was playing with her. Everything was an act. It was just not known by the other party that each individual was being conned. How ironically convenient. But she couldn't help but feel appreciated whenever she associated with him. Amanda and Mizuki didn't seem to mind him; both agreed that he was far better than her current 'problem.'

But she was taking her relationship with Dr. Komoto more personally than she would have expected. In general his character was quiet likeable and he paid attention to her. Sakura brought a hand up rub her eyes; confusion and frustration were already beating a headache into her. In the beginning Sakura made sure that she set time aside to dehumanize Dr. Komoto and remind herself just whom she was dealing with. As time progressed, Sakura was not finding the time to do that and she was beginning to feel sympathetic towards him. He was being exploited for his passion and skills in medical ninjutsu. It was even more difficult to separate herself from him when he was being so honest and open with her.

Another sigh escaped her as she heard the front door open and close again. Kisame was back. Sakura pulled a tee over her head and finished pulling on her favorite pair of jeans before exiting the bedroom. The bathroom door was closed and the shower was running. Sakura couldn't help but notice the flare of anger at the possible reason behind Kisame's shower. But that reason ended with him seeing Ren that day as more anger flared at the thought of the woman. She batted away the thought and continued towards the kitchen.

Sakura found her hands going through the motions of making dinner as she continued to mentally digest. Kisame had eventually emerged from the bathroom and sat down at the breakfast bar. She could feel his gaze on her as she moved about the kitchen. He either wanted to hear about Dr. Komoto or had something to say that was relatively important. The silence between them lingered as agitation began settling in her belly. As if sensing her agitation Kisame spoke.

"You've been quiet lately."

Sakura paused in her cooking. She had forgotten that Kisame was able to sense certain emotions, especially the more poignant ones like anger and happiness. A silent breath was taken and held before she exhaled.

"I have a lot on my mind."

There was a shift in the chair he was occupying.

"Komoto."

Sakura allowed another sigh to escape her lips, agreeing with the man behind her.

"He told me about his research at lunch today. I firmly believe that he is the one that Kabuto hired."

"Isn't that what we assumed?"

Green eyes watched her cooking for a moment before answering the question.

"Yes, but now I can confirm it," she replied as she began dishing out their meal. "Dr. Komoto's research is tailored to specifically transfer cerebral stimulations and responses to another individual. It's everything Kabuto needs to replicate the jutsu."

She settled his plate in front of him as she finished turning off the stove and poured them something to drink.

"Then what is the problem."

Sakura found herself getting annoyed with the statement. Kisame had the ability to turn a question into a statement that made you feel ignorant. She teethed on her lower lip as she considered in telling him what was her dilemma, but she was sure he did not want to hear it.

"It's nothing."

She pushed his drink over to him as she silently began eating her meal. He didn't say anything in response to her statement, fully knowing that she was lying. Her thoughts continued to process as she ate her meal. Kisame didn't provide any form of conversation as he too observed his silent companion.

"What I don't understand is how he can be compartmentalize himself," she eventually said. "Is he not able to see that he is fueling the creation of a genetically modified weapon?"

She knew she was rambling but she honestly needed to verbally discuss what she was thinking.

"Remember _who_ you are dealing with Sakura."

"I **know** who I'm dealing with."

Another sigh escaped her as she gathered her fraying emotions and silently began calming the growing anger. She settled down her fork and covered her face with her hand. Kisame shifted next to her. Again silence became deafening between them. She heard a small clank of metal connecting with porcelain next to her.

"When was the last time you did this sort of mission?"

A snort slipped out of her hearing the question. She couldn't help but laugh at how he categorized her interactions with Dr. Komoto as a 'mission.' It was more humorous when he asked when was her last seduction mission.

"I don't remember," she replied as she ran a hand through her hair. "Maybe a year or two ago?"

She reached for her glass and took a drink as she thought on her answer.

"And your sex life?"

Sakura gagged on her drink hearing the question. Laughter bubbled out of her as she fought to control her coughing.

"Sex life?" she laughed. "Since when were you interested?"

He continued to look at her with a raised eyebrow and semi-serious expression. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she thought about her response.

"I guess normal and somewhat regular. I keep my options open."

She glanced over him. Kisame must have been surprised at her response because he suddenly looked away from her. He must have expected her to be steady with someone back home. Jade eyes continued to watch the man next to her when a thought suddenly occurred to her.

"Kisame how are your eyes?"

He glanced over at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You've just been using the justu quiet frequently," she clarified around a forkful of food. "I want to make sure that your eyes are handling the transition."

He only looked at her with slight interest as he regarded her statement. Sakura felt like she sounded desperate or nervous upon seeing his expression. His eyes held a glimmer of curiousity and something humorous.

"Fine."

An elegant pink eyebrow rose at the remark as she shifted to face him; he mirrored her movements expecting her usual examination. A faint green glow began to eminate around her fingertips once she rested them on Kisame's temples. Silence floated down between them as she internally felt the twisted vessels and cords within his body. His blue skin felt warm under her fingertips. Her mind wandered as she went through the familiar medical procedure. She opened her eyes to find him watching her, something in her jolted at his lingering stare.

"Can you close your eyes for a minute?"

The question seemed rushed and pleading in her mind but that annoying feeling continued to beat in her chest as he continued to watch her. His lips pursed down into a slight frown, as he obliged her request. Sakura found her hands almost cradling his face as she went through the final stages of her examination. Her jade eyes softened as she watched him. It was only a few months ago that this man would have gladly killed her if she laid a hand on him.  
As she looked at the man before her, the familiar warmth flooded back into her. So many things had changed between the both of them. He didn't have to his guard constantly raised around her. There were some times that she caught him off guard; of course he would never admit this to her. They both had established some form of trust. Her heart thrummed silently as she continued to watch him. She had been ignoring it for weeks, but it had the ability to appear when she least expected it. Sakura must have remained silent for too long because Kisame pulled on one of her hands away from his face. Pearl eyes connected with green.

"You finished?"

That warmth swirled in her again seeing his soft expression.

"No pain or discomfort?"

Why did she sound so pleading? He shook his head in response, but didn't let go of her hand. Something stirred within her and it was comforting and frightening. Kisame raised a hand and gently played with the ends of her hair.

"Your hair is getting long."

She watched him play with the coral strands.

"I think you like it long."

Pearl connected with jade at the comment. It grew silent between them but she swore he could hear her thudding heart. The something that was constantly hovering between the both of them as it fluttered about the two of them now. Sakura felt like she should pull away and continue working but she stayed.

She didn't know when she moved, but all she could feel was the softness of his lips on hers. He didn't respond at first like he was surprised, but maybe it was just her imagining it. An electric feeling jumped from her lips down to belly upon feeling him respond to her kiss. She found herself bringing up a hand to cradle his face drawing him ever closer to her. Kisame responded with vigor and need as her lips fought against his. A primal urge started to grow within her, demanding that she take more aggressive action.

Sakura instantly pulled away, realizing with horror what she was doing. They stared at one another with mixed reactions. She didn't want to know his reaction, nor did she want to acknowledge what she had just done. Before any one of them could say anything, Sakura got up and left the apartment.


End file.
